


Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La

by daxg2001



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Cheating, Consensual, Corruption, Dynasty Warriors - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Light Bondage, Major Character(s), Mind Break, Minor Character(s), Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, bisexual threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: Retelling/AU of Dynasty Warriors videogames. Cruel warlord Dong Zhuo gets his paradise of wine, women and song. Especially the women of the Three Kingdoms...





	1. 01 - Diaochan

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors series), Dong Zhuo (Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 1

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

In an alternative universe…

“Lu Bu! You ungrateful whelp!” Dong Zhuo, the essentially self-appointed Prime Minister and ruler of the surrounding lands from the imperial capital, roared as he stared down the man who was his adopted step-son. Zhuo standing in lavish attire of imperial colours of purple and gold with an Emperor's crown headpiece on his head. Across his bulging stomach designs of pretty hand maidens, clipped to the rest of her armour with ‘braces’ at the front while an imperial cape hung from the back. “After everything I’ve done for you! Taking you in as my son! This is how you repay me?!?”

Lu Bu, the imposing demon-like warrior just snorted in response, holding his mighty weapon in one hand as he stood across the throne chamber. His black armour shining from the light of candles in the room. Pointing the sharp point of the blade towards Zhou with the kind of stare that would send any normal rank-and-file troops fleeing in fear. “I owe you nothing… Now die, before the mightiest warrior in the land!” He said, starting to step forward with intentions of more than just harm.

From the corner of the entranceway to the throne room Diaochan, the beautiful dancer who had been forced as many other pretty ladies to serve Zhuo, peered around to watch as her plan took hold. Having used her charms and stunning looks to convince the beast-like warrior Lu Bu to kill his adoptive father for the benefit of his own quest to prove his might, as well as the benefit of the land. Her clothing of punks, purples and lilac deliberately eye-catching as it was tight to her body, cut at the top to show off her large chest while open at the sides to show off her long, smooth legs with her feet resting in heeled shoes. Topped off with a lavish headpiece that held her long dark hair in a ponytail.

“Lu Bu… You worthless dog!” Zhuo spat as the imposing warrior continued to step forward. However, suddenly a grin started to creep across his bearded face as he stood hands on his wide stomach. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know of this treason?”  
“...What?” Lu Bu questioned.

Suddenly, from behind side decoration panels at the walls of the room, men pulled at ropes, making the click of metal be heard. Suddenly dropping from the roof were several clay balls that feel onto and around Lu Bu as a thick, rope net fell onto him. “Stupid tricks!” Bu roared as he stood unfazed, weapon up ready to strike. “I will…!” He started to speak, before Zhuo suddenly tossed a clay ball of his own towards his newfound enemy. Except this spear had a short string coming from it that was burning out from a flame it on the end.

Diaochan could only scream in horror as the resulting explosion sent Lu Bu crashing out from the room at her feet, knocked unconscious by the surprise assault.  
“I… I must warn father!” She said, turning to flee as her plan unravelled. Onto to stop in her tracks when the swords of several guards were now pointing at her.

From within the room, a dark laugh was heard as Zhou walked out, glancing at the now standing frozen in fear woman with disgust, before turning an equal look towards the knocked out warrior. “...Take these traitors away, and arrest the fellow conspirators of Diaochan, including her father!” He ordered, before turning to look at the dancer. “You? I will decide your fate tomorrow… I have a celebration banquet to enjoy tonight to commemorate defeating your assassination attempt!”

* * *

The next day…

“What have you done with my father??” Diaochan demanded as she was made to stand in front of Dong Zhuo as he sat on his imperial throne, despite only (in title) being the Prime Minister of the region.  
“Ha! Such disgusting impudence!” Zhuo said with a chuckle, showing that he wasn’t fazed by her demand. A wave of his hand instructing the guards behind her to depart, leaving the unarmed woman in front of the man who now controls her life, and no doubt that of her father too. “Of all the questions you, a would be assassin would ask?”

He paused, taking a sip of wine from a gemstone-set golden goblet before rudely tossing it away to send the liquid spilling to the ground. “Your manipulative old man is down in a jail cell, next to that ungrateful scum I once called my son. Lu Bu can rot down there for all I care now, but your father? Since from what I understand he masterminded this whole plot against me? I will publicly execute him tomorrow for his crimes against myself and the Imperial Court!”  
“You wouldn’t dare!!” Diaochan exclaimed in horror at the thought of this failed plan leading to her father’s death.  
“Why not?!? I can do as I please! This will be my land! A land full of wine, women and song! A paradise of my own making!” He boasted. “I could have just killed him yesterday for daring to defy me!” He paused, taking a moment to look over the dancer in front of him as he began smiling again. “Yet, I have not. Why? Because I know he means something to you… So for your part in all of this? You shall be punished Diaochan… And in return? I may still spare the life of your father...”

“You… You would spare him?” She questioned, suspicion in her voice but a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
“Ah! Have your interest, do I?” Dong smirked as he ran a hand through his ragged beard. “Your punishment? I demand lifelong servitude to me. Unquestioned, undeniable and unlimited. Whatever I say, you do it. Any command, any order, and any… Act.” He said, taking a moment to let out a short and sinister laugh. “You will obey. If you dare disobey me I’ll have it seen to that the next time you ever see your father will be when his head falls off his shoulders when I slice it off!”  
“I… Must serve you?” Diaochan said, like she was saying it to make it clear what this all meant. “And you’ll let my father go? Unharmed?”  
“Of course...” The warlord said, smiling as it was clear she was already taking the bait of his offer. “Perhaps into an exile of some sort… But only if you agree to my demand. You serve me above all else, just like you were supposed to do before your foul, traitorous ways became apparent.”

“You… You promise?” She asked, cautiously approaching him as he sat.  
“You have my word, as the Imperial Prime Minister of the land...” Zhuo said with a sick, toothy smile as he watched her walk up the steps to stand in front of him.  
“Then…” She sighed in shame, head down for a moment in sadness at this cruel offer she knew could potentially save her father’s life, but was coming from a scumbag of a man who should not be trusted, let alone obeyed. “Then… I accept.” She said, looking up to him but with a tone of voice that showed she was far from happy with it. “I will be your servant, L… Lord Zhuo.” Those words making her stomach turn.

Zhuo just sat and laughed loudly at the acceptance. Smiling as he finished and looked her over. “Excellent! I accept for submission Diaochan! But servant? My dear… You’re going to be more than that… So how about you begin your new life?” He said, patting the large dragon-like plate that acted as a ‘buckle’ to the sash around his waist. “Service me… Put that manipulative little mouth of yours to a proper use!

Hesitating for a moment, knowing full well what that meant, she nodded slightly in understanding before slowly lowering herself down to her knees in front of the man she’s just consensually agreed to be the sex slave of. Her hands reaching up to take her time to remove that decorative plate, and then the band around him. Reaching up to tug at, and then lower down the large sized pants he had on.

Diaochan almost jolted back at what she saw, her eyes wide in shock and unable to put on her usual ‘mask’ to hide her emotions as her mouth opened. Despite his ugly face and obese body, his cock? Was the longest and fattest she’d ever seen. Already rock hard too, and with a set of heavy balls to match with a mass of thick pubic hair that rather matched the beard he had. She’d seduced plenty a man in her time, and easily so. None of them ever came close to matching this size. How could a man so repulsive have a manhood so incredible? She swallowed down some saliva, realising she was in deeper than even her worst nightmares could have imagined.

“Oh? Did Lu Bu not possess a size like man?” Dong proudly bragged, seeing her look. “Or did you never get that far with him?” He added in taunting fashion.  
“I… That m-matters not right now!” She said, attempting to sound defiant but failing as she didn’t even manage to rip her eyes away from his tool when she spoke.  
“Quite true!” He said, making a waving motion with his hand. “Well then… Get on with it! That is, if you want your father to live to see tomorrow...”

“I… I understand...” Diaochan says sadly, further admitting her defeat as she takes a hold of her master’s cock. Once again hesitating before gripping because of the unexpected size. Her fingers soon wrapping around the length as she pumps at him, getting a low murmur of approval from the fat warlord. Refusing to look up at him, but knowing there is little she can do to put off matters considering his rock hard state, she proceeds onward. Even knowing how disgusted she is with herself at whoring herself out, even to save her own father’s life.

Lowering her head towards his crotch, her body tenses at the musk that hits her nostrils. A shiver running through her curvaceous body unlike anything she’s experienced before. Eye closing for a moment in further disgust until they widen upon hearing Zhuo snap his fingers with impatience. An obedient nod given by her as she opens her mouth. Tongue out as far as she can before applying it to the bulbous head of his rod. A moan of pleasure escaping his widely smiling face as he stares down at his prize. Watching as the sultry dancer starts to run her tongue around the top of his cock with soft and slow, but most importantly enjoyable, swirling licks around and across his bell-end.

“Ahhhhh… Diaochan! It appears you have quite the experienced tongue there...” Dong comments with a loud, mocking laugh. Relaxing back as his slave moves downward onto him. Sliding her tongue along the side of his member as he reached the thick mass of pubic hair around his base. Another moment of self-loathing from herself as she closed her eyes, forcing her tongue to roam near the crotch before she lifted back up. Another pass all the way around the head from that tongue to leave it with a generous covering from her saliva.

“Mmmm… You look rather suited for this! On your knees… Servicing cock… Dare I say you appear… Mmmm! More talented at this than dancing!” He added with a shameless, toothy grin as he stared down at the woman willingly, but only to save the life of another, was lapping at his dick. “Now, enough of this weak technique of yours!” He snapped, grabbing the headpiece that keeps her long hair in a ponytail. “Open wide, and service your Lord like a good whore should!” He said as an order, without giving her an option to discuss the choice.

“Yes Lor...UHHHHLLLKK!!” Diaochan’s eyes widened as when she tried to speak, he instead brought her gorgeous face straight down onto his cock in rough fashion. Forcing more man-meat past her lips than she’s ever had to handle before in her life as indicated by the loud gagging sound she lets out. Hands instinctively going up, finding purchase on his fat thighs but only getting more inches shoved past her soft lips. Eyes staring up, pleading for even a little mercy from the cruel warrior as she was made to choke again around his man-meat. Only getting a twisted smile in response as, holding the back of her head with a hand, he moved her head upward just to bring her back down onto his length.

“GAHHHHH!! HHHHLLLLKK!! HHHHMMMPHHHH!!” She cried out as she gagged and saliva splattered out from her open mouth as her face was fucked on Zhuo’s cock. Not even getting a chance to properly blow him as he roughly used her oral hole for his sinful pleasure. Pulling her mouth down deeply onto his tool to make her choke each time his thickness entered her throat. Before sharply drawing her upward but only until the crown on himself remained in her mouth as he repeated the action. Giving no time to rest and recover as he rammed his dick into his living property again and again. Leaving her with saliva already dripping not just off of his inches but down from her mouth and off her chin, staining her stylish, form fitting attire and tops of her exposed cleavage.

“Ha! Diaochan! I’d expected… Mmmmm! A whore like you to be used to servicing men like this!” Dong mocked as he continued to bring the pretty facial features of the sexy dancer down towards his crotch before sliding her back upward with an approving groan. “Don’t worry… Ahhhh! Now that you’re all mine… We’ll have plenty of time to practice!” He added with a hearty, yet sinister chuckle as he held onto the grip of her head. This time making her mouth be pushed down into the forest of pubic hair at his face much to her groaning shame. Her eyes closed as she gagged again, made to deep throat all of this cruel man’s cock into her far from experienced mouth. Unable to resist or fight back, knowing the consequences. Her chin resting against his heavy balls as she was stuck down in that position for several, rasping moments before he pulled her straight off of rod.

“Ahhhhhhh!!” She gasped with wide, watering eyes. Little time to recover as her cheek was brought against the cock she’d been gagging all over and staring up, she got to work. Tongue out to lick at his side to get a pleasurable groan out of him as she flicked away at his size. His hand leaving her head, allowing her to move down as she wisely worked on the underside. Able to draw in long overdue air through the nose while her tongue slid up from his ball sack all the upward until reaching the head. Buying herself a little recovery time as she again worked him over with a swirl around the crown.

“Hmmmm? What’s this?” Dong said in a mocking tone. A finger reaching forward to catch a tear that was slowly running down her cheek as she licked at his tool. “So happy to be serving me that you’re crying in joy!” He claimed with a cruel laugh, before wiping it off onto the strands of her hair on the top of her head to further put his new beauty in her place.  
“I...I am here… Here to s-serve you, my Lord...” Diaochan responded as she sat back for a moment. Clearly not having cried for that brief moment out of delight, but whether it was from the shame of having to be the lover for this ugly, large man or from the discomfort of the face fucking is unclear.  
“And serve me you shall...” He said, letting out a snigger as he licked his lips. “Now, let me see that lovely body of yours...” He ordered, motioning with a wave of his hand. “The sinful body that turned my ungrateful adopted son against me...” He added with a dark tone.

Responding with a timid nod, Diaochan shifted back as she stood up from in front of his throne. Reaching down to undo the front of her dancer’s attire at the flower design. Pulling the garment apart to her sides, the sight soon had a wide, lewd grin on the warlord’s face at what he saw. Her smooth, stunning body on full display. Her ample, round chest falling free with an erotic, but not intentional for him bounce. While down below a tight looking pussy, completely shaved with clear skill but not appearing to be wet at the slightest. Proving her disgust with having to be the sex slave to this hideous in more ways than one man.

“Delicious...” Zhuo commented with approval, before using a finger to beckon the woman who tried to have him killed over to him. “Bring that succubus body over here...” He ordered as he scanned her nude form with an obvious hunger.  
“Yes… Yes, my Lord...” She said in defeat with a slow nod to match. Slipping off her heeled shoes before stepping over her clothing as she stepped towards him. “What is… Ahhhhh!” She gasped when yet again he made the move before giving her a choice. Not that she was able to object to anything he wanted from her, as per the terms of this indecent willing offer she’s found herself in.

Pulling her right up against his bulging stomach, her thigh resting right at his coated with her saliva cock. His manhood not the focus for the moment however as with one hand he held her around her toned waist. Making her lean forward so her backside was sticking out. Another cry escaping her when his hand roamed across her cheek, before moving around and underneath her. Her body tensing as his fingers found her folds and slid across them. Causing her legs to part out of reflex, again to her groaning surprise as her wide eyes stared down at his hand. This was not what she had been expected, nor was she used to. Then again, she had secretly hoped that some oral service would have finished him off before. She was wrong then, and if she believed this ordeal that she had agreed to would end quickly she was very much mistaken.

“A body like this? Are you sure you’re not a brothel worker instead of a dancer?” He mocked with a grin. His hand roaming back and forth along her slit for a moment, making her gasp out a moan as she rested her hands against his far from refined chest. “Hmmm? I thought you were my whore! You aren’t even wet at all!” He commented as he applied a finger against her twat, making her groan again as the pressure ran along from the top of her down to the bottom. “Well, let’s see if you can resist this then, hmmmm?” He said. The warning not giving any indication of his intention until he pressed on. That finger sliding up into her tight folds, causing her to rock towards him just from that push. Only serving to fall into his plans as his free hand captured her breast for a deep, commanding grab.

“Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!” Diaochan gasped out with wide eyes, staring at her new master and his toothy, sickening smile as she felt his almost pincer attack on two parts of her stunning body. His clammy hand groping at her large tit as his fingers easily bug into the flesh as he squeezed and moved her around. At the same time made to feel pleasure, unwanted as she knows it should be, from his digit sliding up into her snatch before sliding back out until just the tip remained. “L-Lord Zhuo! This… This is! Ahhhhhhh!” She tried to plead but to no avail as he continued to toy with her gorgeous frame. Keeping his finger pumping in and out of her snatch while his other hand moved to the other breast. Feeling her up and making her mound jiggle from the touch. Her teeth clamped together as she was made to feel sensations unlike anything any other man had made her feel. So used to being the one who did the seducing that it was a new battle she had no experience of to be played with in such an expert fashion.

“Heh… Now we’re getting somewhere, my new lovely whore...” Dong proudly boasted as he pulled his finger out of her for a moment, looking down to admire the coating of juices he now had produced from him. “Now let’s see what other wonderful sounds I can get out of you!” He said, before not just returning that digit into her, but a second for good measure. His attack instantly harvesting fruit as the dancer let out a moan before she could even try to suppress it. Her hips rocking back against his hand between her legs as he started to pump those fingers back and forth into her dampening hole. Forcing her tunnel to widen and accept the invasion as the slickness increased.

“Uhhhhhh!! AHHHHHH! Mmmmm...” The beautiful dancer moaned out, conflict clear to see across her facial features as she knew how wrong this all was, but could not deny the skill being applied to her body by the man she was now the sexual plaything of. Finding her body rocking against the fingers fucking her pussy from underneath as the probed in deep. “OH! OH FUCK! Ahhhhhh! “Ahhhhh mmmmmm!!” She swore in far from lady like fashion as she was made to feel the pleasure from his technique. Eyes closed as she groaned lowly from her inner struggle. Once more disgusted with herself by being in this position, but as his pumps into her box continued steadily as his other hand roamed over her chest the pleasure only served to rise.

She would get no chance to recover or break away. Zhuo suddenly leaning in to her as his mouth captured her breast. A loud slurp of his lips around her nipple as he sucked on her, squeezing the same tit as he did so. Making the lover of Lu Bu squeal out louder than before as eyes shot open only to stare upward in pleasure. His fingers down below increasing their motion so much that the sound of the squelch of juices along with the smack of his hand connecting with her body as he went knuckles deep into her could just be heard over her cries. The first nipple left hard as he switched to hold and cup the other. This time his teeth applied onto her to tug and twist as he groped her with the perfect amount of pressure to make her feel it but never draw blood. All the while effortlessly sending his digits back and forth into her wet pussy to double assault her sexy body.

“AHHHHHH!! FUCK! MMMMMM!!” Her body tensed up again, ass pushing right out as the bite set her off. Making her cum all over Dong’s talented fingers as they plunged in and out of her now soaking folds. Not letting her off just from starting to orgasm either as he kept on moving into her as she came. His digits slick completely from juices that ran both down his hand and her smooth thighs. A perverted smile on his bearded face as she stayed against her breasts, giving them another suck before leaning back. Chuckling in pride as he gave her another pump with his fingers before pulling out. “Ahhhhhhh! L-Lord… Lord Zhuo!” She gasped, eyes looking to him almost in a daze. Finding herself having to lean against his tubby to say the least frame as she found her legs weak just from that sexual peak. “That… That was...” She tried to find the words, but as the realisation of her orgasm coming from this disgusting man hit her, all she could do was sadly look down. A mistake in itself as she found her gaze locking onto his cock – still rock hard at its mighty size.

“That was too easy!” Dong said with a loud laugh as he gripped by the waist. “I had expected a fight out of the woman who tried to have me killed!” He carried on insulting her as he easily lifted her upward, making her gasp as she was lowered onto his lap. “Perhaps I should have known better… You look high class, but deep down… A whore just like the rest of my women!” He adds, before groaning as does the woman in his grasp as he brings her wet pussy down onto his meaty rod. “Mmmmm… But perhaps I might have a use for a traitorous… Common whore like you yet!”

“AHHHHHH!!” The dark haired beauty screamed out as her new master didn’t just slide his cock into her. He brought her right down all the way to the hilt onto him. Forcing her to grab the braces of his attire for support as one he was fully in, he started to plough into her wet box. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! L-Lord Zhuo!! Th-that’s… MMMMM!! T-too rough!!” She gasped, wide eyes staring at him as already she was being made to jolt against his stomach when he pumped upward into her snatch. Her moans showing how sensitive her twat is just moments after an orgasm, and now having to deal with the biggest cock she’s ever seen in her life now ramming forcefully in and out of her tight love tunnel. “You’re… MMMM!! AHHHHH FUCK!!”

“Mmmmmm! Yes! Moan for me Diaochan!” He commanded with another wide and twisted smile on his bearded face. Watching his new sex slave bouncing almost on his cock as he thrust away into her pussy and loving both the sight and the sounds of her as he took her. His gaze fixed on her jiggling chest while keeping a hold of her slim midsection so she was snugly impaled on his cock. “Moan! Moan like a whore! Mmmmm!! Like all the other women that I claim! That I will ever claim!” He says with almost a demented tone before he laughs. Loving the sight of the once proud and sultry woman now moaning away loudly as he fucks her over and over with his dick. Knowing full well she only agreed to his sinful terms to save her father, but planning to make full use of her consent to use her stunning body for his pleasure.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! You! You’re… UHHHHH!! FUCK!! So… So big!! AHHHH!!” She admitted between moans, gasping as his balls slapped against her body from underneath as he drove every inch into her wetness once again. Once more her eyes looking upward to the palace roof as the pleasure she once thought of as unthinkable from this disgusting, ugly man was flowing through her sweating body. “OH FUCK!! M-M-Master!! AHHHH!! Pl-Please!! MMMMM!!” Strands of her hair now across her cheeks having fallen out of place, but the least of her worries as her seductive frame was made to bounce sharply in time with every deep and stiff thrust into her snatch. Mouth hanging open as moans poured out with the slight hint of tongue being seen as she struggled with the increasingly losing battle to resist this perverted and cruel man’s expert pounding of her pussy.

“MMMM!! Hahahahaha!!” He loudly and proudly laughed as he once again held her breasts to further make her cry out in now not completely resistant delight. His thrusts continuing to go in balls deep to stuff her to the maximum unlike anything else she’s ever experienced as she rocked back and forth against the motion. “You thought you could defeat me? Stop me from creating my… Mmmmmm! Land of wine, women and song?? Pathetic!!” He spat, growling out a groan of his own as he gave her jiggling tits a commanding grope before reaching upward, grabbing her head again to force her not just toward him, but making her eyes lock onto his. “Diaochan! You’re nothing but a whore! AHHHHH… But you’re my whore now!” He grinned, before forcing his lips against her. His tongue quickly flicking against her soft lips but meeting no resistance as she soon moaned into his mouth as her resistance was now near non-existent. The thrusts still pounding in and out of her with the slap of skin hitting skin to keep that pleasure flowing through her usually suited for dancing body.

“MMMMMPHHH!! Mmmmmm!! MMMMMM...” Diaochan kissed back the repulsive, obese man she was mounted on top off as she was made too orgasm powerfully once again. A sight unthinkable a day before but defeated in more ways than one, her body betraying her has left her unable to deny the sexual superiority of this cruel warlord. Juices flooding down the cock sliding back and forth into her as her walls clamped around that thick member. Her body still jolting on his rod as he feeds her it again and again. So lost in this new state of lust that her hands have gone from grabbing onto him for support to running through his messy beard in desire. Moaning into his mouth in lewd fashion as her tongue hungrily slaps against his as they make out while he still fucks her.

“Ahhhhhhh...” She gasped when he let go of her head, allowing her to arch back as her orgasm subsided as she took in air. Body shining from the sweat after being fucked so hard by a man she at the start of the day had nothing but hatred for. “Mmmmm… Lord Zhuo...” Diaochan purred as he hands slid down the outfit he still had on. “Your cock… Feels so… Wonderful...” She said, biting down on her bottom lip for a seductive show that even she couldn’t have pulled off in fake fashion before these events.

“Diaochan! Where has this new, delicious attitude of yours come from?” Zhuo asked tauntingly as he slipped his soaked in her juices cock out from her snatch. The whine she let out at the feeling of emptiness drawing a smirk to his perverted face. “It’s far more suiting for you, I will admit...”He said, standing up and easily lifting her up with he, before turning her around to get her in place. “So I take it you know your place now, whore? Understand what an ungrateful she-devil you were to oppose me??” He demanded, as he bent her over on his throne and gripped her ass for good measure.

“Mmmmm… Please! Please forgive me Lord Zhuo!” She willingly begged as she looked back over her shoulder at her new master. Already assuming the position with her smooth legs spread apart and both hands gripping the arm rests of the throne. “I was such a stupid, pathetic whore to ever defy you! Please! Please forgive your slut for not realising… Mmmmm...” She paused, staring back at his still hard dick as he held it teasingly near to her entrance. “How wonderful you and that big, thick cock of yours are...”  
“Oh? So you want this cock, do you whore??” Dong chuckled as he let go of her ass for a moment, watching her present her already well fucked body in quite desperate fashion. “And what do I get out of this, hmmm?” He demanded, letting his cock rest against those rounded butt cheeks of hers for a moment.  
“Mmmmm… Anything, my Lord...” Diaochan said lustfully, already grinding her ass backward against his pole to make it slide back and forth in the crack of her ass. “I’ll be a good little whore I promise… I’ll never dare even think about opposing you… Just give me that big, fat, beautiful cock of yours Master Dong Zhuo!” She pleaded shamelessly. All the while staring back and licking her lips like she’s been starved of any sexual action for months, rather than just a couple of minutes with a man she used to despise.  
“Anything?” He let out a dark chuckle as he gripped that cock, shifting position slightly so he could line himself up with her entrance. “Then I accept your eager submission! You will be my whore… Do exactly as I say… And become a part of my new Shangri-La!” He proudly announced as he re-entered his now very willing whore.

“AHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS LORD ZHOU!!” The dark haired beauty screamed in delight, almost orgasming from the first thrust as pushed back against the thrust. Matching the hard, owning pace he was using to once again stuff her vaginal tunnel. Her motion ensuring every fat inch of the cock she was now addicted to was filling her up as her large tits swayed underneath her sweat-coated body. “MMMM!! More!! Please!! AHHHHH FUCK!! Fill up… UHHHH!! Your dirty whore with that… MMMMM SHIT!! Beautiful cock Master Zhuo!!” She begged as if she’s been a well broken in whore for years rather than minutes, even though she’s getting just that. His balls smacking off of her skin each time he drives in, while her ass cheeks ripple sexily against the impact of the far from attractive stomach of the man who has shattered her mind and resistance.

“Yes Diaochan! You wonderful slut!!” Dong laughed heartily as sweat stained through his royal clothing from the effort he’s using to take full advantage of the new whorish mindset the woman who attempted to get him killed is now in. His hands gripping her waist as he fucks her from behind over his throne. Moaning with each motion as he slides smoothly and quickly in and out of her dripping snatch again and again. “Beg! MMMMM!! Beg for my cock! Beg for your master!!” He demands as he felt her once again cumming all over his long, fat shaft. Another wave of juices flooding out over his inches and so much that combined with the previous fluids they are now splashing out to land on the floor in front of the throne. Causing a clear puddle to start to form from how much she’s been made to hit pleasure peaks since agreeing to be his sex slave.

“UHHHHHH… YESSSSSS MMMMM!!” The seductive dancer groaned low as her head hung down, finding her knees buckling as her strength faded from the repeated, hard orgasms she’s been made to experience from his dominating cock. “M-more… Please! AHHHHHH FUCK!! Need… More… UHHHHH!! O-of L-Lord Zhuo’s c-c… COCK!! MMMM!!” She managed to beg through gasps. Sweat dripping off her gorgeous face through the mess of loose hair across it. Her bucking back against his motion now lacking the timing she once had never mind any force behind it. Leaving her to just be jolted back and forth on his member as his grip allowing the twisted warlord to haul her back to meet his cock when he drove forward to fill her up with his thick man-meat.

“More?? MMMMM!! Such a good, eager whore!” He chuckled with a groan as he reached forward, taking a handful of her long dark hair as he tugged firmly. Forcing her head to tilt back as she deeply groaned out. Tongue shamefully hanging out the side of her open mouth as her eyes rolled back. The roughness setting her off into yet another moaning orgasm that left her stunning body twitching on his rod as she came. “AHHHHHH… Then you shall have your wish!! MMMM!! Every day… Any time I want! You’ll spread your legs… AHHHHH!! And take your Lord’s cock!!” He added between grunts as he stiffly rammed himself in and out of that now constantly dripping and leaking pussy. Her juices like a small waterfall going down her inner thighs all the way to the shallow pool around her feet. The lewd squelch of her fluids around his pistoning cock just about heard over the slap of his gut connecting off her backside and both of their moaning out.

Diaochan’s arms went limp, dangling by her sides and swaying in time with the bouncing her breasts were doing as her almost lifeless body jolted back and forth against the hard thrusts her snatch was made to take. Barely with it as she could only grunt out in primal-like pleasure as her new master took her from behind. Eyes fluttering as she fought to stake away and experience more pleasure from the disgusting man she once wanted dead, and now is craving sex from despite having been fucked better and harder today than she’d ever been her entire life. Yet, when he suddenly pulled out of that more than just well-stuffed snatch of hers she groaned in disappointment. Left in such a mind broken state that even after all this action she still wanted more.

Fortunately for the now slutty dancer, she was about to get just that as she was dumped down to her knees in the puddle of her own juices. Dong Zhuo still gripping her hair to keep her up as his other hand stroked his throbbing member off. Her eyes just opening up in time to witness the first blast of cum nearly blind her as it shot across her face, catching into the mess of hair across her but the feeling along making her groan as the load sprayed onto her. Splashing across her nose, cheeks, lips, chin, and matting into her already sweat-soaked hair. Such an amount from the perverted warrior that it was already dripping off her down onto her tits as he eased out the last drops onto her. Smearing a last drop onto the tip of her nose for one last humiliating measure.

“Mmmmm...” Dong gave a long and low groan of approval at the sight of the freshly fucked whore in front of him. Still gripping her hair, he kept her held as he pressed the head of his softening cock against her lips. “Clean me, whore.” He coldly ordered.  
“...Y-Yes, Lord Zhuo...” Diaochan responded, able to look up with one clear eye as without hesitation she took his cock between her lips. Wrapping them around him and starting to slurp. Cleaning off the taste of both her juices and his seed from his member.  
Zhuo just laughed cruelly as he watched her service him. Her hands moving slowly up to hold his thighs as she bobbed along his limp member to clean him off. “You understand your place now Diaochan? Who you are in my new world?” He asked, but with a commanding tone that made it an order for her to respond.  
“Mmmm...” She groaned as she lifted off from him, licking her lips. “I’m your whore, Lord Zhuo...” She answered without any second thought – a statement let alone a thought she would never have dreamed of before today.  
“That you are my dear Diaochan...” He said mockingly, before turning away as he hauled his pants back upward, dressing himself. “Now go get cleaned up! I’ll see you again later tonight in my chamber to properly test how much you’ve learned your place...” He said over his shoulder as he started to walk away, leaving the nude beauty kneeling in her own juices with spunk all across her face.

Submissively, she bowed her head in acknowledgement as she watched him leave. “Yes, Lord Zhuo...” She spoke lowly. The thought of him ‘testing’ her later on even know making her lower lips shiver in anticipation. Before she stumbled up to her feet, almost staggering away from the throne room with clothing in her arms as she headed to a wash room. Hand maidens soon coming in, blushing, as they started to clean up the mess.

Just as Zhuo left the room, gasping as he took in air to recover himself from a well enjoyed fuck, he passed a court minister who respectfully bowed in the presence of his superior. “Ah, you there!” Zhuo said to the minister with a cold look. “Inform the prison guards that the old man who conspired against me? He is to be executed immediately, without ceremony!” He instructed. “I have no further need for Diaochan’s old man now that she knows her place around me!”

“B-But Lord Zhuo?” The minister timidly said, fearful of any punishment just for speaking out of turn. “You already had him killed yesterday… Right after Lu Bu was captured and locked away. You struck him down with your own weapon.”

“So I did!” Zhuo said, laughing heartily and without any remorse as he walked away from the minister who just bowed, thankful he was not harmed by the evil warlord. “Oh well… What Diaochan won’t know won’t stop her being a whore any more!” He proudly said to himself. “Just like all the women of this world will be to me...” He added with a sinister chuckle.

* * *


	2. 02 - Lu Lingqi

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Lu Lingqi (Dynasty Warriors series), Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors series), Dong Zhuo (Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 2

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

“Bwhahahahaha!” Dong Zhuo let out a loud and hearty laugh after finishing the slurp of a golden, supposed to be for ceremonious use only goblet. Carelessly tossing the empty cup to the side where a frightened handmaiden had to compose herself as she hurriedly collected it up and rushed off to clean and refill it. “Now this! This is living! It’s so much more peaceful now that wretched coalition against me has been dealt with!” He boasted with a toothy, vile grin. Before looking down at the woman resting by his leg. “Is that not so, Diaochan?”

“Yes my Lord… You truly are the best ruler of this land...” Diaochan purred as she gazed up at the man who she once attempted to have assassinated, but is now completely obedient to. Her hand rather lovingly brushing against his leg and a look of desire in her eyes. The result of being sexually ‘broken’ and made addicted to his cock after offering her body up to save her father’s life. Now, so lost in this newfound state, she cares not that her father is long dead, nor how she once hated this cruel man who she not cannot stop thinking about. Him, and that cock that had broken her mind and spirit to leave her being a loyal and willing whore.

The news that Dong Zhuo had foiled the assassination attempt and captured the monster known as Lu Bu had sent shock-waves through the Kingdoms. The so-called ‘Anti-Dong Zhuo Alliance’ quickly crumbling amidst back stabbing and accusations. In turn, it allowed Zhuo to not only re-secure the Imperial Palace he now called home, but to fortify both it and his own army. Almost all the troops that had followed Lu Bu – who remained prisoner in the cells underneath the Palace – and some that had fled from the Alliance, were all too wiling to serve the self proclaimed Prime Minister of the land. As a result, Zhuo’s arrogance and greed only continued, corrupting those around him as his quest for a land of wine, women and song that he controlled grew.

“Prime Minister?” An Imperial Court Minister approached Zhuo as he sat on his lavish throne.  
“Hmmm??” Dong Zhuo was less than impressed, sneering down his nose at the weak man. “What is it? Another rallying army? Smash them at once!” He ordered pre-emptively.  
“N-No Lord Zhuo!” He stuttered out in fear. “There… There is a woman who wishes to seek an audience with you, Prime Minister.”  
“...A woman you say?” Zhuo’s interest was immediately grabbed as he stroked his haggard beard. “What woman is this?”  
“She says she is the daughter of the captured criminal Lu Bu, my Lord.” The Minister confirmed. “I believe she wishes to...”  
“Send her in!” Dong interrupted with a loud yell as he smiled. “Let’s see what she has to say! And if she is quite as lovely as I recall...” He added with a sinister chuckle.

The Minister hurriedly left the chamber, and soon returned as he led in the silver haired warrior maiden known as Lu Lingqi into the throne room before quickly departing. Clad in her form-fitting battle attire of sleeved, tight top with shoulder pads and gloves. Tight, shorts-like bottoms that are cut at the sides to the hip with thigh high boots and padding. All with colours of white, red trim and black with gold design. All topped off with a golden head piece with feathers in the side. Tellingly perhaps, she was walking in unarmed without her usual sword and shield weaponry.

“Ah yes… I remember you!” Dong Zhuo said with a leering smile as he looked over the beautiful woman’s form. “The daughter of that scum dog who dared to oppose me.” He recounted with a proud chuckle, as a taunt to remind her that his father failed to killed him.  
“I… I am not here to excuse my father’s actions.” Lu Lingqi stated. A calm look on her face as she stared across at the man who was holding her father captive. “Nor am I here to beg for forgiveness.”  
“Oh? Then you’d better have a good reason to be here… I don’t approve of those wasting my time...” Zhuo warned even as he still smiled.  
Lingqi nodded, swallowing more than just her pride as she took a small gulp. She moved forward, and kneeled down in front of the cruel Prime Minister. “I offer myself.” She said, with a tone of her voice that showed this was no easy decision she was making herself. “I will join… Your army… And serve you. In exchange for my father’s release.” She offered. The look in her eyes serious as she looked up at Dong.

“You? Serve my Lord??” Diaochan questioned with a disgusted tone. Her own familiar outfit now a far more skimpier, skin showing variety that let her breasts bounce as she stood up and glared down at him. “You don’t deserve to serve one as wonderful as Lord Zhuo!” She announced as she glared.  
“Ha! Now now Diaochan...” Zhuo said with a chuckle as he waved her off. “You made the mistake once of following that dog Lu Bu… At least his daughter knows who her better is!” He claimed as he grinned again, turning his gaze to her. “Serve me you say? Well well… That does sound quite promising!” He said with a bragging tone. “However, you have no authority to make any demands of me! So how about this for a deal shall we say… You serve me, and then… Then we’ll see if you earn your father’s freedom. How does that sound?”  
“I...” Lu hesitated. Knowing full well that Zhuo is not a man to be trusted. Yet, without any army of her own and no land to call home, she had no choice. “Very well… I accept. I will do as you say, and… And I will earn my father his freedom!” She said. Sounding like she was trying to motivate herself in this less than perfect for her situation.

“Then it’s agreed!” Dong accepted with a smile. “However… A woman like you? I can’t exactly place you in the ranks of my army… I’ve still to trust you after all! So, instead… Come here… And Diaochan? Be a good servant and undress me.” He ordered with a smirk cast at the already broken in slut by him.  
“U-Undress?” Lingqi questioned as she moved up to slowly approach. “What is the meaning of Th-THIS?!?” She yelled the last word and gasped at what she witnessed. As Diaochan obediently did as ordered, removing the lavish attire Zhuo had over his crotch and lowered his pants.

Lingqi’s eyes were wide and mouth open in shock as she locked onto the fat length that rested under Zhuo’s bulging stomach. A huge cock that considering his appearance was very unexpected, with large sized balls to match amidst the mess of public hair at his crotch. Already hardening now too, no doubt from the thought of doing to this warrior what he’d done to Diaochan already.

“Th...That’s a cock??” Lingqi questioned, already almost in a trance as she still walked forward towards the throne. Her eyes unable to rip away from staring at this manhood. “Th-There’s no way… That b-big??” She stuttered as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.  
“Ah? She likes what she sees from her Lord, does she?” Zhuo just grinned at her reaction of awe. “This might be easier than I thought… Guide her down into things Diaochan! Let’s see if she’ll be of use to me...”  
“With pleasure, my Lord...” Diaochan said without hesitation, even though it meant she wasn’t getting to service him herself. She moved to Lu, placing hands on her shoulder pads to push her down to her knees. Leaving her face right in line with that mighty and meaty cock.  
“The… The smell!” Lingqi gasped as the musk of his crotch hit her nostrils. Her lips twitching in response to sensations she’s clearly never experienced before. “What… Wait, what is this? How can… HMMMPHH!!”

Before she could snap herself back to her senses, Lingqi found her mouth suddenly impaled on that massive cock. Diaochan using her hands to push the silver haired head down onto her master’s pole. Causing the new servant to muffle protests as her eyes darted from the other woman to up to the grinning man she was now being made to service, but had willingly gotten herself into this position. Then again, her eyes locking down onto that member as her head was moved back upward to leave the crown just past her lips. Then pushing back down to ‘bob’ even though Lu wasn’t making any motion herself. Stunned as she kneeled in front of this warlord, and allowed herself to be moved, and used, in such a sinful way.

“Hlllllkkkk!! Hmmmmppphhh!! Mmmmmm...” Lingqi groaned around this huge cock as her lips stretched around his size. Her hands perhaps out of instinct going to the fat thighs of this cruel, sexually driven man as she sucked on his cock, even as guided as this action was. The other woman’s hands now making her head move at a smooth pace but still slow, allowing both her own master as he moaned and this soon to be broken in beauty savour every moment. Lu groaning with every upward or back down motion she was made to do. Feeling the sensations of his thickness filling up her obviously inexperienced mouth, and still taking in the stench of his crotch that only added to weaken her ‘defences’ against this sexual onslaught.

“Mmmmm! Ah yes Lu Lingqi! Mmmmm… I can see… Ahhhhh… A future for you yet in my court!” Zhuo said mockingly as he stared down. Watching his first prize whore helping his newest only to suck on his fat dick. His pleasure obvious as he groaned out. Feeling Lingqi’s saliva start to coat his rod from the slurps and odd flick of the tongue out of reflex that he felt from her. “Deeper! I want to see… Mmmmm! The daughter of that beast of the battlefield… Mmmmm!! Taking my cock like she was destined to do!” He ordered, snapping his fingers to make clear his demand. Diaochan instantly nodded, and gripped onto the short hair of the soon to be whore. Without further warning forcing the head right down onto her master’s shaft with a twisted smirk of her own. Hearing Dong moaning making her lick her lips with desire herself. Nipples rock hard and poking through her top as she watched another woman choke on the cock she herself was addicted to.

“HHHLLLKKK!! GAAAAAHHHHH!! Mmmmmphhh!! HHHHLLLKKK!!” Lu gagged loudly as her face became squashed into the jungle of pubic hair at his crotch. Eyes closed shut as she groaned. Her mouth barely adjusted to his size to begin with, but now having to deal with her throat getting invaded by the kind of cock she never had even dreamed could have existed before now. “GAHHHHH!!! Ulllkkkk!! MMMMMPPPHHH...” She groaned as her saliva splattered around this rod. Yet she made no effort to push off, both from how stunned she was that she was suddenly made to deep throat in the first place and the realisation that this was what she had agreed to do. Sucking a cruel, ugly man’s huge cock in order to try and save her father’s life. Leaving her with spit drooling out from the sides of her mouth as she gagged, dripping down his cock and off her chin in a sinful display.

“You’ll never impress Lord Zhuo with this kind of display!” Diaochan scolded the other woman, hauling her upward and off his cock as Lingqi gasped for air. “My master deserves better than that!” She said, before bringing her back towards his member. Lips against the fat crown while Diaochan gripped the hair again. “Now be a good little whore, and serve my Master properly!” She added before once more making the warrior take that shaft between her surprisingly soft lips.

“Mmmmphhh!! Hmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” This time Lu did as she was ordered, even if it was through the already broken in beauty gripping her silver locks. No need for pushing now as partially from instinct, and a lot from the baptism by fire of the face fucking from before, Lingqi moved her head under her own power. Hands still on his thighs as she groaned around the fattest, longest cock she will ever likely take in her life. “Mmmmm!! Mmmmphh!! Hmmmm...” A moan escaping her as she looked upward at the grinning, foul face lustfully staring back as Zhuo continued moaning his enjoyment of her bobs. Her mouth handling half his size and clearly to his liking as she moved smoothly and at a nice pace. The kind of motion that would easily finish off any rank and file soldier, and perhaps even a few famous officers too.

“Mmmmm… She’s getting the hang of this now, my Lord...” Diaochan said. Licking her own lips as she watched this new woman sucking on that big cock, even as she craves it so much herself. Not daring to step out of line and offend the man who had broken her mind and spirit.  
“Ha! With a few more tries, she’ll bee as good as your whore mouth is Diaochan! If not better!” Zhuo said with a hearty, mocking laugh as he enjoying Lu sucking him off a couple more bobs. “Enough for now! Lets see this body of yours that I get to enjoy until the day you die!” He added, making sure to remind her that she is now more than just a servant to him – he owns her, and already in more ways than one.

Once more, and quite submissively, Lingqi was pulled up from slurping on that dick by the other woman. Only gasping for air before she cried out in surprise again as Diaochan used her hands to pull apart Lu’s top from the front ties, sending string and buttons flying as she hauled it open. Letting Lingqi’s desirable and impressively curvy frame be fully seen with her large breasts bouncing free. The silver haired beauty biting her bottom lip as she offered no resistance to the other female as she slid the top, shoulder pads and all, off her body. Smirking, Diaochan didn’t stop there as she then grabbed the shorts, ripping them clean off of the new slut’s body to make her squeal in surprise as her pussy, with appeared to be slick already, was revealed with a surprisingly neatly trimmed tuft of hair above it.

“My my… Now this is a body to be proud of!” Zhuo grinned as he rubbed his hands with glee, seeing that sensational body now just with her thigh high boots, gloves, and head piece on her. “You won’t be covering up that while you’re around here!” He informed her with a chuckle. “Now, climb on top… And show your master what use you’ll really be to me!” He ordered with a far from subtle tone about what he wants.

“I… I understand… M-My Lord...” Lingqi responded, bowing her head a little as she spoke. Knowing full well what he meant as she stepped forward. Climbing up onto his lap, and gritting her teeth as her hands found their way onto the massive girth of his bloated, still clothed stomach. She looked back, about to try and reach but instead, as a good whore should, Diaochan was there to do the work. Using her hand to guide her, and in fact their, master’s cock into Lu’s pussy as she lowered her hips down.

“Ahhhh-AHHHHH!! AHHHHH!!” Lingqi gasped out with wide eyes again as the cock she’d just been sucking on filled up her snatch. Deeply, giving just like into her oral hole little time to properly adjust. A slap to the rear by the other female setting her off to remind her of her job as she got to work. Grinding teeth other once more as she attempted to focus as she began to ride her new Lord. Lifting her snatch upward to the head before pushing back down to mid-way. Causing them both to moan out as his fat length fitted snugly inside her tightness. All that saliva over him along with how slick her pussy was to start with allowing for an impressively smooth motion. It also got those inches way deeper into her than perhaps any woman who should be trying to resist this kind of man should take.

“MMMM!! Yes Lingqi! Ride me!” Zhou encouraged with a laugh. Happily relaxing back on his Imperial throne as he watched this young, beautiful warrior become more and more like just another lowly whore right in front of his cruel eyes. The literal best seat in the house as he could switch his gaze from watching her conflicted face moan out, to down to her ripe and large chest bouncing away. Or just down over his gut to see his cock vanishing into her snatch as she worked up and down on him. “Serve your master! MMMM… Show me how… Ahhhhh! A daughter of a demon can use a real man’s cock!” He said with a demanding tone as he grinned. His moans showing he was already more than happy with proceedings so far, and who wouldn’t be with such a stunning woman willingly riding their cock at such a steady, sensual pace. Of course he wanted even more, hence the taunts as he watched on. Not even bothering to thrust once up into her to make his newest ‘prize’ do all the work for him.

“UHHHH!! Oh fuck!! AHHHH!! It’s… MMMM!! So big!! AHHHH!!” Lingqi moaned out with a gasp as she picked up the pace. Drops of sweat starting to form across her face as she rode with an increasing focus now that a woman trying to earn the freedom of her father shouldn’t really be doing. Unable to stop herself giving in to this sinful demands from this foul and cruel man, as well as her own growing desires that she never knew existed before today. “AHHHHH… You’re… MMMMM! You’re filling me up!! I… I can’t believe… AHHHH FUCK!! I’m taking it!!” She said between her groans. Head tilted down but her head piece remaining in lace as she also double checked the situation to watch her tight, wet snatch moving up and down this huge, thick cock. Her vaginal walls clenched around it as she took in more of those inches as her bounces went on. Looking, and sounding, less and less like a proud warrior of the lands that history would know as The Three Kingdoms. Now, more like another filthy whore of Dong Zhuo’s morally corrupt court.

“Mmmmm… I felt the same way before I understood the truth...” Diaochan purred as she moved to the side of the throne. Resting a hand on her master’s shoulder as she leaned against him in a loving (and broken in) manner. Watching the other woman bounce away on the cock she too was addicted to but rather than be envious, she was just happy to be helping her Lord to claim another woman. Just like she had been claimed herself. “Just give in Lingqi… Know your place, and your true calling… Being Lord Zhuo’s personal slave and slut!” She added with a grin, before turning her gaze to that man as she used a hand to stroke through the mess of a beard he had on his hideous face.

“MMMMM… Well said Diaochan! Come here...” Dong said, before grabbing Diaochan by her ponytail to pull her towards him. Forcing a lewd kiss onto her as he shoved his tongue straight into her mouth without warning. Getting a moan from the dancer as she quickly missed back, cupping his cheeks as the two started sloppily making out. Even as he was moaning from getting a ride from another woman at the same time. Showing no respect to either as he openly used them for his desires.

“MMMM!! I… I can’t!! OH FUCK!! AHHHH!! AHHHHH!!” Lingqi squealed out, trying to speak but sensations and emotions overwhelming her. Eyes staring upward and her tongue nearly sticking out of her mouth as her cries of delight poured out. An intense orgasm leaving Zhuo’s cock soaked with juices as she more rapidly bounced away now, like a new side to her that she’s never known about before had been switched on. She wasn’t even caring at that point that the man she was fucking wasn’t paying her attention, busy making out with the other woman involved in this sinful encounter. “AHHHHH… MMMM… Oh… Oh by the stars… MMMM...” She groaned out as she finally came to a stop after near riding herself silly from that orgasm. Hands brushing across his stomach as she took a moment to recover. Even as she hissed from the feeling of all that cock being stuffed inside her snatch as she rested on his lap.

Feeling her stop, Zhuo rudely pushed Diaochan off from the kiss even as it left a trail of saliva hanging on his beard. “Who gave you permission to stop, whore??” He demanded with a sneer. Using his hands to grab her as he stood up from the throne.  
“For-forgive me Lord Z-Zhuo!” Lingqi stuttered out as she was easily lifted up by his strength. Finding herself then dumped down onto the throne to sit, as he grabbed her by the ankles to spread her legs wide. “I… I’ve n-never felt something so… So amazing as that!” She admitted with a lustful tone. Her eyes once more locking onto his member as he moved back in.  
“In that case, I will forgive you this once...” He smirked, enjoying the newfound honesty from this now former warrior. “However it’s clear you need to understand your place… Another round of taking your master’s cock will soon fix that!” He declared with a cold laugh as he lined his shaft up with her soaking snatch.

Without warning or indeed mercy, he slammed his cock home into his new property. Filling up her vaginal tunnel with every fat inch of his perverted cock. Causing his ‘victim’ to tense up as she grit her teeth. Body almost shivering from the sensations are she mentally clawed at her senses to remain with it against this sexual onslaught. A battle she immediately lost as he pulled back in order to thrust in balls deep. Sending her head tilting back as she moaned out. Tits bouncing as her body jolted back against the throne. The slap of his fat frame connecting off her stunning body sounding out with the squelch of juices as he filled up is new slut again and again with a deep, pounding motion.

“Mmmmm… Look at her Lord Zhuo!” Diaochan purred as she stood beside her master, leaning against him as she ran a hand across his far from toned chest. Watching his cock pummel the new fuck meat he’d acquired as thrust after thrust made Lu Lingqi squeal out in lust and delight as he took her on his own Imperial throne. “She’s going to make such a lovely wh-OOOOOOOORE MMMM!!” The former dancer then gasped out as Zhuo slipped a hand right under her barely there costume. Easily finding her bare pussy and shoving two fingers into her tellingly wet snatch. Making her moan out as she clutched onto the grinning warlord as he finger banged her in an all too casual manner. “AHHHH!! OH FUCK!! AHHHH!!” She moaned out, already with her tongue shamefully hanging out of the side of her mouth – such was the pleasure from the digits alone of the man she’s truly submissive and addicted to.

“AHHHHHH!! FUCK!! It’s… AHHHH!! H-Hitting m-my WOMB!! UHHHH!!” Lingqi screamed out in delight as her hands gripped the arms of the throne of her new master. If he hit her any harder with his powerful and balls deep thrusts, perhaps her stomach would bulge from the girth of his member alone. Truly stuffing her full to the point of nearly re-sizing her soaking wet snatch at this point. “MMMMM!! M-More!! PLEASE!! AHHHHH!! D… Don’t stop Lord Zhuo!! AHHHH!!” She begged as she moaned. Sweat now coating her perfect body, causing her silver hair to stick to her cheeks as she rocked backward in time with his pumps. Her breasts deliciously bouncing away as she took every deep thrust better than many an experienced brothel whore could ever dream of doing. Thoughts of rescuing her father far from her now past the point of broken mind as she only craved what she was getting right now. Dominated by the massive cock of the man who was now her master. Only her gloves, her boots, and signature head piece still in place through her now messy hair the reminders of her former life.

“BWHAHAHAHAHA!!” Zhuo laughed loudly and proudly at what he was doing, and quite rightly too despite his cruel ways. His manhood buried deep inside of one slut as she begged for more, while his fingers were stuffing in and out of another well ‘trained’ one at his side. Living out his dream of a land of wine, women and song with these two stunning women who if they were of right minds would never think once about giving any action to such an obese and repulsive man. “Take it! MMMMM!! Take it all, you wonderful whores!! HAHAHAHAHA!!” He cackled in delight again before moaning out. Making it look all too easy as he finger fucked one beauty while properly buggering another spread out in front of him. Only now starting to show signs of sweating in a sign again of his sexual superiority over these two women that he’s reduced from dangerous warriors into desperate sluts.

“Hnnnnngggg… AHHHH!! OOOOOOOOOOH LORD ZHUOOOOOO!!” Diaochan moaned out as her knees buckled. Cumming hard over her Lord’s fingers as he worked them briskly in and out of her twat. Leaving a big smile on her face as that tongue stayed dangling out of her mouth, while her eyes were crossing as they stared blankly upward. Juices dripping down her thighs as she shook and just about hung onto his side. Until he pulled out of her completely and without any respect, shoved her away to send her down to the floor with a thud. “Ahhhhhh… Ahhhhhh...” She gasped out in bliss, squirming on the floor in delight from her orgasm in a sex-drunk state. Her own hands now between her legs as she rubbed herself.

That left the daughter of Lu Bu to be the total focus on this perverted man. Grabbing her thigh high boots as he leaned over her. Making her curl up into almost a Piledriver position made worse by his vast weight pressing into her to make her groan. Soon the moans returned as he rammed his manhood straight down into her sex with thrust after hard, commanding thrust. The squelch of her juices just heard along with slap of skin hitting skin and their loud, shameless cries of lust. Using her as a living sex aid as he grinned over his latest prize. Moaning himself with every pump as he sent every fat inch into her love tunnel like he was attempting to drill straight into her womb from the hard nature of his pumps.

“AHHHHHH!! L-LORD… LORD ZHUO!!! I… I’M! I CAN’T!! AHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!” She again screamed out so loud the cries of passion were no doubt heard in the outer courtyard of the Imperial Palace. Lu Lingqi made to feel an even more intense orgasm than before by the same cock that has completely broken and corrupted her. Almost squirting out over that still pumping cock as her mercilessly forced her through every moment of an orgasm very few women, warrior or otherwise, should be able to handle. In a way, she hasn’t from that fucked-silly look on her gorgeous, sweat-soaked face. A wide, drunk smile with her tongue similarly to the other woman hanging out the corner of her mouth. Eyes staring without focus and rolled almost completely upward into her head. Chest heaving for air while her tits bounce away as the thrusts keep coming. Looking far removed from the previously feared warrior of the battlefield she once was. Now just a fuck toy for this cruel and perverted man she made the mistake of offering herself up to.

“MMMMM… That’s… That’s a far better look for you!” Dong boasted as he chuckled. Finally pulling his dick out of that more than just well used snatch of Lingqi. “I’ll be sure to get out an outfit that shows your whore body for me all the time.” He added, before roughly hauling her off the throne by her ankles. Pulling her to leave her groaning when she hit the floor, then gasping as he grabbed her hair. “Now then… Enjoy a reward from your Lord! Don’t say I’m not good to my loyal whores!” He said with a sick smile as he stroked his pulsing cock. Forcing her to that kneeling position with a handful of her sweat-soaked hair.

“Ahhhhh… Ye-Yes… Yes Lord Zh… Lord Zhuo...” Lu’s eyes flickered into focus. Far from recovered yet from her latest orgasm but lacking any free will of her own now, let alone strength, to resist this sex-driven warlord. She could only look up, once again staring at that mighty and meaty member as he pumped himself. Finding her tongue wetting her lips in a show that indeed she’s been broken in – just seeing that length making her crave it any way and form she can.

Her new desire-filled mindset soon got what she wanted, but never would have thought about before today. With a deep grunt, Dong Zhuo dumping his load across those stunning facial features of Lu Lingqi as he stroked himself dry. Causing her to groan as the first hot shot of jizz landed high onto the headpiece she still wore. Her silver hair becoming matted from the spunk as it rained down to catch on the strands stuck to her cheek. More blasts coming as he coated her nose, lips, and chin. More than enough to drip down onto her neck and the tops of her heaving breasts. A grin on his face as he eased the last drops out, and deliberately wiped the, off onto her head piece in a sign of ownership. Lingqi left a cum-covered mess and only staying up thanks to the grip of her hair that he had.

“Diaochan! You worthless slut!” Zhuo snapped as he looked across. “Stop sleeping and help this new whore clean my cock up!” He demanded, before looking down at Lingqi. “You heard me… Do what you’re good for, and service me… Like you’re going to do every day, and every time I demand you to!”

“Ye-Yes Lord Zhuo...” Lingqi almost whispered as she gasped for breath. Able to just look up at her new Master as she leaned her cum-stained face towards his softening cock. Sticking her tongue out as she carefully ran it up and down the right side of his shaft. Out of newfound instinct making sure not to leave his cock messy from his own spunk from off of her own face as she tasted her own pussy juices from his shaft. Showing no disgust to the sensation either as she did as ordered.

Moving up to his other side, Diaochan obediently did as she was told. Eagerly using her tongue to lap at the cock she was more than just addicted to and similarly groaning at the taste of another woman from off of him. Staring up with lust at her master as she joined in the task to clean off his member. Replacing juices with saliva as she moved from the bulbous crown down to the mess of pubic hair without any hesitation.

“Mmmmm… That was a good introduction, wasn’t it Lu Lingqi?” Dong said mockingly as he watched both her and his other loyal whore flick their tongues at his rod. “You love serving me, don’t you?”  
“Ahhhh… Yes, yes Lord Zhuo...” Lingqi quickly said in response to his question. Still running her tongue over his dick in between words as she spoke.  
“You’re far more suited to being one of my whores than fighting, so that’s your duty now to me!” He informed her with cruel grin. “Oh, and I think I’ll keep your father locked up for a while as well. No need for a filthy, traitorous dog like him to be running about. Don’t you agree?” Zhuo asked. Openly going back on the ‘agreement’ he’d made with Lu that led to all of this in first place, and doing so without any hint of shame.  
“My father?” Lu asked before licking Dong’s cock again. “...What about my father?” She asked. Sounding like she’d forgotten about him completely. Despite him being the reason she came here in the first place. “Mmmm… I’m sure he’ll forgive me… I serve Lord Zhuo now...” She said in a lusty, broken tone, before going up to swirl her tongue around the head of Zhuo’s cock as she’d been ordered to do.

Hearing that, Zhuo just laughed loudly and proudly as he let his two whores clean up his member. Once more claiming another stunning woman of the Three Kingdoms as his own property, and one that will also fit in fine with his perverted mindset of how women should be in his own personal paradise. He would still have to deal with Lu Bu in some form, and probably soon before more trouble arouse from his enemies, but for now? Now, he had increased his personal collection of wonderful whores to two.

He had absolutely no intentions of stopping at just that number either.

* * *


	3. 03 - Dong Bai (tames Lu Bu)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Bai(Dynasty Warriors series), Lu Bu(Dynasty Warriors series).  
Co-Starring: Lu Lingqi (Dynasty Warriors series), Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors series), Dong Zhuo (Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 3

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, FemDom, feet.

* * *

“Bwhahahahahahahaha!!” Dong Zhuo laughed loudly as he sat back in his lavish throne within his Imperial Palace. Fully enjoying the life of luxury and sin he was in as the Prime Minister of the land. Not just because of his, in his mind, undefeatable position of power, but because of what he was witnessing in front of his spread legs.

One one side of his fat, rock hard cock was Lu Lingqi – the defeated daughter of his adopted son who was now his willing whore. Clad in what more resembled underwear than armour of tight shorts and a snug, open across the chest black top with thigh-high boots. Only her armour headpiece was what remained of her former attire. The other side was the woman who tried to orchestrate an assassination plot against him in Diaochan, who was also dressed in suitable attire for a broken in slut of a more skin showing version of her former dancing outfit. Both women were moaning as they kissed, slurped, and licked at Zhuo’s cock to worship both it and him. A submissive action from women who had both tried, and ultimately failed, to oppose him.

“Wonderful work you whores!” Dong said as he watched on with a moan. “You both can’t get enough of my cock, can’t you?” He asked, even though it was clear what the answer was.  
“Mmmmm… Yes Lord Zhuo...” Diaochan purred as she lifted away just to speak, before going back to flicking her tongue against his pole.  
“Ahhhhh… Master Dong Zhuo’s cock is the best!” Lingqi chipped in before she leant in to smack her tongue close to the base of his cock.  
“Hahahahaha!!” He laughed again as he watched his sluts work away on him. “A land of wine, women and song! What more could I ask for!!”

“Well… You could give your granddaughter a plaything of her own you know!”

A new female voice spoke up, grabbing the attention of all three. Standing across from the throne with hands on her hips was Dong Zhuo’s granddaughter. The white-haired beauty known as Dong Bai. Clad in her luxurious purple with black design dress that while was wide on the hips, was tight up top across her impressively large chest. Black stockings on her legs feeling to black shoes with spiked ‘cuffs’ above. The same kind that were in her hair to hold it into buns on both sides of her head.

“Granddaughter! What have I told you about barging in while I’m… Enjoying the spoils of my conquests!” Zhuo said with a laugh at his beloved granddaughter’s appearance.  
“It’s not like I’ve not seen this before… Ever since you stopped that stupid rebellion against you!” She noted with a smile. “But my point stands… You’ve got two playthings of your own… But where’s mine? Doesn’t your granddaughter deserve to have some fun?” She said, putting on a pout and acting like she was sad. A contract to her usual cruel manner.  
“Dong Bai! You want a whore of your own? I didn’t know you were aligned that way!” Zhuo said as he scratched his haggard beard. “But in any event, you don’t want one of these lowly whores… As of some use to me as they are.”

“Grandfather, I didn’t mean a whore! Although if I wanted to, I could have either men or women!” Bai said with a smirk. “But I certainly don’t want any of those two that you have. I want one of my own, and I want a male plaything at that.”  
“Hmmmm… Then you shall have one!” Zhuo stated, sounding like he was making a promise. “I shall send some scouts out, and find you...”  
“Actually, grandfather?” She interrupted him. “I know exactly who I want as my new plaything...” She said. A cruel smile creeping across her face as she spoke. “And it will help you out as well… Solving a little problem I’ve heard you’ve been having...”

* * *

“Release me!! You scum!!” Lu Bu roared as she struggled against the heavy, reinforced chains that were keeping him both against the far cell wall as well as sitting down on the ground. “I’ll destroy you all! This entire castle! The whole land!!” He yelled his threat as the chains rattled around his legs, his arms, and connected to the shackles on his ankles and wrists. Almost fully naked, letting his incredibly muscular and powerful body be displayed, aside from a tattered cloth that acted as underwear which rested over his crotch and tied to the side.

As the man known as the most powerful warrior in the land continued to fruitlessly struggle against his restraints, the door across from him opened up. He didn’t stop his movements until he looked up to see not another guard bringing him rations to keep him fed. Instead, a woman. One he recognised as being the relative of the man who was keeping him locked up like this.

“This is it?” Dong Bai questioned with a look of disgust as she stepped in, walking with a purpose as she moved forward without fear. Stopping just in front of Bu as she looked down. “The mightiest warrior in the kingdom… Just some little dog, chained up?” She scoffed, sounding and looking unimpressed as she stood with both hands on her hips. “All you need is a collar to make you complete.”  
“You… That coward Zhuo’s granddaughter!” Lu remembered as he sneered up at her. “Has he sent you to further mock me?!”  
“First of all it’s Lady Dong Bai to you!” She scolded with a glare. “And secondly? He actually did allow me to come here, but not on his orders. I’m here with, shall we say, an offer for you.”  
“Ha! Your empty words mean nothing!” Bu snapped with anger. “Release me at once! It won’t be long before I break these chains, and I...”

“SHUT UP!” Dong yelled sharply, silencing the warrior. “If you want your freedom, then you can try and earn it! Otherwise you can just stay here and rot for all I care, you disgusting dog!”  
“Dog?!?” Bu spat with fury, tugging at the chains once more but only just rattling them even more. After a moment, he slumped back with a growl before he looked up. “...You… You said ‘earn’ my freedom?” He questioned with suspicion.  
“Oh, so the mongrel does listen!” Bai mocked as she let a small smile appear on her lips. “Good… There might be a use for you yet. It’s rather simple… My lovely grandfather just wants you to stay locked up down here until you eventually die...” She explained as she looked him over. “I think that you might have at least some other use to you. So, here’s what we’re going to do. I want to see if you can handle a… Let’s call it, a different kind of battle than what you’re used to.” She said. A brief flick of her tongue against her top lip at the thought of what she was planning.

“A battle? Accepted!” Lu Bu rather arrogantly accepted, without even hearing the full terms of the agreement. “No one has even beaten me fair on the battlefield, and no one ever will!”  
“Excellent...” She grinned down at him. “But if you lose? You’re my pet. My plaything forever. Until the day you die. You’ll do whatever I say, whenever I say.”  
“Since I won’t lose, then that won’t happen.” Bu replied, smirking himself for once. “Do your worst then Bai! Lu Bu can withstand any test!”

“Then let the games begin!” She said with almost sadistic glee as she stepped forward. Reaching down with a single hand and tearing the cloth away from Bu. Disrespectfully tossing it forward onto his chest as she looked down at his crotch. “That’s… That’s it?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow as she placed hands on her hips. “The so-called mightiest warrior only possesses a tiny weapon?” She said mockingly before letting out a harsh laugh. “I suppose that explains everything… Big weapon, big armour… You’ve been compensating this whole time!”

“W-What?? Lies!!” Lu Bu snarled, trying to push up from his chained position, clearly insulted by her claim. Indeed, his manhood was not exactly something to be ashamed off. Looking like it matched the rest of him with a nice thickness, although currently not anywhere close to being hard. Still, to say that he was small was not the truth, but clearly had worked to get under the warrior’s skin. “What kind of test is this?? Unchain me at once, and I will...”

“SILENCE DOG!” Bai snapped with a glare. Using her foot to push him back to the wall with a grunt, catching him off guard. “Who do think you are? Telling me I’m speaking lies?? If it wasn’t just a waste of effort, I’d slice off this worthless thing between your legs!” She warned as she stepped back, eyeing up his muscular form again. “You’re not even erect yet… Considering you’re in the presence of someone like myself? I might be insulted… If you weren’t so lowly to begin with.” She said dismissively as she reached down to herself. A flash of a sick smile as she removed a heeled shoe, dropping it down before letting her stocking-covered foot slowly, teasingly travel up his thigh as she moved towards his crotch.

“What is this?? What kind of trick...” Bu started to say as he watched her movement. Her dainty foot not just reaching his private area, but applying onto his cock with a surprisingly, considering her cruel nature, softness. The touch instantly got a gasp from him, and the next moment he gritted his teeth together knowing his mistake of letting his guard down. Already too late as seeing the effect, she ran her foot slowly along his size. Resulting in not just his cock starting to harden and grow, but her smirk was getting bigger as he was.

“I knew it!” Dong said with glee as she used her foot to easily stimulate the restrained warrior in front of her. Rubbing her foot back and forth over his member to force him to groan, even as he tried to resist the pleasure she was expertly making him feel. “All this talk of a fearsome warrior… The mightiest in the land… You’re just another disgusting pervert!” She said as she wetted her top lip a little. Her gaze locked onto her own foot and the length underneath it. A twisted hunger in her eyes as she used the sole of her foot to tease and toy with a man who could easily defeat her in a fight on the battlefield. In a sexual contest? It appeared she had the advantage in more ways than one.

“You… You’re just using dirty tricks!” He claimed as he glared back. Made to moan however as she switched her tactic. Using her stockings-covered toes to brush over the fat crown of his big, and now rock hard cock. Sliding them around and nearly all the way over his bell-end before she went back to rubbing his dick with her foot. “Ahhhhh! It will… Mmmmm… Take more than this to defeat me!” He claimed, even as he once again had to grind his teeth together from the effect she was having as he gave him this foot-job. Only using that one sole to work him over as she stood looking dominate with both hands on her waist, staring down and still fully clothed compared to his nude, chained up state.

“Big words from a little DOG...” She mocked his pride, sounding almost amused by his defiance even after just her foot had managed to not only get him fully hard but was making him moan. “You shouldn’t keep promises you know you cannot keep to your superior, you know that?” She warmed as he locked eyes with him for an intense, cruel moment. Her foot changing course as she moved downward to run her big toe against his heavy ball-sack. Making the man who attempted to assassinate her grandfather groan out from her footwork. In the next moment he hissed in discomfort as she worked slowly around the outside of one, then up the ‘middle’ before across to stimulate the other. Before going right back to applying the sole to his underside for a slow but steady up and down motion.

He didn’t respond this time, keeping his mouth in a snarl as he tried to suppress the groans she was now rather effortlessly making him let out. This in turn just encouraging the sinister beauty to have her way with this muscular hunk she had trapped in front of her. Keeping her foot sliding up and down onto his pole as she continued the sexual test on him. She was winning already but it was a fight far from over. The humiliation of the position and how she was using just her foot, compared to what he was used to hand, mouth of holes of a woman? She’d come into this with tactics and a plan – something the warrior known for using just pure strength and power couldn’t combat against.

“BORING!” Bai suddenly announced as she took her foot off from him, much to his groaning surprise. “What good is a new plaything for me if all it can take for me to get you begging is just my foot?” She questioned as she looked down with a disgusted (or at least implied) look at him.  
“Play… Plaything?!?” Lu Bu growled with anger, trying to push upward but instantly being shoved back by that foot that had just pleasured him.  
“You should be honoured that I’m even considering that for a foul beast like you…” She claimed, before lifting the foot as she stepped around him to his side. “My wonderful grandfather just wants you to rot down here… I’m going to grant you the privilege of serving me instead!” She stated with a look across him before she lowered down, squatting at his size. “Or you should I say, I’m thinking about it… I’m not sure if this tiny thing can be of any use to me, let alone the rest of you...” She added with a sinister giggle.

Dong made good her threat as she reached forward with a single hand. Gripping him by the base of his (despite her false claims to the contrary) large rod in order to give a squeeze. Instantly making him gasp with a mix of pleasure and pain, much to her sniggering approval as she raised an eyebrow. As if to say ‘that’s all I have to do?’. More groans were to come when she started to pump his member with that palm in a slow, controlling manner. Letting him feel how surprisingly soft her palm is considering her cold and cruel personality. Treating his cock like it was her property already as she calmly ran the hand along him back and forth.

“Hnnnnng… Why?… Ahhhhh...” Bu tried to ask a question but was cut off by a moan escaping him. Squirming slightly both against the chains that held him down and her stroking as she continued to make him experience pleasure in a way he clearly was not used to. Yet he had willingly agreed to try and ‘defeat’. “Why not… Ahhhhh… Try and just… Mmmmm! K-Kill me then??” He said, almost as a challenge. The incredibly built hunk trying to resort back to what he knows best in fighting as he takes this slow and steady handjob. His eyes watching her hand slide upward and then right back down to the base as her fingers just brush against his balls before she moves back upward.

“Ha! Because that’s what a real Lady does for her loyal, loving subjects…” She said in a very insincere tone as she glanced down at him. Using her free hand to push him back down into place with a press onto his broad chest. Still keeping her palm pumping away on his pole as she mocked him. “She gives them the chance to be of actual use to those who are better than them! Even if that peasant is a filthy, dirty dog like you...” She added. Using a finger to half-heartedly run around one of his nipples while she set her stroking hand off to work at a quicker pace. Immediately getting him moaning as his hips out of instinct bucked against her pumps. “SIT STILL VERMIN!” She snapped. A glare as she stopped the pumps, squeezing his rod to make him gasp but once he was sitting again, she went back to the stiffer now hand job as she asserted her dominance once more.

“S… Serve you??” Bu hissed out the question as he resorted back to trying to clamp his teeth together to try, and fail, to hold back the moans of pleasure this stroking the granddaughter of the warlord he’d tried to kill was doing to him. “Ahhhhh!! The great Lu Bu would… Hnnnnngg! N-Never serve… Ahhhhhh!!” He groaned as those pumps kept coming. Her other hand now moving over as she placed it on the tip of his crown. Using that palm to further work him over with an almost grinding motion. Sliding back and forth and all across the top while the other hand kept on sliding from the base up to just below the bell-end. The motion repeating with perfect timing as if she’d been practising this tactic for some time before today.

“Oh? Ungrateful are we? But I can hear you moaning out so desperately!” Bai cruelly teased with a laugh to match as she continued to double-team his large manhood with both her hands. Stroking and sliding on the head and the shaft of the restrained, moaning man who was once the adopted son of her own grandfather. Yet treating him like a sexual toy as she teased his member with her expert pumps and rubbing palm over the crown. All while fully dressed in her signature purple dress, while making the nude man she was kneeling beside sweat already from her handjob skills. “Does it really sound so bad? Serving me, someone you know is far better than you? Any sane man would be begging to just kiss my feet… And we know already how much you love my feet...” She added mockingly as she lifted both hands off from his tool to leave him groaning. “Then again… What would some wild beast know about class and honour… I suppose like all loyal pets, I just need to train you...” She said with a very sinister tone to her last words as she shifted in just a little close to him.

“Ahhhhhh!!” Lu Bu grunted out as she again went after his shaft with her hands. Now one hand cupping his balls to give a far more than firm squeeze to those sizeable orbs. The other gripping his pole as she went to work with a round of stiff and swift strokes. The sort that alone would have easily sent any normal rank and file soldier cumming within seconds, let alone with the ball play too. “I… MMMM!! I will not… AHHHH!! Will not l-lose!!” He claimed as he groaned. Eyes closed and legs tensing as they raised the knees up from off the floor in reflex from how she was pleasuring both parts of his manhood. Groping away at one ball then the next. All while her had slid sharply up and down the entire length of his shaft. Easily making him moan out and make those words of defiance sound more hollow with every stroke she delivered onto him.

“Lose? Who is losing here?” She teased, before releasing her grip on his cock. Tellingly leaving her sighing in relief, but his dick still rock hard and pointing upward. “You enjoyed that… Your dirty, begging for it moans proved that...” Bai said with a twisted smile as she stood up from the floor. “You know, moaning like that while I touched your cock? You’re the adopted son of my grandfather right? That basically means were family...” She pointed out as she raised an eyebrow. “Are you really a warrior, or just a filthy pervert??”  
“S… So what if I enjoyed it??” Lu Bu tried to sound defiant as he stared up at the white-haired stunner standing above him. “That proves nothing! It will take more than just hand and...”  
“SILENCE!” Dong snapped with a glare, and immediately Bu did not speak back. “What that means, you idiot dog, is you’ve gotten to enjoy yourself at my expense! ME! Your Mistress and Lady!!” She explained with a cruel tone. “And that means you have to pay me back! Tenfold! Or else I will leave your pathetic, failed warrior corpse to rot in my grandfather’s jail!” She warned, and had a glare on her face to show she was not bluffing with that threat.  
“...How… How do I… Repay you then, L...” Lu started to say, but grit his teeth for a moment as the last scraps of pride he had left were stopping him for just saying the words. “How do I repay you… Lady Bai?”

Hearing that made her smirk with approval as she moved across, and over him. “Since you asked so nicely… You can use that ungrateful mouth of yours to some proper use!” She demanded as she swiftly straddled him. A muffled groan escaping him as she mounted his face in a squatting-style position. His upper body now covered by her dress but underneath she, as planned for this encounter, had not any underwear on underneath. Allowing her already slick, from the excitement of dominating his powerful warrior, pussy to be lowered down right onto his mouth. “Well? What are you waiting for scum?? Serve your Mistress! NOW!!” She yelled her demand with an angry stare down at between her legs, even though she clearly couldn’t see him but only feel. Making her threats clear as she reached with her arms to grab a hold of his cock for a tight squeeze of a warning onto him.

“MMMMPHHH!! HHHMMMMM MMMHHHPPPP!!” Bu’s eyes widened from the sudden state of affairs, but after groaning into her from her touch on his cock he wisely, but perhaps too easily considering his previous objections, did as demanded. His tongue not wasting time to slide up against her lower lips as his own brushed against her entrance. Flicking against her pussy with quick, but uncoordinated movements against her slick area. Showing that he wasn’t in fact experienced with this kind of sexual act but working on instinct. Heavily encouraged by the threats of the woman controlling him now, went about it with eagerness that would not be expected from the proud and powerful warrior.

“Mmmmm… Yes my pet… Pleasure your Mistress...” Bai said with a moan of approval with a proud laugh to match. Slowly letting a hand of hers run up and down the cock of the man underneath her as a ‘reward’ for him following her orders. Not doing do with any speed, forcefulness or even effort. More just because she could, and to show him that doing as she said results in a treat – just like someone would train a newly acquired pet. “I bet you’ve never tasted something so delicious, am I right? Mmmmm… Not even that traitor Diaochan… Or whoever that whore was who spawned that daughter of yours… Could come close… Mmmm… To my status, am I right?” She bragged as she quietly moaned. Licking her lips in devious fashion as she looked down to where she felt Bu was underneath her dress. Having no intentions of removing any more clothing despite how completely naked he is below her.

Truthfully it was not Lu Bu’s licking of her pussy that was getting her off. It was the fact he was doing it when he ordered him to. The most feared and powerful warrior of the land, who the mere mention of the name of could make men flee the battlefield in terror. Reduced down to a groaning, sweat-covered servant of the granddaughter of his own step-father who he had tried to kill. His tongue willingly, and with growing energy, flicking and lapping up at her wet pussy as it was pressed against his mouth. He could have been an eating out expert or just a virgin. His tongue running back and forth against her twat wasn’t what was making her moan. His obedience to do so was making her wet and grin with sadistic pride.

“Mmmmm! Good boy… See how easy it is to get what you really want when you just do as you’re told?” Dong mocked him as she lazily pumps his huge cock. Caring more about herself as she let her free hand slide across her dress-covered chest. Groping herself through her clothing to just get an extra groan out while her new plaything did his job underneath her clothing. “Mmmm… You want me, don’t you? Bet you want… Ahhhhh… To serve and please me… No matter what I tell you to do, don’t you? Mmmmm...” She continued to tease. Brushing her white hair back over her shoulders as she kept herself squatting over his face. Her hand still stroking his road, making him moan up into her snatch as he tried to pleasure and obey her. “Mmmmm… You understand now… What it means to serve someone better than you… Keep this up… Mmmmm… And I might let you experience a real woman for the first time in your pathetic life!”

“MMMMMPHH!! HMMMMM...” The sounds of that offer clearly pushed the right buttons for the previously brash and egotistical warrior. His body pulling against the chains that held him down as he looked to push his handsome face deeper into the pussy of his new Mistress. Mouth firmly applied to her pussy lips as he kissed and sucked, leaving juices coating his lips and starting to dribble down his chin. His tongue pushing up into her folds as far as he could reach. Sliding, probing and exploring despite his lack of experience at doing it, let alone in this kind of position. All the plans and tactics she’d used on him had worked to perfection to break down his pride and his will. He wasn’t just doing this because he had no other choice. He wanted to do this now. He wanted to pleasure this woman. His Mistress.

Feeling the new pace of his motion onto her snatch once again had Bai licking her lips with a sinful hunger. Not bothering to even grind her pussy down onto his face, but instead using her hand to pump his cock with a more firmer and quicker pace. Another reward for the new loyalty he was showing to her. “Mmmmm! Such a good little pet! I might have… Ahhhhh! A use for you yet for me!” She said. Still making sure to keep him in his place with the taunts and insults. Not quite satisfied yet with him even with how he’s doing things that before his capture he would never have done on or off the battlefield. “Mmmmm… You’d love that though, wouldn’t you? Serving me… Killing whoever I told you to… Worshipping my wonderful, delicious pussy whenever I allowed you to?” She said with a lustful tone, knowing full well the effect it would have on the man whose face was buried deep into said twat.

“MMMMMPHHH YHHHHHSSSSS MMMMHHHHSSSTTRRSSSS...” Was the muffled but eager response that Lu gave from underneath her. Obediently not even pulling away to speak as he lapped away at her snatch just as instructed.  
“Dirty beast… Mmmmm! Not even having the manners to speak… Ahhhh! Without your mouth being full!” Bai mocked with a low snigger at his current state. Without warning she moved up from the squatting position. Leaving him gasping as he took in some air, and the sight of his mouth and chin coated with her juices now clear to speak. “You enjoyed that pet? Enjoyed trying to serve your Mistress?” She asked but with the firm sort of tone that made it sound more like a demand.  
“Yes! Y-Yes, Lady Bai!” Bu responded with a nod as he stared up at her. His own voice not having the loud roar and roughness it did at the start of this encounter.  
“Ha! I don’t believe you!” She snapped, glaring down at him. “BEG! Beg for me, slave! BEG to experience your Mistress’ pussy once again!”  
“P-Please… Lady Bai...” He started to try and beg, even as his head lowered with a hint of shame at the words he was saying.

“LOUDER YOU SCUM!” Bai yelled as she stared down with a cruel grin. “I SAID BEG FOR ME! BEG!!”  
“PLEASE MISTRESS!!” Bu roared back, meeting her gaze with an intense look of his own that only those who had been slain on the battlefield by him had seen before. “LET ME TASTE YOUR PUSSY AGAIN! I BEG YOU LADY BAI!!”  
“Beg! Beg for me!!” Dong almost cackled now with her eyes wide in obsessive delight as she moved and mounted her new slave. Dropping down onto his crotch to make him moan. “Beg you scum! Peasant! Lower than a DOG!!”  
“I BEG YOU! I BEG! I BEG!!” He repeated, looking across like he was hypnotised by this cruel woman. “Anything! I will kill! I will slaughter!! Anything Lady Bai!!”  
“Do you submit?? Am I the winner?!?” She demanded as she reached under her dress, gripping his cock as she grinned.  
“Of course!! You win!!” He said almost desperately with quick nods of his head. “Anything! I am yours Mistress! Yours!!”

“In that case… Enjoy your submission my pet!!” Bai said with victorious pride as she dropped herself down straight onto his huge, fat cock. Her head tossing back as she moaned out loudly from her tightness being filled up beyond limits she thought possible. A smile still on her face as she listened to her new servant moaning deeply from the sensations of her walls clamping around him. Soon turning her gaze to meet his, and seeing the face that earlier was staring venom and daggers or hate her now being one of broken desire and want. A sight alone that made her pussy shiver with twisted delight. “MMMM… Enjoy every moment of it...” She lustfully said as she gripped his broad shoulders before setting herself off into the motion. More than satisfied with the results, she allowed herself to now fully enjoy this moment as she began harshly riding this once proud and dominate warrior’s cock. The sight of it hidden under her lavish dress but the sensations more than being felt by the both as they moaned shamelessly out.

“AHHHHH!! LADY BAI!! MMMMM!! Y-Your pussy!! AHHHHH!! It’s… MMMMM!! From the Heavens!! MMMM!!” Bu stated between his groans. Body trying to arch towards his Mistress the best he could from his still chained down position, showing how newly shattered his spirit and mind were to say and act in ways he would have never dreamed of before today. Moaning each time the granddaughter of his own adopted father dropped down onto his cock to take every thick inch inside her wet pussy. Making the motion seem effortless as she raised and lowered herself in smooth and swift fashion that left the ends of her bright white hair bouncing in time with the motion of her body.

“MMMM!! Yes… Yes I am my dirty little pet!! Heavenly!! The best… MMMM!! You’ll ever get to experience...” She made sure to remind him even as she moaned herself from being stuffed full with the biggest cock she’s ever taken in her life. Which now is her property thanks to her skilled and planned sexual breaking down of this once feared warrior. Not even breaking out in a sweat despite her aggressive and commanding riding of such a huge cock. A contrast to the soaked state of the hunk she’s mounted on top of as he groans out with every up and down movement she makes. “AHHHHH… Say it! Say that I’m the best! Better than… AHHHHH!! That stupid whore Diaochan!! Than any other woman!!” She demanded between her own moans. Once again with a wild look in her eyes as if hearing those insults about other women were more of a sexual thrill to her than the actual act of fucking she was engaged in.

“MMMMMM!! Yes!! AHHHHH!! Yes you are Lady Bai!! YES!!” Bu yelled in agreement as he groaned and gasped. Looking like he was deep in trance or under a spell as she stared up at the woman he should be trying to escape from if he was still sound of mind. Now he cannot think about leaving her side or her orders, such is his state of submission to her cruel and calculated sexual ability. “MMMMM!! No woman… AHHHHH!! Could ever compare to you Mistress! None!! AHHHHH!!” He stated in words that were not truly his own, but now likely never would be now he was gone from being a warrior to a servant. His moans of delight and pleasure as his cock experiences such a tight and soaking wet twat all around it show that thoughts of pride and honour are now long gone from his mind. Seeking only to get pleasure from, and from obeying, his new Lady and Mistress.

“MMMMM!! Good pet! Good… AHHHHH YES!! Wonderful pet!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Dong Bai let out a loud and long cackle of vile delight as she tilted her head back. Orgasming all over the cock of Lu Bu underneath her but not from his huge dick being deep inside her. More from his completely submission to her. The excitement of having claimed the feared warrior as her own property doing for her more than even five or sick hung men pounding a whore in a gang bang could do for a normal woman. The dress she still wore hiding the sight of her juices slowly and without much ceremony dripping down the shaft she was bouncing on. Wetting her lips one more time as she rode out her orgasm with the assist of her plaything’s cock. All with a wide, twisted smile on her gorgeous face.

“Mmmmm… I suppose you wish for release now, do you my little dog?” Bai mocked as she suddenly dismounted him now that she’d gotten off. Leaving him groaning with disappointment at the empty feeling around his cock.  
“Ye-Yes! Please Lady Bai!!” Bu begged, sounding desperate as he struggled in his chains. Cock looking like it was throbbing out in the ‘open’ as he stared up at his Mistress. “Please allow me to have release!”  
“THEN SAY IT! Say you’re a dog that needs his Mistress’ to let him get release!” She demanded with a sinister glare as she raised her shoeless foot back up, pointing her toes at his crotch.  
“I’m a dog!! Mistress Dong Bai’s dog!!” He yelled back as his chest heaved outward. “A dog that needs my release!!”

“Wonderful...” Bai said almost with a purr of lust as she softly applied her stockings-covered foot onto his cock. Not even flinching despite that rod being coated in her own pussy juices. “Then cum! Cum you worthless, pathetic dog of mine!” She demanded as she started to run that foot over his thick inches one more time. With this round however she moved her sole quickly and firmly along his size. Deliberately applying a little pressure so that his cock was made to lean back towards him for an arching shape. Working with a purpose and even wiggling her toes ever so slightly to enhance the pleasure. Easily making the once feared and said to be unstoppable warrior moan out as he bucked against the chains that still held him down. A broad, wicked smile on her face from seeing such a built man shaking with pleasure.

“Lady… LADY DONG BAI!! AHHHHHH!!” Her foot work easily set him off, finishing him just as she’d started. Rubbing her foot back and forth while making his member be pushed back at an angle. That meant when he started to shoot his load, it landed back onto his own muscular body. The first shots managing to just hit his chest and upper body, before the rest splattered down across his ripped abs and his stomach. Each stoke of her foot making him almost whine in pleasure between his gasps. Sweat dripping from his face as he panted for air just like the ‘foul dog’ she’d been calling him all this time. Her sliding motion of her little foot not stopping until the last spurt was dripping out of his bell-end and his cock began to soften under her touch.

“Hmph… I suppose that will do.” Bai said, sounding unimpressed as she lifted her foot off from him despite everything she’d put him through. “I can’t expect a new pet to perform as fully as I demand…” She mocked, not even looking at him as she put her shoe back on. “But… Considering I have my Grandfather’s reputation to uphold as well as my own… I’ll forgive you for your pathetic performance today.” She stated, glaring down at the sweat-soaked warrior on the ground in front of her.  
“Th… Thank you, Lady Bai...” Lu Bu managed to gasp out. His head hanging obediently down as he took in breath. A shadow of his former self, now broken by this beautiful but cruel woman. “A… A dog like me… Does not deserve forgiveness...”  
“You don’t! But you know your place now...” Dong said with dirty smile. “And that? That pleases me...”

Using her foot, she moved it across his body. Applying it to his chin to make him look up at her as she gazed down. “Whose pet are you?” She asked.  
“Mistress’ Dong Bai’s pet.” Bu answered without hesitation.  
“Good. Never forget that.” She flatly replied, removing her foot to leave him slumping again.

She stepped away, turning as she walked to the doorway and snapped her fingers. Quickly a group of guards poured into the room, assuming position and saluting the granddaughter of their leader, who herself was essentially a commander and master of them all. “Unchain him, then get this dog washed up.” She ordered without even looking at any of them men. “Find him some rags too to put on. I’ll need to ask grandfather to get him some more appropriate for his position clothing now that he knows his place.”

She walked on, but stopped just as she was about to step out of the cell. “Oh, and Lu Bu?” She said over her shoulder. Pausing as he she heard the rattle of chains to show he’d reacted to her call. “I take good care of my playthings… Never forget that… Dog.”

With that, she stepped away and down the corridor with a sway in her step. A wide, proud smile on her face knowing what she had accomplished today. The mightiest warrior in the land Lu Bu. Broken, beaten, and now her personal plaything and pet. Which meant she now controlled the most powerful fighter across the warring kingdoms. In turn, her grandfather now controlled him – and considering how rival armies were attempting to make power plays on his lands? Who would dare stop an army with the monster known as Lu Bu in the front line? She knew this would make grandfather very happy and in return, she’d be happy. Maybe he’d get her a new palace of her own to stay in?

As she walked away, a thought struck her that made her let out a sinister giggle. Maybe as her grandfather took over more of the land, she’d get to make new playthings of her own? Better yet, she could go out and take them for herself… And leave any women good enough for Dong Zhuo as a gift. After all, that’s what family do… And she knew just how much better this world would be if they all just were good pets to herself and her loving grandfather...

* * *


	4. 04 - Zhenji

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Zhenji(Dynasty Warriors series), Dong Zhuo (Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 4

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * *

The turmoil continued through-out the lands. Wu to the south gathering power, while Wei controlled the north. Rumours that to the east a fledgling kingdom was trying to form as well. The central lands to west saw a struggle of power as rival factions looked to seize control. Three specific groups – forces led by the self-proclaimed Emperor Yuan Shu, those by the nobleman Yuan Shao, and the cruel Prime Minister Dong Zhuo whose influence seemed to grow since successfully defying an assassination attempt. Despite the complaints about the growing injustice and inequality in Zhuo’s territory. A deadlock that seemed no one could break, especially with many laying their own claims to land and positions of power.

Upon hearing however that Yuan Shu’s claim was through holding the Imperial Seal, Dong Zhuo’s forces mobilised. This, in turn triggered Yuan Shao’s forces to move as the nobleman, blinded by his own ego, assumed that he could himself lead his men without aid from others to defeat with the previous alliance could not. Eliminate Dong Zhuo. What he, nor Yuan Shu, or anyone else could have predicted, was that Dong Zhuo’s forces has a secret, powerful weapon.

Lu Bu. The strongest warrior in the land, once thought to have been killed after the failure to kill Dong Zhuo was now serving the Prime Minister as an officer of his army. Word spreading that Zhuo’s granddaughter Dong Bai was in charge of the attacking forces, and thus commanding Bu. How did the once mighty warrior now only take his orders from such a cruel woman? Forces were sent into panic either fleeing or surrendering to Dong Zhuo’s forces. Not all that surrendered were spared, but many were and all willingly submitted and joined the growing army of the warlord.

The centre of the central lands soon fell completely under Dong Zhuo’s rule. Yuan Shu was slain without ceremony. Word being Lu Bu did all the work, but dragged the near lifeless man to his Mistress so she could deliver the final blow. Before Bai happily delivered the Seal as a gift to her grandfather. Yuan Shao, for daring to assemble the initial alliance that tried to defeat him in the first place, along with his sons, was specifically captured and taken to Zhuo’s Imperial Palace for a public execution. Among those captured included a certain wife of Shao’s second son...

* * *

“And who might you be?” Dong Zhuo questioned with a toothy smile as he looked over the woman being paraded in front of him. Sat in his usual regal attire, on his golden throne inside of his Imperial Palace. His hand holding the sacred Imperial Seal, the means by which a man could lay claim to being the Emperor of the land.

“My name… Is Zhenji.” The dark haired woman responded. A cold look cast across at the man who was responsible for her capture. “My husband is Yuan Xi, the second son of Yuan Shao.” She stated. An emotionless expression as she tried her best to remain composed despite having her arms tied behind her back. Her clothing was yellow based to match her standing with Shao’s forces. A long dress that hugged her lovely figure nicely, open at the front to show off very long leggings that had criss cross pattern running up the legs to the ankles where her short, heeled shoes were. The top of her dress was open, showing off sultry cleavage from the corset-like part. A crown-like headpiece helping to keep the long ponytail of her hair in place.

“Ha!” Zhuo laughed as he stood up. “A woman like you? Married to a runt of that peasant pretending to be a nobleman?” He mocked as he approached her. “You’re too good for the likes of that! No, instead? I shall keep you for myself!” He decided as he openly eyed her up with approval. “Get you out of that awful yellow for a start… It’s certainly not the colour for you.”  
“You will do what??!” Zhenji questioned with narrow eyes, appearing dismayed by the statement. “I am a married woman! Such a thing is out of the question!”  
“You will not be married for much longer!” Dong announced with a sinister chuckle. “Your husband… Your brothers-in-law… And your father-in-law will all be executed in public in a short while!” He informed her without any concern. “In fact… I think I’ll make you watch as your marriage is killed off, as your husband is! Then there’s nothing stopping you from serving me as one of my women!”

“You… You would do such a thing?” Zhenji questioned, her tone turning from that cold one to a rather more curious one. “To make a poor wife watch her husband… Her family… Being killed in front of her, while she could do nothing about it?” She asked, as she looked over the warlord with a suddenly already approving look.  
“Yes I will, and I shall.” Zhuo confirmed, still smiling as he noticed the change in this woman before him.  
“That… That is absolutely… Cruel...” She said, as a small, dark smirk appeared on her gorgeous face.  
“Oh? And is that to your liking?” Dong said, pushing the buttons as he noticed how she seemed to like the sounds of this.  
“...Prove it.” She challenged as she looked him over. “Prove I was wrong to marry that man… Prove that I should serve you instead. Kill him.” She said, with almost a demanding tone as she locked eyes with him. “Kill my husband. My father-in-law. All of them! Then? Then I will serve you… Dong Zhuo.”

“Guards! Order the prisoners for execution to be brought to the central square, now!” Zhuo ordered, and with nods guards rushed off to the cells. Her turned back to his captive ‘guest’ with another smile. “It appears you have a taste for the cruel, Lady Zhenji...” He noted as he stepped close to her.  
“A taste?” She replied, letting out a short but wicked laugh. “I have… An addiction for it… My Lord...”

* * *

Five minutes after the executions…

Dong Zhuo let out a long, proud and cruel laugh as he sat on the edge of his wide bed in his chambers. The bed high with it’s posts and wide to accommodate not just his bulky size but for other women to rest with him. Tables by the beds with gourds and bottles of not just wine, along with candles and oil burners for the occasion. He was naked and grinning as he watched the also nude Zhenji kneel between his legs. Her hands stroking rapidly up his long and fat cock as she stared with wonder and desire at his size. Her rounded ass and ripe breasts on full display as she pumped his length. Already caring not for her late (of only a few minutes) husband as she willingly stroked her new Lord and Master.

“Lord Zhuo… Such a wonderful cock!” Zhenji purred as she stared up at the ugly, obese man she was pumping. Leaning in to plant a kiss on the tip of his bell-end before tracing down the side of his shaft before back to stroking him off. “Mmmm… I can smell the sin off this cock already… It feels delicious!” She said with a wicked smile before she moved back in. Promptly taking the crown between her full lips with a groan as she sunk down. Keeping her eyes locked up at him as she started to push her mouth down onto his pole. Clearly turned on my the cruelty she’d just witnessed against her former family as she starts to bob her dark haired head along this manhood.

“Ahhhhh… I’m most impressed Lady Zhenji!” Zhuo grinned as he watched her start to slurp along his member. Easily making him groan as she worked over the top half of his rod with her nicely damp and soothing mouth. Her hand still working over the bottom portion to brush through the mass of pubic hair around his crotch. “Mmmmm… To so quickly fit into your role as one of my sex slaves? Mmmmm… If only all women could be like you!” He praised in a very back-handed manner. Clearly only caring about how she could serve his needs than her own thoughts and feelings. Moaning again as her lips slid upward to just at the head before she pushed back down smoothly to just meet her stroking palm before she repeated the motion.

“Mmmmm… Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” She moaned around his member. Still gazing up with desire despite having sided with forces who opposed him. Now happily, and with a purpose, sucking him off as she showed impressive skill to take his inches deeply inside her talented mouth. Not making it look like she wasn’t used to this kind of length and thickness, despite this being the biggest cock she’s had to take in her life. His dirty words further encouraging her as her hands moved from off his pole to rest on his bulging belly. Using only her sinful mouth to service him as she slurped away. Saliva starting to seep out past her lips as she pushed her head down further onto his fuck-stick.

“Ahhhhh! Mmmmm… You were most certainly wasted being just a wife to some scum son of that coward Shao!” Dong stated, further insulting the members of her family-by-marriage that he’d just had executed while she sucks away eagerly on his big cock. His hand gripping her dark hair as she slides further down onto his man-meat to keep him moaning. Clearly approving of the oral talents of this former noblewoman. “Mmmmm!! A life as a cock sucker… As some holes for me to use when I feel like it… That’s a far more useful purpose for you Zhenji!” He stated before letting out another shameless laugh at his own plans. Making it fully clear she’s nothing but another whore to him. Despite how she’s deeply and willingly sucking him off right now as her saliva coats all of his fat inches, dripping down into her crotch and onto his balls for good measure.

“Mmmmmm!! Mmmmmm...” She let out a muffled moan around his rod at those words. Acting rather devoid of self-worth and honour herself as her cruel desires made that sound like a wonderful idea to live her life out. Rewarding her new Master for it by pushing her face right down onto his cock. Making herself gag when his inches got stuffed into her previously untested throat – another sign her now dead husband couldn’t possibly match this massive size. “HHHHHLLLKKK!! GAHHHHH!! MMMMPPPHHH!!” With closed eyes she kept her gorgeous face pressed against the jungle of pubes for a long moment. Shivering herself with excitement at hearing the moans from the man she was deep throating. Before raising up with a groan as she went back to the bobbing. Eyes again locked up at the man she was now serving in more ways than one. The lust clear in those cold eyes as her hands slid across his stomach in contrastingly tender fashion to her usual attitude.

“Mmmmm… So I take it you’re agreeing to this arrangement?” Dong said with a big, proud smile. Seeing clearly how sinfully this only recently widowed woman is acting to him now. “To be one of my whores?”  
“Mmmmm...” Zhenji groaned as she lifted off of his cock. Spitting a thick wad down onto his crown before she smirked up at him. “Absolutely Lord Dong Zhuo...” She confirmed seductively before using her tongue to swirl that saliva around the crown. “I serve only you now… I am your whore, to use as you wish...”  
“Excellent!” He said, letting go of her hair as he shifted back, laying onto his lavish bed with that cock pointing upward. “Then show me what use you are to me!” He ordered, as he rested back in a far to casual manner for someone who had just had her husband and family killed several minutes ago.  
“With pleasure my Lord!” She said with almost twisted glee as she climbed up. Mounting his lap as she reached down, guiding his member into her already tellingly wet pussy. Making them both groan as the tip brushed over her folds before she lowered down.

“MMMM Yes! Oooooooh fuck!!” Zhenji gasped out with a wide smile of her own. Feeling her tight pussy being forced to spread and accept this huge cock. Another sure sign her late husband was not even close to matching this kind of size. She quickly got used to the feeling as she started to move her stunning body onto her new lover and Master’s dick. Shifting herself upward until a couple inches were inside before dropping firmly down with a groan. “MMMMM… Lord Zhuo!! You’re so big!! Mmmmm… I can’t believe I wasted my time… AHHHH… With that pathetic man I married!” She said lustfully. Licking her lips as she let her hands roam across that flabby gut of his as she bounced herself up and down on his rod. Moaning away without any hint of shame, let alone sadness for the dead family she was betraying by willingly being a whore to this twisted warlord.

“Mmmmm!! Aren’t you glad that I’m such a… Mmmmm!! Good ruler to allow you this honour?” Zhuo said mockingly as he watched her ride smoothly on his member. Loving the tight and wet feeling all around his cock. Knowing himself he’d made another wise choice to add this woman to his growing personal harem of sluts from across The Three Kingdoms. Another display of both his arrogance and his power as he made her do all the work for him. Watching her frame rise and fall as she worked off his member with that sinful eagerness that he certainly approved of. Getting a great view of her sizeable chest bouncing in time with the motion of her stunning body as he gazed across.

“MMMMM!! Ooooooooh FUCK!! Yes you are!! MMMM… Such a good… AHHHH!! Wonderful Lord!” She praised him as she rode his member. Her eyes narrowing with desire as she took his stiffness in and out of her wet snatch at a steady pace. Her ponytail hair swaying with the motion as she worked her pussy further down onto his rod each time she let gravity aid with pleasing and pleasuring her new Master. “AHHHHH SHIT… I only… MMMM!! Regret… MMMM… Not being able to slay that scum myself… OOOOOOOOH MMMM… In order to serve you!” She said with a wicked smile and a rather obsessive look in her eyes at that thought, before she moaned out again as her twat approached his crotch to further fill up her tight tunnel. The idea of cruelty and moral corruption being to her liking, turning her on just as much as the feeling itself of her snatch being filled up far more than she’s ever felt before in all her days.

“Ha! If that’s what you want… MMMMM!!” The self-proclaimed Prime Minister said before he cut himself off with a groan. Watching this already willing and seemingly broken beauty acting like such a wild whore on his cock. Her bounces quickening as the slapping sound of her crotch connecting off of his began ringing out alongside their moans. “I’ll make sure to have prisoners for you to kill! There’s no shortage… Ahhhhhh! Of peasant scum worthy of punishment!” He decided with a chuckle, finding the idea of the woman bouncing away on his dick without any shame also being a handy means of dealing out punishment quite amusing. If it serves to keep her giving him this kind of great pleasure, then it’s an easy price to pay to ensure he gets the best out of this sin-craving stunner and her soaking wet snatch.

“MMMMM!! Yes my Lord! AHHHH!! Thank you my Lord!! MMMMMM YES!!” She loudly moaned out. Those cruel thoughts and visions flooding her mind as she grinned and swiftly road him Losing her mind already and perhaps any shred of real humanity she had in her before today. Submitting to her once held back desires, as well as to this sick warlord who just lay back to watch her bounce and bounce again onto his rod. So much so that as she bottomed out and took him in to the hilt, Zhenji brought herself to a sudden but loud orgasm. “MMMMM!! So… MMMMM… So cruel!! AHHHHHH!!” Juices flowing out over Zhuo’s cock as she rode her way through a powerful, more than she’d ever felt before, sexual peak. Head rolling on her shoulders with delight as she kept her rhythm going even when the sweat dripped down her pretty, but usually cold facial features.

“Lady Zhenji! You are most impressive whore!” Dong said with an approving grin. “You will make an excellent member of my court… Perhaps even teach my other women how to better serve me!” He added with a groan, still feeling her snatch snug around his rod.  
“Mmmmm… It would be my pleasure… Lord Dong Zhuo...” Zhenji said, wetting her lips as she readjusted her position, looking ready to start riding him again since he was still rock hard deep in her folds.  
“Pleasure, being quite correct my cruel little whore...” He said with a snigger as he started to lean up. “Get off me, my cruelty loving succubus!” He ordered. “About time I showed you why I am the ruler of this land of wine, women and song!”  
“Yes my Lord!” She quickly agreed, already dismounting as she spoke. Now laying on her side on the spacious bed as Dong moved behind her, raising up a leg as he pushed his cock back into that dripping snatch in order to start fucking her from the side.

The first thrust went in easily balls deep with a single, firm motion. Making her moan out and tilt her head back in delight even before he started the pumps. Those soon coming as she gazed back over her shoulder with lust at the man who had only had her husband executed earlier that day, and now was using her as his own sexual property. Her body rocking along the sheets as she was already getting roughly taken by her new Master. His pumps not holding back now she’s fully used to his side, with that erotic slap of skin meeting skin sounding out each time he drove his shaft all the way into her still nicely snug snatch.

“MMMMM YES MY LORD!! AHHHHH!! MMMMMM...” The dark haired maiden moaned out loudly, almost panting like an animal in heat as she was stuffed full by his length again and again. Her generously sized tits jiggling as her body jolted from his thrusts. Ponytail shaking as strands of her hair started to stick to her stunning face from the sweat as she willingly took this pounding. “UHHHH!! MMMMM… Use me my Lord! AHHHHH!! Fucking… MMMMM USE ME!!” She groaned out the demand, even though she was already getting just that and truthfully now had no control over what she wanted any more. Especially concerning the man currently ploughing his fat manhood in and out of her wet twat as he made full use of his new property. His bulging stomach pressing against her back to make her arch slightly around his body while he pumped in and out from the side.

“Mmmmmm! Your eagerness is so delicious Lady Zhenji!” Zhuo chuckled before he groaned in pleasure. Driving his rod balls deep into her soaking folds every time he gave a stiff thrust to keep her squealing out in delight. The irony not lost on him calling her a Lady when she’s acting in far from noblewoman fashion. A far too easily broken in slut, offering herself up to him in any sinful way he demanded of her. “Ahhhhhh! Aren’t you glad… MMMMM!! I killed that worthless husband of yours? So you can now be… MMMM!! My wonderful, filthy slut??” He said, making sure to remind her of her betrayal of her now former and deceased family she was once proud to represent. A hand reaching around her to grope her bouncing breasts as he fucked her. That grip causing her to groan her approval out as she looked back with desire once again.

“MMMMM… H-husband?? Wh-Why would I have one of those when… AHHHHH!! I only serve Lord Dong Zhuo??” She questioned back, looking confused for a moment having become so lost in lust and mind broken that she’d forgotten her only recently executed husband. She instead focused on repulsive man banging her. Leaning in back towards him so she could press her lips against his. Moaning as her hair was grabbed so he could pull her in for a deep, sloppy lick lock. “MMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM!!” She groaned with her eyes closed. Happily wrestling his tongue with hers as they swapped spit. His hands still fondling her tits while he pumped stiffly in and out of her box. The sweat coating her body making her curves even more attractive than she already is. Completely contrasting the ugly, fat man behind her who was driving his cock in and out of her still begging for more snatch.

The self proclaimed Prime Minister of the Three Kingdoms just grinned into the kiss as his tongue slapped around that of his new whore. Almost disappointed at how easily she’d willingly given in to him, but more than happy to take full advantage of it. His bulk along with the force of his pumps continuing to make her sexy frame shift back and forth on the sheets of his bed. Starting to sweat now himself from the effort to give this kind of woman the action she deserves, but could never get from her now dead (by his orders) husband. Another squeeze of her chest to make her groan into his mouth before he broke the smooch. Letting out a loud laugh at this conquest as he gave her soaking twat another round of hard and deep pumps for good measure.

“MMMMM… Most excellent Lady Zhenji!” Zhuo said as he pulled out of her snatch. Leaving her whining from the empty feeling she now felt in her fell fucked snatch. “But I wonder… How cruel do you really wish me to be?” He questioned, as he already set her into place, rolling her over to her stomach but shifting back. Reaching across to grab a bottle off a table next to his bed.  
“Mmmmm… As cruel as you want to be, my Lord...” Zhenji said with a purr. Sounding deeply lust-drunk already as she looked back over her shoulder. Not even needing to be told what to do as she got up onto her hands and knees, much like the sex-craving animal she’s been broken to become. “Use me. Hurt me. I’ll even hurt and kill anyone you want me to!” She states, wetting her lips again as she hoped her sultry tone my clear her desire for her new Master.  
“Let’s find out, shall we?” Dong said as he poured a clear liquid out of the bottle, applying what looked to be a lotion out over his member. Stroking it over himself a couple times before he shifted towards her. Making her gasp as he poured some out down into the crack of her rounded, shapely ass. “It would be so cruel to use the hole of a widow that your husband never got to use!” He said mockingly as he carelessly tossed the bottle away. Gripping her backside as he spread her cheeks, lining up his shaft with the final hole he’d yet to sample from her.

“AHHHHHHH-EEEEEEEE!!” Zhenji squealed out with wide eyes as she stared back in shock, awe, and still desire. Body tensing as she watched his huge cock force its way into her super tight back passage as the man behind her grunted. That lubrication helping, but it was still a motion met with great resistance. Yet, with the mix of lust and discomfort running through her body, it was making her moan out as she shifted back against his dick. “T-that hole? Being fucked?! AHHHHHHH!! It’s… It’s co CRUEL!! MMMMM!!” She groaned out, finding her upper body lowering towards the bed submissively. Having never taken anything, let alone a finger, into her gorgeous ass before. Not getting much time to adjust to the feeling either as the twisted man behind her, who had her husband killed earlier in the day, starting to thrust his cock in and out of her backside to make her sinfully groan out.

“MMMMM!! It is!! And don’t… AHHHHH FUCK… You ever forget… MMMM!! Who did this to you!!” Zhuo made sure to remind her as he taunted his newest whore. Grinning as he stared down at the ass he was stuffed into. Watching her smooth cheeks jiggly delightfully as he pumped in or out of her rump. More than loving how right she was around him, and getting off on the fact that she was enjoying it just as much. Perhaps even more than him with how mind broken this gorgeous woman now is. “AHHHHH… I did! Your Lord! The ruler of this land!! MMMMM!! I claimed your backside as my property! My hole to fuck!!” He added between his grunts. His hands gripping her hips as he worked his cock back and forth to slide into her booty. Working gradually more into her ass with each thrust as he could tell she’s never done anything like this before, but now will become extremely familiar with this sexual act.

“UHHHHHH!! MMMMM YES M-MY LORD!! UHHHHH!! USE… USE MY ASS!! AHHHHH!!” She nearly screamed out in desire. Her fingers clawing at the bedsheets as she moaned out. Cheek resting against the bed so her face was down, but ass up to be used by this man she’s now calling her Lord. Even though he’d had her family and husband killed what already feels like a lifetime ago, but really was only under an hour ago. Her ass cheeks jiggling as her body rocked back and forth in response to his pumps. Juices leaking out of her snatch to dribble down her inner thighs despite not even touching herself down there. “AHHHHH,.. Use me… MMMMM USE ME!! FUCKING… FUCK!! USE ME!! AHHHHH!!” She was shamelessly begging. Sweat pouring off her face and her body as she took the first anal action of her life. Her tits swaying as they just brushed against the sheets from her slutty position as she took this butt fucking from behind. Barely with it in terms of staying awake as she took the kind of pumping that would wreck even an experienced Brothel whore.

“BWHAHAHAHAHA!! What a glorious day… MMMMM!! This has been!!” Dong openly brags as he grins. His stomach smacking off of her body as he goes in deep to her ass. Almost filling her backside up with every thick inch of his length that’s now been stuffed into each of her equally fuckable and pleasurable holes over the course of him breaking her in to life as his new slut. “I killed your husband… AHHHHH!! Killed your father-in-law… MMMM!! And now I’ve taken you as my whore!! And you LOVE it!!” He reminded both her and himself, topping it off with another loud and cruel laugh. Watching his cock vanish between her rounded ass cheeks as he took her like she was just a living fuck toy to him. Seeing the sweat-soaked state she was in but caring not for her condition or mindset – only his own sinful pleasure. She was very attractive and could take his cock, and in the end to him that was all that was required for the land of wine, women and song he was building in The Three Kingdoms.

“I… I DO!! I LOVE IT!! I LOVE IT LORD ZHUO!! I… I!! AHHHHHHH!!” Zhenji lost her mind once again, admitting to her sin and the cruelty of her life now. It all, along with the ploughing her now no longer virgin ass was taking, setting her off into another powerful orgasm. In fact, squirting out her juices such was her state of lust. Fluids spraying onto the sheets, coating her legs and even catching Zhuo behind her to make him groan. “AHHHHHHH… AHHHHHH… MMMMMM...” She gasped out as she moaned. Eyes blankly staring upward towards her own eyelids, as her tongue shamefully hung out of the side of her mouth to leave saliva drooling onto his sheets. If not for his grip on her hips, she’d no doubt collapse down onto the bed as her body shivered from the last moments of the most powerful cumming of her life.

The bearded, obese man grunted as he was able to pump one last time between her stunning cheeks. Her orgasm making her back passage tighten around his rod, almost causing him to blow a load there and then. He had other ideas however as he pulled out of her ass, taking just a moment to admire the now gaping state of her asshole before he let her slump down into the puddle of her own juices and sweat on the sheets. Gripping his cock as he added to the mess. Only needing a couple of strokes before he sent his seed splashing down onto the freshly fucked slut to maker her groan from the sensation. Cum splattering mostly onto her back in truly disrespectful fashion, but only sending some out onto the backside he’d just been deeply pumping. Grinning as he stroked out every last drop before gazing over the spunk that now rested all across her back and her ass.

“That will do for now, my Lady Zhenji.” Dong announced as he slipped off to sit on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a jug of wine and loudly chugging it down with several greedy gulps. Tossing the container away to send it clattering along the floor before he stood up. “You will be a fine addition to my court as a whore! Perhaps even I’ll allow you to see to administering punishments to those who commit crimes in my land… I do need some law and order now I’ve expanded my kingdom!”

Zhenji could only gasp at this point, laying in that sea of fluids on his bed as she was completely spent from taking such sinful action from her new Lord. Thoughts of her now dead family and husband not just far from her mind, but completely erased thanks to how corrupted he’d made her from that sexual session.

Zhuo took his time in getting dressed back into his Imperial clothing, figuring there was still hours in day left before the celebration banquet for his victory over the Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao. He might even get another round of sex with one of his other whores before then. As he approached his doorway, he paused to look back to the bed. “Lady Zhenji… I’m going to leave you now. Left in your sweat, your juices, and even my seed! How does that make you feel?”

With the last energy she had left, looking through her hair that stuck to her face, Zhenji looked across with a quite frightful, sick smile on her face. “It feels… Cruel… Thank you, my Lord...” She said lustfully, before her head slumped down, her cheek in the sweat as she fell into a deep, but much needed sleep.

Dong just laughed loudly as he walked out from the chamber without giving a second look back. Paying to attention even to the guards who saluted, and had heard every moment of the sex that had gone on. They peeked carefully around the doorway too see the broken in woman he’d just fucked not just senseless, but out of her humanity and dignity too. Life was truly good for the Prime Minister of the land.

A thought struck him as he walked away. Recalling the thoughtful gift of the Imperial Seal that his lovely granddaughter had gotten for him. Why stop at just being the Prime Minister? Why not claim the title of Emperor?

* * *


	5. 05 - Cai Wenji

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Cai Wenji(Dynasty Warriors series), Dong Zhuo (Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 5

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, oral.

* * *

The Three Kingdoms were somewhat established now. Wu to the South-east. Wei to the North. Now Shu had secured a small but noticeable foothold in the far West. However, there was also a fourth player in this power struggle. The land ruled by the Prime Minister, the cruel and sexist Dong Zhou who controlled the Central Plains. He commanded great respect from those of the previous Han dynasty for dealing with the two Yuan siblings and suppressing their ‘rebellion’ and attempt to call themselves Emperor.

Developments had changed. Cao Cao had rescued the true Emperor of the land and had him secured in his own capital. With that, seeking to assemble a force of superior troop number and talented officers in order to unify the land under the Wei banner. However, while the threat of Shu and Wu were serious, Cao Cao could not ignore the unlikely, considering his ‘Kingdom’ as surrounded on near every side, force that Dong Zhou had become. The Emperor personally calling for unity as a show of respect for the deeds the Prime Minister had done as of late to suppress rebellion. Despite the outcry from court ministers and the talk that the land Zhou preceded over was now one of inequality and unbalance, particular for women compared to men.

For Cao Cao’s part, he believed that it was wise to leave Dong Zhou be for the moment. His latest victories of the Yuan family had gotten him not just more land, wealth and ground, but a handful of talented officers to. Adding them to Lu Bu who was an officer directly of Dong Bai, the Prime Minister's granddaughter? A war against them was not advisable at the moment. Word had it that Zhou had personally appointed Zhenji, a former wife of Yuan Shao’s son, as a minister of justice who excelled in cruel punishments. Even for the most minor or petty of crimes. Rumours even spoke that Zhenji had been taken as one of Zhou’s personal and private harem of the finest women of the land. Women that were said to already include Lu Bu’s own daughter as well as his rumoured lover Diaochan.

Knowing that for the moment peace, if not an alliance of sorts with Dong Zhou was in order, Cao Cao decided to capitalise on those rumours and the known truth that Zhou had a strong weakness for beautiful women. Even if it meant betraying a friend for the sake of what he believed would be a greater good in the future for the land…

* * *

“Your Lordship… Lady Cai Wenji, representing Cao Cao of Wei.” The court minister introduced before stepping aside.

With delicate steps the beautiful poet and talented musician Cai Wenji stepped forward with a golden harp in hand. The stunning female, and not to be underestimated warrior, was clad in the signature blue of those of the Wei dynasty. A long, flowing dress that was off the shoulders with gold design and trim that went down to high heeled shoes. A front belt that was large around her waist securing the garment in place while tee through cloth had been expertly tied and secured with claps to be like sleeves on the arms. The petite woman with a generously sized chest somewhere between perky and large, but with wider hips. Her long, dark brown hair styled in two large and long twin-tails that were held in pace with several hair clasps and finished with hoops at each end. All topped off with a crown headpiece resting on the top of her head.

“Cao Cao eh?” Dong Zhou chuckled as he sat on his lavish throne. Clad in his usual Ministerial attire as his bell bulged to show off the front belt with the designs of curvaceous women on it. “He’s the one hiding away the Emperor at his castle, isn’t he? It’s rich him coming to me to demand something!”  
Cai stopped in front of the steps leading up to his seat. Respectfully bowing before looking up. “Lord Cao Cao has sent me with an offer of unity.” She said with a small, friendly smile. “Between yourself Lord Dong Zhou and Lord Cao Cao. Between your kingdom and of the Emperor and Wei.”  
“Ha! That dog demands I work with him?” Zhou questioned with a laugh. “He’s stolen the Emperor some say! I have my own matters to attend to with these lands!” He added dismissively.  
“You misunderstand, my Lord.” Wenji said. Remaining polite despite his insults towards Cao. “What Lord Cao seeks is not a military alliance yet. Instead, one of peace. A truce if you will.”  
“A truce you say?” Zhou questioned, but with a slight tone of interest.  
“Indeed...” Cai continued. “Wei will not attack your forces, and you must not attack Wei. That will allow both our forces to focus on, as you said, the issues with our own lands. Especially with the rise of forces such as Wei and Wu.”

“Bah! I could wipe both those packs of mongrels out in a single battle!” Dong claimed. “What will I get out of this deal anyway? I should go and take back the Emperor myself and properly save this land!”  
“Well my Lord, aside from the promise of my Lord’s aid should your lands come under attack, and you returning the favour? I am here to offer myself to your court.” Wenji said with a brief bow. “I have heard your court is lacking of a poet and musician from Cao Cao. He said that I would perhaps be ‘perfect’ for your needs, my Lord.” She said. Having no idea of the trouble she was being put into, or in fact the betrayal by Wei in this.  
“You offer yourself to serve me?” Dong started to grin, loving the sounds of that. “… I will admit after these recent wars a time of some peace to recover would not go amiss...” He admitted as he stroked a hand through his messy beard, thinking things over for a moment before he pointed to the Court Minister standing by the door. “You there! Send a messenger to Cao Cao at once. Inform him and the Emperor that I agree to his terms! The Prime Minister and the Emperor stand united once again for the good of the land!”

“At once Lord Dong Zhou!” The Minister said, quickly rushing from the Court.  
“Thank you my Lord.” Cai said with a smile as she bowed again. “It is such a relief to hear you accept Lord Cao Cao’s offer. My service to you will be a small price to pay if it ends the terrible chaos in the land.”  
“I’m sure that Cao Cao will be of some use to me perhaps… But enough about him for now.” Zhou said, dismissing the ‘deal’ already as he moved off the throne, walking down the steps. “Since you are now serving me… I believe it’s time you and I got to know each other… Cai Wenji, was it?”  
“Indeed my Lord.” She relied with a nod. “As you can see, with my harp here I am a musician. I also enjoy composing works such as poetry...” Wenji started to explain.

“Music eh?” Zhou chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You fit in better than I thought to my court already!”  
“Oh? How so, may I ask my Lord?” Cai inquired, a little taken aback by the sudden invasion of her personal space.  
“Follow me...” He said but with a tone of an order, made clear by him using the hold on her shoulder to turn her towards the doorway. “Allow me to tell you my desire of my own Shangri-La… A land of wine, women and song...”

* * *

“L-Lord Dong Zhou!! That’s… You’re! Oh! Mmmmm...”

Only a few minutes later Cai Wenji was discovering exactly what her new Lord did with women of her high quality in his service. The beauty completely naked with her stunning body on full display, and only her crown staying on her head. Legs spread apart as she sat on the edge of Zhou’s lavish, wide bed while that cruel warlord was kneeling between her thighs. Also nude himself and already helping himself to a feast of her tight looking and carefully shaved pussy as he flicked his tongue across her outer folds. His fingers spreading her lower lips so he could work across her with quick, hungry licks that were already getting her wet. A big smirk on his face at how willingly this beauty already was obeying his orders. He certainly had no plans on just using her to make poems or play songs, and action like this would only be the start of his use of her.

“Ooooooooh! Mmmmm… M-My Lord! That feels so… Ahhhhh...” She moaned as she stared down with wide eyes. Part of her not believing the situation she’s agreed to be in, and certainly not imagining that serving her new Lord would result in her getting her pussy eaten out. Yet here she is groaning with approval as she kept her legs spread eagle for the ugly, obese man kneeling in front of her. Gasping from his experienced technique as he used his fingers to brush against her outer folds as he held them apart. Running his tongue up and down her slit a couple of times in a slow, savouring way as he sampled the growing nectar forming from her box.

Zhou was grinning as he lapped at his newest prize’s twat. His other hand holding her thigh as he put his mouth closer onto her folds. A loud and lewd slurp to drink down more of her juices before he invited himself in. Shoving his tongue into her pussy like she already just another one of his living fuck-toys to use as he saw fit. Hearing her moans from his oral skills just keeping the smile on him, seeing how easy it was going to be to break in this poetic beauty to being a part of his growing harem of whores of the Three Kingdoms. For now, focusing on giving her pleasure obviously unlike anything she’s experienced before as he worked his tongue deep around and inside her tasty snatch.

“Ahhhhhh!! MMMMM!! Oooooooh… That’s… MMMM!! So good, my Lord!” Wenji moaned out as she leaned back, arms behind her to arch off the bed so she could continue staring down at the rather hideous face buried between her legs. Her rounded chest sticking out, topped off with already rock hard nipples to further show how good Dong’s work on her snatch has been. “Mmmmm!! It’s… Oh! Amazing!! I never knew… Ahhhhh… Intercourse could feel like this!” She added between her moans. The pleasure making her forget how wrong this all is – the man she’s supposed to be serving in the court of abusing his new power over her to offer up her precious hole in such a dirty way. Her pussy wet now from that tongue licking and lapping away at her and doing nothing to resist or stop him. Biting down on her bottom lip as she watched on as her new Lord and Master munched away at her love tunnel’s entrance.

Zhou had plenty of tricks however to make sure the women he wanted were loyal, to the point of addiction, to him and his sinful desires. Lifting his face away briefly, showing off the juices that were staining onto his haggard beard as he licked his lips, he moved upward while sliding his hand downward. A finger pushed into her snatch to make her moan as he started to pump it firmly in and out of her well licked pussy. Meanwhile with a smirk he flicked his tongue out at her clit with a single motion. That enough to make her gasp as she fell back onto the bed with a moan. That reaction just making him attack that sensitive nub some more as he started to swirl the tongue around it. Keeping his digit plunging into her to the knuckle at the same time for a skilled double team assault on the poet.

“AAAAAHHH! AHHHHH Mmmmmmm!! Lord Zh-Zhou!! MMMM!!” She loudly moaned out as her hands reached back, grabbing the sheets as she called out in delight. Whether she had been inexperienced or not in sex, she’d certainly never been treated before to an onslaught like this. Her pussy being fingered while this perverted man carefully worked over her clit at the same time. Her snatch easily coating his finger and parts of his hand as he slid in and out of her at a quick pace. Even daring to capture her clit between his lips for a shameless slurp that sent her into another cry of pleasure. Almost arching off the bed as he easily dominated her with his superior sexual ability.

“It appears you’re enjoying yourself Cai!” Dong said with a bragging smile as he lifted away. Pulling his finger out of her snatch as well as he stood up.  
“Yes… Yes I am my L-Lord...” Cai replied, sounding breathless already as she pushed herself up with her arms again. Her eyes drawn to the sight of his long, fat cock sticking out from under his heaving belly. “Th-That’s… That’s a cock?!?” She gasped. Clearly showing that she’d never seen one the size of his before in her life.  
“Very observant of you!” Zhou said mockingly as he stepped forward. Lining his shaft up with her freshly licked hole. “Now let’s see what use you will really be in my court!” He bluntly said as he pushed forward into his newest whore.

“AHHHHHH!!” She moaned out loudly with wide eyes. Not just falling back onto the bed, but arching fully off it as she felt her insides being stuffed full with cock unlike anything she’d felt or taken before. If not for her Lord’s grip on her thighs she might have jolted straight back off of him from the sensations. Instead she was made to rock backward as he began to pump himself into her. “AHHHHH!! Lord Zhou!! Y-Your cock!! It.. It’s!! AHHHHH!!” She tried to form words as she took this fucking. Her twin-tail hair sprawled out to the sides and her arms similarly stretched out with hands gripping the bedsheets. Her legs kept spread wide so this huge dick could invade her snatch as the Prime Minister she now had to serve took full advantage of this willing beauty.

“Mmmmm… What’s that Lady Wenji? My cock?” Zhou continued to taunt the woman he was stuffing with his member. Knowing full well that she was already getting addicted to his cock but even that not enough to satisfy his desires. Staring down and watching her nicely sized breasts bouncing as her body shifted back into the bed each time he thrust into her wet box. “Mmmmm! Is it big? Mighty? The best… Ahhhh… You’ve ever taken?” His tone demanded an answer from her as he worked that pole in and out of her slickness. Very much enjoying the tightness of her walls all around his rod – another sure sign she’d never taken anything like his size before into her stunning body.

“UHHHHH!! Y-Yes my Lord!! You’re… AHHHH!! The b-biggest I’ve ever had!!” The musician admitted between her moans as she stared up at his ugly, grinning face. A part of her unable to believe such a man could make her feel this way, but unable to deny the pleasure he was making her feel. Drops of sweat starting to form across her gorgeous facial features as his fuck-stick plunged in and out of her snatch at this commanding, steady pace. “AHHHHH… So big!! So… MMMM!! Amazing!” She added with an erotic groan the likes of which would have never escaped from her prior to today. Her eyes now gazing down to between her legs. Watching that dick vanish into her snatch before reappearing to repeat the motion. Not even caring about the contrast of her sexy, slim frame compared to his repulse, fat gut that was starting to brush against her as he worked his dick deeper into her.

Zhou just let out a loud, proud laugh at her words. The sexual battle already long won but wanting to savour his prize some more until he was properly satisfied. Thrusting away into the beautiful woman once saved from bandits by Cao Cao, but now just another set of holes for him to use. Still gripping her legs to keep them apart for that ease of access. His crotch now connecting off her pussy as he pumped in. Stuffing her full to the limit and causing her jolts backward on him to be more profound. Licking his lips for a moment as he again stared at her bouncing tits. Not even giving the decency of looking her in the eyes as he took her and moaned out with approval at how her pussy still remained snug around his tool.

“MMMM!! L-Lord Zhou!! I… I feel… MMMMM!! I’m going to… To!! AHHHHHH!!” She moaned out, attempting to warn but only getting more and more pumps balls deep into her snatch in response. The unrelenting motion easily driving her into the most powerful orgasm she’s had yet as that lovely, curved body arched off the bed once more. Juices coating his cock, resulting in a sinful squelching sound being just heard along with their groans as he continued to piston in and out of her. “AHHHHHH!! Ahhhhhhhh!! MMMMM...” She sighed when she fell back to the sheets but soon groaned again when his pumps did not stop firing in and out of her. Her sexual peak barely subsiding before she was feeling more pleasure again from that fat and long cock. Her hands finding her long twin-tails to grab them by the hoop ends. Tugging on them for just something to hold onto as she grunted with gritted teeth in quite unladylike fashion from the sensations her pussy was feeling from his pumps.

“Mmmmm! I think you understand the way of things… Ahhhhh! In my court, do you not?” Dong said with a chuckle as he pulled out of her snatch. Noting the groan she let out at the empty feeling from her dripping hole.  
“Yes… Yes my Lord...” Cai said with almost a purr. Her head lifting up to gaze across at him with a newfound desire. “I understand completely… Lord Dong Zhou.”  
“Oh? Then let’s see how well you really do understand!” He decided for her, reaching down to pull her off the bed. Making her gasp as he stood her up. Before moving onto the bed himself to make it creak from his vast weight. “On top! Let’s see you service me with that delightful hole of yours!” He ordered with a twisted, toothy grin.  
“L-Like this, my Lord?” She asked as she obediently, but cautiously, climbed back onto the bed and then on top of him to mount his lap. One hand resting on his gut as the other reached down, guiding his cock towards her snatch as she moved down. “I’m… Mmmmm! N-Not experienced with this way of doing this...” She admitted with a blush despite the sin she’s already been a part of. Moaning as his bell-end entered past her folds as she sank downward.  
“Then train yourself! Bounce!” He instructed. Still smiling as he groaned from her grinding slightly as she adjusted herself on his rod.

“Yes! At once Lord Zhou!” She said with a nod as she started doing just that. Both her hands resting on his bloated stomach as she worked her hips upward. Only the crown and a couple inches inside of her wet pussy before she dropped downward. Making herself gasp out with wide eyes as she ended up taking almost all his size with the first motion. “AHHHHHH!! Ooooooooh MMMM!!” Another long groan escaping her as she raised herself back upward. Her head bowed as she tried to see his cock being taken into herself but seeing only his gut, so relying on the feeling alone to get into the rhythm. Soon enough doing as she’d been told to as she began bouncing on the dick of her new Master.

“MMMM… That’s more like it! We’ll see that… AHHHHH… You get all the training you need… MMMM! To properly serve me!” The cruel Prime Minister said in a very back-handed way as he watched the stunning poet ride his fat and long manhood. Knowing full well his intentions for her require no musical or writing talent at all. Only that she can pleasure his cock in whatever way and position he demands, and with whatever hole he wants to use. “Like that Wenji! MMMM!! More! Show me your worth!” He grinned still as he watched her move. Her breasts bouncing away in time with the shifts up and down her body was doing. Her long twin-tails swaying away behind her from the motion to just add to the erotic sight. If not for the tiara she still wore on her head she’d completely resemble a sinful whore rather than the warrior of the Three Kingdoms she was until today.

“AHHHHH!! Yes my Lord!! MMMM!! I’ll… AHHHH!! P-Prove myself to you!!” She vowed between her groans. The slap of skin hitting off of skin now sounding out when she dropped herself all the way down onto his cock. Her pussy meeting his crotch through the jungle of pubic hair he had down there as she took him in to the hilt. Her love tunnel still snug to grip his thickness to keep them both moaning out as she rode him at an impressively steady pace for a woman who hadn’t experienced sex in this position before. “UHHHHH!! I’ll… MMMM!! Yes!! Prove I can be… AHHHH!! Of use to you in your court! MMMM!!” She added. Words she would have never said until meeting this sick pervert, but a sign that indeed she was broken and craving not just pleasure from him, but to please him any way she could. Exactly why she bounced away onto his dick with such energy that her ass cheeks were rippling each time she dropped down to take him balls deep inside her twat.

“Of use to me?? MMMM!! As what? As my whore? As one of… AHHHHH FUCK!! One of my loyal sluts??” He demanded an answer as he happily watched her work over his cock. Seeing that gorgeous body, now shining with the sweat across her skin, rise and fall over the curve of his massive belly. Enjoying the moment so much he was resting his head back in his own hands. No intentions at all of even thrusting upward once into her. Making her do all the work and loving the sight of the willing beauty lifting and sharply falling down. Acting like this motion and position was natural to her, despite the fact she’d never even have dreamed of doing this before in her eventful, but never to this level, life before.

“MMMM!! YES!! I’ll be… AHHHH!! Your whore Lord Zhou!!” She gleefully said. Staring across at his ugly face with a look of want as she continued to pleasure his thick pole with her soaking wet snatch. Her hands even tenderly sliding across his stomach as she worked away up and down. Quickening the pace as she looked to impress her Master with her ability. Every time she heard a moan from him, it just gave her more reason to keep bouncing on him despite how much she was sweating and gasping from the effort she was putting in to fuck him. “UHHHHH… I’ll be a slut… A whore! MMMM!! Whatever you need of me, M-Master Dong Zhou!!” She added between almost desperate groans. Feeling the pleasure herself of having her pussy stuffed full with man-meat every time she let gravity aid her when she dropped down to the hilt. More cries of joy soon following when she rose upward to eagerly repeat the motion. Her crown headpiece somehow still resting on the top of her head even with all the swift riding she’s been carrying out for her new Lord.

“AHHHHH… Yes, yes you will...” Zhou let out a twisted snigger. Knowing those words from her would be very true. “I tire of this position however Wenji! Dismount at once… MMMM… And I will take over.”  
“Yes my Lord!” She quickly said. Lifting herself up and off from his shaft as she kneeled on the bed. Patiently waiting like an already well trained slut as she watched him move up.  
“Don’t worry my eager whore… We’ll get you properly trained up eventually...” He said to mock her as he pushed her forward into position onto her hands and knees. Using cruel words even though she’s clearly been more than able to give him pleasure over the course of her breaking in.  
“Please forgive me my Lord! I’ll… I’ll be a better slut for you! I promise!” Cai begged shamelessly as she looked back at him as he got into position behind her. “I’ll be a AHHHHHHHH!!”

In quite merciless fashion, fitting for the egotistical warlord, he didn’t hold back as he slammed his cock right into Wenji’s snatch balls deep with the first stiff thrust. Not giving her any time to get used to things either. Gripping her hips as he started pistoning his cock in and out of her now very familiar but still pleasurably tight snatch with a round of hard and deep pumps. Groaning out himself as the sweat rolled down his obese frame as he took a woman far too beautiful and caring for him from from behind. Truly using her like the property she now is to him as he took her doggy style on his own bed. The creak of the wood straining from the motion of his weight being just heard over the cries of delight both were letting out.

“AHHHHHH!! AHHHH OOOOOOOOH!! MMMMMM!!” The former poet moaned out as she stared back. Grasping handfuls of the sheets as she let this cruel man take her from behind. So lost in newfound sin she hasn’t figured out she’s been betrayed by her former Lord to be left to become just another sex slave for this disgusting warlord. At this point she probably didn’t care if she could think about that. Trying her best to push back against the thrusts slamming into her wet tunnel as his crotch and gut connected with her nicely rounded backside. Her breasts swaying back and forth in time with the motion her body was being made to do in response to his pumps.

“MMMM!! Yes you whore! Take my cock!! You call yourself a poet?? BWHAHAHAHA!!” He loudly mocked her with a long laugh as he drove his member into her box balls deep again and again. Revelling in the fact he’s taken this beautiful musician and reduced her with ease into being a cock-craving whore. Feeling her inner walls still clamping around his member as he slides in and out of her like she’s craving even more one pump from his manhood. “AHHHHHH FUCK… Maybe I’ll have you play songs about this! MMMMM!! Poems about how I fuck you… AHHHHH!! And the rest of my filthy whores!” He added between his own moans. Not able to see his cock vanishing forward into her when he delivered a thrust due to the bulky size of his stomach. The feeling of it more than enough as he groaned with every motion. His heavy balls smacking off of her body when he drove into that dripping slot for an added sensation to keep him grinning perversely.

“UHHHH!! YES!! MMMMM… An-Anything you desire… AHHHH!! MMMMM My Lord!! AHHHH!!” She groaned out in agreement, but at this point so cock-drunk for him that he could say anything and she’d obey without objection. Trying to stay up on her hands and knees for him to bang her from behind but the effects of taking such an intense pace, never mind the force due to his massive weight, was all taking a toll on the now former warrior. “UHHHHH… Anything!! Just… AHHHHH!! Don’t… MMMMM!! Don’t stop!! MMMM!!” She begged as the sweat dripped off her gorgeous face. The sheets below her now stained from the moisture from them both. Groans and moans coming from them both along with the slap of his extremely unattractive body connecting off her stunning, built to be fucked frame. The two acting like they’ve been lovers for years, rather than just the afternoon they’ve met as he makes full use of being her Lord and Master.

“MMMM!! Then allow this… AHHHHHH… To inspire you!” He said with almost a primal roar. Reaching forward as he took a hold of both her long twin-tails with each hand. Sharply tugging to force her head to tilt up and pull her against the incoming thrusts into her snatch. Getting the deepest, most deprived moan yet out of her from the action before she seems to babble out a mess of words quite unfitting for a women so skilled at poem writing. Leaving him to just grin and pound her from behind as he held onto her hair. Roughly using her over and over again with no care whatsoever for any discomfort she might be feeling from this position. Only focused on his own pleasure as he enjoyed the dampness and snugness of her snatch all around his fat cock. Using her as his sexual property with the full knowledge she’d been sent to him to very likely fall into this very fate.

“AHHHHHGGGGHHH… AHHHHHH!! MMMM AHHHHHH...” Cai could barely think at this point, let alone be ‘inspired’ for anything else other than getting fucked like she was born only for this purpose. Eyes closed and mouth hanging open as her cries of pleasure poured out from her. Her breasts jiggling even more with her body being hauled back by the hair. That grip being the only thing keeping her still up on her hands and knees. “UHHHHH!! MMMMM!! AHHHHHH AHHHHHH...” The talented poet and musician she once was now a lifetime away as she was truly now just another one of Dong Zhou’s sluts. Moaning with every pump she took into her snatch as he tongue flicked briefly out of her mouth like she was a beast in mating season.

Not surprising then that it wasn’t too many more thrusts in this intense position that sent Cai Wenji off into yet another strong orgasm all around her new Lord’s cock. The amount of juices making a filthy squelch sound yet again be heard as the pumps kept coming. Her fluids dripping quickly down onto the bed to further stain it as she moaned out. Her eyes flickering open, and if anyone else was there they would have seen a glimpse of her eyeballs rolling back into her head from the overwhelming pleasure. Looking like she was destined to be dominated like this. Made to grunt and groan as the twisted warlord behind her enjoyed a couple more thrusts into her soaking hole.

Grinning, Zhou let go off her hair and watched with sick amusement as the woman he’d just mind broken into being his whore collapsed into the puddle of her own sweat and juices on his bed. Then allowing him to look over his dick, soaked with her juices. However, he wasn’t quite done with her. Making sure to put her twin-tails hair up onto her back for a deliberate target as he shifted forward on top of her. Mounted across her backside as he stroked his cock. Groaning as his manhood throbbed in his grasp but didn’t appeared bothered one bit from his fingers getting sticky from her juices.

Instead, he just groaned deeply as he started to cum. Adding in another moment of humiliation for his newest whore as he sent his seed out across her beautifully styled hair. Deliberately making it stained and matted from his spunk as he coated both sides of the twin-tails as it rested across her back which also took loose shots and the drips from off her hair. Catching into that hair from the hoops at the bottom to up hear her shoulder blades for a soaking that would not be so easily cleaned out from just even a strong cleaning session.

“Uhhhhhh...” Cai just groaned on the bed. Feeling something on her back but lacking the energy from being fucked near senseless and beyond to properly respond.  
“Lady Wenji? You certainly have great potential...” Zhou said mockingly as he grinned. Dismounting her and getting off the bed completely.  
“Th-Thank you… M-My Lord...” Wenji gasped out as she panted for air. Still not moving from the sweat-soaked sheets she was laying on.

Finished with her for now, Dong rather too calmly and casually dressed himself back up in his full Imperial attire. Not even giving his new whore a second look as he put his clothing back on in another display of disrespect. Only looking back at her once he was ready to depart.

“Wenji! I’ll be expecting a poem about this… Otherwise I won’t fuck you ever again! Do you understand?” He called to her with a look across her naked and cum-splattered form.  
“Y-Yes Lord Dong Zhou!” Wenji responded, raising her head up to gaze across at her Lord. “A poem… A-About f-fucking Cai Wenji… Dong Zhou’s whore...” She said before she groaned, slumping again into the sheets as she gasped for much needed air.

Zhou laughed without shame as he turned and left. Fulling intending to fuck her again, and many times more, regardless of what poetry she came up with. A thought striking him that he might need to construct a new quarters for himself with how often how he’s left a new whore soaked in sweat on his bed. Then again, sheets are easily bought and replaced if they can’t be cleaned. For now? He had his duties as Prime Minister to do. Probably informing his officers, as well as his wonderful granddaughter, the news that for now Wei were no longer enemies until further notice.

All that really mattered was that he’d gotten another whore, and this time one sent as a bargain from Wei to gain favour from him. It had worked. For now. He would grant Cao Cao this request of a truce and see whether it benefited him in the long run. After all, if he was willing to send this poet to meet a fate of becoming another of his whores? What levels would he stoop to in order to try and take the land, like he’d tried in that Anti-Dong Zhou Alliance? There was no way he could trust him… Then again, why should he trust someone like Dong Zhou to be true to his word in the first place?

Another thought struck him. With these other dynasties trying to make claims for the lands of the Three Kingdoms… Perhaps he could get another of these groups to deliver a new beauty to him in exchange for an alliance? And none of them would need to know until it was too, too late either...

* * *


	6. 06 - Daqiao & Xiaoqiao

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Daqiao(Dynasty Warriors series), Xiaoqiao(Dynasty Warriors series), Dong Zhuo (Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 6

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, MFF, FF, oral, incest.

* * *

Wei’s attempt to consolidate power in the Three Kingdoms with an alliance with Dong Zhou had actually backfired. It spurred the fledgling state of Shu and the major thread of Wu to form an alliance – meaning for the foreseeable future Wei still had a war on two fronts to contend with. Zhou’s forces continued to keep a hold of the central plains but seemed content with keeping their lands as opposed to the other Dynasties who looked to gain more ground. Rumours had it he was happy keeping the peasants living in fear while he enjoyed a life of luxury and decadence. Even going so far as to call the land he ruled over his Shangri-La – a land of wine, women and song.

However, a mistake was made by Wu in regards to the Prime Minister, assuming he would just sit back and not aid his allies in Wei when an attack was made. A battle too close to his lands sent out his commander, and granddaughter, Dong Bai to the field. Where ever she went, her loyal officer (and much more, some have claimed) Lu Bu was never far behind which sent Wu forces scattering. Amongst the retreat, two Wu prisoners were captured even with fierce resistance from the forces as best they could. Bai was intending to have them executed but after pleading from strategist Chen Gong they were spared. Noting the potential political power over Wu that the Prime Minister would have having two wives of leading members of the Wu family captive. Bai agreed, and personally delivered them both back to her grandfather’s capital. After all, they were two women after all. She knew grandfather would find some use for them…

* * *

“Well well… My beloved granddaughter has outdone herself this time!” Dong Zhou grinned, sitting back on his throne in his Imperial Palace. “Delivering the Two Qiaos to me… Today is quite a glorious day for my Shangri-La!”

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the guards who saluted and then left the two prisoners for him to look over. The two beautiful but capable in combat sisters of Wu known as the Two Qiaos. The long dark haired Daqiao clad in a dress like attire with a red sleeved ‘jacket’ secured with a clasp below the neck. The bottom of the stylish shaded dress finished with white trim, matching her stockings that ran all the way down to her red shows. Red flowers tied with string securing two bunches on the sides of her head.

Beside her the equally stunning Xiaoqiao with her bright hair in a ponytail that almost matched the shade of orange of her top. Her lower clothing a mix of a long trail down the back to her boots, but low cut and the lightest of blues to colour to just hide the shorts underneath. Her boots white and knee high with red and gold trim, matching the design of the gauntlets she wore. Both her and her sister more petite with small but sexy frames with perky breasts compared to the mountains that other female officers of the Three Kingdoms seemed to be blessed with.

“Please… Prime Minister.” Daqiao spoke softly but sadly, knowing the danger she was in. “We meant your lands no harm. Our campaign was only against Wei. I ask of you to...”  
“Silence woman!” Dong snapped as he stood up. “I will not be lectured by a woman about what I am to do! This is my land! My Shangri-La! And you two will be a part of my court for however long I see fit!”  
“Hey! No fair!” Xiaoqiao said, stomping her feet in typical immature fashion. “First you capture us, now we have to serve you? No way! Just wait until my Lord Zhou Yu finds out and rescues me!” She adds, referring to her husband as she pouts with disapproval.  
“I must agree with my sister… My Lord Sun Ce would not agree to such a thing.” Daqiao added with a nod. “However… I accept that we are prisoners here...” She began to say.

“Prisoners? Now now, that’s not true...” Dong said, seeing a chance to catch the women off guard to disarm them mentally. It worked from the curious looks the Two Qiaos then gave him. “In fact… I quite agree. This has all been a big misunderstanding, hasn’t it? I think in fact… I’ll let you both go if you want!”  
“You… You will?? Yay!!” Xiaoqiao smiled and jumped for joy. “You’re not that bad after all then!” She very wrongly assumed.  
“Sister, wait.” Daqiao said, looking to her sister before back to Zhou. “Why bring us all the way here then, if you were only going to let us go?”  
“That’s because every release deal has to have a price to pay...” Dong said with a chuckle as he looked between the two. “And for you two? The price you’ll pay is being with me for the day.” He announced, already reaching down to unclip the belt around his waist.

“Being with you? What does that… WHAT?!?” Daqiao exclaimed with wide eyes, while her sister gasped with the same reaction as Zhou shamelessly dropped his pants in front of the sisters. His hardening, thick and long cock sticking out from under his stomach pointing at them as he grinned. “Y-You monster!!” Daqiao managed to snap after starting for a moment. Her eyes narrowed at him. “The rumours are true! You just a sick, disgusting...”  
“Oooooooooh! That’s big!!” Xiaoqiao gasped again as she skipped forward. Showing her carefree attitude as she dropped down to her knees in front of him, staring with clear wonder at his size. “Way bigger than Lord Zhou Yu!” She openly admitted before looking up at Dong. “Hey! Can I touch it?? See if it does the same as his?”  
“Heh… It would be my pleasure...” Dong replied, meaning that in more ways that one as he stared back at the eager brighter haired sibling. “You can even taste it if you want!”  
“Sister! No!!” Daqiao called out, clearly seeing the danger here put it was already too late as she rushed towards the scene.

“Yay! Just don’t tell Lord Zhou Yu about this!” Xiaoqiao said with a giggle as she put both hands onto the pole and stroked him. Helping herself to a taste as offered when she took the head into her mouth with a groan. Lips stretching to accommodate a size she clearly hasn’t been used to before. Staring up almost too casually at this man who she was being held captive by as she started to suck his cock. Not understanding the danger here as she worked her mouth up and down on his rock hard member. Her hands still working over the shaft as her oral hole handled the upper portion of him.

“S-Sister...” Daqiao almost whimpered as she stood beside her sibling. Watching her suck on the cock of a man that most certainly wasn’t her husband with already so much eagerness that her ponytail was swaying from the motion of her head. The darker haired beauty biting down on her bottom lip as even though she knew how wrong this was, she couldn’t take her eyes off it. Clearly hearing the muffled sounds coming from Xiaoqiao as she bobbed steadily over those fat top inches and the crown. Still her palms sliding back and forth for a perfect double team like she’s done this plenty of times before.

“Mmmmm? Mmmmhhhh Hhhhhyyyyhhhh Shhhhsssstrrrrr!” Xiaoqiao tried to speak but her words were more than restricted by the cock deep in her mouth. Making the sight of her blowing even hotter when she in true carefree fashion raised a hand to wave at her sister. Groaning herself from how her mouth was getting filled up by the biggest dick she’s even taken yet in her still young life. “Yhhhhhrrr ssshhhhddddd thhhhhhyy ddddsssssss hhhhhrrrrtttt!” She added as she slurped. Getting her saliva applied onto this pole as she kept her head moving up and down in a nicely smooth and timely motion. Even able to smile up as her gaze turned back towards the cruel warlord. Seemingly still clueless to how wrong this situation really is as she sucked on him a little more.

“You there! Don’t just stand!” Dong said, taking a hold of Daqiao by the shoulder as he grinned. “Help you sister out to service my cock!” He ordered, before he pushed her downward.  
“Wh-What?? B-But!” She tried to protest, but soon Daqiao’s eyes were wide again when she was on her knees right up close to her sister sucking off that huge dick.  
“Hmmmm??” Xiaoqiao pulled off from him with a gasp, before smiling at her sibling. “Yeah! You help to Sis’! I bet you’ll love it!” She said, shifting over as Dong also guided the darker haired stunner towards his member.  
“It’s… But I… The smell of it!! It’s...” She tried to form thoughts in this sudden situation, but was cut off when he helped himself to invade her mouth when it next opened up.

“Mmmmmphhh!!” Daqiao whimpered with half-closed eyes when that member, still with her sister’s saliva over it, now pushed deep into her mouth. The look on her face seemingly to change when faced with the reality of things – another man’s cock other than her husband’s now between her lips. However despite that, she began to lift her head back but at a far slower, more reluctant pace as she now took over sucking on his pole. Groaning with each motion up or down on him to show as well that she’s not used to dealing with a dick of this length and thickness.

“See? His cock tastes good, right?” Xiaoqiao giggled almost innocently, if she wasn’t still stroking the lower part of the dick her sister was currently blowing. Watching her sibling go to work on him for a moment with a smile as her eyes bounced in time with the movement of the other woman’s mouth as she somewhat idly pumped the lower part. “Hey! Mind if I try a taste of these?” She ‘asked’ but was already moving downward through the jungle of pubic hair he had around his crotch. Reaching his large, heavy balls and flicking her tongue out at them. Moaning herself as she licked across one and then the other. Carefully positioning her head to not interfere with her sister as she pleasured the other part of his manhood while her hand still gripped the shaft.

“Mmmmm! Wonderful! Keep at it my eager beauties!” Zhou encouraged with a moan and a big smiling. Loving the sight of the two stunning sisters working over his cock and balls with their mouths and hands. Clearly seeing the conflict in the darker haired woman’s eyes – which just made the sight of her sucking on his tool even dirtier than it already was considering both she, and her sister, were married to other men. “My cock is the best you’ve had, is it now? Far bigger than anyone else you’ve had!” He bragged, but knew that answer certainty for the latter question to be very true. Not really caring about who they are married too, but more than happy to taunt these two women who are willingly, to different degrees, servicing him to leave his member nicely slick with saliva. A sight he intended to keep seeing from them both for many days to come now he had them both, whether they both knew it or not.

“Hmmmmm!! Mmmmmm… Mmmmphhh!!” Daqiao groaned again as she closed her eyes from the shame. Still having some wits about her to know how sinful and most of all wrong this was. Both she and her sibling cheating on their husbands with a warlord they should be fighting against. Yet here she was, bobbing away on his cock soon deep that she was almost meeting her sister’s hand as it pumped over his base. She knew she could stop at any time, but couldn’t bring herself too. Smelling the thick musk of his shaft and finally seeing a cock of a massive size compared to the man she married. Something inside of her she never knew existed was stirring her on to keep blowing him.

Down below, Xiaoqiao was playfully humming to herself as she lapped away at both of his nuts. Leaving them nicely damp from her spit after a more than generous licking on both sides. Shifting back upward as she took her hand off from his pole. Instead moving in beside, closer to her sister but still under as she applied her mouth onto his rod. Slurping onto him with loud sucks and flicks of tongue so now both if the Two Qiaos were pleasuring his fuck-stick with their soothing mouths. Leaving him coating with their combined saliva now so that in short order they’ve both gone from respected and talented warriors to looking more suited for a life as cock-sucking whores.

Yet, even that stunning sight wasn’t enough for this greedy, sex-obsessed man. Grabbing a handful of Daqiao’s dark locks and the ponytail of the other, he brought them both upward to his bell-end. The two women working on instinct for that moment as both flicked tongues out at the tip with a groan from each. “Now that you know your place… Show me how much you really care about each other!” He demanded, and didn’t give either much of a choice as he pulled his cock back before making their faces come closer. Lips meeting to have the two sisters kiss one another.

Daqiao squealed in shock as the kiss happened. Eyes widening but kept in place by the grip on her hair. However the other Qiao didn’t react the same. Her eyes half-closed as she almost purred at the touching of lips. Her carefree nature helping to ignore the incest nature of this moment as she actually deepened the kiss. Lips working against her sister’s while her hands moved up to hold the darker haired woman by her hips. The feeling of tongue lapping against her mouth breaking down the more timid sibling’s defences as her eyes soon started to close. The Two Qiao’s slowly making out as their tongues slapped off of one another to swap sit. Looking quite like two long-time lesbian lovers instead of happily married to men women they are supposed to be as they both began to moan into the smooch.

“That worked better than I had hoped!” Zhou said with a proud and cruel laugh as he let go of their hair. Seizing on the moment he’d just witnessed as he pushed Daqiao down to the ground to make her whine from the surprise. No moment to recover however as she soon found her sister on top of her as Dong put them into position. “You there! Xiaoqiao! Your sister still needs some ‘convincing’ that my court is where she should serve! You see to that matter, and I’ll reward you...” He offered, even though it was clearly an order to her as he moved behind her. Already raising up the long tail of her attire so he would take a look at the under-shorts she had on.

“Right away Lord Dong Zhou!” The brighter haired sister eagerly agreed, looking back with a happy smile for a moment. Throwing away all shame (and reason) as she turned back to push her sibling back a little. Spreading her legs as she dived under the skirt of the dress the other woman had on and hauled down her sister’s underwear despite the gasp of protest for the motion. “Just like before we both got married!” She added with a giggle before she moved her face down. Hands gripping her sister’s thighs as she applied her mouth onto her exposed pussy for a long kiss that she even moaned into.

“S-Sister!! Y-You can’t… N-Not in front of! Mmmmm...” Daqiao tried to protest but was soon cut off by a moan escaping her. Feeling her sister’s tongue sliding against her outer folds to give her pleasure despite its incestuous nature. Her legs spreading further as she propped herself up on her shoulders even though with her dress in the way she couldn’t actually see the sight of her sister starting to lick her pussy. She could certainly feel it, hence her moans and the deep blush on her face as she bit down on her bottom lip. Squirming slightly from the flicks of her sibling’s tongue against her dampening folds, but held in place by the hands on her tights-covered thighs. Getting eaten out while still basically fully clothed in her stylish attire more suited for battle than a sexual encounter.

More than encouraged by the incest he was witnessing between the two stunning sisters, Zhou helped himself to the lighter haired of the Two Qiaos as he pulled down her shorts to similarly leave her almost fully dressed. Pushing his saliva-soaked dick into the tight snatch of the ponytail-haired beauty with an approving groan. Feeling how tight her walls were around his cock as he started pumping in and out of her. A sure sign that her husband was nowhere near close to his size and thickness. He cared little for that or who he was, just happy with a sick smile to be fucking another beautiful woman. Getting off on the fact she’s married to someone else but is now taking his dick already like a well trained whore.

“MMMMMHH!! MMMMM...” Xiaoqiao moaned loudly into her sister’s pussy as she found her slim and sexy body rocking back against the thrusts entering into her snatch from behind. Making her head push forward so her lips rubbed against the folds of the other half of the sisters of Wu, and that in turn increased the pleasure the other sibling was feeling. Xiaoqiao closed her eyes as she tried her best to focus, but her own snatch was getting wet from taking such a huge dick. Never mind increasingly deep as the pumps ensured more and more of his inches were being stuffed into her when he drove forward. Opting to push her tongue right into her sister’s twat to properly lick and taste the other woman. Not appearing (if one could see her from under the covering of the dress her head was hidden by) to look like she was a novice at pussy munching either from the quick licking she applied.

“AHHHH!! Mmmmm… Sis-Sister!! You… You know we sh-shouldn’t b-be… MMMM!!” Daqiao once again tried to protest and fight against the onslaught of sin and pleasure that she was witnessing and feeling in front of her. It was a rapidly loosing battle as she groaned out in delight from the tongue lashing being done to the entrance to her love tunnel. Increasingly caring not for the incest nature of it as she slowly reached down. Pulling up the bottom of her dress so she could see the swaying ponytail of her sister as her head was deep between her thighs. Instead of pushing her sibling away as perhaps a right minded person would, she instead grabbed a hold of that ponytail firmly. Groaning as she was ‘rewarded’ with her sister’s tongue pushing deeper into her folds from the clutch.

“Mmmmmm!! Looks like you two whores… Ahhhhh! Have done this before!!” The perverted Prime Minister noted with an approving, wide grin as he pumped away in and out of the lighter haired of the Two Qiaos. His wide gut starting to smack off of Xiaoqiao’s backside as he pumped in to fill up her tightness with all of his inches. “MMMM… Then I’ll make sure to enjoy both of you as you enjoy one another… Mmmmmm! Many times to come!” He bragged with a loud and shameless laugh. Revelling in that feeling along with witnessing the sister-on-sister lesbian action going on just ahead. The sloppy sound of juices being just heard along with all the moans coming from the three of them as he plunged his cock over and over into the soaking wet box of the woman sandwiched willingly between her new Lord and her own sister.

Moaning again into her sister’s twat, Xiaoqiao liked the sounds of that. Lord Dong Zhou’s cock felt amazing inside of her pussy – way better than her husband’s way smaller dick ever did – and the taste of her own sister’s snatch was delicious. Feeling this again and again sounded a lot more fun than being out on the battlefield. For now, she was concentrating on feeling good and making her sibling feel the same. Feeling Daqiao pulling her hair was a sure sign she was getting her more into this now. Pushing her sweating body back she made sure to meet those balls deep thrusts into her pussy, and allowing her to slide her mouth against the other woman’s honey pot. Juices coating her lips and around her mouth, with some even dripping down her chin to show how eagerly this incestuous licking has been.

Most men would be just happy with this situation. Not this cruel and greedy warlord who wanted all he could from them both. Which is why he pulled out of Xiaoqiao’s wet snatch with a lusty groan. Smirking at the sound of a muffled disapproving groan at the empty feeling she now felt in her tunnel. “That’s good for now… Daqiao! About time you did some work!” The half-naked warrior ordered as he moved to lay on his back on the floor of his Throne Room. “Get on top of me, and pleasure my cock!”  
“I… I…!” Daqiao stuttered between moans before he sister shifted away from her pussy. “I… I will pleasure you… M-My Lord...” She said in a rather lust-drunk tone. Staring like she was in a trance at his long and fat cock pointing upwards. Walking over towards him to mount him. Her back facing him and sliding against his massive stomach as she lowered herself down with a groan onto his shaft with her snatch.  
“Hey! Don’t leave me out Sis’!” Xiaoqiao said with a cute pout as she came over. Standing in front of her sibling but bending over so she could smile as the two looked eye to eye. “Lord Dong Zhou’s cock feels amazing, right?” She said with a giggle. Clearly already broken in herself as she doesn’t seem to see anything wrong with making that statement.

“It… OH FUCK!! AHHHH… It feels… A-Amazing!! MMMM!!” The darker haired sister moaned out her admission as she started to bounce. Reacting out on instinct when Dong’s hands grabbed onto her still clothed waist. Raising her gorgeous, slim body up and down on his pole to slap down into his crotch every time she lowered straight down. “AHHHH!! I… I will pleasure… I must pleasure this cock! MMMMM!! Pleasure my L-Lord!!” She groaned out as she gritted her teeth. The desire having broken her mind to make her willingly ride on the shaft of a man other than the one she’s married to. Her long hair bouncing in time with the motion her frame is doing as drops of sweat began to roll down her pretty facial features already from the effort she’s putting into this.

“Yay! My sister is fucking my Lord!” Xiaoqiao said with glee, even clapping her hands in adorable fashion even in her own freshly fucked state. Similarly forgetting about all sense and reason, let alone her own marriage. Reaching down and hauling up her sibling’s dress so she could watch that fat cock that had just pumped her now vanishing up into Daqiao’s tight and hot snatch. “I bet it makes you feel real… AHHHHH!! MMMMM...” Suddenly, it was the ponytail haired beauty’s time to moan in surprise when her sister didn’t just reach up to hold her. She took a hold of her pussy in order to push two fingers into Xiaoqiao’s twat. Easily going knuckles deep with the first push thanks to the previous work done by the cock she’s now riding herself. It made the lighter haired of the Two Qiaos moan loudly out as she stayed bent over to take those digits. Her eyes locking onto her sisters for an intense stare as they both groaned out in not totally shameless pleasure.

From his position he couldn’t see the kiss that followed between the sisters, but hearing the muffled moans and loud sloppy sounds of spit being exchanged and tongues slapping against each other confirmed the obvious. Keeping a wide smile on his face at having turned two beautiful sisters of Wu, let alone both married to men, into filthy, incest loving bisexual whores. Loving the feeling of the tight snatch all around his cock as Daqiao bounced away on his pole. Watching her clothed body rise and fall just over the crest of his bulging gut along with the swaying of her long hair. Refusing to even thrust upward into her once to make one of his newest sluts do all the work for him.

At this point, Daqiao was long past caring let alone remembering about things such as respect or her marriage as she eagerly worked against the others in this sinful to say the very least threesome. Tongue wrestling with her own sister at the same time as finger fucking her sibling’s pussy. Easily soaking her digits with juices while they made out like they were the only two in the room. Of course they weren’t, as even with that finger and oral service she was dishing out the dark haired stunner kept on riding the cock she was mounted on. Raising her dripping pussy up to the mid-way mark on his inches before dropping sharply down so her cutely rounded ass rippled wildly from the force of taking him balls deep into her needy hole.

Likewise, the lighter haired of the Two Qiaos was looking far removed from even the free spirit she once was. Her juices starting to drip slowly down her inner thigh from her deeply fingered snatch thanks to that incest action she was happily taking, Those driving digits just encouraging her to work her tongue firmly against her sister’s as they continued making out more like lovers than the siblings they really are. Her hands running through the other woman’s hair in far too tender considering the reality of the matter. Her head lightly bobbing in time with the bounces her sister was doing on the fat cock she was impaled. Just so they could continue making out like they’d been waiting their whole lives for this moment.

“The women of Wu are just like the rest… MMMM!! The rest of the women of this land! Whores! The lot of them! AHHHH!! All whore for me to claim!!” Zhou claimed to himself out loud with a long, arrogant laugh. Knowing what a twisted victory it was in more ways than one to have turned the beautiful Two Qiaos into his own personal sex slaves like this. Witnessing one riding away on his cock with her still tight but dripping wet now snatch as she makes out with her own sister. Taking full advantage of the desire, and no doubt prior incestuous moments the two have had with each other, both have for one another to help in mind breaking them down to just be another couple of sets of holes for him to use when he wants to. No doubt along with the other sister too to make full use of them if it leads to a situation of sister-on-sister action like this.

“MMMMM… Having one of you is enough… But I think I’ll have you both at once to really satisfy me!” Dong announced as he used his grip to roughly shove Daqiao off of him and his cock. In turn making her tumble down with a groan along with her sister onto the stairs leading up to his throne.  
“Sure thing Lord Dong Zhou!” Xiaoqiao said with a smile as she shifted to lay on the stairs. Not even complaining once about the shove.  
“H-How will you take us, my Lord?” Daqiao asked, biting down on her bottom lip as she watched the bulky warlord approach them both.  
“Let me see...” He chuckled as he moved one of the sisters then the other into position. One leg each raised up high while the other against the stairs hung back. A scissoring position as their pussies rubbed against one another to make them groan. But their asses pointing outward so there was just a gap that allowed him to slide his cock between their dripping entrances. Once there, he gripped their backsides to pull both close to him to their snatches not only properly touched but also sandwiched his cock.

“That’s more like it! MMMMM!! See?? The mighty Dong Zhou!! MMMM!! Claiming both the Two Qiaos at the same time!!” He roared his boast as he starting to thrust. Indeed fucking both the equally stunning sisters of Wu at once without properly penetrating either of them. The sensation of running his shaft against two sets of equally soaking folds just as good as when he was balls deep in either of them. Ensuring he moaned out with a toothy, vile grin as he watched his member thrust between the two snatches laying in front of them as their combined juices lathered his shaft.

“AHHHHH!! Lord Zhou!! MMMMM!! It’s… AHHHH!! T-Too much my Lord!!” Daqiao moaned out as she gripped onto the steps she was laying on. Her body reacting all too easily to a position she would have never dreamed of before today. Grinding her dripping twat both against that cock of her new Master and against the one of her own sister on the opposite side of his length. “MMMM!! S-So good my Lord!! AHHHHH!! Don’t… Don’t stop my Lord!! AHHHHH!!” She was showing no shame at all for either motion nor her cries of delight. A far cry from her usual timid and calm attitude she once had before today. Sweat making her long dark hair stick to her pretty face, as well as causing her clothing she still wore to cling her to her petite, desirable frame as she worked her snatch against that fat, pumping cock.

“OOOOOOOHHH!! MMMMM!! Master Dong Zhou!! AHHHHH!! You’re so good at… MMMM!! F-Fucking us!!” Xiaoqiao purred her delight at the feeling of that big cock she’s already sucked off and been fucked by now once again stimulating her dripping twat. Just him rubbing against her more than enough to make her wild with lust – even though she’s supposed to be happily married to another man. “AHHHH!! Fuck us my Lord!! MMMMM!! Keep fucking… AHHHH!! Me and my sister!!” She begged with a gasp, even though she was getting just that. Her hips sliding towards the pumping pole between her snatch and that of her sibling laying next to her. Moaning at the incestuous scissoring of sorts she and her sister were doing to one another. The more immature of the two looking like she was barely hanging on to any sort of sense as her eyes were staring upward at the roof from the please with her teeth clenched tight.

Seeing this, the other woman couldn’t help herself as she moaned again from the feeling of her new Lord’s cock thrusting against her snatch. Reaching forward to grab the ponytail to pull her sister’s face towards her own. Another deep, sinful kiss as the two started tongue wrestling in loud, sloppy fashion to quickly make saliva seep past their lips from the rather aggressive motion. One hand each gripping the hair of the other sister to keep one another close up. The other reaching out in an instinctive move to hold the raised leg of their sibling. Keeping it high and in place for the perverted man involved in this too keep smoothly and swiftly pumping his cock between their grinding together snatches.

“Am I really this good?? MMMM!! That just my cock can turn any woman… AHHHHH!! Into a desperate whore?! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Zhou proudly laughed at his own words, showing no respect to the two women who he was pleasuring himself with by thrusting his dick in and out of between their dripping pussies. Knowing full well he was responsible for not just them both cheating on the men they are both married to, but making them engage in incest between one another. All to fulfil his perverted needs. Only now finally starting to sweat despite the fact that sexual action with even just one of the Two Qiaos would usually be too much for even a normal red blooded man to handle.

The grinding against one another, the thrusting of his cock and their intense making-out all proved to be too much for the sisters to handle. At the same time both women groaning deeply into one another’s mouths as they kept their tongues slapping against each other while their eyes rolled back. Both Daqiao and Xiaoqiao cumming at the same time, against the other woman’s snatch and all over that dick sliding back and forth between them. The two petite bodies looking like they were shivering from a pleasure unlike anything they’ve felt before as they kept sliding their wet to say the least pussies against that thrusting manhood. If not for the grip they had one one another they both might have fallen back and down the steps they were both getting fucked on.

Feeling that, but not caring if they’d finished orgasming or not, Zhou pulled his shaft out from between their snatches. Telling, with the sign of already well broken whores, both women whined at the empty feeling they both felt. They soon gasped as he reached down to grab their hair himself. Forcing them to upward to face him as they obediently let of of one another’s locks. Staring up with panting breaths as they stared at the cock that had just been between them as he made them sit up close with cheek against cheek. Both sisters licking their lips as he started to pump his cock as it throbbed in his rapidly stroking grasp.

“Take this!! UHHHHH!! You shameless, incest-loving whores!! MMMM!!” He yelled at them as he grinned. No need to hold back now that he’s gotten his fill. So he started to paint both of the Two Qiaos sisters with his thick, creamy load. Making both women groan as his seed splattered across their cheeks, noses, lips and chins as he made sure to splatter both of his new sluts with an equal amount. Showing no concern for when blasts caught into their hair either hanging on stuck to their faces from the sweat of the action they’d just been in. Only caring that he ‘branded’ both siblings of Wu with his load as a final display of ownership. Not stopping until his cock was going soft in his hand and his jizz was starting to drip from their faces onto the clothing both still had on.

“Well? Don’t just sit there, you dirty whores!” Dong said with a grin as he looked over the mess he’d left over them both. “Clean each other up!”  
“Yes my Lord...” Daqiao said with almost a slurred voice as she brought her gaze from his cock towards her sister.  
“Right away Lord Dong Zhou!” Xiaoqiao said with eagerness as she turned to face her sibling. The two starting off with another deep, incestuous kiss to lick up the cum from one another’s lips. Starting to lick around the mouth next as the lighter haired beauty took control first to run her tongue up the side of her sister’s face to clean up the spunk from it.

“I must thank my granddaughter for supplying two more excellent whores for me!” Zhou commented as he turned away from the red hot sight. Not even watching as the two sisters cleaned one another up as he got himself dressed having finished with them for the moment. “In fact, I dare say she’s been spoiling me. Another banquet in her honour is certainly required!” He stated before letting out another proud laugh. Just loud enough to down out the moans from Xiaoqiao as she now got the jizz cleaned up from her cheek by her sister.

* * *

A few days later…

“L-Lady Dong Bai!” The fearful Court Minister said, approaching the throne of the commander of Dong Zhou’s forces, and his own grand daughter, Dong Bai as she lazily sat in her own palace that was gifted by her beloved grandfather.

“Urgh! What do you want...” Bai said in an annoyed tone as she leaned back. Slightly adjusting her position of her feet as she rested them on the back of Lu Bu as he, in complete submission, was on his hands and knees in front of her acting as a human foot-rest for the woman who had broken her.

“Lady Dong Bai… Two representatives from the family of Wu have arrived and seek an audience with you.” The Minister explained with a bow of his head. “They seek an agreement for the release of two women they believe to be held prisoner by your grandfather...”  
“Boring!” Bai snapped as she rolled her eyes. “If grandfather has them, then they’re probably another couple of his whores like all the rest. Isn’t that right, dog?” She demanded, raising a foot up to deliberately smack Lu Bu on the back with her boot.  
“Ahhhhh! Y-Yes, my Lady!” Bu grunted the answer quickly.  
“But my Lady, with all due respect! They haven’t just come a long way to see you. They both say their wives are the ones being held...” The Minister tried to explain.

“Wives?” Bai questioned, raising an eyebrow. “So… That means that if they both don’t have wives to be with any more… They could both do with having a new woman in their lives… To serve.” She thought out loud as a cruel smile crept across her gorgeous face. “Send them in. Now!” She ordered, and the Minister rushed off out of the room. “This should be fun… Besides! I’ve been meaning to find a couple new playthings of my own anyway… I can’t let grandfather have all the fun now, can I?”

* * *


	7. 07 - Boa Sanniang (plus Dong Bai/Guan Suo)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Bao Sanniang, Dong Bai, Dong Zhuo, Guan Suo (all Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 7

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, FemDom.

* * *

The cruel warlord of the Central Plains, the Prime Minister of the Three Kingdoms, Dong Zhou continued to act as a tyrant almost unopposed by the other Dynasties of the land. Wei to the North, Shu to the West, and Wu to the South. His army far smaller than the others, but with loyalty and a seemingly growing number of powerful officers, headed by his own grand daughter Dong Bai and her own most obedient of warriors Lu Bu. However the rumours that the people of his land were heavily taxed and either though fear or beatings were forced into submission were well known. Wei, through their alliance with him and keeping face with the Emperor, turned a blind eye. Wu, with their own plans in mind for those central lands themselves, stayed back to build their own forces, and word had it ships.

Shu on the other hand made a stand. Attempting to liberate the people of their suffering as Liu Bei sought a land of peace and benevolence they struck out. Engaging Zhou’s forces at the edge of the lands they both laid claim too, attempting to save the people. However, the attempt was a foolish one. Enraged by his tax collectors being attacked, Zhou ordered those villages ‘spared’ be burnt to the ground and revenge gained over those who dared to defy him. In the retreat, forces were scattered and two Shu officers were captured and taken back to Zhou’s Imperial capital. One male, and one female. Both of them with varying levels of influence in political terms, and of differing use in the twisted Shangri-La Zhou was creating.

* * *

“Right there...” Dong Bai, the cruel grand daughter of the Prime Minister ordered as her guards forced the prisoner forward into the hallway. Dressed in her dark purple dress with black trim and stockings, with her silver hair in side buns with spiked head pieces to match those around the top of her boots. “Oh? This is one of the sons of the ‘God of War’?” She mocked as the man was forced to his knees in front of her. “Didn’t put much of a fight out there, did you? You must be a dumb one to oppose my wonderful grand father!”

“I oppose any tyrant who brings suffering to the land!” Guan Suo bravely said back as he looked up, despite his arms being chained behind his back. The young son of Guan Yu was not however in his traditional green attire. Further humiliation as a prisoner to only be allowed to wear the basic white cloth over his crotch of basic underwear as he was made to kneel. The two guards behind him with their weapons pointed at him. Making his nicely toned, suited to be a warrior body on display. “Such is the will of my father, and his sworn Brothers!” He proudly stated, despite his hopeless position.

“Oh? You believe so?” Bai just laughed coldly at this defiance, looking over the man as she licked her lips a little. Liking what she saw and thinking he would be much better suited to be one of her play things in her own growing roster of handsome men. “Guan Suo, isn’t it? Well, I think you’re just a dumb little mutt… Maybe you need the right Mistress to put you in your place.” She said, sounding like she was making it a statement rather than an opinion. “Just like that little girl of yours now knows her place in my grand father’s court...” She said in a deliberately mocking tone, looking away from him. Sowing seeds into the man in front of her as she clearly knew something was going on.

“Girl?? Bao??” Guan’s eyes went wide, but when he tried to stand the guards used the poles of their weapons to keep him down. The shining ends of the spears reminding him of the losing fight he’d be in if he resisted. “Where is she?? What have you done to her??” He demanded, more than just concerned for the well-being of his wife.  
“Me? Nothing!”Bai said as she took a step towards him. Making him grit his teeth as she used the tip of her boot on the base of his chin, making him stare up at her darkly grinning face. “My grand father on the other hand… Well… If you be a good little dog and follow me? I’ll show you what good your so-called ‘wife’ is for now...”  
“F-Fine! I’ll follow!” Suo agreed, clearly less than comfortable by this situation but wise enough to follow along. “Just don’t hurt her, I beg of you...”  
“Beg? Oh… You’ll beg alright boy...” She said with a wicked laugh as she pulled her foot away and turned around. A snap of her fingers making the guards haul him to his feet and ensure he followed behind her as they walked further into the palace. “Beg for me to be your new Mistress...” She whispered under her breath with a twisted smirk to match.

* * *

“AHHHHH!! Mmmmm… L-Lord Zhuo!! P-Please!! I… MMMMM!!” The moans of Bao Sanniang echoed around the master bedroom. The naked beauty of Shu, and wife of Guan Suo, laying on the sheets as her body shifted back and forth against the spacious bed. Her legs held wide apart by the tyrant Dong Zhuo as he grinned through his huge, messy beard as he stood at the edge of the bed. Thrusting his massive, thick cock in and out of the moaning woman’s snatch. His overweight to say the least body a contrast to her stunning frame as her impressively large and rounded tits bounced away with every pump she took. From an outsider’s perspective, it would look like these two had been lovers for years with how much she was yelling out her delight from taking his big dick.

Perhaps why at the doorway her husband Guan Suo could only stare in shock and horror. Watching another man claiming his woman and making her scream out in delight. All the bulk of Zhou preventing the actual sight of the series of smooth and swift strokes he was giving to Bao. It was still obvious what was happening as his obese body rocked forward towards hers, sending her in turn shifting back against the bed. Her arms right back behind her long haired head as she gripped the sheets for some kind of support. Eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned out in clearly shameless fashion.

“Oh dear!” Dong Bai giggled, standing beside the still stunned Suo as she watched her own grand father fuck another woman just a distance away. “Looks like your wife is just another of my grand father’s whores!” She said in a very matter-of-fact tone as she turned to look at Suo. “All that effort you put in to try and help her escape from battle! Just for her to betray you and spread her legs for the man you tried to defy?” She let that sink in before she stepped up close to the captured man so she could whisper in his ear. “Such a shame a bitch like her doesn’t understand… Loyalty...” She almost purred, as she let her hand roam down his toned body.

“I… I don’t… I can’t...” Suo tried to form words and reason for what he was seeing but found himself just stumbling as he couldn’t rip his gaze from the sight before him. His wife, seemingly willingly, offering herself up to a hideous, fat man and loving every moment of it. Moans coming louder from her than anything he’s heard from her before in their relationship. Her body arching off the bed in joy as her pussy was filled up in a swift and firm manner thanks to expert thrusting from the warlord. Ravaging the beauty who could hold her own in combat, but here and now looked more suited for being a whore in a Brothel than fighting on the battlefield.

Guan soon gasped when Bai, without invitation, snatched away his underwear cloth with a single tug. Exposing a cock that, while decently sized, was nowhere near Zhuo’s vast and fat size. He was also already hardening, something that kept Bai grinning. “Ooooooh! Getting off on watching your wife whore herself out? Dirty dog...” She mocked as she gripped his pole. Starting to quickly stroke his size, causing Suo to groan as he still couldn’t stop watching the love of his life being taken by another man. “Mmmmm… Such a shame you settled for such an unworthy woman… Now if you were smart and served me? I could make you feel really… Really good...” She seductively said again into his ear as she jerked him off. Making him moan as he stood. Easily pulling the strings of the man in his shell-shocked state to take advantage of him as she gave a quick, rough handjob to make him rock hard.

“F-Feel good??” Suo questioned with a gasp as he stared and watched his wife squirm and shake as she lay in the sheets. Her breasts bouncing away with every deep pump she happily took as a shine of sweat made her gorgeous body even more beautiful than she already was. A stimulating, if not so wrong, sight enough. But it was the hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him off with clear skill that was further clouding his thoughts. “It… Ahhhhhh! D-Does feel good...” He admitted with a hint of shame. His mind torn from this pleasure and the clearly wrong sight of his wife being fucked by another man just a distance away. Soon his eyes finally looking away from ahead of him to down at his crotch. Gritting his teeth as for the first time since marriage, another woman’s hand other than his wife was working over his member.

Bai just laughed, seeing how already too easy this was to play with the handsome officer of Shu. “I can make it a lot better, little dog… Just be a good play thing, and listen to Mistress...” She instructed as she used her free hand to turn his head. Making him stare now at her gorgeous, smirking face while she stroked away. Making him moan again as she pumped stiffly and smoothly along his sizeable enough cock. The conflict in his eyes of how wrong this all was, yet how good it did feel to get this handjob from the Prime Minister’s grand daughter, just as delicious to her (if not even more) than his own attractive body.

Across the room, Zhou and his latest prize in his growing harem of female officers had not even noticed the others watching from the doorway. Caught up in their own sinful act as Zhuo kept his grip on Sanniang’s legs at the ankles. Keeping her legs spread wide for the ease of access into her wet and tight snatch. Obviously, she was used to taking a smaller and less thicker dick into her love tunnel but had been given a crash course in being used to a balls deep invasion from a massive weapon. His bulking gut hiding the sight, but the slap of his crotch connecting with her pussy sounding out along with their cries to show he was feeding every inch into the beauty who should not be enjoying cheating on her man as much as she clearly is.

“Lady Sanniang! You seem to be… MMMM… Enjoying yourself greatly!” Zhou said with a deep chuckle as he pulled his cock out of that already well fucked pussy. Noticing the groan she let out when he did so. “I assume that you’re happy now you agreed to serve in my court?”  
“Mmmmm… Y-Yes, Lord Dong Zhuo...” Bao said with a sultry groan as she stared up at him. Hey eyes with so much desire in them she didn’t appear now to be a woman married to someone else. Certainly not this cruel, sex-addicted warlord.  
“Then let us continue!” He stated, helping himself to turn her over on the bed. Bringing her hips up so she was on her hands and knees in front of him.  
“Yes! Please!!” She begged, looking back at her new master. Unaware still that her actual husband was just a short distance away, having watched her cheat on him. “I… I need more!”

“I do love a good whore who knows what she needs...” Zhou said in a very back handed manner with a sick smile to match. More than happy to give her that, especially since it meant he got plenty of pleasure from it too. Pushing his cock straight back into Bao’s wet, hot pussy and making them both moan out as he began taking her from behind. His clammy hands soon grabbing on her cutely rounded hips and the bottom of his stomach resting on the top of her backside. It only took a few groaning pumps before once more he was filling up her vaginal tunnel with his member. Not so much the force of that motion, but his sheer size connecting with hers making her rock back and forth against the pumps.

“AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! Ooooooooooooooh yes!! Lord Zhou!!” She moaned out with not just the words, but a horny tone of a woman not acting like she was happily married to another man. Her large tits swaying back and forth underneath her as she stayed up in this doggy style position. A big smile on Sanniang’s face as she stared back at the man who any normal thinking female would be repulsed by. “MMMMM!! Don’t stop, my Lord!! AHHHHH!! MMMMM… Give it to me! Please!!” Yet here she was, loving every thrusting moment of this sexual action. Her wet snatch getting stuffed full more than she’s ever gotten in her life. Hands once more gripping the lavish sheets of the extra large bed as she took this pumping without any objection. Not noticing at all the audience watching this all happen from the doorway as she begged for more of Zhuo’s big, fat cock.

“MMMMM… For a land of so called peace and harmony… AHHHH… Shu certainly breeds some fine whores!” Zhuo said with a laugh. Showing no respect to the woman he was currently buried to the hilt inside of as he worked his shaft in and out of her slick but tight pussy from behind. Making her ass cheeks ripple when his overweight frame collided with her to send her rocking forward. His hold on her ensuring she staying straight in front of him so he could keep on driving his dick into his newest claim for his own misogynistic paradise. “Ahhhhh… Bet you’re glad… MMMMM!! You’ll be leaving that place behind… To be one of my personal sex slaves!” He added between his own shameless groans of pleasure. Loving the feeling of how snug her twat was all around his tool even after what was clearly an extensive round of fucking long before the ‘guests’ watching this all happen arrived. Zhuo only now starting to sweat a little compared to the coating all across Bao’s stunning body.

“AHHHHH… L-Lady Bai! T-This… This feels… MMMMM…” Across the way there was a separate sexual encounter going on. Guan Suo now sitting against the bedroom wall on the floor. Legs spread and eyes closed as he moaned out. Already wrapped around the finger of Dong Bai as she used her actual hand to rapidly stroke his cock up and down. Pumping away briskly with the kind of rapid pace that would easily finish off any rank-and-file soldier. Pinned in place as her other hand was on his toned chest to keep him there. Bai still fully clothed compared to his naked state, which added to the humiliation as she easily reduced him to a moaning mess as he sat. Just using her hand to dominate his nicely sized cock with stroke after hard, gripping stroke.

“Mmmmm yes, good little dog… Moan for your Mistress...” Bai grinned as she jerked away at his shaft. Her hand moving all the way up and down the rod of the man she was looking already on the way to making one of her own personal play things. Her body close to his so she could hear every moan he let out from her hand work. Knowing full well her grand father was fucking this man’s wife just a few feet away from them. Her focus was on manipulating this hunk’s conflicted mind. Using those well practised strokes to make him be lost in pleasure. Easy picking for him to only see her now instead of the wife he’s supposed to be caring about. Leaning in to capture his earlobe in her teeth. Causing him to gasp as he gave his dick a squeeze and a twisting grind around the base. Before going straight back to the rapid pumps and flicking her tongue out at the bitten ear to make him groan in pleasure. His war looking already lost to her skilled actions.

Back across, the sweat dripped off of Sanniang’s body as the female officer of Shu groaned out. Her body rocking sharply forward then smoothly back as she took the big dick of a man she’s supposed to be fighting against from behind. Each motion making her groan out equally in sinful delight. Whether it was getting stuffed full to the limit when Zhuo pumped into her, or when he pulled a few inches back from her in order to slam back home into his new property. Every motion keeping that wide, twisted smile on his hideous face as he got to enjoy sex with a woman who, if she still had her right mind, wouldn’t look at him twice unless it was to strike with an attack.

“UHHHHH!! YES!! MMMMM… Lord Dong Zhuo’s cock!! MMMMM!! S-So good...” Bao moaned out. Her arms startling to slip as the pleasure was further overwhelming her and sapping her strength. His grip on her slim hips keeping that part of her body raised up so even as her face touched the sheets her ass was still raised up. Ensuring she still got the action she was lustfully, and without shame now, begging for. Her pussy dripping wet but still tight around his fat pole as he fed her it over and over again. “MMMMM!! AHHHHH FUCK!! YESSSSSSSSS… AHHHHH!!” She gasped. Her tits jiggling as they brushed against the now stained with sweat bedsheets she was being fucked on. The stimulation from her rock hard nipples against the expensive, but now perhaps ruined, material just added to her pleasure. The main focus of course was her snatch. Stuffed deeper and fuller than any time she’d had action with her actual husband before. Yet moaning out here like this cruel warlord was the only lover she’d ever need now to further show how far removed she is compared to the warrior officer she was before meeting him.

The action wasn’t just contained to the bed, however. “Mmmmm!! What’s this? Call this fucking??” Dong Bai snapped as she bounced her still dress-clad body up and down on her newfound toy’s cock. Still keeping him sat against the wall but mounted on his lap, having gone from jerking him off to riding him. Insulting him even as she fucks his cock and makes him moan out. Her hands on the sides of his handsome face to make sure she stared up at him. Making it clear that she was the one giving him already the best sex of his life. “Fuck me damn it! Mmmm… Prove yourself worthy of being one of my pets!” She demanded and her voice, even between her moans, was making it sound like a threat. Her own large chest bouncing under her clothing as she worked her body up and down on his nicely long cock. Easily making him moan as he felt her tight, slick pussy working like a dream up and down his rod.

“AHHHHH… Yes Lady Bai! MMMMM!! I-I’ll prove myself!!” Suo vowed as he did his best to thrust his hips upward to send his cock into the pussy of his new Mistress. Managing to match her timing so when she dropped down with a sinful smack into his nicely muscular body, he was able to thrust up. Every inch of his length fitting inside of the cruel beauty who has managed (with the help of the sight of her grand father fucking his wife) to break this man mentally to serve him. “UHHHH… I will prove myself, my Lady! AHHHHH… I’ll prove myself!” He groaned, sounding like he was in a trance. Impressively able to pump up into this wickedly riding woman, despite his arms still being chained behind his back as she rides him. A smack of his crotch connecting with her body barely being heard over both their moans. Never mind the other sexual encounter going on in the room that Bai was very well aware of, but Suo had already forgotten about. Focused now on pleasing this new woman instead of the wife he should be caring about.

“MMMMM… Yes you lowly dog! Please me! MMMM… Prove yourself!!” Bai continued to demand as she grinned down at her newest conquest. Stands of her bright white hair swaying in time with the bouncing her body was doing. Showing off her own sexual skill as she rode his pumping cock in quick, commanding fashion. All while still with her clothing on, just underwear pulled to the sides underneath so she could fit all his cock up into her slick tunnel. “MMMM… If you don’t please me… Ahhhhhhh… I swear, your punishment will be worse than death!!” She made a promise of her own, and with a sick grin to match. Knowing this man was disposable to her as any of her other play things were. For now, she was more than happy to take the husband of another woman as her own property. Bouncing away as she moaned, but not letting Suo think he was actually satisfying her yet – despite the clear reality of her cries showing he was already more than doing that.

Back across the master bedroom, there was riding going on too. “AHHHHH MMMMM!! YES MY L-LORD!! AHHHHHH!!” Bao almost was screaming out now as she was mounted on top of Zhuo’s massive cock. Bouncing away at a quick and lustful pace like it was second nature to her. Hands resting on the huge bulge of the warlord’s stomach so that his view was just of the top half of her body. Shifting up before dropping down onto his crotch as she stuffed herself full with the fat dick she was now already not just used to, but addicted to. Her shameful display even worse considering her husband was only a short distance away, but here she was willingly riding another man. Her rounded tits shaking with every up or down motion she delivered as her long hair swayed behind her from the intense effort she was using to fuck her new master’s shaft.

“MMMMM… That’s the spirit Bao! Show me… AHHHHH… What a useful whore you’ll be to me!” The wicked Prime Minister of the Three Kingdoms said as he moaned. Resting his hand back in his hands as he watched the beauty from Shu raise and lower herself on his dick. Even though he could, he refused to even thrust up once into this stunner as she bounced away like this was her destiny to do. Making her do all the work to give him the pleasure he believed any and every woman should give him. “MMMMM… A girl looking like you? You’re far more suited for this… AHHHHH… Than being a warrior… Don’t you think?” He said mockingly and with a fitting snigger. Not even showing her a bit of respect considering she’s gone from being a loving wife and a respected fighter to not just another of his sex-craving sluts. Just caring about the top notch pleasure he’s getting from feeling her tight, wet snatch all around his member as she bounces away again and again on his huge, fat length.

“AHHHHHH… YES! YES!! L-LORD ZHUO!! LOOOOOOORD ZHUOOOOOOOO MMMMMM!!” She squealed out as she rode herself not just silly, but straight into a powerful orgasm as she fucked her snatch balls deep with his dick. A wide, cock-drunk smile plastered on her face as her tongue shamefully hung out the corner of her mouth, with her eyes rolled back and upward for good measure. Her snatch releasing juices to flood down over his thick prick and further to his crotch as her body more on instinct continued to bounce away. Allowing her to feel every moment of a sexual high that, if she could even remember the marriage she’s actually still in, she never got from the man she’s married to. Just as well, since the overweight tyrant she slumps onto didn’t once pump into her. Smirking as he only cares for his own pleasure, and not about her in any shape or form.

“MMMMM… Come on boy! Don’t let… Ahhhhh! Your Lady down now!” Bai laughed as she stood with her back against the door frame with one leg raised up and hiking her skirt up. Allowing Guan Suo, as the sweat dripped off his handsome body, to quickly and stiffly thrust his cock in and out of her wet snatch. “More! MMMM!! If you don’t please me… AHHHHH!! I’ll never forgive you for it! You don’t want that now… MMMM… Do you??” She said tauntingly as she continued the mental manipulation of the once proud officer of Shu. Loving the sight of this young hunk being so desperate to please her, despite not just how wrong this all should be for him, but with his arms still bound behind his back. So it’s only his hip movement to send his dick in and out of her pussy that’s making her moan out – even if she’s claiming falsely that it isn’t enough to satisfy her.

“AHHHHH… I will please you! MMMMM!! I will, Lady Bai!!” Suo grunted as the sweat dripped down his youthful, attractive face. The smack of his crotch meeting the base of her pussy slapping out when he drove up into her. Impressing with this kind of pace and speed even without the use of his hands as he gave her the kind of action that truthfully before today he never knew he was capable of. “UHHHH… I’d… MMMM!! Rather die! Than let you down, my Lady!!” He said with a groan. Sounding like he was making a promise to this cruel female, despite the fact he was actually happily married to another woman. It didn’t look like it here from how swiftly his was sliding his shaft in and out of her soaking snatch. Making them both moan out from this more than just sinful encounter that was going on alongside this beauty’s grand father fucking this man’s wife just a distance away.

Hearing that promise made Dong Bai laugh proudly at how she’d broken this once proud, honourable warrior into her newest living sex toy. That fact being what actually sent her over the edge so she came all over that pumping dick. Licking her lips as she let him continue to thrust in and out of her box, but not telling him that he had already more than done enough. Knowing that he was so lost in this new obedient mind-set he couldn’t tell the obvious from the flow of her fluids down his pole that he’d gotten her off. She was more than happy to let him continue ‘proving’ himself until she was bored of him. After all, he was just one of her many pets… And likely one of just more to come.

Just across the room, Bao had been pulled off the bed down to her knees in front of the tubby warlord as he stroked his throbbing cock. A grin on Zhuo’s bearded face as he groaned out. Soon plastering the pretty face of the beauty from Shu with his thick, hot seed. Making her groan and smile as she, like an already well trained whore, just sat and took his load. His jizz splashing not just across her cheeks, nose, mouth and chin, but catching into her hair over her forehead and at the sides of her face. Matting through it so even a long steam bath might not be enough to clean up the mess he was making over her. Not stopping his strokes until he was starting to go limp in his grasp. Allowing him to wipe the last drops onto the top of her nose for good measure to leave the face of another man’s wife covered with his cum. Just cementing her new place as one of his whores.

Meanwhile in the corridor just outside the master bedroom Dong Bai was grinning herself. Pinning Guan Suo with a hand so those chain-bound arms were against the wall. Her free one wildly stroking the sweat-coated hunk’s pulsing cock as she stared down at his manhood. Letting out a wicked laugh as she forced the married man to orgasm. His impressively sized load spraying out down onto the floor so not even onto a part of her still clothed body. Making him moan as he stared up at the ceiling in delight for a sexual high he won’t likely forget. Even if by now he’s long forgotten about the wife he actually has, so controlled he’s become by the wicked plan of this silver haired stunner.

“Hmmmm… I suppose that will do.” Bai lied, still acting like all of this wasn’t enough for her. “Next time? You will have to do better to please me!” She told him, using a finger on the hand that had just been jerking him off to make her look to him.  
“I… Forgive me, m-my Lady...” Guan said submissively. “Next time… I will not fail you.” He said between gasps as his chest heaved for air.  
“You’d better! You don’t want to make me sad now, do you?” She teased as she turned away. Not letting him see with cruel smirk she now had, knowing she’d conquered this man and made him another of her play things to use and fuck however she wanted to. “Come on! Let’s go get you washed up, my little dog… I think I might let you play with me again before the day is over.” She said over her shoulder. Snapping her fingers, but before the guards who had been standing by, and sporting hard-ons in their clothing, could react Suo was already moving. Obediently following his new Mistress so the guards just could only follow behind as they were no longer needed to keep the broken, bound and naked man in check.

Back inside the room, Dong Zhuo laughed as he sat on the edge of his bed. Watching as Bao hungrily licked at his cock to give him a good cleaning up, even with her face covered in cum. “So Lady Sanniang? Remember our deal?” He said, looking down at his newest whore. “That if you served me, that I would let your husband go from my prison? I’ve changed my mind.” He said with a wicked grin, showing he had no intentions of honouring their deal at all. “I’ll let him stay as a prisoner of my court. Is that acceptable?”  
“Mmmm… Husband?” Bao mumbled as she gave his cock, as it started to harden again, another round of licks. “What husband, my Lord?” She asked, looking up. So fucked senseless that she’s forgotten about the man she was trying to save in her husband by agreeing to fuck this tyrant.

Hearing that, he just laughed long, loud and proudly at what he’d made this woman become. Just another whore to add to his ever-growing land of wine, women and song. Still, maybe he’d find some use for that prisoner husband soon enough. Perhaps his wonderful grand daughter could make him one of her ‘play things’ she’s always wanting more of?

For now though, he’d enjoy another round with this beauty of Shu. He’d already claimed and taken women aligned with Wei, Wu and now Shu along with a couple ‘others’ too. For any other man, that would be more than enough. For him? It was still just a small step into creating his Shangri-La. He was far from finished yet, and he’d happily crush any Kingdom foolish enough to get between him and that warped dream of his.

* * *


	8. 08 - Sun Shangxiang

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Zhuo, Sun Shangxiang (all Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 8

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal, public.

* * *

It was becoming clear that Dong Zhuo’s hold on the Central Plains was not just unbreakable in the current Three Kingdoms, but it was slowly creeping. Officers and men turning their backs on Shu and Wu to side with the twisted warlord, as claims his lands were of plentiful gold, fine food and drink, and that women were subservient to men. Any previous attempts to attack his troops at the edges of disputed lands had led to humiliating defeats. Rumours even had it that seen in Zhou’s Imperial Palace was the Two Qiaos who were both thought to have vanished or worse in a battle months before. Other whispers spoke of one of the sons of the God of War now being a loyal follower to the Prime Minister’s grand daughter, just as Lu Bu was (if not more officers).

Wei’s peace accord with Zhuo was strong, and neither would attack the other. However Zhuo rarely sent reinforcements to support Wei, meaning that when they were attacked Dong stayed in his own land of wine, women and song. Strategists of Wu reasoned that if they were to strike a peace deal with Zhuo, then they could fully focus on a campaign against Wei in the far north. Later, when the time came, they would deal with the tyrant. That way, they could strike Wei and not fear seeing the likes of the demon Lu Bu on the battlefield. The question was then, how could they possibly produce an offer that Zhuo would agree to. Land? Troops? Ships?

The answer was obvious. Give Zhuo want he loved more than anything else in the world. Another beautiful woman.

* * *

“...Say that again...” Dong Zhuo grinned, sitting back in his golden throne in the heart of his Imperial Palace. Already licking his lips as he looked down at the woman at the bottom of the steps.

“I… I will give myself to you, as your wife.” Sun Shangxiang, the beautiful Princess of Wu, confirmed again with a slow (clearly worried) nod of the head. Dressed in the signature red of her family of an armoured, figure fitting dress that was open at the front to show off her nicely sized and rounded breasts, and tight at the back to hug to her hips. With gauntlets, boots with thigh-high stockings, and a golden tiara resting through her short, brunette hair. “In exchange… Your lands and the lands of Wu will leave in peace forever more.” She stated, her eyes locked on the overweight, haggard-bearded overlord as she did not appear truly happy to be doing this. Yet was standing her ground for the sake of both her family and future of Wu.

“Hmmmm...” Zhuo thought it over as he looked her over. He got to enjoy this gorgeous woman all to himself, and didn’t have to worry about Wu any more? That sounded like a good deal to him! He could let Wei deal with Wu, and if later one one of those two were weak enough? He could just squash them and take their lands. After all, what would this woman do to object to it if he broke the deal? As his wife, she should do as he said just like all women should! “Then I agree!” Dong said, standing up. “You shall be my wife, and… As long as Wu don’t betray us and attack my lands first? I will honour this agreement and be at peace with them.” He added, but with the kind of smile that was not completely trust worthy.

A sense of relief, in one form, washed over Shangxiang as she bowed respectfully. “Thank you, Lord Dong Zhuo. My father, and all of Wu, thanks you for this. I shall leave at once to inform him of...” She began to say.  
“Leave? Stupid woman! You shall do no such thing!” Zhuo snapped as he waddled down the stairs. “I will send a messenger… Better yet! An envoy of my grand daughter to Wu to tell them of this joyous news! But you?” He stood in front of her, staring down with a leering gaze as he put a finger under her chin. Seeing her wide, worried eyes looking back. “My lovely wife… You aren’t going anywhere...”  
“W-What do you mean??” Sun questioned, already regretting to say the least agreeing to her family’s peace plan.  
“Well… I think we need to, what’s the word… Consummate this marriage of ours...”

* * *

The next day…

A crowd had been made to gather in the central square of the Palace grounds. Peasants, merchants, officers and nobles alike in front of an arranged platform stage that looked down a few feet onto the people. On it, a raised curtain that hid from their view what was behind. Clearly something important from the guards around and in front of the stage.

“What’s it going to be now? More taxes?” One peasant pondered.  
“Shut your mouth? You want to be target practice for Lu Bu, talking like that?” Another snapped.  
“Maybe it’s more work for the women to do!” A third man said. “I’m real happy my wife does all the house work now!”

Before any more speculation could be done, one of the court ministers of Zhuo moved onto the platform with a scroll as he unrolled it to make the announcement. “People of the lands of the great, honourable, benevolent and humble Prime Minister Dong Zhuo! People of his Shangri-La! As of today, the Prime Minister is officially announcing a binding, legal and eternal marriage! He has granted the Princess of the Dynasty of Wu – Sun Shangxiang – the honour of becoming one of his wives! May she live happily forever more by his glorious side, until death should she part!”

With that, two men at the sides of the stage pulled ropes. Allowing the curtain to drop down and be pulled away. The crowd gasping in shock at not just that announcement, but what they were now witnessing on that stage.

“Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm...” Sun Shangxiang herself, completely naked and on her knees with only her golden Wu tiara on, performing a blowjob on the obese, hideous warlord known as Dong Zhuo. He too only wearing his regal headpiece as he grinned, watching the gorgeous female slurp away on his cock with eager, willing bobs. Clearly having spent the previous night ‘training’ her just like the rest of his whores. Hence why she was happily moving her mouth up and down his fat and long cock as her hands rested on his thighs. The two of them side on to the crowd so every one from peasant to nobleman could witness this public sex act between the twisted Prime Minister and his new wife.

“Oh ho ho! Lady Shangxiang! Mmmmm… It appears we have an audience now!” Zhuo said with a dragging tone as he started down. Grinning as he watched her pretty face sliding back and forth along his pole. Moaning as he felt her tongue slapping up into his underside once in a while. Her soft lips staying nicely wrapped around his member as she serviced him. “You don’t mind showing… Ahhhhh… All these people how much you love your husband, now do you?” He ‘asked’ but with that same cruel smile that showed already he did not expect her to object one bit to this all. His gaze switching from her mouth as she sucked his rod nicely deep into her oral hole before sliding back with a groan, to down at her lovely and rounded tits. Seeing how rock hard her nipples were already from just sucking off the man she before yesterday would never have looked twice at.

Lifting off with a gasp, Sun first spat down onto Zhuo’s cock. Using her tongue to eagerly slide and slap around the tip of his manhood as she gazed up with lust in her eyes. “Mmmmm… I don’t mind at all, my love...” She purred in cock-drunk fashion before she helped herself back to a taste of his meaty dick. Not caring at all at the shamefulness of doing such a lewd act in front of a crowd of complete strangers, let alone in public for all to see. A moan being muffled by his inches as she pushed down and started blowing at a quicker pace, making him groan out in approval in response. Her short hair swaying in time with the deep bobs of her head as she applied her saliva all over his tool.

“Look at her! That’s Sun Shangxiang!” Someone in the crowd yelled as mumbles and whispers were spoken in the crowd.  
“No way! She’s a Princess, isn’t she?” Another one questioned. “That’s got to be some street whore up there!”  
“No question, that’s her! Look at that crown she’s wearing!” One of the nobles at the side noted as he pointed. “Unmistakable, that’s Wu! Our Prime Minister has claimed the Princess of Wu as his bride!”

“Mmmmmm yes! Be a good wife, Lady Shangxiang...” Zhuo mocked with a proud laugh, insulting the woman handling his cock with already clear experience as she slurped up and down on his rod. Her saliva dripping down to his balls amidst the jungle of pubic hair at his crotch. Her hands sliding rather lovingly, further showing how already broken she is, up his tubby thighs as she knees before him. “Ahhhhhh… MMMM!! Pleasure me well, and I might… Mmmmm! Just fuck you in front of all these people...” He added, as if she clearly needed any more bribes to suck him off like she’s been doing since before that curtain dropped. Indeed already looking far from a prim and proper Princess, and more like a desperate slut with how she’s slobbering all over this thick piece of man meat.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Gahhhhhhh!! Hmmmmphhhh… GAHHHH-HHHWWWLLLKK...” Hearing that however, it easily made her increase her efforts as she pushed that pretty face into his mess of pubes. Causing herself to choke as she takes in far too much cock than her not completely experienced mouth can handle. So lost in desires she never had before that she doesn’t let the discomfort stop her from servicing her new husband. “GAHHHHH… MMMMM!! HHHHRRRRKK… GAHHHHHH!!” The saliva was spilling out the sides of her mouth as she gagged. Eyes closed as she tried to focus and bob as steadily as she could. The spit running down her chin and onto her own tits from the repeated chokes, let alone dripping off the fuck-stick she was working over. Letting the entire crowd witness her sucking cock of a man she was only supposed to marry for a piece deal between lands. Now she’s being used like a rented whore as she sucks and gags on his big dick.

“MMMMM… That will do for now, my lovely wife...” Dong said, using a handful of her hair to forcefully pull her off from his cock. Leaving her gasping as she stared up. “Ready for your reward?”  
“Yes! Yes please, my love! Lord Dong Zhuo!” Sun eagerly said with a smile, not even wiping away the spit on her chin. “How do you want me, my Lord?”  
“On your back! Like a good wife should be!” Zhuo instructed (and insulted) as he let go of her hair and stood towering over her. Seeing how she was looking at his freshly sucked dick.  
“Of course my love! Anything you want!” Shangxiang as she moved onto her back. Her shoulders just on the edge of the platform so her head was hanging off it. Already spreading her legs obediently wide for her husband. Letting him see how clearly wet she was down there.

“Bet all you peasants would love to do this!!” Zhou said, looking out to the crowd before he moved down between those long, smooth legs. Wasting no time as he pushed his cock into her wet snatch to make her moan loudly out. Those limbs them moving up, trying to wrap around his bulk but do to his massive size they just rested into him. Already her head tilting back in delight when delivered the first thrust into her. “MMMM… Too bad! She’s my wife now… AHHHH… And I’ll be the only man she’ll ever be with from now on!” He boasted between his groans. His hands gripping the edge of the stage as he pumped his dick in and out of her box. Leaning over her to cast a shadow as he already saw her gorgeous body jolting in response to his pumps. Her hair swaying as it hanged down and breasts bouncing nicely as he fucked her for all of his people to witness.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM… Lord Dong Zhuo!! Oooooooooh!! You’re so good!! MMMMM!!” The beautiful Princess of Wu cooed as she was taken. Her hands caressing his flabby warms as she willingly and happily let him ravage her snatch. Doing her ‘duty’ as the wife of the sex-crazed tyrant despite there not having been no doubt any proper, official wedding ceremony yet. That of no concern to her. “MMMMM… OH YES!! Ahhhhh!! Mmmmmm...” Only craving the cock she’s now obviously addicted to as he sends it firmly in and out of her snatch. Her head just tilting up so she can stare in almost a trance up at his hideous facial features with a look of half-lust, and half-love for a man she could easily do far, far better than settling for.

“I-Incredible!” One officer in the crowd marvelled, sounding honestly impressed as he witnessed the sex on the stage above. “Lord Dong Zhuo is truly the master of his land!”  
“I’ve never seen a Princess act like such a whore before!” A merchant said as, like others, he couldn’t look away from this. “Are all women of Wu like this?”  
“This is the same man who tamed Lu Bu’s daughter! There’s no woman alive who can resist our Lord!” The voice of a beggar shouted out, like he was praising the twisted warlord.

Truth be told, Zhuo wasn’t really caring or listening to what his people had to say about this. He was making this all be about him. Showing them all not just that he could claim the stunning warrior officer as one of his wives, but he could do whatever he wanted to her now just for that reason. Including having her engage in shameless sex in broad daylight, for any eyes around to see. Exactly why he had a big, broad smile on his face as he dipped his member in and out of her tight, wet snatch. Just like he’d done no doubt all of last night and probably before this ‘ceremony’ too. Making sure, just like any other woman of the Three Kingdoms that he’s claimed as his own, they were up to his standards of being a willing, ready set of holes for him.

“AHHHH… Th-They’re watching us, my Lord!!” Shangxiang groaned as her head titled back. Giving her an upside down view of the mass of people down below at ground level as she was taken on top of the staging. While the people might now see the actual penetration of his shaft sliding in and out of her love tunnel thanks to his hulking stomach, they can easily tell she’s being fucked. Seeing her tits jiggling as she rocks on the wooden surface of the stage as her hair sways in time with her body’s motion. “MMMMM… He-Hello everyone! I’m Sun Shangxiang! AHHHHH!! Princess of Wu! MMMMM… And… OOOOOOOH!!” She tried to ‘introduce’ herself. As if just greeting these people she’s never met before was perfectly fine while she was having her snatch stuffed full with fat cock at the same time. Her words cut off by her loud moans as she squirmed and rocked underneath the bulk of a beast she now had to call her husband.

“MMMMM!! Tell them! Tell my people who you are!” Dong ordered as he grinned down at his latest, and certainly one of if not the most high profile prizes yet. Loving the sight of her moaning away each time he either sent his cock straight down into her pussy or pulled a couple inches back before repeating the motion. Showing off his superior sexual ability which broke this once respected Princess of Wu. “AHHHHH… Don’t be shy now my dear… MMMM!! Let them know… AHHHHH… How much you love me!!” He said between his sinful grunts, but making it sound like an order to her as he fucked her. Keeping his eyes locked onto his bride as he rams his dick down into her folds. Feeding her every thick inch of his shaft again and again to keep them both moaning out.

“AHHHHHH!! YESSSSSSSSSS… MMMM!! I d-do!! I love you, L-Lord Zhuo!!” The short haired beauty said as she deeply moaned out. Speaking the kinds of words she’d never have come up with prior to agreeing, for what was supposed to be for the sake of the people and future of Wu, to marry this overweight and ugly tyrant. Hey eyes wide, looking like she’s in a trance from how good it is to be fucked by his meaty dick. Seeing the crowd below, but not focusing on them as her hands grip onto Dong’s arms as her head hangs off the edge of the stage. “I’m his wife!! AHHHHH!! I’m Dong Zhuo’s… UHHHH!! W-Wife!!” Sounding proud in amongst her deep lust as she groaned out again. Looking far from a talented battle officer she has been in the past. Now appearing more suited for life in a Brothel with not just how easily she’s taking dick like this, but doing so with the most hideous man in all the land without any issue or shame.

“That’s the way! Give it to her Lord Dong Zhuo!” A peasant yelled in encouragement, loving what he was seeing.  
“I’m gonna go home and try that out with my house keeper after this!” One of the nobles openly said with a laugh.  
“What a whore! No wonder Lord Dong Zhuo has the finest women in his Palace!” Another of the crowd said as he cheered the Prime Minister on. A sentiment that’s loud throughout the not just completely male, but openly misogynistic crowd.

“MMMMM… Sounds like my people… Aren’t tired of you yet, my lucky wife!” Zhuo stated as he pulled out of her snatch. Leaving her groaning from the empty feeling as moved up. “Lucky for you… As I’m not done with you yet either!” He informed his wife, not giving her a choice in the matter as she rolled her over onto her her front.  
“Th-Thank you, my Lord...” Shangxiang said. Instinctively, and showing how broken in she truly was, getting to her hands and knees as she gripped the edge of the platform. Looking back as her ‘love’ got down behind her and shifted in close. “Please… U-Use your wife however you want to!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” The warlord grinned as he shoved his cock back into his horny wife, making her squeal out in delight as the first thrust once again made her head tilt back. Soon her body rocking forward as not so much the force of his pumps but the mass of his obese body colliding with hers sending her jolting briefly towards the watching audience. “MMMMM!! Your thoughtful husband… AHHHHH!! Will use your whore pussy like you deserve!” He said as he groaned himself. Insulting the woman he’s getting to plunge his cock in and out of even without them being properly married. Just using her like he would any other of his women as he drives his dick into her slick tunnel from behind.

“AHHHHH YESSSSSS!! AHHHHHH!! MMMMMM...” Sun stared back over her shoulder at the man she’s been mind broken by into just a cock-craving slut. A wide smile as she moaned out and happily took every balls deep thrust he had for her. Loving the feeling of her tightness being made to stretch and accept without question the biggest cock she’s ever had. Now it’ll be the only cock she ever takes. “Take me my Lord! AHHHHH… Fuck your wife!! F-FUCK ME!!” She begged as she groaned out. Her sizeable breasts swinging back and forth as her body rocks against his motion. Her golden tiara still resting in her hair – the only thing that’s leaving her recognisable as the Princess of Wu she’s supposed to be. Her cries and how she’s taking this tyrant’s fat cock making her looking more suited for this kind of action than being on a battlefield.

“Face forward! MMMM! Show my people how much you love me!!” Zhuo ordered with a twisted smirk as he used a hand to make her short haired head look forward. The crowd of his loyal subjects now able to again see her gorgeous face and more importantly the look of pure, filthy pleasure she had. Sweat starting to form over her facial features as strands of hair stuck to her. Of little concern for the beauty who kept herself in place on her hands and knees. More than willing (something she’d never have done before agreeing to a political marriage to benefit her family) to take this arrogant slob’s cock into her soaking wet twat.

“Amazing! She loves it!” A soldier in the crowd stated at the sight of the Princess moaning away as she was taken from behind. “Truly this is how all women should be!”  
“I hope Lord Dong Zhou doesn’t claim my wife for himself!” Another peasant said. “I’d never get her back if she took this kind of sex!”  
“Keep going my Lord! Take her!!” A blacksmith encouraged with a cheer. “Praise be to Lord Dong Zhuo!”

“AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! Yes! YES!! YES YES AHHHHHH MMMMMM!!” Shangxiang moaned out before she gritted her teeth. Trying her best to do as her Lord and now husband demanded to let the watching crowd see her as she’s fucked. A tough task as she suddenly started to cum all over his thrusting cock. Juices flowing out to coat his thick length as he plunged in balls deep over and over again. “UHHHHHH!! MMMMM… AHHHHH… MMMMMM...” She purred as her eyes slightly rolled up in delight. Getting no choice but to experience every sinful moment of the most powerful sexual high of her lift so far. Showing no shame at all in doing this sexual act not just our in the open, but with an audience of total strangers watching from below. Word of her fall from royalty to being another of the Prime Minister’s sluts would surely spread before sundown back to her homeland. From the smile plastered to her face, she couldn’t care less what anyone now, including her own family, thought about her new life as a ‘wife’.

“MMMMM… Finished already?” Zhou just laughed at the feeling of her orgasming over his stiff and swift thrusts. Showing off his superior sexual ability by being able to last throughout the tightening of her snatch around his rod as she came. No doubt used to the feeling from ‘training’ her all through the night to make her a bride fitting for his twisted, sexually-driven court. “AHHHHH… I guess I’ll have to teach you how to be a better wife! MMMMM FUCK… Don’t want you being just like one of these common women these peasants settle for...” He further mocked her, even as he’s clearly moaning out from how great it is to send his cock in and out of her dripping wet folds. Still making her rock forward as his bulking stomach smacked off her rounded ass every time he drove into her to the hilt with his big prick.

“F-Forgive me, my Lord...” Sun gasped when he pulled out of her snatch. “I… I swear! I’ll be a better… Huh??” She gasped out in confusion when he then reached down and easily hauled her not just up, but off the ground completely. Making her lean back against his obese frame as he held her legs apart. Letting the entire crowd get a good look at her well-fucked, soaking wet pussy.  
“You see this, all you dogs??” Dong boasted as he yelled at his subjects. “I did to her! She’s mine! Just like all the women of this world are!” He said like it was just a clear, cold fact. “And I can do whatever I want to her! Just… Like… This!!”

Without much warning, Zhuo pushed his cock back into her. However, not into her snatch. Roughly, and with only her pussy juices as a form of lubricant, forcing his cock up into her tight asshole. Making Shangxiang scream out in a mix of pain but clear pleasure as he invaded the hole that she, until agreeing to become his bride, had never even thought once about offering up during sex. All she could do was stay in place and take it. Her hands fruitless reaching back to try and grab around his head for support as she felt his big dick forcing deep into her backside. Legs still wide so the whole crowd could witness this anal action along with her freshly pumped snatch. Grunts and moans escaping the beauty of Wu as she was impaled on the Prime Minister’s dick without any way to even work her stunning body against him.

That was just what he was after as he moved his hands not just up her legs, but pulled them back so they pressed against her body to make her curl up. His hands crossing over her feet before holding onto the back of her short haired head. The position that in the future would be commonly known as the Full Nelson. It made her groan out deeply as her eyes lost focus and her mouth hung open. A primal grunt then escaping her when he began to fuck her ass like this. Completely dominating the already broken woman as trapped her in place, thrusting away up into her rounded and sexy ass. The kind action that only a (once) feared female officer of the Three Kingdoms could possibly take, even if clearly here and now she’s barely thinking straight having to endure this anal pounding.

“How can she handle that??” A peasant yelled just above the rousing cheers and support the people were giving their Lord. “She’s no Princess! She’s lower than a back street whore!”  
“Break her in half Lord Dong Zhuo! Show that Wu whore who the true leader is!!” The yell of support came from a different section of the crowd.  
“I never knew women could take it in that hole! Truly, our Lord is the best at all things!” A different, but just as in-awe man chipped in as he yelled out.

“AHHHHHH!! AHHHHH… AHHHHHH!!” All Sun could do was groan and grunt out as the sweat dripped off her stunning, curled up body. Her tits jiggling against legs as they were pinned to her chest. Somehow her tiara still in her matted hair as the strands stuck to her face. Her eyes half-closed and while looking down at all the people below, she certainly wasn’t focused on them any more. “UHHHHH!! AHHHHH… HHHHHNNNGGG!! AHHHHH...” The thrusts up were merciless and stiff. Ensuring that even with how well ‘trained’ she’s been already, she would not be able to walk straight for more than a couple days after this public performance. Both her lower holes exposed to every set of watching eyes, but the main focus being her snug asshole getting rammed over and over by this warlord’s long, fat cock.

“MMMMM!! Magnificent! This is… AHHHHH FUCK!! Exactly how a wife of mine should be!!” Zhuo grunted as he grinned wickedly. Slamming his manhood in and out of this Princess’ backdoor like she was truly only just a set of holes for him to use, and in this case abuse, however he wanted to. Yet, she was willingly in this position (but not quite how she thought life as a wife of the Prime Minister would be). Letting her ass be fucked for his sinful pleasure as he kept her easily trapped in the Full Nelson. “AHHHHH… In fact! I think I’ll make all the women… MMMM!! In my Shangri-La harem my wives! Why just make a whore like you… AHHHH!! Think you’re special… When any of those whores can take this too!!” He mocked between grunts. Once again showing not even a moment of respect to this woman he’s roughly to say the least fucking up the ass. Already thinking about the next beauty he’ll be deep inside of even when this one is more than enough to make him sweat and moan.

Whether the words registered with her or not, this relentless pace finally took its toll on the Princess of Wu. Her body jolting on the dick slamming balls deep into her anal passage as she was forced to squirt without her snatch even being touched. Juices flying out from her pussy down onto the people below as peasants cheered and laughed, even drinking down the unexpected ‘gift’ of the taste of a woman far out of their league. By the time the burst of liquid finished, her eyes were closed and head slumped. Rendered unconscious by that powerful sexual high but the shame far from done. Drool escaping from her parted lips as her out of it body still rocked against the fat frame of her new husband as he drove into her ass a couple rounds more.

“MMMMM… Bwhahahahahaha!!” Dong loudly laughed as he finally pulled his dick out of her, leaving her asshole gaping from the invasion. “Finished again? You definitely can’t be my only wife now!” He mocked the woman who he knew now couldn’t even hear his insults. “A true ruler like me needs many women to satisfy me!” He bragged, letting go of the Full Nelson so he could dump her down to the floor. Having to reach down and pull her up by a handful of hair on the back of her head to get her into position to ‘kneel’. “Witness this all you peasants! This is the fate of any woman I desire across these lands!” He yelled at the crowd as he used the free hand to stroke himself off.

There was only the soft rising of her chest to show there was still life in this completely fucked stunner. So Sun Shangxiang offered zero resistance, let alone how she didn’t know her ‘husband’ was doing this to her, when he began to stain her face with his thick load. Not just that, but making sure to splatter cum across her golden Wu tiara to leave jizz dripping off of it and through her hair too. More shame for her to go with the shots left over her cheeks, nose and mouth so that by the time he was finally done it was falling off her facial features onto her tits from the vast amount. A massive load fitting for a public performance that left the watching crowd cheering at the lewd sight.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Zhuo just roared with laughter, turning the out of it Sun towards the crowd so they could see her cum-covered face as they applauded loudly. Leaving the spent tyrant grinning as he rudely just dumped his new bride down onto the stage. Standing over her as he soaked in the applause from the people he has living in fear of him. “This is my land! My world of wine, women and song! Me Shangri-La!!” He yelled out before letting out another long and loud chuckle. Not even looking once down at the woman he’s made a wife of his, but clearly has no plans of honouring the original deal behind that political marriage.

“All hail Lord Dong Zhou!!” A peasant yelled out.  
“Bring another whore out! Fuck someone else!!” Another called for.  
“He puts me to shame! No wonder Lord Zhuo is go great!” A nobleman proudly said.

Soaking in the response, Zhuo finally turned and moved away from the still slumbering woman. Motioning to a couple guards as they came in to carry her by the arms, following the twisted warlord as he went down the stairs. As public performances went, that was one he’d have very fond memories for. For now, he had a wedding banquet to look forward to tonight. If his lovely bride wasn’t able to be awake for it? Then he’d just pick another whore to take her place. After all, he now had several women as his wives to pick from now… And if others were lucky? He’d add new ones to as he took further control of this land.

* * *

“L-Lady Dong Bai?” A cautious court minister approached the throne of the cruel grand daughter of the Prime Minister.

“Urgh… What do you want?” Dong Bai said, rolling her eyes and being annoyed already. Even though all she is doing was sitting on top of the former officer of Shu, Guan Suo as he (only in a white underwear cloth) acted as a human seat for his Mistress. Beside him, Lu Bu stood similarly dressed. Holding a silver platter with fruits on, as she selected a grape to eat. “I’ve had a very busy day… Coming back from meeting those little Wu dogs and making them remember to care about me more than their wives my father is having fun with...” She claimed, as she popped the grape in her mouth to eat.

“My Lady… An envoy from Shu has arrived and seeks council with you.” The minister explained.  
“...And I should care, why?” Bai didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the statement.  
“The self-proclaimed Lord of Shu, Liu Bei wishes to speak with you. I… I believe his wishes to make you an offer… That is, of marriage.”  
“...Marriage?” She questioned, motioning for Bu to move aside as she stood up. “The man of boring virtue and peace? Wants to marry me?” She said as she moved down the steps, making the minister back of. “Hmmmm… He must want the same worthless deal my grand father got with that whore from Wu… Although...” A sly, wicked smile crept across her face. “It would be fun to see how much this man of honour could handle of me… Before I either broke him… Or took his little Kingdom for myself...” She reasoned, running her tongue over her upper teeth at the prospect. “...Send him in.”

* * *


	9. 09 - Zhurong

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age, even if depicted or referenced as otherwise in their original source material. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Zhuo, Zhurong (all Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 9

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, fingering, inter, bondage.

* * *

The use of political marriages to get the support and trust of Dong Zhuo and his army had, to the surprise of many including strategists, had been a success. Shu and Wu’s joint assault on Wei and the setting ablaze of the mighty fleet of ships was wildly successful, although some claimed that Zhuo would have likely not have interfered anyway regardless of his new marriage to Sun Shangxiang. Although the now permanent, and willing, residency of Shangxiang at Zhou’s palace, despite demands from Wu for her to return home, was a contentious issue. Especially as word spread that he had merely made her one of his ‘wives’ - rumours had it that women with allegiances from Wei, Shu and Wu were already, and willingly, accepting of the positions. Including even Lu Bu’s own daughter.

On the other side of things, Wei found the marriage between Liu Bei and Dong Bai more to be of a ‘paper’ form with the two not even staying in the same palace. Although Bai, often unannounced, was said to arrive at Bei’s palace for ‘talks’ late into the night. Despite that, and to Wei’s surprise, the Central Plains actually honoured a call to arms to support a campaign to the South. Dealing with the troublesome Nanman tribes that resided there which in turn would remove one of the fronts Wei would have to fight on in the future. Wei merely wanted those tribes to surrender to utilise them in the future. Bai’s forces however had different plans. Crushing, and capturing plans.

* * *

“Release me at once! Cowards! Worthless fools!!” Zhurong, the woman known as the Daughter of the God of Fire, yelled as she struggled against the chains that held her in place. Her arms made to be stretched upward with solid metal clasp that bound both her wrists. Her ankles held with a separate clamp each so her legs were spread but barely able to move. The blonde haired, dark skinned Nanman woman only dressed in the leather underclothing she’s usually battle in of a bra-like top and underwear-like bottoms that hugged nicely to her gorgeously toned and generously curved body.

As she fruitlessly made the chains rattle to try and escape, the door into her jail cell opened up. With a wide, toothy and already leering grin, the cruel Prime Minister of the land Dong Zhuo stepped in. But not in his usual regal and lavish attire, more of a bath robe that covered his obese frame as he walked in. “What’s all this noise about? You should show some respect for the man who is letting you live!” Zhuo claimed as he motioned with a hand for the cell to be closed behind him, to leave him alone with the prisoner.

“Respect?! Don’t make me laugh!” The wife of the Nanman King, Meng Huo, snapped with an angry glare. “No man would keep a woman hostage like this… Release me and fight like a true warrior!”  
“Fight? Ha! You’ve already lost!” Dong said, fazed by her defiance. “Zhurong, isn’t it? Well my dear, you are my prisoner now. Your tribes are finished now! Defeated by my troops. Your lands? Gifted to the family my wonderful Granddaughter is married to… At least for now...” He said with a telling tone. “But for you? Well… You should worry less about fighting, and more about your husband...”  
“I have nothing to worry about when it comes to my husband! A real man!” She stated with pride. “He will tear this prison down with his bare hands, and then claim your head as a trophy!”

“A real man? That ugly, dumb beast! Don’t insult me!” Zhuo said as he stepped forward. Making her recoil a little as he placed a finger under her chin to make her stare him in the eye. “In this land I am supreme! I am the ultimate figure of a man… Not that I suppose a poor woman from the jungle swamps would know what being with a real man is like.” He said tauntingly.  
“You disgust me...” She hissed back, shaking her head. “My husband is a true man… Someone like you? There’s no way you could measure up to him.”  
“That sounds like a challenge to me...” Dong said before letting out a snigger. Seeing that she’s rather easily taken the bait he’d laid out for her. “Then I’ll tell you what my dear… Let’s make that a bet. If I can’t satisfy you like your husband can? I’ll let you both go. But if you can’t handle me? You’re mine!” He stated, taking a long look over her and slowly walking around her like an animal stalking its prey. “I might even make you one of my wives if you’re worth some salt to me.”  
“Ha! You? Satisfy me?? Impossible!!” Zhurong sounded offended by the idea, and she was certainly glaring with anger at his look as watched him move behind her. “You play with the Daughter of the God of Fire? You will get burned!”  
“So? That’s a yes?” Dong challenged, already licking his lips at getting a piece of this married woman.  
“Do your worst!” She accepted with confidence. “A foul beast like you? You have no idea how to… AHHHHHH??”

Her boasts were cut off when he quickly reached between her held apart legs. His hand going straight to her crotch and sliding under her tight bottoms. Gasps coming from her when his fingers instantly touched her sex and began to brush against her. Working over her folds with long and slow strokes across her. Leaving the proud warrior woman with wide eyes as she looked back at the man stood behind her. An attack on her she did not see coming as his fingers already teased going right into her with the brushing against that entrance. Already causing her to let out a moan before she gritted her teeth together to try and silence herself.

“Hmmmm? What’s that? Already moaning?” Dong still was smiling broadly as he slipped those digits back and forth against her pussy to rub her. Having assumed, and correctly, that she’d never experienced a ‘warm up’ before in her life being married to the King of the Nanman Tribes. Allowing him to easily start off this sexual battle with the advantage as he felt her lower folds start to get a little wet from his stimulation. “I suppose a beast girl like you has never been treated properly before? Does your man only turn you over and take you with a Mating Press?” He said to further mock her. Increasing the pace of his strokes against her snatch while enjoying watching her start to squirm as she was chained in place. The beauty before him trying and failing to hold back her groans that had frustration and anger in them along with the tone of pleasure his skilled fingers were doing to her.

“Ahhhhh!! S-Silence!! This is cheating!! Cheap tricks… Mmmmm!! From a c-coward!” She claimed, but her defiant tone wasn’t quite as strong, or effective, as before with her words broken up by moans. Still glaring over her shoulder as she felt his chubby fingers working smoothly along her moist twat in a way she’s never taken before, let alone knew could be done between a man and woman. Hating the fact however that she’s being made to feel pleasure from someone other than the one she’s married to. “This isn’t even… AHHHHH??? Mmmmmm…” Her words were once more silenced by her having to moan. Now a finger being pushed actually into her pussy from underneath to make her body rise up out of instinct from the sensation. Soon settling back down but groaning not completely in shame as he started to finger-fuck her box with obvious experience and skill.

“To think, a woman like you? Wasted being with a man who can’t even engage in proper foreplay? Disgusting!” Zhuo said to both start twisting her mind, seeing the state of conflict she’s already in as well as take a cheap shot at her husband. Pumping his finger in and out of the dark skinned female’s pussy with a slow and steady motion. Going in to the knuckle before pulling out until the finger tip was just in her before sliding right up to make her groan. Taking full advantage of the ‘challenge’ she agreed to take on. “A beauty like you should be treated like she deserves! Lucky you that I actually know how to do that… Unlike that dumb animal of a husband of yours!” He continued to mock just because he could. Not satisfied with just fingering her like this as he moved a little closer. His other hand reaching around to grip her chest through her top. Making her gasp again as he forcefully groped her rounded and large breast to double team her as she stood chained in place.

“MMMMM!! B-Bastard!! This… Ahhhhhh!! This is f-far from over!!” She voiced in between groans that she didn’t want to let out, but couldn’t help herself. Her body easily reacting to the stimulation with her tits being felt up as well now. The main pleasure coming from between her legs with that digit smoothly working in and out of her. Soon joined by a second to further fill up her wet hole as he with ease added another one to the mix without any warning to her. “UHHHHH!! It will… MMMMM!! Take more than this… To satisfy a Nanman woman!” The married beauty said trying to make a vow, but her body was still squirming as her snatch was finger-banged while her breasts took a groping. Her eyes narrowed to still show the hatred she had for this situation, even though she agreed to it, but those moans still coming from her showing his ‘warm up’ was easily winning this fight right now.

“Is that so?” Dong said as he smirked. Letting go of her tits and then pulling his fingers out from her box to make her groan. “The mess you’ve made on me says otherwise!” He said, moving that hand in front of her face to make her see the wetness she’s left over him.  
“Th-That means nothing! It wasn’t even proper sex!” Zhurong said, trying to sound confident but her eyes locked on her own juices as if she’s never looked at that sight before in her life.  
“Well if that’s what you want you should have just said in the first place!” Zhuo said, turning her words against her as he began to slip off that bath robe from his portly frame.  
“That’s not what I… WHAT IS THAT??!” She yelled in shock. Looking back and seeing for the first time his rock hard, fat and long cock pointing towards her backside. “Th… There’s no way!!”

“Oh? What’s the problem? Never seen a real man’s cock before??” The smile of the cruel warlord couldn’t get any bigger after hearing those words – confirming his thought that Meng Huo wasn’t packing anything like what he was. Making his plan to break this beauty of the wild tribes all the more easier as he stepped forward. Not even bothering to lower her bottoms as he pulled them to the side. Helping himself to the snatch of the woman who had willingly agreed to his sexual challenge. “MMMMM… And tight as well! Did you two… Ahhhhhh… Never even have sex before?” He said to further insult her as he started to pump his dick into her love tunnel from behind. His hands holding onto her toned hips as he worked in and out. Moaning himself now for the first time as he actually got involved in the action instead of just making her feel it. Smiling as he stared down to watch his shaft vanish forward into this stunner he was making groan out.

“AHHHHHH!! How dare you!! We… MMMM!! O-Of course we did!! MMMMM!!” She tried to spit out her outrage at his words, but found it hard with how her pussy was being made to stretch out. A massive dick the likes of which she’s never had to handle before ploughing into her without any let up, so she had very little time to adjust to such a vast size. Perhaps a mercy then his prior fingering provided a form of lubrication to make the motion smooth. “MMMMM… You… Ahhhhh!! Are no real man! MMMMM!! Not to take me like this!!” She snapped, still glaring over her shoulder while getting fucked. Knowing full well she’s a prisoner and the fact she’s still chained in place with her legs and arms bound. However there was no denying she was willingly in this situation now. Clothed but being taken from behind as that fat dick worked in and out of her tight, wet snatch to keep her moaning between her protesting words.

“MMMMM… You’ve got fight in you! I like that Lady Zhurong!” The twisted Prime Minister said as he groaned shamelessly. More than happy to thrust his length in and out of this happily married woman, despite being ‘married’ to several other females himself. His tone already sounding victorious, and in a way he was with how each pump he delivered was making her moan out no doubt a tad louder than any sexual encounter she’s had with her own man. “AHHHHH… You’ll be a fine addition… MMMMM! To my Shangri-La!” He added, making his intentions clear that he simply sees her as another beautiful woman to use and abuse however he wants to, just because she exists. Still gripping her waist firmly as he starts to increase the force of his thrusts. Working his dick deeper up into the snatch of the Daughter of the God of Fire.

“AHHHHH… Don’t call me your Lady!! UHHHH!! This is… MMMMM!! Just the start!” She claimed, even as she was starting to jolt upward as she stood in place, held by those metal binds around her wrists and at both ankles. Each stiff pump delivered from below into her twat making her rock upward on her tiptoes before she fell back. Unintentionally allowing him to slam in deep when their bodies next connected as the bottom of his massive gut met her shapely backside. “I… I will n-never surrender… MMMMM!! To a monster like you!!” She spat before letting out a gasp. Eyes wide again as her snatch was filled up unlike anything she could have dreamed was possible before. Every inch of his thickness now buried into her snatch when he pumped into her. Unsurprisingly leaving her beginning to sweat as the blonde haired warrior was made to rock back and forth to meet each and every deep thrust he had for her.

“MMMMM… Surrender? MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” The sex-addicted warlord laughed loudly at her. Knowing she’d already been defeated in battle and her moans showing that to him she’d already lost this current war she’d agreed to take on. The slap of their bodies hitting off of one another as sent his far paler in colour dick sharply in and out of the dark skinned woman’s wet and snug box. “By the end of this… MMMMM!! You’ll be begging for me to take you as one of my women!” He stated before letting out another deep and long groan. Turning his gaze to see the delicious torn look of hatred for him but pleasure from his fucking of her that she had in her glaring eyes. Only encouraging him to pound way into the bound in place stunner as they both moaned out, but one of them a lot more shameless than the other.

“N-Never! UHHHHH!!” Zhurong gasped out, still acting defiant even if her moans were telling a building, different story. “In a fair fight… AHHHHH… You would lose in an instant!!”  
“MMMM… Well… I suppose I have been doing all the work here, haven’t I?” Zhuo said with a sinister chuckle. Suddenly pulling out of her snatch and tellingly making her groan from the new empty feeling. Rather casually walking over to levers on the walls that worked the chain mechanisms that currently bound the warrior woman in place.  
“What are you…? Ahhhhhhh?!?” She exclaimed in surprise as the binds at her ankles loosened up to allow them to have more freedom. However in the next moment the chains at her wrists actually pulled upward, making her gasp with some pain as she was actually lifted up and off the cell floor completely.  
“What? I thought this would make things easier!” Dong claimed with a cruel smile as he came back over, and approached her by the front. Capturing her by the waist again to pull her towards his body, and positioning his bell-end against her entrance. “So you could prove yourself of course… Let’s see if you can finish me off now that you’re in control of this.” He said, goading her into doing some work now even though she wouldn’t be in true power here, still bound as she is.

“Ha! Gladly! Time to end this!!” The proud Queen of the Nanman Tribes easily fell for the sex-craving Prime Minister’s trap. Her legs wrapping around his vast bulk as she steadied herself. In the next moment making them both moan out as she was able to drop herself down onto his dick, sinking down already to take him in almost to the hilt thanks to the loosening of the chains she was restrained in. “UHHHH!! AHHHHH… MMMMM… This… This is how a Nanman woman does things!!” She proudly stated between moans. Going at this unusual position considering the bondage she’s stuck in with mighty effort and energy. Already sending her long blonde hair bouncing away behind her as she rides this ugly, fat man’s cock in such a way it didn’t look like this wasn’t the man she’s happily married to. Trying to prove a point by working over his cock with the kind of pace that honestly not many red blooded males could likely handle.

“MMMMM… That’s more like it! Ride me!! MMMMM!! Show me what a tribal woman is capable of!” Sadly how her, this is exactly what the cruel warlord was wanting to happen. Feeling that tight, slick pussy moving up and down over his fat and long cock to make him moan. Seeing this woman start to fuck like, fittingly, a wild animal as she bounced away on his dick. A sight made hotter by the fact she’s still clad in that skimpy leather clothing that barely covered her jiggling, large tits and was hauled to the side at her crotch. “AHHHHH… More! Prove yourself! Let’s see… AHHHHH!! What you can really do!” Choosing his words carefully to dare her to keep going, he was just making sure she kept this pace going to maximise his own pleasure. Knowing she’d no doubt tire herself out soon enough but for the moment he was loving the sight of this dark skinned beauty riding away on his manhood like her life depended on it.

“AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! S-See?? UHHHH!! Y-You can’t… AHHHH!! P-Possibly handle this!!” She claimed in between her own groans and gasps. Stuffing her own twat full with the biggest cock she’s ever taken in her life, including that of her own beloved husband. Her arms still held and bound above her head but using that along with her legs around his massive waist to allow herself to lift upward a few inches on his member. Gravity then helping with a rattle of chains as she dropped sharply down with a sinful smack of skin meeting skin. “MMMMMM… You… UHHHH!! You will lose… I… AHHHHH!! I swear it!!” She grunted as she dropped down again to fill herself up with his cock. Sweat now coating her exposed body from the effort she’s using to try and out-fuck this man. Not realising she’s fallen deeper into the trap he’s laid for her to use up her energy in this position, while still giving him everything he’s wanting out of her and that stunning, curved body.

“MMMM… Oh? With this kind of pace? Ha! I’m barely… MMMMM… Getting aroused here!” He lied, although sweat was starting to form across his obese body from how skilfully she was riding his dick, even as chained at the wrists and held up she currently was. A big smile plastered to his face from how much he was enjoying making this married woman bounce away on his cock to try and secure her freedom along with her honour. “AHHHHH… It might be enough for you lowly jungle people… MMMMM! But for a real man like me? AHHHH… I should just pull out and go find another woman to please me!” He said as a threat, his words further twisting her already clouded from sin mind. His eyes switching from watching those covered tits bouncing away just in front of him to up at her gorgeous, moaning face as she glared at him. Seeing the effect of not just the dick stuffed up into her, but that his manipulative words were having on the proud Nanman warrior.

“AHHHHH!! Wh-What?? N-Not good enough?? Never!!” She yelled as she grunted. Trying again to wildly move herself up and down on that fat length she’s mounted on top off. However, just as he’d planned, attempting to keep this kind of motion going for so long was finally taking its toll on her. Groaning as her bounces became mistimed as she found herself grinding against his crotch when she fell down to take him inside. “I cannot… AHHHHH!! MMMMM… I ca-cannot fail here… NNNNHHHHH!! AHHHH!!” She groaned as her motion became slower to a steady but forceful rhythm. That sound of skin meeting skin still sounding out around this jail cell as well as their moans. Now however she’s panting out for air as she’s worn herself out trying to out-fuck the Prime Minister of the Three Kingdoms. Finally slumping against his tubby frame as strands of her blonde hair were now stuck to her pretty face after all that bouncing.

“Ha! Pathetic!” Zhuo claimed with a grunt as he lifted her off his dick. Leaving the tired woman groan and humiliatingly swaying a little as she was left to dangle in the air by her bound wrists overhead for a moment as he walked to the wall. Unceremoniously pulling another lever and making her fall down to the cold floor with a thud.  
“Urrgh!” Zhurong groaned in discomfort. Laying on the floor gasping for breath. The chains now loose but still binding her at each of her ankles and around both wrists to hold them together.  
“You’re already lost, don’t you see?” Dong mocked as he came back across. Moving down behind her and forcing her over to make her get onto her knees. “But a bet is a bet… Now allow me to show you who your true King now is!” He announced, as he positioned his cock back in line with her soaking wet snatch.

“UHHHHHH!! MMMMMM...” The feeling of that mighty, big cock slamming in to the hilt into her already dripping snatch with a single, commanding motion made the Nanman beauty jolt up properly to her hands (even bound as they were) and knees. Being ‘rewarded’ for unintentionally assuming the position by getting that cock rammed in and out of her pussy from behind by this twisted warlord. “AHHHHH!! MMMMM… AHHHHHH!!” Acting primal now as the sweat dripped off her face, all she could let out were moans and gasps of delight. Staring ahead but without any focus as she was couldn’t even look back over her shoulder now at the man having his wicked way with the woman that, whether she wanted to admit or not, had been defeated already by his superior sexual skill.

“MMMMM… I’ve never taken a dark skinned maiden before! AHHHHH… I’ll be sure to make a habit of this with you from now on!” The cruel man bragged with a moan. Loving having not just broken this once proud warrior, but getting away with fucking another man’s wife along with how she’d actually agreed to this all in the first place. Making the most of this as he pumps away into her still pleasurably snug but dripping wet now twat. “MMMMM!! After all, we can’t have you wasted fighting in the swamps! MMMMM… You’ll be staying here in my palace, serving me from now on!” He added, without even giving her a chance to agree it but knowing there’s nothing now she can do against him. His bulging stomach slapping off her rounded backside each time he fired a thrust off deeply into her love tunnel. Stuffing her full over and over again without any shame at all. Treating her live a sex slave already despite having only met her just less than an hour ago.

“AHHHHHH… HHHHHNNNNN… AHHHHH!! AHHHHHH...” The pleasure of that massive cock ploughing back and forth into her slot was more than overwhelming the Daughter of the God of Fire. Her head lowered but still in that doggy style position as she was fucked from behind. Her top covered tits swaying as her body jolted forward not just from the force of the pumps she was taking. The mass of the obese size of the man screwing her sending her rocking back and forth. “UHHHH!! MMMMM!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHH!! MMMMM...” Her moans continued to pour out of her open mouth. Eyes half-open while a slightly strand of drool hung off the edge of her lower lip. Already a small pool of sweat underneath her from what’s dripped off her stunning, scantly clad body. Thrust after thrust sent balls deep into her pussy to leave her looking like a whore from a far off land instead of the proud Nanman warrior she’s supposed to be.

Noticing that the beauty he was stuffing full wasn’t even answering back to his insults now, the wicked Prime Minister of the land decided to see if he could get a different reaction out of her. Reaching forward to grab her long, blonde hair as he gave a sharp pull back. Forcing her head to be tilted back and instantly making her moan out loudly like a beast in heat. His cock buried deeply into her snatch that tightened around is thick size, only serving to make him moan too as he continued pounding her. A wide, proud grin on his ugly face as he abused the woman he’d made offer up his body to try and earn freedom. Gripping her hair and ramming his member in and out of her snatch again and again just because he could. No care given to the fact she’s a married woman, and he himself already has more than enough ‘wives’ of his own he could to this too.

The tugging of her hair and the continued assault of her snatch by his fat and long cock finally became too much for even this wild woman of the Nanman Tribes to handle. Zhurong moaning out as she came hard over Dong Zhuo’s cock. Juices gushing out all over his shaft as he kept ploughing away into her. Making her ride out without a doubt the most intense peak of her life. The likes of which she’d never dreamed possible, and certainly never got during any sexual encounter with her husband before in the past. By the time she started coming back down to Earth, her eyes were already staring upward to show how lost in pleasure she was. If not for the grip he hand on those long locks, she’d collapse down onto the floor of the cell she’s supposed to be a prisoner in instead of being just his newest sex slave.

In fact, he didn’t let go of her hair even when he finally pulled out of her box to leave her groaning. Pulling her roughly back and making her kneel as he made her face him. Perfect position as he stroked his cock with the free palm. The dark skinned beauty just closing her eyes in time to avoid being blinded when Zhuo started to paint her face with his thick seed. Groaning deeply with a grin as he sprayed his jizz across her pretty cheeks, nose, lips and chin. Making some catch into her blonde hair that was sticking to her face already from the sweat, or just hanging over her from that wild sex just moments ago. By the time he was squeezing out those final drops from his spent dick, cum was already dripping off her face and down onto her heaving chest. Staining the leather top she still had on and glazing the tops of those mounds for final sinful humiliation for the defeated warrior.

“Hmmmm… Not bad Lady Zhurong!” Dong said with a cruel laugh. Letting of that sweat-soaked hair and watching her collapse with exhaustion to the jail floor. Still chained at both ankles and around her wrists as she lay on her side. “But I think I still need to ‘train’ you a little more before I officially let you become one of my wives!”  
“Ahhhhhh… Gahhhhhhh...” Zhurong just gasped out, her face coated with spunk as she rested in her own sweat. “I… I will… N-never… S… Surrender… Ahhhhhh...” She claimed in a rather pathetic tone, especially when she then slumped over onto her back. Knocked out as the spunk rolled off her cheeks to the floor just below.  
“BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Zhuo just laughed as he walked around the slumbering beauty. Casually putting on his robe to dress himself, before clicking his fingers to give the signal as the cell door opened. “Feed her well guards. I’ll see her again tomorrow!” He announced as he walked out the room, without even looking back at the woman he’d just fucked and claimed as another of his whores. Making the sight of her out of it and coating in sweat and spunk all the more humiliating when the door closed and locked shut after he left.

Moments later as Zhuo was leaving the jail area, he stopped as he heard a blood-curdling scream of a man, following by the hard slamming of a weapon. Curious, he changed direction and headed towards where the sound came from. Seeing his beloved Granddaughter Dong Bai, dressed in her signature dark purple dress attire, storming out of another cell room with her signature Flail weapon being dragged behind her. Creating a trail of blood from off that sharpened metal as she walked with fury away.

“Granddaughter! Whatever is the matter?” Zhuo asked as she approached.  
“Urgh! That ugly beast I captured from those lowly jungle people!” She said with an annoyed grunt, stopping in front of her Grandfather. “King… Whatever his name was! Doesn’t matter! He was no King!” She pointed down to her foot, showing off a small stain of what appeared to be male jizz on her shoe. “He couldn’t even handle a little stimulation from me?! AND got my new boots all dirty!! Pathetic!” She ranted, stomping her feet as she looked at Zhuo. “All muscle but no stamina… And to think I was thinking about making him one of my play things…” She added bitterly but sounding very arrogant about it all.  
“Darling… Are you meaning to tell me that you just killed the King of the Nanman Tribes?” Zhuo asked, looking at her. Knowing that now one of the few things he’d been using to trick Zhurong into offering up her body to him was now actually dead.  
“...Yes. Yes I did, Grandfather.” Bai admitted with a nod, and from her tone she clearly had no regrets about it either.

“...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Zhou proudly laughed, turning to put his arm lovingly around her. Showing he couldn’t care less about the fate of the now late husband of the woman he’d just been fucking. “That’s my Granddaughter! Come now! Let’s celebrate our latest victory over those lowly jungle tribes! I think a grand Imperial Feast is called for!” He decided, walking along with her.  
“That sounds wonderful Grandfather!!” Bai grinned back with a skip in her step. “I think I… I think WE deserve it for all the hard work we’re doing for all these ungrateful people!” She said, correcting herself as she smartly playing things sweet with her relative who is besotted with her. “One of these days all these peasants from the other Kingdoms will see things your way!”  
“Oh they will my darling, they will...” Zhuo said, smirking sinisterly. “And if they don’t? We’ll crush them… Just like we’ve just done to the Nanman Tribes...”

* * *


	10. 10 - Lianshi (with Sun Shangxiang)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Zhuo, Sun Shangxiang, Lianshi (all Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 10

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, FF, oral, anal.

* * *

The war of the Three Kingdoms continued to be at a tense stalemate. Neither of the three dynasties were willing to make a move just yet, even over disputed lands in the West that both Wu and Shu laid claim to. Annoyingly to them, the Prime Minister Dong Zhou was also content with just standing by after having brutally demolishing the Nanman Tribes to the South. An action that would benefit all sides, but many questioned what benefit he got from the battle. Until the public announcement that Zhurong, the former wife to the Nanman King, was now one of Zhuo’s wives in his growing harem.

The fact he now had wives angered some, especially of Wu who had let their Crown Princess Sun Shangxiang leave to join a political marriage with Zhuo. Some seeing it as disrespectful that Zhuo would then take women, including some from other dynasties, as wives too. One officer in particular, a former loyal maid and guardian to Shangxiang, was so furious that she set out – against orders from her own Lord – to the Prime Minister’s Imperial Palace in order to see the Princess who had not left that Palace since the marriage began. A decision that would lead her to become just like her Lady…

* * *

“I demand to see our Lady Shangxiang at once!” Lianshi demanded. A clear anger in her voice as she stood staring up at the cruel Prime Minister of the Three Kingdoms.  
“Ha! Demand all you want!” Dong Zhuo laughed off the furious beauty, as he cast a look over her form. “She is my wife now, and I do with her as I please! As I will all women who I deem worthy to serve me! Now unless you wish to follow in the footsteps of your Lady, I suggest you silence yourself and know your place!” He stated, sitting back in his golden throne, completely unfazed by her demands.

Lianshi stood her ground, even though she was unarmed and attempting to see the Crown Princess of Wu who had agreed to a political marriage with the twisted warlord before her. Clad in red attire of Wu, the long dark haired maiden's body was nicely shown off by the flowing oriental style dress, cut at the front skirt to expose her legs and heeled boots. Up top, her large chest was on display with the open front for generous cleavage to be displayed. Complete with gauntlets, arm bands and a flower headpiece. Her hair a long ponytail with a spike and red band securing it by the bottom.

“Serve you?? Never!” Lianshi snapped. “I only serve Lord Quan and my Lady! And I will not leave this place until I see her!”  
“You’ve got fight I see...” Zhou, clad in his familiar, lavish regal attire, said as he was obviously more interested in her body than her attempt to uphold her duty to Wu. “Very well!” He snapped his fingers, looking to the side. “Lady Shangxiang! Get over here! Now!” He bellowed across the royal chamber in a very rude manner considering it was one of his wives he was talking to.  
“You dare speak to my Lady like this?? You are as cruel as they say...” Lianshi shook her head, folding her arms under her sizeable chest. “To think she agreed to marry the likes of you, and then you take others as your wives? This is...” She was going to keep ranting, but hearing someone approaching made her look to the side. Her eyes widening in shock as she gasped. “L-Lady Shangxiang??”

Indeed it was Sun Shangxiang, but not looking quite like the woman Lianshi happily served as a guard and maid in Wu. This Sun was clad in barely any clothing at all – a short skirt that barely covered her backside and rode up with every step of the high heeled shoes. Her bust bouncing in almost a corset-like top that had stitched lettering that represented the words ‘Zhuo’s Wife’ like a sick branding. All made worse by the outfit being coloured red of her former royal family of Wu.

“You summoned me my Lord?” Sun purred seductively without even being told to. Her eyes locked onto Zhuo as she walked up to his throne. Her movement and tone showing she was more than just broken in to be one of his loyal whores like so many other warrior women of the Three Kingdoms have already.  
“Lady Shangxiang! We have a guest...” Dong said, but he was just staring at the gorgeous woman now at his side. “Show her what a good wife you are to me… On your knees, and service me.” He bluntly ordered as he glanced down at the other, still stunned female watching on.  
“My pleasure!” Shangxiang agreed without hesitation as she slipped down to her knees in front of him. Quickly undoing the front shawl of his outfit to peel it away before hauling down his baggy bottoms.

If Lianshi was frozen in shock before, she might have been now stunned by the sight of what had broken her Lady and so many others before. The thick and long cock of the sex-addicted warlord that was already hardening. Then easily so when Sun greedily took him into her mouth. Moaning as she started to suck on him and using her hands to slide up the pole to race him towards full erection. Staring up lustfully as she worked her mouth up and down with a smoothness and speed very unfitting for a Princess. Her motion getting him moaning with approval as he watched and grinned. Seeing her gorgeous face moving up and down on that familiar to her fuck-stick, and having no shame about this act being done in full view of someone who was more than just an ally to Sun not too long before today.

“This… This cannot be!” Lianshi tried to process what she was witnessing. Her Princess, the woman she was once proud to serve and protect, acting like a common whore? It couldn’t be! Yet that’s what she saw as she approached the steps, her body walking like she was in a trance – like she needed to be closer to see if this was real or not. That just allowed Shangxiang to continue bobbing away, uninterrupted and already enjoying herself. Moaning around the cock she was slurping away on and swaying her ass a little from side to side as she did so. The raised position of her skirt showing she wasn’t wearing underwear downstairs, and just from sucking this dick she was a little moist there as well.

“Mmmmmm… Oh it is! This is what your… Ahhhhhh! Your ‘Lady’ does here in my court!” Zhuo proudly boasted with a grin. Not even giving respect to look at the other female as he spoke. His gaze locked on the kneeling Wu beauty. Seeing his dick vanishing up into her talented, and now very experienced with his length, mouth as she kept her lips perfectly wrapped around his vast size. “Mmmmm… Ah, so you’ve come for a closer look have you? Perhaps… Mmmm! You want a taste too I bet!” He claimed with a wicked smile. Running a hand through the short haired head of the woman sucking him off to make him moan. Letting her bob along the upper half of his inches skilfully. Already feeling saliva being applied to his pole thanks to the mouth work and the occasional flick of tongue he felt against the underside.

Hearing that, Sun lifted her head off from that dick and looked at the new woman at this already perverse scene. “Lianshi!” She brightly said with a smile. “You’ve come to serve Lord Zhuo as well! Yay!!” She said with a laugh that was also very unlike her manner before she married this man. Acting like there was nothing wrong sucking cock in front of others. Could it be that being broken in and serving him like this has not only robbed Sun of her dignity and honour, but perhaps some of her intelligence as well?

“What?? B-But my Lady! This is...” Lianshi tried to protest, but found herself unable to talk sense into the already corrupted woman who was taking her by the wrist. Making the bustier female now take her place in front of the overweight tyrant. No choice but to stare right at that meaty dick, still freshly topped with saliva. “There’s… There’s no way! It’s… It’s bigger than Lord Quan’s!!” She gasped as she tried to protest this situation. However, she dare not struggle or fight against the Princess she had sworn to protect to matter what, even in this strange times.

“Less talking! More sucking, Lianshi!” Shangxiang said with a tone that made it sound like an order, but the friendly smile making this situation even more twisted. Grabbing the long ponytail of her maid and forcing her head down towards her husband’s crotch. Taking advantage of Lianshi opening her mouth to try and speak once again, which only led to the fat crown and then a few inches entering the oral hole of this conflicted to say the least stunner. Lianshi groaning with wide eyes as the biggest cock she’s ever had to handle already makes her soft lips stretch to accommodate this size. Her hands out of reflex going up to his thighs, perhaps thinking to push herself free form this position. Yet she finds herself unable to, and her head now being made to push down and then back up his length by the woman standing at her side.

“You’ll never please Lord Zhuo with suck sloppy technique!” Shangxiang scolded as she stared down with a smile that just made the situation worse. “Come on Lianshi! Suck that cock!” She ordered, even as she was the one making the sucking happen with that grip of the hair. Lianshi looking to the side with almost pleading eyes. Knowing she has to do this as, whether Sun knew it still or not, she could not bare to deny any order the former Princess of Wu gave her. Hence why she was letting her mouth be slid up and down this fat length. “Mmmmm yeah… Get it nice and deep in there… Just like Lord Zhuo likes...” Sun said with approval, licking her own lips as she watched that pole vanish up in past those of her good friend. Hearing the moans from her beloved Lord and the muffled groans from the woman she was helping to blow him. Already seeing saliva dripping down that rod from the repeated motion, knowing a good messy sucking off is what he enjoys to kick off some dirty action.

Feeling defeated, not able to believe this is what her Lady has become as the rumours said, Lianshi closed her eyes and allowed it all to happen. Making effort herself now, as much as it sickened her, to suck this fat man off that she would never dare pleasure even if her life depended on it. Freely pushing her gorgeous facial features downward towards the jungle of pubic hair at his crotch before raising back up. Filling her mouth up with so much cock than even just over half-way down she was starting to reach a limit. Not used to this kind of length that, as much as it also hurt her pride to admit, was a size that she never thought a man could possess. It was no surprise then that, with the aid so to speak of Sun holding her hair still, she was starting to gag whenever she pressed down to take him inside her soothing oral hole.

“MMMMM… She’s not half bad, you know Lady Shangxiang!” Dong said with back-handed approval. Feeling the fresh saliva of this new beauty now seeping out from those plump lips as it dripped down. His gaze switching from that beautiful face as she gagged away on his member to further down and watching her huge breasts jiggle just from the motion of her head. “If you keep… Ahhhhh! Training her up like this? MMMMM… She might be just as good as you are some day!” He said, but not even looking at the other woman involved in this threesome of sorts as he spoke. Focused just on the woman currently giving him pleasure with her mouth. Enjoying that damp and warm hole sliding up and down his manhood without him even needing to thrust once to do any work for this position.

“It would be my honour, my Lord!!” Shangxiang quickly agreed without any hesitation, as if any idea of his was the best she’d ever heard. She didn’t even really need to hold her maid’s hair now as Lianshi willingly, but not happily, did the sucking herself. Saliva flowing down and raspy gagging heard when the head of that dick touched the back of the longer haired woman’s mouth. “You deserve the best! I’ll make sure she serves you real good from now on!” She decided for her former guard, and all with a cock-drunk smile that alone showed how far from a Princess she now was. Not that currently Lianshi looked like a faithful warrior of Wu right now. On her knees, sucking the cock of a man she’s only met and has already several ‘wives’ that could perform this oral act like she’s having to do.

“GAHHHHH!! HHHHHLLLLKKK!! MMMMMPHHH!!” Lianshi gagged around that prick as it now found its way into her snug throat. Causing her eyes to water from the discomfort but the man receiving this to moan out a little louder than before. Saliva not just coating those fat inches, but dripping off her chin to leave the exposed skin of her breasts glazed from it. Yet even as it hurt, she couldn’t find the energy or might to stop her own action. Was it fear of what might happen to her Lady? Something else? Why was the rare sound of a low moan escaping her once in a while as she slurped away? “UUUUULLLLKKKK!! GAHHHHHH!! HHHHHRRRRKKK...” She groaned, staring up with a glance between the woman standing up and smiling with a lusty pride at what she was seeing, and the twisted in another way grin from the ugly man she was servicing now. That snapping and demanding she was doing just minutes before now as ancient history like the Yellow Turbans Rebellion compared to this.

“MMMMM… I think that’s enough of a warm-up, don’t you?” Dong decided with a snigger, knowing that he could make either of these women do whatever he wanted even though only one of them is currently loyal to him. At least for now.  
“No problem, my Lord!” Sun agreed as she used the grip of the hair to pull the darker haired of the two off that cock. “Time for you to really serve our Lord, Lianshi!” She announced, before forcing the taller woman upward.  
“W-What a moment, my Lady! I’m not… Eeeeek!?” Lianshi was made to squeal as she tried to buy herself time to recover from that deep throating. Instead, Shangxiang reached under the dress and hauled down the under-shorts she had, taking them off as she made her friend step out of them.  
“Not undressed? Oh, Lord Zhuo doesn’t mind that!” Sun wrongly assumed her maid’s attempted statement. “Now get busy! My Lord doesn’t like being kept waiting!” He warmed, before forcing Lianshi to stumble forward with a firm push on the back. Sending her right onto the lap of that grinning warlord.

“It sounds like you need some more convincing, Lady Lianshi! Then allow me to show you the light that your Lady already has...” Zhuo stated as he gripped Lianshi by her toned hips, bringing her into place on top of him. His cock finding her entrance, that was nowhere near as damp as Sun’s currently was, but that being far from important as he worked that pole up into this new beauty. Making them both moan out as she once again stared with wide, shocked eyes as the biggest dick she’s ever had invaded her private hole without any ceremony. “Lady Shangxiang! Go fetch me… MMMMM… One of the lotion jars!” He ordered as he began to thrust his hips upward to make this beauty now mounted on him further moan out as he started to bang her. That hold on her ensuring she couldn’t escape the position, not that right now she had the will power to even consider it with how stunned she is about this all.

“AHHHHH!! Oh!! Oh God!! AHHHHH!! It’s… AHHHH!! So big!!” Lianshi gasped out. Looking back over her shoulder but only seeing the bottom of her dress swaying as she started to take stiff thrusts up into her snatch from this obese man. Unable to see the act itself but feeling it as that fat and long cock forced her vaginal walls to part and accept this invasion. Her own saliva still coating him providing a lubricant of sorts to allow a smooth entry and exit. Although his cock never once actually left her snatch when he pulled back. Making sure to keep the crown and a couple inches at least in her before pushing in. Fully intent on resizing this tight pussy to his liking, not just so he can eventually hammer her balls deep at some point once she’s broken in, but to ensure she never forgets her first taste of his dick as she starts her life as one of his faithful whores. “This can’t be!! I… I shouldn’t be… AHHHHH!??”

Once again, Lianshi was made to squeal out but not from the thrusts driving into her pussy from underneath. Sun had returned and without any warning, had invited herself under that flowing dress to start lubing up Lianshi’s even tighter asshole while she was being fucked. Smiling as she held a small pot with clear liquid in it. She applied a coated finger to Lianshi’s asshole to rub and prepare it. Soon enough the digit pushing in, leaving the older woman being double penetrated in a way as she took a finger in her ass while a cock pumped away into her twat. Both actions making Lianshi moan out as she stared back with a look mixed of conflict and slowly growing desire. She’s obviously never experienced any backdoor action before in her life, so this crash course in a sample of it only further serves to chip away at the honour and dignity that she came here with to try and rescue her Lady. The same woman who was now finger fucking her shapely, rounded ass as she worked the lubricant further up into that vice-like hole.

Zhuo just sat back and grinned as he moaned out. Feeling himself that the woman on top of him was starting to be come wet from the thrusting work he was administering to her box from underneath. His inches working deeper into that love tunnel than even the Lord she served before today could have reached. He was also pleased that Sun was so broken and cock-drunk to him that she knew exactly what he wanted her to do with that lotion without even needing to tell her. Just like a good whore should. It made his job easier here as he could focus on his own pleasure, and in turn starting to warp this voluptuous woman’s mind and spirit with sex just like he’d done to Sun and all the other women he’s claimed as he own so far.

“UHHHH!! OH F-FUCK!! L-Lady Shangxiang!! Please… AHHHH!! Th-This is… MMMMM...” As much as she tried to protest, all Lianshi could do is moan out as her body was already betraying her. Hips slowly rocking back and forth to both grind her snatch down against Dong’s pumping dick, and push her backside against that digit sliding in and out of her previously untouched asshole. Her twat wet and now welcoming, despite her mind’s losing thoughts of knowing how wrong this all is, his length deeper up into her. “AHHHHHH… H-How… How can you accept this all, m-my Lady?? MMMMM!!” Her chest made to bounce deliciously in her top, the material straining to contain those large orbs. Her ponytail swaying briskly as her body jolts from the stiffening thrusts she’s taking from underneath by a man she’s suppose to hate but is rather easily making her moan out.

“What do you mean?? This is a life I wish I’d had all along!!” Shangxiang said with such conviction that it was clear she was not thinking with a clear, untainted mind. Believing that it’s totally right to finger the backside of her former maid and guardian while she’s having to take a fucking from a cruel, sex-obsessed tyrant. “My lord makes me so happy with his big, wonderful cock… So it’s only right I repay him any way I can! If that means making you into one of his wives too? Then I’ll happily do it!” She added with a far too cheery laugh considering these circumstances. Seeing nothing wrong in being married to this sick man and letting him take another woman as his own just because he wants it. Sun keeping that lube working up into Lianshi’s rear tunnel while her vaginal one gets stuffed to the limit at the same time. Acting obediently and willingly but in a way that she would have never done before marrying this man for political benefit – which has already clearly backfired by luring another woman into his twisted web of sin.

“You… AHHHH!! You really are doing this… UHHHH!! Under your own free will...” Lianshi said between groans as she looked back at Sun. Sounding more than just defeated as the reality of this all hit her like fire attack hit the fleet of Wei ships.  
“As are you, my Lady Lianshi...” Dong pointed out with a grin. Knowing full well he was twisting the knife as he toyed with her mind. His work on her already having the desired effect when she groaned as he pulled out of her snatch.  
“Lianshi! You’re being so silly right now!” Shangxiang said like she was telling her friend off for still denying her new Lord. “What woman wouldn’t want to serve such an amazing, kind Lord like Dong Zhuo?” She added as she pulled her finger out of Lianshi’s backside, also making her groan in the process.  
“I think it’s time we really showed her what kinds of fun we both get up to...” Zhuo announced, lifting Lianshi with ease off from his lap, but only to turn her around. Pausing for a moment as he felt Sun’s hand grip his cock to stroke him off, rubbing lotion over his inches for some extra preparation.

“What… What do you… AHHHHHH?? Ooooooooooh FUCK!!” Lianshi groaned deeper than before when now after having her pussy fucked, that same cock was now pushing up into her juicy backside from underneath. Finding herself moaning from unexpected pleasure – a possibly stimulant in the lotion? - as that meaty cock forced its way up into her tight rump. The head and an inch entering her as he started to thrust to fuck her. “H-How?? How can this… MMMM!! AHHHHH… F-Feel so good??” She moaned out, and a clear cry of pleasure at that as she started to jolt on his cock. Her tits once again bouncing away even in her clothing she still had on as he held her in place to take his pumps. Her arms out of reflex reaching back, placing onto is obese frame for a bit of support. Once more her body betraying what little resistance her mind still had as she started to raise and lower that curvy frame on that fuck-stick.

“It’s because my Lord is the best!” Shangxiang giggles as she watches her friend and servant now become more and more willing to this sinful action. Despite how much she wants Zhuo’s cock to be ravaging herself right now, she loves watching him fuck another woman just as much it seems if the juices trickling down her inner thighs are any indication. “Mmmmm… You’re going to have so much fun serving our Lord, Lianshi...” She added with a sinful purr. Deciding to help herself to some action in a way. Slipping a hand under the cut open bottom of Lianshi’s dress so her fingers could find, and then push into, that wet slot of the woman having her other lower hole pumped. Shangxiang having no issue fingering another female in this hole either as she starts to firmly work a couple of digits in and out of that damp twat, ensuring Lianshi moans out loudly from this sudden double teaming.

So focused on his own pleasure from filling up the tight rear tunnel of his latest conquest Zhuo didn’t pay any attention to the actions of his already broken in whore. Most likely he wouldn’t have objected to it anyway. His focus was working his fat inches in and out of that juicy, rounded ass that was bouncing with nice timing to his own pumps. Making sure he was more than pleasured from the combined motion as he thrust his inches deeper and deeper still into that clearly previously inexperienced hole. Giving him some twisted pride in knowing that he was the first man to use her backside like this, just like he’s used all three of her equally pleasurable holes over the course of this strange to say the least threesome she didn’t plan to be in, but has never refused to engage in.

“OH FUCK!! AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM...” Lianshi moaned as the sweat dripped down her pretty face. Riding as best she can on the cock in her ass while taking the fingers of the woman she’s supposed to be a maid and protector of knuckles deep in her dripping snatch. The once proud and defiant look on her face now one of dirty lust as groans of joy spilled from her mouth. “MMMMM YESSSSSS… F-Fun… AHHHHH!! MMMMMM… F-Fun… Serving our Lord… MMMMM!!” She spoke like she was under some kind of spell. Acting more like a filthy street whore than the proud warrior of Wu she’s supposed to be. Fucked up the ass while still clad in her battle attire, while a fellow beautiful woman stuffs her fingers in and out of Lianshi’s needy pussy. The pleasure overwhelming her to such a level that even if Lord Quan appeared here and now, she would still pledge her service to the wicked warlord driving deep up into her ass.

“MMMMM!! You’ll be another fine whore… AHHHHH!! For my collection, Lady Lianshi!” Zhuo bragged with a wide, perverted smile knowing she’s already past the point of returning to her previous respectable life by now. All the more reason for him to keep driving his cock up into her ass now that she’s clearly able to handle his size inside that tightest of her holes. The smack of his crotch connecting off her cheeks now sounding out when he pumps upward to keep himself groaning. “AHHHHHH… I might even… MMMMM!! Let you keep being Lady Shangxiang’s… AHHHHH… Personal maid too!” He added between his moans, but his words more to mock the fact she came here to try and talk sense into her Lady only to end up just like her – being a slut for his long, fat cock. The same shaft that was stuffing her rear full beyond anything she ever dreamed being possible.

“UHHHHH!! YES!! WHORE!! MMMMMM!! I’ll… AHHHHHH FUCK!! I’ll be!! MMMMMM OOOOOOOOOHHH!!” Lianshi gasped out, trying to speak but the building pleasure as she continued to have both her lower holes stimulated to say the least took its toll. The long haired beauty gritting her teeth as her eyes stared upward at the roof of this Imperial Throne Room. Her body shivering with delight on his dick as she started to cum hard. Soaking the digits of her Lady Sun Shangxiang as she kept finger-fucking her. “AHHHHHH!! MMMMM!! OOOOOOOOOOOH… MMMMMMM...” Lianshi moaned as her juices covered not just the fingers, but the hand and wrist of Sun as she rode out her orgasm. Her bounces mistimed on that cock slamming up into her rear but still craving some more of it. The smile on her face being just like that of Lady Shangxiang – of a broken, pleasure addicted slut craving that fat length. The expression staying on her even when those fingers were finally pulled out of her slot and she was raised off that fuck-stick that’s owned all three of her sexual holes over the course of this threesome or sorts.

“A decent display!” Zhuo claimed, even though he was sat sweating from the effort needed to fuck a stunning woman of Lianshi’s quality. “With some more training, you’ll be right up there with the rest of my whores!”  
“Th-Thank you… L-Lord Zhuo...” Lianshi gasped out as she was helped to stand by her former Lady. However, she soon groaned when Sun instead pushed her down back to her knees.  
“You can thank our Lord by finishing the job you started on him!” Shangxiang claimed, even though she had been the one to first do anything sexual in this encounter. “And I know just how you can do that...” She added, as she turned Lianshi to face the grinning tyrant who hasn’t yet stood up from his throne during all of this.

The longer haired of the two groaned when Sun knelt behind her just to reach around. Ripping the front of Lianshi’s dress to let those massive, rounded breasts finally spring free much to Zhuo’s lip licking approval. Shangxiang not stopping there as she cupped those mounds herself in order to bring them to that cock that’s she’s long been addicted to and now her good friend is as well. Making the twisted warlord moan as those mounds were wrapped around that meaty length before Sun started to work them up and down his pole. A big grin on her face as she loved hearing and seeing her Lord in pleasure from her actions, even if it wasn’t her own body making him feel like this.

“MMMMMM… That’s a new one… AHHHHH… We’ll be sure to do this again sometime!” Dong announced as he moaned. Watching his fat length pop up from between that deep cleavage before vanishing back down as those tits were pumped along his side swiftly and smoothly. Although Sun herself wasn’t exactly lacking in the chest, Lianshi’s mountains were perhaps the biggest he’s ever seen to date. Perfect for sliding a massive manhood like his in and out of as his moans proved as he sat and took a tit-fuck to remember. Made all the more hotter by the fact the motion itself was being performed by another woman, with no objections of Lianshi herself as she stared up still with lust in her eyes for the man who has sexually broken her.

“Any time my Lord!” Sun happily said with a tone of pride in her voice. More than overjoyed to please and pleasure the man she’s married to with another woman’s breasts. Seeing nothing wrong in engaging in this kind of action as long as it meets his sinful satisfaction. Even if to any normal thinking person it was an activity not fitting for a Crown Princess of Wu, her loyal maid, and especially not for someone claiming to be the Prime Minister of the Three Kingdoms. “Any other woman’s chest you want to use! I’ll be there to make sure you get them!” Shangxiang added with a giggle as she kept those mounds sliding up and down his dick. The slap of skin meeting skin ringing out when she lowered those breasts down to connect with his crotch before bringing them right up swiftly in order to repeat the motion.

Having those plump, round breasts sandwiching his cock in such a filthy manner didn’t just leave him moaning and sweating in his clothing as he sat on his throne. His dick was now pulsing between those orbs as Sun with surprising skill worked them briskly up and down like this was all too common an activity for both women to take part in. Lianshi groaning herself as certainly for the first time having someone else work her tits on a man, she seemed to be enjoying the feeling of that huge cock she was now very familiar with working in and out of her cleavage. Both women gazing up with still strong desire even though one woman has already been brought to orgasm, while the other had only sucked his cock briefly before the action really got underway.

Unsurprisingly, this kind of sinfulness finally brought Zhuo to his limit. His cock pulsing between those big breasts but not bothering to warn either of his whores, both new and long broken in, of what was about to happen. Lianshi finding out when the first thick shot of spunk nearly blinded her when it caught high up to her cheek. A second burst then hitting her mouth and chin, leaving her eagerly licking it up off her lips with a groan. Shangxiang keeping those breasts of her maid pumping along that dick to milk their Lord dry. Cum firing out to splash back into the valley between Lianshi’s mountains as well as covering the tops. So much jizz that it dripped down the front and over Sun’s fingers that were keeping those mounds in place until his rod finally started to go soft.

“So? Was Lianshi good enough for you?” Sun asked as she finally let go of her guardian and maid’s breasts. “Can she stay? I can train her up to be the best whore for you, just like me!” She said, standing and placing her hands together looking ready to beg him for the privilege.  
“Ha! Very well then… I’ll allow it!” Zhuo announced with a smile, even though he’d absolutely keep this new busty beauty as one of his whores even if these two women had never known each other before. “Lady Lianshi! You shall serve me as part of my Imperial Court… But you must also serve Lady Shangxiang until you can satisfy me like she can!” He added, despite the fact that she had already done more than enough to make him moan let alone her breasts making him cum just then.  
“Th-Thank you, my Lord!” Lianshi said, standing up so she could bow as if she’d just been granted a major honour by a man she had hated at the start of this. “I promise I will not let you down! Or my Lady down either!”

“Good! Now come on Lianshi!” Sun say brightly as she took her friend by the hand. Not even caring that she hadn’t been allowed to be sexually satisfied by her Lord during this all. “Let’s go get you trained!” She announced, leading Lianshi down the steps from the throne in order to leave. “Lady Bai gave me just the device the other day that can help us train that mouth of yours… You’ll be sucking Lord Zhuo’s cock real good soon enough!” She explained as the two headed away despite Lianshi’s breasts and face being covered with cum.

Dong just sat back, still with his cock out and pants lowered as he grinned with satisfaction. Somehow he never got tired of breaking in and claiming beauty after beautiful warrior officer of the Three Kingdoms. Plus, with how things were going in the land soon enough Shu, Wu and Wei would be at one another’s throats to restart the wars between them once again. All he’d have to do is wait and pick up the pieces… Especially if there was another stunning woman he could get for himself in the process.

* * *


	11. 11 - Wang Yi

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Zhuo, Wang Yi(all Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 11

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * *

The peace in the Three Kingdoms had shattered. Betraying the agreements with Shu, Wu had agreed to a plot with Wei to take down one of the Three Sworn Brothers, the God of War himself Guan Yu. A plot that dealt a grave blow to Liu Bei’s forces and the strength of Shu as a whole. However, this action also worked to unintentionally strengthen the position of the tyrant Dong Zhuo and his armies in the Central Plains. With other Kingdoms backstabbing and doing secret deals, his apparent ‘loyalty’ to existing agreements made him out to appear more as a hero than the true villain he really was.

Indeed, in the midst of all the chaos from Guan Yu’s demise, Zhou himself was strengthening his own hold and influence within Wei. Doing so by targetting a feared and respected Officer of to bring onto not just his side, but into his personal harem of wonderful warrior women…

* * *

Wang Yi’s eyes were ice cold, even more than the blue of her Wei armour uniform of the blades of her circular ‘Wind and Fire Wheels’ ringed weaponry. Guards not daring to even glance at her as she passed, her cape fluttering as her boots clicking on the floor of Dong Zhuo’s palace. Her attire fitting with a dark top with silver wings at the top, covering her impressive, rounded bust while her skirt below just stayed on her thigh as she marched. Her hair short and dark, but longer at the right side.

She didn’t so much enter the throne room of the warlord, but barge in with a heavy kick that sent handmaids and guards fleeing alike. Her eyes locking onto the bulking form of the so-called Prime Minister of the land. “Zhou. I read your letter.” She said to get right to the point, and with a tone lacking any emotion to show she was not thrilled to be here. “Your words disgusted me. I know full well what you do to women in your care. The former wife of the Nanman King. The Crown Princess of Wu. They do not so much serve you, as they do be slaves to you. Like this building is more a Brothel than a Palace.” She bluntly said the facts. “...But… You promised me I would have my revenge. So… Where is he?” She said. Her voice raising but not with anger, but a glimpse of clearly being open to what was being asked of her. For the right price.

Zhuo just grinned from his throne, snapping his fingers as he glanced to the side. A court minister hurrying off as the room was just left with the beastly man and cold beauty a distance away. Yi not even moving a step as she waited with a glare that would send grown men running scared. A silence terrifying to most, which made the fact that Dong simple sat back and grinned all the more bizarre. Considering this woman could kill him in an instant.

Then the sound of yelling. Chains rattling as voices were heard. Yi’s eyebrow raising first, then fingers grasping her weapon. A voice she recognised. One she hated as her head turned towards a side door even before it opened. Then her eyes widening when a man in just a ragged loincloth around his crotch was forced into the room by prison guards, and dumped to his knees on the ground.

“...Ma Chao.” Yi simply said, staring down at the man she hated more than anyone else. The one who had killed her husband.  
“Unhand me! Release these chains! Lord Zhuo’s granddaughter is married to my Lord! He shall here of this, and...” Chao tried to rant, before looking up. Seeing the wide, staring eyes of Yi glaring back with that look of a woman possessed. A gulp from him realising the danger he was in.  
“It’s as I said, Lady Yi...” Zhuo said as he grinned, All too casually walking down the steps from his throne. “I desire you, and your services of course, in my court. In exchange for you undying loyalty? I merely give you what you have always wanted...” He explained, walking up to Wang and placing a hand on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear at the shorter haired side of her head. “Revenge...” He simply said, before stepping back and motioning with a hand towards the defenceless, bound officer.

“...Revenge...” Wang repeated, having never taken her eyes off from Chao.  
“R-Release me! This is madness!!” Ma said, but his frantic tone was more begging as she struggled on his knees. Watching in horror as the obsessed with hatred woman approached. “No! Damn you Zhuo! This will never stand!!”  
“Revenge.” Yi said again, reading her weapons with both hands as she stood. Licking her lips as if she’d finally gotten a sniff of a meal after a week of starvation. Her staring, almost insane eyes staring down at her target. “Revenge!”  
“You will pay for this Zhuo! My Lord will avenge me! You will pay for the suffering you have caused the people of this land! You will…!”  
“REVENGE!!!” She screamed as she lunged forward.

And indeed, she had her revenge.

* * *

Later that evening…

“Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmmm!!” Wang Yi groaned as she pushed her mouth up and down on the big, fat cock of her new Master Dong Zhuo. The naked warlord sat on the edge of his spacious bed in his lavish bedroom as the kneeling, equally nude beauty rocked her head up and down on his meaty prick. The woman once the most cold and cruel officer of Wei now willingly acting like a cock-sucking whore as she raised and lowered her oral hole on his meat. Saliva already starting to be applied to his side as she started her new life of service to him after he’d clearly arranged a ‘revenge’ that was far from honourable but was more than enough to satisfy her obsession.

“Mmmmm! Lady Yi… For a beauty so cold… Ahhhhh! Your mouth is most agreeable!” Dong said in very back handed fashion. Moaning as her tongue worked over his underside as she lifted and lowered to take in a vast amount of his length between her surprisingly soft lips. Her position giving him a fantastic view of her chest, jiggling as she rocked her short haired head along his rod. “Ahhhhh… Warm and wet… As a woman’s should be!” He said even more insultingly. Words that would have seen him dead before today if said to her, but now she’s just groaning as she slurps along him. Looking up no longer with hate, but with a twisted desire for the man that granted her long sought after revenge.

She lifted her head off, spitting onto his cock. “As you wish, Lord Zhuo… My mouth, and body, is yours...” She obediently said to further show her acceptance of his cruel terms to join his court. Going back to work as she bobbed her head along that fat pole to make him moan. Her hands on his flabby thighs as she worked over his tool with her mouth alone. Showing no shame for the fact that she’s sucking off another man despite being a widow herself. Her nipples hard, and already pussy becoming wet as her own lust increases as she dishes out an oral sex act that’s leaving his inches nicely slick with her spit.

“Mmmmm… You’re a natural servant, aren’t you? So eager… Ahhhhh! To please your Master...” He let out a snigger as he watched his length vanish up into her mouth be reappearing soon after as she quickly, and increasingly eagerly, repeated the action. Considering how long its likely been since Yi had any sexual action, it’s impressive that she’s able to not just suck away on his tool in such a smooth and steady fashion, but she’s taking in his inches deeply without even gagging yet. “Ahhhhh… Your late husband must have been a lucky man… Mmmmm! To enjoy such a mouth like this!” He dared to see, even knowing how (at least before today) what a triggering statement that would have been. But now, full of arrogance and knowing this woman agreed to become a whore of his, he just smiles down as he groans. Using a hand to grab the longer locks of her hair to hold as she continued to bob away.

“Mmmmmphhh!! MMMMM… HHHHMMMPHH...” The once intimidating warrior Officer of Wei didn’t even glare at that remark, showing how already changed she is after getting her revenge. More focused on sucking this thick and long dick, easily the biggest she’s ever had, as she works her lips up and down along him. Leaving her saliva dripping down for the sinful sucking sounds ring out around his regal bedroom. “MMMMM!! Hmmmmmhhh!! Mmmmmmphhh...” She groaned herself around his prick as the act of giving head was turning her on as she dished out pleasure to man she likely would have slain without hesitation before. Her gorgeous face diving down into the mess of pubes at his crotch as she closed her eyes. Rather symbolically submitting as she deep throated his entire size. Easily making him groan out and tilt back his head before she slowly raised up. Repeating the action again to make them both groan before she properly rose up and off from him with a gasp.

“I hope that was to your liking, my Lord...” Wang said almost with a purr, licking her lips clean of her own spit as she stood up.  
“Most impressive, Lady Yi!” Zhuo said, grinning with further approval as he looked over her stunning body. “At this rate, you’ll become one of my wives in no time!”  
“I… It would be an honour, Master...” Yi stated, bowing to again act in complete contrast to her previous cold, ruthless manner she was once feared for.  
“Splendid! Then earn your place… Get on me and give your Master a good ride.” He ordered with a point down at the cock she’d just been servicing.

“Of course, Lord Zhuo...” She said, moving forward and climbing onto his lap. Reaching down to line his shaft up with her entrance before she slowly moved downward. Making them both moan out, but hers were more gasps as well, as she sunk onto his rod. Hands going to the shoulders of the far more obese compared to her gorgeous, curved form, body she was now mounted on. “MMMMM… My body… Ahhhhhh! Is yours to use!” She said between moans as she started to bounce. Her snatch having to adjust quickly to having such a huge piece of man-meat now sliding in and out of her. A clear sign that not only has she not been getting any action for likely years, but that the shaft of her late husband was nowhere near the length nor thickness of this slab of cock is.

Dong just leaned back and watched with a wide, perverted smile as his new sex slave willingly lifted and lowered that stunning body of hers along his pole. Refusing to even pump once to make her do all the work as he enjoyed the sinful show on display on his lap. From the moans coming from her once cruel mouth, to the hypnotic bouncing her tits were doing. Of course, the feeling of a tight and tellingly wet snatch all around his member was the best of all. Pleasuring him, and letting him feel how already broken the once possessed with hatred woman already was. Making her easy picking for his own sick, sexual needs to make her go from being a powerful warrior to just another of his dick-craving whores.

“MMMMM! Ahhhhh… It… It has been quite a while… AHHHHH!! My Lord!” She admitted between groans. Gasping as he pushed herself up and down on his weapon. Taking him deeper into her snatch so that her body was starting to smack off of his tubby frame. Pussy massaging his tool as it slipped into her tunnel before a few inches left when she rose up. Soon taking them all back in when she enlisted the aid of gravity for the drop down onto him. “MMMM!! Forgive me if… AHHHHH!! FUCK! My technique… MMMMM… Is lacking!” She said, already being far more vulgar than she’s known to be as the pleasure she’s getting further effects her. As if she’s gone from one dark obsession straight to another one. Bouncing away on her new Master to make him moan out with every up and down motion she gives to that big cock.

“Oh? MMMMM… You surprise me, Lady Yi! A body like yours… AHHHHH!! Should be used for pleasure all the time!” He said in very insulting terms. Showing his only desire is for his own needs and lust as he makes her ride away on his dick. Not even thrusting once into her wet twat as he makes her do all the work. Taking full advantage of perhaps the most deadly and beautiful woman of all the Three Kingdoms so he can deeply enjoy her slick pussy all around his dick. “MMMMM… Then it’s settled! I’ll be sure to… AHHHHH!! Train you up well and good… So you can… MMMMM… Properly serve me everyday!” He decides for her, as if the promise to sexually train someone would be any decent or honourable idea to tell a person in any circumstance. Grunting as he feels her snatch taking his dick in to the hilt each time she moves down to meet his crotch. Loving the tightness and showing no regard to the fact that this is a widowed woman he’s now having fuck his cock, on the same day that she finally got revenge for her late husband’s death.

“MMMMM! Oh yes, Lord Zhuo! MMMMM!! Train me...” She purred with a rather worrying, possessed tone as she stared down at the man she had agreed to sexually serve like this. Stopping her bounces so she could grind her pussy down into his crotch for a fresh way to make them both moan – a technique not expected from the once proud warrior of Wei. “Ahhhhhh! FUCK!! I’ll be so glad… MMMMM!! To serve you… Serve you nice and hard!!” She said like a vow. Resuming her bounces to make her tits go jiggling all over again right in front of his haggard, bearded face as she handled his cock. Taking every inch up inside her wet tunnel and only lifting up so just part of his size escaped her, before she repeated the motion to stuff herself full to both their moaning approval.

“MMMMMM! In that case… Let’s start that training now!” Dong said with another grin.  
“Mmmmmm… Yes, Master...” Yi said with a perverted smile of her own, dismounting his cock. “How do you...” She started to say, but he soon hauled her across onto the beg on her back. Moving over as he climbed on top.  
“Let’s see what my new whore can really handle!” Zhuo announced, spreading the legs to push his dick back into her before he pressed down onto her, making her groan both from being filled up and the mass now on her.

The mating press, perhaps one of the most shameful and primal of positions. Basic humping as Zhuo worked his dick stiffly down into Yi’s already wet pussy to feed every inch into her. His bulk pressing her into the sheets to truly pin her down as her breasts squished against his more unsightly chest. The slap of skin meeting skin still echoing around his master bedroom as he fills up his latest, moaning whore as she lays back. Her legs barely able to creep up and try to wrap around him as he took her. Her hands on his back to clutch onto something as she took this fucking and moaned out as he drove deep into her slot.

“UHHHH!! FUCK!! MMMMM! U-Use me! Yesssssssss!” She demanded as she stared up with those lust-drunk, cock-craving eyes. Any trace of the once wicked and cruel Officer of Wei now long gone as she begged for this fat cock like a desperate whore. Sweat forming across her gorgeous body as she rocked slightly into the bed as much as she could considering the mass on top of her. Submissively but consensually pinned down as she was stuffed over and over. “Deeper! Harder!! MMMMMMM FUCK!!” Her snatch seemingly made to take a thick rod like his, which was even more shameful considering the cock of her late husband was nowhere near the mind-breaking size she was easily taking here and now.

“MMMMM! Yes Wang Yi! This is your place now! You were destined to do this!!” Dong said with a proud tone. Clearly loving how his huge cock and his rough way of banging her had wrecked her mind to make her more a slut than a warrior. Of course, his moans showed he was equally enjoying how her wet, snug pussy was clutching around his rod as he dipped in and out of her. His position on top of her allowing him to gaze down at the wild look of lust on her once cold, expressionless facial features. “AHHHHH… Serving me… Taking my cock!! MMMM!! You’re not an Officer any more! You’re barely a Lady!” He taunted as he pumped. Seeing the strands of her short hair now sticking to her face as the sweat coated her. The sloppy sound of her juices all around his shaft heard each time he pumped downward and stuffed the previously married woman’s snatch full with his cock, despite having several ‘wives’ of his own. Now acting like he was trying to resize her pussy to fit the shape of his massive length to really cement her place as one of his sex slave Wives.

“AHHHHHHH! YES!! FUCK!! YES YES YESSSSSSSSS...” Perhaps due to the internal shame of knowing that on the same day as avenging her dead husband, she’s now become the whore to another man. Or maybe secretly the cruel beauty has had a longing to be taken like a body like hers can handle. Whatever the reason, Yi was moaning and acting like indeed her destiny was to take such a long, fat cock like this to drive her wild. “UHHHHH!! FUCK! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUUUUUUUCK!!” She groaned out, eyes rolling upward and her mouth open. Her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, brushing against the longer side of her hair as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Likely extra intense considering this is her first sexual action in years. Not that it appeared that way from the smooth, swift and stiff way she’s taking this pounded balls deep into her built to be slammed pussy.

Zhuo not only grinned, but he howled out with a proud, twisted laugh as Wang Yi came hard around his cock. Juices flowing down onto the bedsheets already stained with sweat as he continued to pump away. Making her groan and gasp as unquestionably the hardest orgasm of her life rippled through her curvy frame. Leaving her staring blankly at the roof of the grand four poster bed she’d been taken on. Her limbs slumping down to her sides as a trail of drool tricked from her hanging out tongue. More resembling a whore than once feared warrior. Especially when her new Master pulled out of that well fucked hole and she groaned in disappointment from the empty feeling between her legs.

“I’m a little disappointed actually, Lady Yi...” Zhuo said, moving off the bed but with the kind of smile that showed he wasn’t sad at all about how easily she’s been fucked in submission. “I expected more of a fight from you!” He claimed, as moved sluggishly over to a table near the bed to pick up a small jug of clear liquid.  
“F-Fight?” She questioned between deep breaths. Not objecting one bit when he reached down and easily flipped her over onto her stomach before yanking her back so her legs were off the bed. “But I am yours… Why would I…? Ooooooooh!” Wang’s words were cut off when he poured the lubricant down onto her rounded backside. The fluid then being caught by a finger of his as he plunged it between her rear cheeks to make her gasp and stare back at a clearly new sensation.  
“Hmmmm? What was that, Lady Yi?” He mocked again, even more than his use of the word ‘Lady’ - as if he had any respect for any woman, Officer or otherwise. Caring more for preparing her as he pumped his finger back and forth into her asshole to work the lube in. “Did you say you wanted more training? Then I suppose I can spare some time...” He said, smiling again as he finished off the fingering.  
“Yes… Train me!” She quickly agreed, staring at his cock as he applied some of the fluid onto himself before carelessly tossing the jug aside, not caring for the staining or potential damage to his own property done in the process. “Mmmmm… Trade me real good, Lord Zhuo...”

“Well, since you asked so nicely!” Another grin from the sex-obsessed warlord as he brought her hips up so she was standing bent over. Ass up, with chest down onto the sweat and juices soaked bedsheets. No ceremony needed as he pushed his dick against, and then with a low grunt into her asshole. Making her jolt forward with a gasp as her back passage was made to widen to accept this invasion. “MMMMM!! My Lady! You never… AHHHHH!! Offered up this hole to your late husband?” He said, licking his lips as he could easily tell from the tightness that her back passage had never been used for a sexual encounter before. Clearly loving the fact he was getting to fuck her ass while her now dead husband never got the chance to. Only making him moan further as he began to slide in and out of his living property.

“UHHHHH!! N-No, my Lord! AHHHHHH… Never!!” She shamefully admitted as she stared back at her Master. Completely willing to this, as she experienced her first ever anal action and from a huge cock that’s already been in her other pleasurable holes over the course of her initiation into his warrior Officer harem. Sweat dripping off her face as she fought against the discomfort from her rump being spread apart by such a massive piece of man-meat. “AHHHHH!! FUCK!! Y-You’re my first! OH FUCK!!” She gasped again as he pumped between her shapely rear cheeks. Her butt nice and round with generous flesh to it so even without all his dick being in her, her ass still rippled whenever he pumped forward into her. Making that sexy frame rock against the bed as her arms stretched forward for two deep handfuls of the sheets.

Another wicked laugh came from the fat, bearded tyrant at that confession. Knowing full well he was not just her first, but now the only man who would get to stuff her tight ass full with his huge cock. Easily motivating him to slide his dick in and out of her asshole as he worked his inches in gradually deeper into her previously untouched anal tunnel. Sweat now forming across his far from attractive frame as the effort needed to give this once vengeful widow the kind of pumping she deserves starting to take its toll. Far from ready to be finished with her yet as he stared down to watch her butt jiggle as he worked back and forth into her.

Hissing as the pain of her first time, let alone with such a huge dick working into her, Yi turned to the front. Catching sheets between her teeth and ignoring the fact both her and her Master’s sweat, along with her own juices, were staining the material. Biting down as she grunted into the sheets while her eyes once again stared upward. Despite not even touching herself, her pussy was still dripping wet and not just from the aftermath of the orgasm many minutes ago. The previously feared Officer of Wei was actually getting off on being fucked up the ass. Hips bucking as best she could in this bent over position to push her rear against the incoming thrusts attempting to stuff her ass full with dick.

“MMMMM… Oh? What’s this? Slacking off, are we?” Dong mocked, seeing her biting down. ‘Punishing’ her by delivering a firm strike to her butt that caused her to squeal into the sheets she was starting to tear with her teeth. Of course, not letting off as he continued to firmly pump in and out of her still very tight asshole. Even with the lubricant applied, there was plenty of friction but being such a perverse man, he just moaned from the pleasure. Not caring the pain she was suffering even with her newfound lust. “I expected more from you Wang Yi! Come on! Show me what you can take!” He demanded, but didn’t give her much choice in the matter. Slapping her ass again to make her groan and set her cheeks of shaking as he thrust deeply into her rump. Moaning himself from the vice-like grip around his fat shaft. Loving both that pressure and the sight of the formerly cold and vicious beauty now his willing butt-slut as she pushed back against his woman-breaking dick.

“MMMMMM… Is that all you’ve got?” Zhou demanded, pulling out of her ass altogether and giving her a hard spank on the ass to further treat her like she was less than a fellow human to him.  
“UHHHHH!!” She grunted, before the sound of sheets ripping as she yanked her head up along with her hands to tear holes in his expensive bedding. Spitting out the part in her mouth as she stood and turned to look at him. “FUCK. ME.” She said with a tone so dripping in desire that it would make most men blow a load there and then. Her eyes locked onto him with now lusty obsession as juices dripped down her inner thigh. “NOW!!!”  
“I… Of course, my Lady!” Dong was even scared himself for a moment as her demand, as if he’d just seen that he’d created a monster out of her. Deciding actions were better than words as he picked up up to turn her again to face away. Shoving his dick back into her already nicely fucked ass as he gripped her thighs for support.

“MMMMM!! YES! FUCK ME!!” She begged loudly and without shame. Thoughts of Wei, being an Officer, or even of her late husband now far from her mind. Just craving thick, long cock as she already started to shift herself on the prick lodged between her shapely rear cheeks even as she was held up. Reaching back behind herself to grip his beard as she attempted to bounce on his shaft. “UHHHHH!!! AHHHHHH YESSSSSS… MMMMMM...” Thankfully, before she could rip out hairs from his head, he started to thrust up into her back passage to leave her hands now reaching around his grinning head. Now jolting against his far more overweight frame as her breasts started bouncing once again. A wide, cock-drunk smile on her sweat-coated face as she blankly looked ahead through strands of her hair sticking to her.

The tyrant Prime Minister grunted himself, perhaps getting encouraged by the deeply lusty state of his latest prize. Showing his staying power and surprising strength to hold this former feared and tough warrior completely off the ground. Thrust after thrust delivered to her rump as he kept her impaled on his meaty shaft. Yet, even as she moaned out whenever she fed that dick into her tightest of holes he could tell that for this wicked stunner, even this sort of deep anal stuffing wasn’t enough to satisfy her new addiction. Which is why he used the grip on those thighs to bring her legs upward and make them press against her shifting body.

“AHHHHHHH!! MMMMMM!! AHHHHH!!” She could only moan and call out in desire as her body was made to curl up. The hulking man behind her crossing his arms over her legs before locking his fingers behind her head. The Full Nelson applied that left her gritting her teeth as eyes looked upwards. “MMMMMMM… AHHHHHH!! MMMMM!!!” The increase of roughness creating an even deeper level of pleasure she would have never even dreamed of before in her ‘old life’ dedicated to avenging her late husband. Now from how she’s taking his cock in such an aggressive, controlling position it looks more like she was born to be an anally fucked whore instead of being on the battlefield.

Slap! Slap! Slap! The sound of Zhuo’s heavy, hairy balls slapping up into the gorgeous, curved body he was clutching rang out like cogs turning in machinery as he kept the stiff, pounding pace going. Driving every inch of his fat length into his newest sex slave to make her gasp and moan no matter if he was sliding up to the hilt or pulling a few inches out. Sweat dripping off him now as his own limits were tested to give the woman once thought to be untouchable a pounding that many normal woman wouldn’t handle even a minute of. All as the former Wei Officer jolted on his pole like a prize being paraded around despite no one else seeing this sinful act. But from her loud screams of delight, likely the rest of the Imperial Palace and the grounds around could hear it.

Showing herself how far removed from that now past life she is (even though this change only happened today) she started to orgasm yet again without her pussy even being touched. Just like before, her eyes were rolled back, tongue hanging out from her mouth to drool and her hands even appeared to be making a peace sign each. However in this Full Nelson she didn’t just cum, but squirted out juices far out ahead of her as she squealed in filthy delight. Her fluids further soaking his bed and the floor as she bucked on his cock to make her tits bounce. When the squirting finally stopped she could only gasp and shiver. If not for his grip on her, she likely might have collapsed down off from the mounted position such was an even more powerful sexual high than when her pussy had been fucked.

Zhuo grunted as his cock throbbed within her tight back passage that had somehow clamped around him as she came despite how deeply he’d been ramming her. Having to grit his own teeth to outlast the wicked beauty as he kept her held in that curled position. Finally pulling out as he let out a sigh or relief like he’d almost met his sexual match, despite having been the one who created this sex-crazed monster through hard fucking. Releasing his grip, he set her down onto the floor on her knees as he held her hair by the longer locks on the right side of her face. Using the other to furiously stroke his pumping dick.

Obediently, Wang just stared up and opened her mouth up with that tongue sticking out again. Happily taking his load as the seed splashed down across her face and matted through her hair, something that didn’t faze her at all. Groaning as she collected cum in her mouth and tasted it but didn’t close up until he’d stopped. Which didn’t happen until after he’d plastered the once faithful and vengeance-craving widow with another man’s load to leave her cheeks, lip, chin and even her tits generously coated. Only when he finally let go of her hair did she pull her tongue back in and gulped down the mouthful of spunk with a single, greedy swallow. Completing her breaking and confirming her new place as one of his Wives – the top whores of his every expanding harem.

“Th-Thank you, Lord Zhuo...” Yi slurred like she was intoxicated just from spunk. The toll of her most intense sex ever showing when she promptly slumped over to her side. Chest heaving as she stared blankly ahead in a lusty trance.  
Zhuo just let out a loud, proud cackle at this. “Perhaps you are the one to train me if this is the kind of sex I can expect from you!” He said, clearly liking the idea. “Then it’s settled! You are now one of my Wives… We shall celebrate tomorrow with a grand, all day banquet! It’s only been a week since the last one anyway!” He decided, before stepping over her sweat-coated, juices-leaking and now cum-covered body. “You may stay here the night… I shall visit Lady Shangxiang’s chamber to spend the night! She and Lianshi should tire me out easily!” He called out over his shoulder. Grabbing a robe from off the chair to put on as he walked away without even looking back at his newest whore.  
“Mmmmm… Yes, My Lord...” Wang said as she slowly licked her lips. “...And death to anyone who opposes you, my Master...” She added with a sinister tone. So perhaps she’s not quite as fully gone as he thought… But broken enough to serve him instead of Wei from now on. Which in the end is all he cares about – another girl to add to his land of wine, women and song...

* * *


	12. 12 - Yueying (& Xiahou Ji)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Zhuo, Yueying, Zhenji, Xiahou Ji, Diao Chan, Lu Lingqi, Zhurong, (all Dynasty Warriors series)

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 12

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral.

* * *

The Three Sworn Brothers of Shu were no more. Zhang Fei assassinated in a Shu palace by seemingly his own men, an event that even caused his wife Xiahou Ji to flee the state. Finally Liu Bei passed on, leaving Shu in a state of uncertainty. Matters made worse when the lead strategist for Shu, the ‘Sleeping Dragon’ Zhuge Liang also passed away. Leaders and those in charge of the Three Kingdoms were changing at a sudden pace with new ideas and goals. Yet, during all of this, one thing remained the same. The Prime Minister of the land, Dong Zhou, remained in strong control of the Central Plains. Able to fend off any attempts to invade and seize his territory while somehow keeping all Three Kingdoms as allies in some form or another. Plus, against all natural thinking and ability Zhuo and those in his Kingdom seemed to never age or get unwell. Almost like this was in some odd, lusty alternative universe where regular rules do not apply!

It was through the alliance that still existed from the political marriage Zhuo’s Granddaughter had with Liu Bei that one lead officer, as well as a noted woman of intelligence and weapon building skill, sought shelter in the neutral Kingdom as she reflected on her loss of her husband. Sadly for her, she was exactly the kind of woman Dong Zhou wanted in his ever growing harem of wives and general beautiful women. And he’d hatched a perfect plan to ensure that even with her great, strong mind that she too would fall into a world of sin like so many others before her...

* * *

“Ah, so you’re the genius who makes those fire breathing weapons!” Dong Bai said, looking over the new arrival at the Palace. “Well, you’ll fit in just fine around here. About time there were more women like myself with brains as well as beauty around Grandfather’s forces!” She added with a bragging tone.

“I’m not defecting, if that’s what you are implying...” Yueying, the beautiful inventor behind the feared Juggernaut weapons and much more said softly, still holding her Ji polearm weapon. Clad still in the colours of the Shu Kingdom of a green jacket with sleeves running from the gloves up to the upper arm. The jacket open at the front, allowing her impressively sized bust to stick out in a half white, half black top. The long, brown haired beauty with white pants on before with armour pads on the outer thighs, and boots with heels. A signature dot placed between the eyebrows to complete the look of a woman with smarts and stunning good looks. 

“I just require some… Time to reflect, following my husband’s passing.” Yueying stated with a sad tone, glancing away for a moment. “And with yourself still honouring the ties between your Grandfather’s forces and Shu from Master Liu Bei’s marriage… I believed this would be the place to gain some peace.”  
“Oh yes, right. Poor husband...” Dong Bai said, not sounding like she was too heartbroken that her secretly political marriage was now over. “Was it so long ago already? Tsk tsk, time flies in the Three Kingdoms! To think all three of the Sworn Brothers are now gone! It’s a small miracle that Shu is in one piece still without them. But enough of such talk! Come! Follow me… Let’s see if Grandfather is ready to meet you.” She waved, ignoring the questioning look that Yueying was giving.

They walked into the palace, as Bai easily led the way through the familiar grounds that only seem to become more extravagant with each passing battle around the Kingdom. Yueying not looking completely sold about the surroundings she hopes would only be temporary. “Here we are! This should be one of Grandfather’s studies!” Bai said, calling out rather loudly considering a study should be quiet. Let alone Dong Zhou not being one for taking enjoyment from something so boring as just reading. “Let’s take a look...” She stated, turning and pushing the door open slightly. Making an unexaggerated gasping sound as she jumped back. “Oh my! Perhaps we should come back later!” She said, clearly playing up a plan.  
“What do you mean? Is your Grandfather in danger?” Yueying fell for it, as she approached the doorway and looked through the gap. Now her turn to gasp, but for real, as she clamped a hand onto her mouth.

On her knees, bobbing away on the long thick cock of Dong Zhou, was the gorgeous raven-haired beauty Zhenji. The woman known and feared for her wickedness now showing a far more sinful side as she groaned out. Slurping away on that length that was already coated with her saliva. Sowing she’s been dishing out this oral sex act for quite sometime before the unseen audience had arrived. Zhenji clad in a tight fitting dress, showing off her bust and plenty of stockings clad leg. Her attire coloured in the signature royal blue of the Wei Dynasty as she knelt down. Both hands on the fat thighs of her Master as she sucked away to easily make the man with his royal robes loosely hanging on his arms moan out.

“T-That’s!” Yueying stuttered with wide eyes. A bright blush on her cheeks from seeing such an erotic sight between the warlord and a woman she knows to be already married to another man.  
“Why yes, that’s Cao Pi’s wife!” Bai grinned, seeing the reaction from the usually composed and smart woman. “Oh, don’t you know? She’s been one of Grandfather’s mistresses for years now… But she usually stays at the Wei palace. Poor Cao Cao’s son thinks their marriage is one of love, or at least lust… She’s just using him. A beautiful little secret spy for my Grandfather!” Bai all too casually explained, as she leaned against the wall and left Yueying to watch what was going on in the room.

“Mmmmmm! Lady Zhenji! Your mouth is as talented as it venomous! MMMMM...” Dong Zhou complimented with a wide, sinful smile as he gazed down. Watching his cock vanish up into the familiar mouth of one of his earliest conquests for his personal harem of women. Moaning as her full lips glided effortlessly up and down his pole to leave him coated with saliva. “I wonder what… MMMMM! Your dear husband would make of you… AHHHHH… Acting in such a manner!” He teased. Knowing full well that in public, she was married to man at the head of the Wei empire. She wasn’t acting like any sort of happily married woman. Slurping away with a clear hunger as her groans were muffled by all that fat cock she was taking in and out of her oral hole. Her wicked eyes gazing up, full of lust and even swaying her rounded backside once in a while as she enjoyed hearing her Master’s moans from her oral work on him.

Lifting off for a moment, she smirked as she snuck in a deep breath of air through her nose. “Please don’t ruin the moment, talking about that weak runt I’m ‘married’ to...” Zhenji said before letting out a vintage, cruel laugh. “He could never amount to half the man you are, Lord Dong Zhou...” She purred, before leaning back down and spitting onto that rod. Her mouth plunging back down and deep to make them both groan out in delight. She was clearly getting off on stuffing her throat full with meat, and without gagging at all she was clearly very experienced not just in dishing out oral pleasure. She was very familiar with handling this massive slab of man meat belonging to this perverted warlord.

“H-How can a man possess such a penis?!” Yueying whispered as she continued to stare through the gap in the door, unable to rip her eyes of the sight of not just the sexual action going on, but seeing a marriage she knew as legit turning out to be a sham, political one. Seeing first hand both how Dong Zhou has held onto power in the Three Kingdoms for so long, and the rumours about his shameless sex drive being true. “Better yet, how can any woman handle such a weapon??” She mumbled to herself, biting down on her bottom lip. Gazing on as his massive length moved up and sharply down, filling her mouth and the throat beyond as Zhenji’s lips remained perfectly wrapped around that tool. The sinful slurping noise ringing out along with both moans of the two in the room. Yueying so caught up in peeping in on this oral sex she didn’t notice Dong Bai just grinning as she watched her instead of the action. A plan obviously working to perfection.

“MMMMM!! Keep this up, my Lady… AHHHHH FUCK… And I’m afraid I’ll have to defile your mouth… And your husband wouldn’t approve if he found out, would he?” Zhou continued to grin in ugly fashion. His moans showing he wasn’t wanting her to stop, and her rapid bobbing indicating she likely wouldn’t stop even if ordered. The repeated sucking leaving saliva dripping down her chin, falling onto her exposed skin on her chest left by her dress. Her tits looking even hotter than they usually as with the shine of the light from the spit. Her appearance the least of her worries as she sucked away eagerly, and seemingly increasing her efforts hearing that his limit may be fast approaching. “MMMMM… Very well then, my Lady! Enjoy… AHHHHH! A reward for being such a bad wife to your pathetic husband!” He said as he grunted. Throbbing between her lips as his hips bucked up towards her gorgeous face.

Feeling the throbbing and pumping, she skilfully pulled off from his length and used both hands to quickly stroke his member. Putting on a show, and deliberately not just for her Master, as she stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth for a wide O-shape. Getting that reward indeed as Zhou started to unload thick, hot spunk as she collected most of it into her mouth. Her eyes gazing up and her position never flinching, even when stray bursts landed on her cheeks as she milked him dry. Only stopping when his cock started to go soft in her palms. Allowing her to close her lips together and with a single, greedy gulp swallowed all his collected spunk down. Letting out a moan of approval as she used a finger to scoop up the missed drops and sucked them down for good measure.

“S-Such a vast amount of semen too...” Yueying commented, still blushing as she backed away from the door.  
“Oh well, let’s leave Grandfather for now.” Dong Bai snapped her out of the thoughts as she again talked far too loudly than anyone should do in a situation like this. Putting an arm around Yueying to rest on her upper back as she turned her away from the door. “Let me show you the castle grounds! We might find you a testing place for your weapons!”  
“Y-Yes… I mean, of course! That sounds like a good idea...” Yueying said, still flustered but quickly agreeing as she was led off. Tellingly glancing back at the doorway to show that seeing that blowjob has already had an effect on her.

“...So? The smart beauty from Shu is your next conquest?” Zhenji brushed her dress off as she stood up. “She certainly got a show from us… A poor widow like her is just begging to be broken in and shown what a wonderful life it is serving you, my Lord...” She said with a wicked, seductive tone.  
“Ha! You say all the right things, Lady Zhenji!” Zhou just chuckled. “Your assistance in my plan is greatly appreciated… Now off back to your husband with you! And be sure to send me the plans for his next operations when they’re made! We can’t let a weak family like Wei have control of the lands now, can we?”  
“Of course not, my Lord… I can’t wait for the day he’s slain and I can come back here to serve you all the time...” She added with a dark smile on her cum-stained lips.

* * *

Later in the day, during the afternoon…

“So yes, that can be your new workshop if you insist… Are you sure you don’t want us to knock down one of the nearby villages so you have a wider testing ground?” Dong Bai suggested as she and Yueying walked along a corridor. “I bet your Juggernauts could burn down a whole forest! Would save my troops the bother of dealing with bandits and those odd, strong tigers and beasts that are hiding out there.”  
“That will not be necessary… But I appreciate the offer, Lady Bai.” Yueying said with a polite, but firm tone. “My machines are for war, yes. But they are designed to help bring peace to the land by helping Shu win and bringing an end to the war across the states.”  
“Shu eh? Are you sure you’re on the winning side?” Bai teased, giving her a smirk. “You’ve seen how peaceful this land is under my Grandfather’s rule… Can you really say the same about your land? Or Wu or Wei for that matter?”  
“W-Well, from what I’ve seen you might be right… But there’s been rumours that, no disrespect, your Grandfather is known for high taxes and low tolerance of crime. And claims of women being a second class citizen in his lands. That to me doesn’t...” She stopped, hearing what sounded like a moan coming down a corridor. “Doesn’t sound… Wait, what’s that?” She looked in the direction of the noise.   
“Oh! How interesting! Let’s go investigate!” Bai grinned, taking the woman she was helping her Grandfather to claim next down the corridor as the next stage of this elaborate plan began.

Peering around a corner into one of the guest bedrooms of the Palace, Yueying saw a new site that made her eyes widen and red appear across her cheeks. Another fellow widow and member of Shu in Xiahou Ji, the woman married to Zhang Fei who had vanished after his assassination. Now naked, and on her hands and knees as a similarly nude Dong Zhou ploughed into her snatch from behind. Moans and the slap of skin meeting skin ringing out as the usually innocent, reserved mother was acting more like a common Brothel whore. Her long dark hair hanging down as she actively shifted herself backwards to meet the incoming pumps from behind the sex-crazed warlord was giving her.

“OH FUCK! YESSSSS… MMMMMM OOOOOOOOOH!! L-Lord Dong Zhou’s cock! MMMMMM! So good! MMMMMM!!” She moaned out. Her nicely curved, MILF body coated in a nice layer of sweat in a sign that this action (just like the last encounter Yueying had been led to) has been going on for quite some time. Not looking like a woman who should be mourning the tragic loss of her husband. Her cries loud and shameless. A slap of skin hitting skin as her more desirable, gorgeous body connected with the massive, overweight frame of the cruel man behind her. “MMMMMM!! FUCK!! More!! MMMMM!! Use me, Master!! MMMMM!! Fuck me nice… UHHHHH!! Nice and hard!!” She begged, even as she was getting exactly that. Showing the telling signs of a woman broken and turned cock drunk like so many before her as she moaned out. Looking back over her shoulder at Zhou with desire. Any thoughts of not just her husband but her family and loyalties to Shu long gone. Only now thinking of cock and of getting filled up, just like now, by that fat, long shaft.

“MMMMM… If you insist, my Lady! Anything… AHHHHHH… For a poor, widowed beauty like you! You should be enjoying life, not living in sorrow like you were… MMMMM! When you first came for my help!” Dong Zhou recounted, and clearly playing up for the audience he’s pretending he doesn’t know is watching him but heard the familiar click of his Granddaughter’s heels on the floor outside. Making sure his body was angled to the doorway so that his member would be seen briefly each time he pulled back from that wet, snug even for a mother pussy, before he rammed back in firmly to make himself and his current lover moan out. “AHHHHH… But remind me again, Lady Ji… MMMMMM! Did you late husband ever take you… MMMMM! As deep? As hard? As perfectly as I’m doing to you?” He asked with a lewd smile, showing he was demanding dirty talk that a woman in their right mind would never say. His powerfully thrusting cock ensuring she was moaning out wildly and far removed from any sort of sensible state of mind. Deliberately the point to show a current widow that he knew was watching what a potential life after husband could be for her.

“MMMMMM!! W-What husband?? MMMMM… Oh! Him! AHHHHHH… You fuck me so good, my Lord that I’d forgotten all about him!” She uncharacteristically giggled, further showing her lusty state of mind as she gazed back with lust. Licking her lips and still timing her pushes back towards his thrusts nicely. Making sure his dick got stuffed deep into her needy, wet snatch. “MMMMM… But of course you’re the best, my Lord! Your cock is far bigger… Longer.. MMMMM FUCK!! Better than his ever was! MMMMMM… I can’t believe I wasted my life… UHHHHH! Marrying that drunk… When I could have been serving you instead...” She said with a sinful laugh. Moaning out again as that cock she was giving a loud, shameless, glowing review of pounded deep into her slot. Zhou’s heavy balls slapping into her each time he drove in balls deep. His grip on her hips making sure she didn’t just bounce right forward and off from his length from not just the force of his thrusts, but from his obese weight colliding into a far more easy on the eye body like hers.

“By the stars...” Yueying just stared in awe, seeing a woman she knew and someone in the same widowed position as she was now acting like a wild, desperate who as Ji moaned out and sweated hard. Loving being fucked by the exact kind of man her late husband was battling against. “The way she’s acting… The way she’s talking! She’s like a completely different woman!” The beauty watching on as this staged sexual encounter went on stated the obvious as she bit her lip again. Her thighs together and squirming a little as she couldn’t help but feel the residual effects of such steamy action going on. The idea of not being exactly sexually satisfied by her husband looking like something she herself was very familiar with.

“FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUCK MMMMMMM!!” Xiahou groaned out, her head lowering as the pleasure overwhelmed her but trying to stay in the classic doggy style position. She wasn’t even allowed to as Zhou shifted position, leaning over her to rapidly hump her as his massive gut pressed into her back to pin her to the floor. The effects of the more shameful position instant as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out the corner of her mouth. “UHHHHH… AHHHHHHH… MMMMMMM...” A nice, hard orgasm all over her Master’s big cock as he pumped her though a strong sexual high. Leaving her drooling in delight as she was sprawled over the floor. Just being used as holes for the Warlord behind her to use for his pleasure.

Used being a key word as soon Zhou pulled out from that snatch, allowing the peeper around the corner to see the well used, dripping wet and gaping state of Ji’s snatch. The cruel Prime Minister of the land kneeling down next to her head as he stroked his cock with one hand. Not caring about his fingers getting sticky from her juices. The other hand holding her hair in primal fashion to make her pretty face look up. No ceremony to this as he showered her gorgeous facial features with his thick spunk. Making her groan as the jizz splattered over her cheeks, nose, lips, chin and over the forehead. Catching into her long, dark hair for an extra shameful sight as he easily left her face coated with a size of load that would usually require a small gang of men to produce.

“So? I’m a much better lover than your pathetic, dead husband is?” Zhou demanded an answer as he grinned.  
“Mmmmmm… So, so much better…” Xiahou Ji mumbled dreamily as she gazed up at her Master with a sex-addicted smile. “I only love you now, my Lord...” She groaned out as he let go of her hair. Leaving her to slump in a tired, freshly fucked state.

“Oh dear!” Dong Bai resumed her part in her Grandfather’s plan as she pulled Yueying away from the door. “Looks like my Grandfather has done it again! Turning another beautiful woman, and a grieving widow like yourself I might add, into one of many, and I mean many, well satisfied and regularly fucked almost mindless, lucky women of his harem!” Bai far too casually explained to the still blushing woman. “Sorry you had to see that… Let’s go check out your living quarters now! We’ve had planning boards and writing materials provided for you needs.”  
“Y-Yes! Let’s get out of here!” Yueying said with a quick nod, looking like she’s sweating slightly from seeing Zhou for the second time today wildly banging another woman of the Three Kingdoms. The hard nipples poking through her top showing witnessing this event has had the desired effect Zhou has been wanting all along.

Hearing the footsteps heading away, Dong Zhou chuckled to himself as he stood up, putting on his robes. “The only thing better than breaking and taming one widow?” He glanced down at the now slumbering, even while cum-covered, Xiahou Ji on the floor. “Is breaking down an even finer prize of a widow...” He thought out loud with a wide, wicked smile.

* * *

Later on, in the evening…

“That banquet was incredible! I’ve never seen such a feast, even in Shu!” Yueying stated as she walked alongside Dong Bai. “The quality of meat alone… The cost must have been vast! You could have built a hundred of my machines for the cost of the meal!”  
“What’s the price of border patrols here and there, or flood defences for the peasants, for a night of luxury that smart, beautiful women like us deserve?” Bai said with a laugh. “See? You’re starting to see things our way, and not the boring Shu way… Which reminds me...” She looked to the other woman with a smirk. “I saw you staring at my Grandfather a few times during the meal… I do hope that our little ‘encounters’ with him earlier haven’t put you off.” She teased.  
“W-Well, it’s sort of hard not to think about such unexpected things…” Yueying claimed as she blushed again. “Any woman would! Widow or otherwise!”  
“If you say so! Anyway… The main throne room is this way. High time for you to finally meet my Grandfather properly!” Bai stated, leading the way as the guards at the large double doors nodded and opened them up for both women to step through. “Oh my! I guess my father meant to come see him at the next changing of the guard!” She lied as yet again the newcomer to the Palace of sin here witnessed a fresh sexual sight.

To say it was awe inspiring would be putting it mildly. Sitting on his throne, the sex-craving warlord of the land was making the former Queen of the Nanman tribe Zhurong ride his pistoning cock. Her naked, dark toned body bouncing wildly up and down as her blonde hair swayed about as she rode with intensity that’s already left her body coated in sweat. Her moans loud and shameless, showing the once feared warrior woman has been long tamed and well trained to be another of his prized whores. Her smile showing she’s more than happy with this sort of life now despite having been married before.

Even more sinful was the sight at his legs. While Zhurong bounced away on that big dick, two other stunning, naked women took care of his heavy balls. One one side Diao Chan, the woman who once tired to have killed the man she’s currently servicing. On the other, Lu Lingqi, the gorgeous daughter of Lu Bu who has been reduced from a promising warrior herself to the life of a whore. The women lapping away with their tongues against his sack, caring not for the public hair they’re fighting through to reach those balls as they make sure both are covered in saliva. Thanking their Master for leaving their snatches in the clearly deeply fucked, dripping wet state both women have between their legs. So they’d both been banged before he’d even started with his current, red hot fuck.

“UHHHHH! YESSSSS!! FUCK ME!! AHHHHHH! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Zhurong moaned out, her head tilting back as she came hard on Zhou’s fat cock. Her body jolting as she tried to keep bouncing away, but more found herself just being bucked up and down as he easily took control with a grip on her midsection. Her big tits bouncing deliciously away as she sent juices flowing down over that familiar cock. “AHHHHHHHH… MMMMMMMM...” She groaned out, looking far from the once feared tribal beauty she once was. A lazy smile on her face when her orgasm faded away and that cock was pulled out of her well used twat. A passing moment, as she was roughly brought down to Earth when he shoved her down to the floor to leave her groaning.

“T-Thank you, Master Dong Zhou...” Even as she picked herself shamefully off the floor, Zhurong still thanked her Lord for fucking her so hard and fast. Quickly shifting to her knees in front of him.  
“Mmmmm… Can it be my turn again now, my Lord?” Diao Chan purred with a smile as she sat up. “I’ll do an extra sexy dance for you if you let me ride this wonderful, big cock again...”  
“No, allow me the honour, Master!” Lingqi begged, bowing her head. “Only the daughter of the most feared warrior in the land could handle another turn on your woman-conquering cock!” She boasted to try and convince him.

However, Zhou just waved them away. Seeing that, while he’d finished up with Zhurong, Yueying had walked up the steps to stand staring at him, and his still rock hard length. “About time, Lady Yueying… Now how about you stop watching from afar this time, and get a piece of this cock that you’ve been lusting over all day...” He said more like an order. Not even trying to hide how he’s known all along, as his plan made her watch, that she’s seen him engaged in sin all during the day.

Under normal circumstances, with her vast intelligence and strong will, she would have never given in to such a blatant, perverted demand. However, his plan to break her down with the repeated sights of desire and sin have even broken her once strong mind. Just staring at that massive cock, all she could do was reach down. Her hands first gripping her black and white top, as she tore the material apart to expose her large, rounded tits to the warlord’s nodding approval. Stepping forward in a trance as she lowered herself to her knees as the other women, with envy for being denied another round with their Master, backed off to watch from the sides.

“The smell! That musk...” Yueying marvelled as she leaned in, unfazed in her lusty state by this cock having another woman’s juices over it. Instead just drawing him into her mouth to make them both moan as she started to slurp. A hand gripping the base to hold him in place as her head started moving up and down. Lips stretching around the vast size, showing indeed her late husband wasn’t packing anything near this size. Staring up and showing off the new lust in her eyes as his wicked plan has completely paid off. Making the beauty of Shu suck his cock in willing fashion as her worked that mouth back and forth over his length to easily clean him off of one set of fluids. Starting to replace it with her own saliva to make him groan with approval.

“Looks like someone isn’t missing their worthless, dead husband any more!” Dong Bai mocked as she watched with hands on her hips. Showing a perverted side to herself as she didn’t seem fazed, like during the other times today, of watching her own Grandfather getting his cock sucked by a new whore. A glint in her eye of pride in fact, knowing she played a large part in making sure this inventive stunner found a new place in his court of being a fresh set of holes for him to use and abuse. “OK you other sluts! Our job is done… I’ve got some delegates over from Wu you can fuck the brains out of since you’ve got the energy left!” She ordered with a snap of her fingers. Leading the other broken whores out of the throne room, and casting a glance back to give her Grandfather a wink as they left him alone to finish the job of introducing Yueying to a harem life.

Indeed, the long haired beauty didn’t even notice the others leaving as she focused on bobbing away on this delicious, fat cock as she took him deep into her oral hole. Making herself gag when it started venturing beyond the confines of her mouth – something clearly new to her. It wasn’t stopping her from doing this lusty task as she sucked away. Her saliva dripping down his pole and off from her own chin as she kept the repeated motion going. Her hand moving off from the shaft so she could just hold his flabby thighs. Just dishing out pleasure with her mouth as she serviced the first man other than her late husband but was acting already like this was the only man she’s ever desired. Her gags sinful and aiding to make him moan as he sat back and watched with a wide and cruel smile.

“MMMMMM… Lady Yueying! So it’s not just with weapons and machines that you’re skilled with...” He bragged with a laugh, seeing the fruits of his elaborate plan as his cock vanished up into her warm and wet mouth as he moaned out louder than during any of her previous sex sessions he’s had today. The thrill of breaking a fresh beauty and having her on her knees, making her her forget her responsibilities to her Kingdom let alone to her late husband being a major turn on for him. “AHHHHHH… I’m glad you finally admitted to your own desires… MMMMM!! So we can finally get rid of all this… MMMMM FUCK! Sexual tension between us...” He claimed. Knowing full well he’d created the scenarios today so she witnessed him fucking and being blown. Yet she was the one ultimately willing dishing out this blowjob to him. Groaning around his member as she worked back and forth to take him sinfully deep. 

“MMMMPHHH!! GAAAAAAAHHHH!! HHHHHRRRRLLLLKK… MMMMMM!!” Her gagging continued as she pushed her face downward, entering the mass of pubic hair on his crotch as she lodged those fat inches into her throat despite her gagging. Getting the full stench of his musk from his manhood in the process as she further groaned with strong desire. Coming back out and having a loose strand of his hair now hanging from her lips at the corner of his mouth. “MMMMM… GAHHHHHHHH!! MMMMPHHH!! GAAAAAAHHHHHRRRKKK...” Her eyes watered slightly from the discomfort of her first deep throating, but it never made her ease up on the steady pace she was using to pleasure him. His moans loud and shameless to show his approval for what she was doing. Her long ponytail bouncing away behind her as she used plenty of effort to suck him off. Even making her exposed breasts bounce with each slurp she delivered to that man meat she already found delicious and irresistible.

After another round of bobs onto him, she finally lifted away with a loud groan of lust. Saliva hanging from her lips to the crown of his member as she stared up. A smile of desire forming on that gorgeous face. “My Lord… I think I understand why so many women desire you...” Yueying said with an uncharacteristic seductive tone of voice. Clearly she was referring to the repeated sights she’s seen today of him with other, already tamed women. Having no clue it was all set up to lead her to give in to that same desire that’s snared them all in the past before her.  
“Well, you are the woman famed for her mind and thinking...” Zhou joked with a grin. “Now stand up and turn around for me.” He ordered bluntly, having no fear now he sees how deep under his ‘spell’ she is.  
“Of course, my Lord...” She agreed all too eagerly. Moving up to her feet and turning around so he could see her nicely rounded backside in her tight white pants. “But how will we continue if I… Oooooooh??” Her words were cut off when suddenly her new Master produced a knife hidden in his throne, but rather than for defence he used it to cut a hole in those pants. The material ripping and exposing her inviting lower holes for him. Noticing with a lick of his lips that her snatch was already noticeably wet to prove she was in a state of mind far removed than what she was as a proud member of Shu.  
“Ha! Guess I’m the one with the superior brain power now!” Dong congratulated himself with a bragging laugh, before carelessly tossing the blade away over his shoulder. “And now, to enjoy my prize...” He said, pulling her back into him as he meant those words with more than just face value.

“OH FUCK!!” The beauty famed for her intelligence and building ability moaned out loudly as she was brought back not just onto him, down down pussy first onto his fat cock. The saliva coating his length along with the wetness of her twat allowing him to slide in smoothly and nicely deep. Her walls being stretched beyond what she ever dreamed possible thanks to that vast size. Certainly her late husband could never fill her up anywhere near this kind of level. “MMMMMM OH FUCK!! AHHHHHH… MMMMMM!! OOOOOOOOOH FUCK!!” She moaned out, further sounding a world removed for her calm and collected mannerisms she’s known for. Already starting to bounce herself on that long, thick dick as her rounded ass smacked into his crotch and his bulging stomach. Showing no issue in engaging in sexual action in a semi-clothed state either as she worked her gorgeous body on his length.

“MMMMM… Yes, that’s it Lady Yueying! Show me what you can really do!” He encouraged as he grinned. Not even having to pump up into her as he just held her toned, jacket-covered midsection as he watched her raise and lower on his fuck stick. Loving how super tight her love tunnel was all around his thickness. Seeing her long ponytail already swaying about as she got into a steady bouncing motion to ride his cock. “AHHHHHH… Let loose your desires! No need to hold back… MMMMM FUCK!! In my wonderful Kingdom!” He kept pushing her buttons even as she already gave him what he wanted. Fitting his cock deep inside her wet, snug pussy as he made the beautiful widow into his latest whore instead of using her talents to properly aid him in the wars of the Three Kingdoms. Caring only for his twisted desires and to make any woman he wanted into a faithful, willing slut. Exactly how she was already acting like.

“UHHHHHH!! YES! AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMMM… I WILL, MY LORD!! OOOOOOOH FUCK!!” She gasped out. Sweating already as she shifted up and down again and again in swift, almost aggressive fashion. Her big tits bouncing away as she dropped down into his crotch, making the slap of her ass hitting his far from desirable body ring out along with their moans. Before she lifted back upward to the midway mark on his pole only to drop sharply right back to stuff herself full with the biggest sock she’s ever handled in her life. “MMMMMM!! OH SHIT!! FUCK!! MMMMM!! SO… SO FUCKING GOOD!! AHHHHHH!!” She gasped out as she kept the motion going with perfect timing. Getting his dick lodged up into her snatch balls deep when she dropped down. Her hands on her knees for support so she could keep bouncing away like she was more suited for a life in a Brothel than on the battlefield creating feared and lethal machines.

“MMMMM… To think! A woman like you was wasted being married… AHHHHH FUCK!! To the ‘Sleeping Dragon’!” He dared to cross the line, mocking her late husband but knowing full well she was in such a sex intoxicated state she wouldn’t be able to object to such an uncalled for insult to her former beloved. Just grinning as he watched her ride away on his shaft. The size of his stomach meaning he couldn’t even see his length sliding into that wet, still tight pussy before soon reappearing as she repeated her sinful motion. He could feel those pleasurable walls be pressed tightly around his tool and that’s all he cared about. Pleasure at any cost, even if it meant manipulating an entire day to fill this woman’s mind with lust so she’d end up consensually giving him a wild, lust ride like this. “AHHHHHH… Lucky for you! MMMMM… I’m always happy to welcome a woman with… MMMMM!! Your kind of ‘talents’ into my court...”

At this point, she was barely listening as the pleasure overwhelmed her as she shifted up and down with a rhythm smoother than the shifting parts of one of her Juggernaut weapons. Her eyes closed as she just moved in a way that was all too natural for her considering her usual cool and calm attitude. That life already feeling like a universe removed from her current, sex-driven state of mind. Her pussy snug and wet around that fat cock as she raised and lowered herself quickly and stiffly over and over. Keeping her breasts jiggling and her ponytail bouncing away with every up and down motion she delivered. Her moans loud, shameless and showing all the signs of a woman tamed and broken by this perverted warlord. Just like all the other stunning women she’s seen today as part of his wicked plan.

Usually, he’d just let a woman fuck herself silly on his cock. Why bother doing all the work when he could easily make someone else do it, especially when it came to females that he believed all should be serving him no matter what. However, pleased that his plot has rendered her into such a state removed from her proper, clear thinking mind, he felt the need to ‘reward’ her. Catching her off guard as he reached down and grabbed her thighs. Making her lean her clothes-covered back against his unsightly chest as he had her pretty face resting by his far less desirable facial features and his haggard beat.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! OH FUCK! OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIT AHHHHHH!!” Yueying screamed out as he started hammering his cock into that already dripping wet slot. Her arms going back, clutching the throne he was sitting on as her body obediently gave in to his commanding move. Her breasts already bouncing wildly while her swinging ponytail now hung down the back of the seating out of the way, “FUCK! FUCK!! AHHHHHHH MMMMMMM!!” She moaned out loudly and without any hint of shame despite her only recent enough status of being a widow. Transformed over the course of one day into a horny slut craving his massive, fat and long shaft like she was currently getting. That cock ramming balls deep over and over with a pace alone that would render most common women into a squealing orgasm within minutes. So she’s in a way showing her worth of being in his lead harem of the finest women of the Three Kingdoms by handling this wild and rapid pace.

The sinister Prime Minister of the land just cackled with twisted glee as he felt her pussy grip his pole and listened to the sweet victory music of her loud moans. Knowing full well a woman like this, not just with great smarts but being so loyal to her now deceased husband, should not be acting like this. But like so many other beauties before her, married and otherwise, she’s been rendered into a new, sexually charged mindset. Just like how he loves his women to be. Willing and eager to have their holes stretched out, rammed full, and most of all fucked hard by his commanding slab of man meat.

She gets all of that and then some. Her eyes crossing inward as they roll up. Her mouth drooling and open to show her teeth clenched together. The pleasure hitting her hard as an orgasm that further warps her already broken mind hits her harder than any weapon Yueying could ever dream of making. Her pussy clamping around that pistoning dick as her juices flow down over his length. Leaving her jolting as the force of his pumps keeps her bouncing away on his tool as her sweat-stained clothes cling to her body. Her exposed tits still jiggling away and her swaying hair a mess with loose strands across her pretty face. All in all leaving her looking well fucked and slutty, exactly like all the women she’s been tricked to encounter getting fucked during the day. Nothing tricky here as she’d willing engaged in sex with this man, and its left her as the latest member of his impossibly ever expanding harem of stunning women.

Showing off his own superior sexual ability, the lust-crazed Prime Minister of the land carried on pounding his cock up into her tightness even with the extra pressure applied to his met as she came. She wasn’t getting to enjoy riding out all of her orgasm thanks to his kindness however. He only kept pumping because he wanted to enjoy himself. His body coated in sweat to leave him looking even more unsightly than he usually is to begin with. Turning his face towards her so he could lick up the side of her groaning face to further stamp his mark on her as his sexual property. Grinning wickedly when she not only encouraged it, but returned the favour as she turned to him as flicked her tongue against his for a little exchange of spit along with moans. Helping himself to a grope of her big exposed tits as well for good measure.

Eventually though, he reached his own limit. Starting to pulse inside of her soaking wet hole as he got in one last barrage of thrusts up into her slot. Pulling out with a groan as he rather rudely shoved her down to the floor. Grabbing a hold of that long ponytail to force her into position onto her knees in front of him. The free hand used to grip his length as he started pumping away at his throbbing cock. The sex-drunk stunner knowing just what to do since she’d seen it down earlier before in the day. Opening her mouth wide with eagerness and sticking her tongue out as far as she could, not caring how she was drooling as she waited for a creamy reward from her new Master. 

With a deep grunt, he gave her just that. Spraying thick blasts of warm jizz not just into that open, awaiting mouth but across her stunning face for good measure. Some shots catching into her bright hair as he painted her cheeks, nose, lips and chin with one even landing over the stylish dot between here eyebrows for an extra sinful sight. Plenty of course still went into her mouth. Making her groan with approval at the long awaited taste of his seed. The big mouthful she all too happily and willingly swallowed down even before he finished stroking the load out. A grin on his face as he sent the last drops down onto her exposed tits for a generous glaze to finish off her initiation into his personal army of beauties.

“Mmmmm… Dare I say, Lady Yueying that this kind of activity is even better suited for you than on the battlefield!” Dong Zhou decided for her as he let go of her hair. Admiring his ‘art’ all across her pretty face and her breasts.  
“Ahhhhh… W-Whatever you say, m-my Lord...” Yueying obediently agreed. Smiling broadly up at him before she licked her lips for an extra taste of his load. “I can’t see myself ever leaving your side now after a day like today...” She said, sounding dreamy as she showed how deeply broken she was.  
“Oh? So you don’t mind if I steal… I mean, borrow your designs for Juggernauts and weapons for my army to use?” He asked, seizing on a chance to strengthen his own armies.  
“Do as you wish, my Lord… I could even send faulty weapons to your enemies to backfire on them in battle...” She suggested, showing a glimpse that he inventive mind was still there somewhere even in her lusty state.  
“Brains and beauty! A delightfully rare combination!” He rudely complimented, still thinking lowly of her and women in general. “You will be a perfect addition to my land of wine, women and song!” He added with a laugh. “At this rate, there won’t be too many women left for me not to claim… In fact, I might start thinking about ending this stupid Three Kingdoms war myself...” He mused with a wicked smirk that only an arrogant warlord like him could come up with.

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests or suggestions for chapters/stories feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	13. 13 - Xin Xianying (& Zhao Yun)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Dong Bai, Zhao Yun, Xin Xianying, (all Dynasty Warriors series).   
Co-starring: Dong Zhou, Daqiao, Xiaoqiao, Sun Shangxiang, Lianshi (all Dynasty Warriors series).

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 13

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, MFF, FF, oral.

* * *

“Ahhhh… Life is so good!” Dong Zhou, the ever arrogant and unsightly warlord and tyrant of the Central Plains, bragged as he sat back on his throne and laughed. Staring down with a moan at the sight in front of him that was proof of not just his power but his near unstoppable lust for any and all gorgeous women that he can get his hands on. “That’s it, you pretty little whores… Worship your Lord’s cock!”

Four sets of hungry, slutty mouths working over his cock at the same time as four beautiful women formerly faithful to Wu all lapped, licked and sucked on his meaty, fat and long cock. At the base, Daqiao serviced one side while Xiaoqiao worshipped the other so both of the Two Qiaos were hungrily tasting and licking at that cock at the same time to make him be coated in saliva. Up top, one his most prized and publicly known wives of Sun Shangxiang was groaning with lust as she smooched and licked at the fat crown of his cock from an angle as she had her head just above Daqiao’s. On the other side above Xiaoqiao, Sun’s faithful retainer Lianshi did duties of a more sinful type. Helping to keep her Master’s dick soaked in spit as she ran her tongue across the side and around just below that thick crown.

All four women long broken in, well trained, and addicted to him and his fat cock despite how extremely unsightly compared to each of their individually stunning bodies and gorgeous looks that they have. Saliva dripping down from their chins onto their clothing as they stare up. Groaning and gasping as they work their tongues around the targetted area of his cock they are getting to pleasure. Just happy to even get a taste of that manhood that they’re all very familiar with as they lick and kiss onto his pole. Even as the Two Qiaos had dried tears from their eyes from rough deepthroating that they’d experienced, and Shangxiang tellingly has a stray piece of his public hair hanging from the corner of her lips from oral worshipping that she’d delivered to him.

“MMMMMM… To think the women of Wu are such whores! MMMMM… If only your husbands could see you all now!” Zhou taunted, showing the women no respect even as they ensure his rod is coated with their combined saliva as it drips down to his balls and the floor of the throne platform they’re on. His cock pulsing as he enjoys four tongues all sliding over his shaft from base to bell-end. Impressively taking them all at once when one of these stunning former warrior officers alone would be enough to make any red-blooded man blow a load in a minute. “MMMM… Oh wait, you’re all married to me now, aren’t you? Well I meant your other, lesser men… If they’re all even still alive! Ha!” He added to further show his arrogance as he stared down with an ugly smile to watch the broken beauties kneeling in front of them act in such a sinful way without even any of them being even touched or stimulated by him, let alone fucked.

Zhou didn’t even give a warning to them when he finally came. Making them four groan when his cock stared to fire up spunk so it could splash back down. The women pressing cheeks together, fighting for position as the hot jizz rained down on their pretty faces to give a generous covered for each them. Smiles all around as the cum painted cheeks, noses and lips and none of them even bothered by the stray shots that caught into their hair to shamefully leave their locks stuck through beyond a simple clean. Making sure to milk the cock of their Master dry with more licking and kissing as they moaned and battled once again to lap up the last drops of his spunk from the slit of his prick for good measure.

“Mmmmm… Nicely done you dirty whores...” Zhou chuckled as his cock went soft as the women stared up with still strong desire even with his load over their faces. “Now, how about you four get my cock hard again… And I’ll think of which one of you deserves to ride my cock first...” He said, grinning as quickly the women leaned in to resume licking at his dick with a fresh hunger.

* * *

“Hmmmm… Grandfather has such fun with all his wives...” Dong Bai, the wicked and beautiful granddaughter of Dong Zhou, pondered as she watched through the gap the doorway. Having no issue with watching her close relative having his wicked way with the four women of Wu all at once. “And he has so many playthings to enjoy… Not that I don’t have plenty of my own with all these nice, obedient warrior men and officers begging at my feet...” She brags to herself, brushing back strands of her white hair. “Although… It seems like all I have is men, and all Grandfather has is women… And I am starting to get a little tired of these little boys not keeping up with me...” She thought as a sinister smirk formed on her lips. “Perhaps a little change of pace is in order… But which of Grandfather’s wives would he happy with lending me… Hmmmm...”

As she thought out a possible plan, she was distracted with the sound of footsteps approaching. Seeing one of the Imperial Palace retainers approaching as he led a beautiful, slim figured woman clad in the regal light blue of the emerging Jin Dynasty family. A long haired maiden whose body was surprisingly modest considering the full bosom many female warriors of the Three Kingdoms possess. Stunning none the less with her armour right fitting to her upper body and very short down below to show off her smooth, long legs as the attire trailed at the back.

“Ah, Lady Dong Bai.” The palace official greeted with a respectful bow. “Allow me to introduce Lady Xin Xianying, representing the Jin Dynasty. She’s here as part of the peace accord and agreements between Jin and your Grandfather’s forces, as well as the Emperor of course.”  
“Ah yes, Jin.” Bai turned to lock onto the new female. “You’re the ones who have done away with that Wei rabble and taken most of their forces as your own, right? Quite impressive...” She smirked, looking over Xin. “I can see why Grandfather would continue the peace with Jin.”  
“Thank you.” Xin smiled softly, giving a bow of her own. “I’m honoured to be able to serve here as part of the peace deal. I hope it will take my mind off of events after my father sadly passed away. Your Grandfather has done very well in keeping peace across the Central Plains for so long, and your own battle record speaks for itself. Although I was quite surprised to hear Lord Dong Zhou was demanding a female officer come to his palace as part of the agreement.” She noted with almost blissful innocence. “I do hope I can be of some assistance during my time here.”  
“You clearly don’t know my Grandfather that well then… Because that sounds exactly like what he’d demand in a deal.” Bai noted with a smirk. “Hey? You still here? Clear off!” She snapped at the official, making him jolt back as he quickly took his leave.

“Anyway… Hmmmm, actually...” Bai took a long moment, looking over Xianying’s body.  
“I-Is everything OK?” Xin asked, a little unsettled by what appeared to be a forming hungry look the other woman was giving her.  
“Actually… Yes, yes. You’ll do nicely.” Dong decided before locking eyes with the Jin beauty. “Xin, is it? Well, since you’re here to serve my father it actually means you’re serving me as well. Since I’m basically the second in command around here of course.”  
“Yes, that makes sense.” Xin nodded, offering another gorgeous smile.  
“Smart girl...” Bai said, before making the other woman gasp in surprise when Bai wrapped an arm around her slim waist. “Well, it just so happens I’ve got the perfect position for a woman like you in my personal forces… So how about I give you a little guided tour of the Palace, shall I?” She decided for her, already making Xin walk alongside her. “And I think we’ll kick the tour off in my chambers...”  
“Y-Your bedroom?” Xianying questioned, blushing slightly from the closeness. “What are we going to do there?”

* * *

Quite the expected happened inside of Dong Bai’s lavish bedroom. Clothes messy left across the floor so both women were fully naked and with Xin sitting on the edge of the bed with Bai not just behind her but with her legs wrapped around the slim waist of her new willing plaything. Making the dark haired beauty gasp in pleasure as Bai’s fingers slowly worked over Xin’s pussy to make wetness form. Dong’s other hand up, expertly cupping the perky chest of the Jin beauty to make her softly groan. A smile on Bai’s face as she showed she can easily manipulate other women too with her charms and trained hands, not just men.

“L-Lady Bai! This… Mmmmmm!” She tried to protest but her moans and how she was squirming back against the touch on her sensitive areas showed she truly wanted more of this. Sensations completely new to her easily making her addicted to sin right away. Fingers gently squeezing her breast while the hand between her smooth thighs worked back and forth across her slot. “A-Are you sure this is appropriate? I’m supposed to… Mmmmm! Be serving you… Not… Ahhhhh! D-Doing this, surely?” She tried for a feeble excuse, even as her own hands ran over those of the woman groping away at her. Encouraging the touch as Xianying moaned out much to the grinning approval of the woman grooming her to become a new sex toy for her rather than a warrior woman. The arousal clear from both the moans and the juices now leaving Bai’s fingers clearly slick from the rubs.

“Oh you silly girl… This is exactly how you’ll serve me...” Bai stated without shame as she smirked. Leaning in to kiss up Xin’s neck and making her instantly lean back against those soft lips. Bai’s sizeable chest pushing against Xianying’s back as she held the woman in place with her legs commandingly around her body. Flicks of the tongue leaving saliva up Xin’s neck as she groaned with pleasure. Fingers capturing the nipple of her tit, easily making her erect from a little rub back and forth. “You’re so wet already just from my touch… Do you really want me to stop?” Dong teased, and smiled sinisterly as she already could predict the answer from the newest target of her lust. Further teasing her with her fingertips working against the lower lips. Refusing to push in until this new beauty gave in to the sin and begged for her new Mistress’ touch.

“MMMMMM… P-Please, Lady Bai! Don’t stop! MMMMMM...” She indeed begged as predicted, looking over with newfound desire for a woman she’s only met today. Her dirty words rewarded as Bai slipped her digits into that needy snatch. Making Xianying moan out with closed eyes and tilt back of her long, dark haired head. Dong expertly pumping her fingers slowly in and out of Xin’s wetness as she clearly gave this woman the sort of action she’s never had before but deserves with gorgeous looks and a body to match like hers. “MMMMM!! Oooooooooh! MMMMM… Yessssssssss… M-More, my Lady! More!” She continued to ask, rocking her hips lightly against the fingers working in and out of her box as Bai played sinfully with her. Juices starting to drip onto the expensive bedsheets as the white haired harlot introduced the once innocent officer into the world of sin, and a crash course of lesbian action at the same time.

“That’s Mistress Dong Bai to you, my pretty...” Bai licked her lips as she corrected the woman she’d all too easily seduced with her educated fingers that were clearly as skilled with handling thick cocks as they were a wet set of lower lips. Bai moaning herself not so much from the feeling of this more modestly curved woman pushing against her full, rounded chest. It was the thrill of corrupting someone previously pure along with being from a rival Dynasty that was turning Bai on. “But I’ll forgive you for your rookie error… As long as you keep those sweet little moans coming for your Mistress...” She said as an order, licking her lips. Plunging her fingers in and out of Xianying’s twat with a bit more speed to ensure those lusty cries kept coming. Peppering Xin’s cheek now with smooches as her seductive technique worked its dark magic on the gorgeous woman of Jin.

“AHHHHHH!! MMMMM!! M-Mistress! Mistress!!” Xin’s voice rose, feeling suddenly something building inside of her that she wasn’t used to. But her attempts to speak soon silenced when Bai grabbed her long dark hair. Making her look to the side as Dong pressed her full lips against hers. Xianying soon moaning into the mouth of another woman for the first time as she offered no resistance to the tongue sliding in. Let along putting up much of a fight as Bai easily wrestled her tongue to control the making out. Xin closing her eyes in delight once again, so she couldn’t see that – proving this kiss was merely for her desire and enjoyment – Dong’s eyes were wide open to watch this new female plaything melt and submit to her touch.

Bai smirked into the lusty kiss as she felt this woman shudder against her curvy body and heard the muffled groaning as she kept her digits sliding into Xin’s wet pussy. A feeling of twisted pride washing over her as she all too easily made Xianying experience her first orgasm as a result of all-woman action in her already eventful life. Juices easing down Bai’s fingers as she kept them pumping back and forth as the squelching sound of dripping was heard along with their sloppy making out. Bai using plenty of tongue to overpower Xin’s inside of the slimmer stunner’s oral hole as spit slightly dripped from those soft lips. Xianying left gasping and her half-open eyes clearly wanting more as Bai broke off the smooch with a supremely confident smile.

“Yes, I was quite right about you Xin…” Bai said with a cruel snigger, clearly meaning her words as no sort of compliment. “You’ll do just fine for me… A little training, sure, but we’ll soon take care of that.”  
“W-What do you mean, my La… My M-Mistress?” Xin corrected herself as she looked at the other woman. Clearly her lusty eyes showing she wasn’t against more fun even after cumming herself.  
A knock on the door made both women look as the white haired of the two continued grinning. “Oh, you’re about to find out… Come in my plaything!” Bai called out as she kept a hold of Xianying so she could see who was entering the room.

To Xin’s wide eyed surprise, she saw a muscular, handsome man stepping into the room clad rather lewdly in just some traditional white tied underwear cloth. Zhao Yun, once the notable spear-carrying figure of justice for the Shu Dynasty, stepping in obediently as he approached the bed. Standing in front of the two nude women. “I am here, my Mistress.” Yun said as his desirable body was on almost full display for Xin’s staring approval, and a big smirk on Bai’s face too.

“M-Mistress? Isn’t this??” Xin tried to process this, but found herself just gazing over that toned form with clear want.  
“Oh? A ghost?” Bai laughed arrogantly as her plan was easily working. “Zhao Yun is thought to have died during that battle that Shu lost where that so-called God of War died or something, right? Well, let’s just say that I’ve offered him a far more… Pleasurable way of life than any foolish attempts at a land of benevolence.” She bragged, before looking at her male plaything. “Show her, my loyal little dog...”  
“Yes, my Mistress.” Zhao submissively agreed, reaching down to undo his cloth. Soon giving Xin a new reason to gasp and stare as she locked onto his lengthy, and nicely thick ‘spear’ of a cock that was easily hardening from seeing not just his Mistress but another equally beautiful woman completely naked in front of him.   
“Now you can see the benefits of being one of my playthings, right?” Bai continued to brag as she slowly moved Xin’s head down towards that cock as it started pointing at the new woman’s face. “Shu, Wei, Wu… And now Jin I suppose to! All just playthings for me to enjoy… So how about you give this little dog here some relief and show me what you’re capable of?”

“R-Relief?? Oh, oh my...” Xin blushed, even as nude and freshly post-orgasm as she is. Finding herself hypnotised by the sight of a meaty cock as her hand slowly reached forward. Making him gasp as she took a hold and slowly stroked him off. Easily getting him hard from the touch of a once innocent, now already corrupted female. “If you insist, Mistress… I-I’ll do my best!” She offered as she didn’t even realise that her head was being moved not from her own power but being guided down by the woman behind her. Her nose taking in the addictive scent of his member before her lips brushed over the crown to make him moan. Parting her lips but not getting a chance to go easy with this as Bai pushed her face down to take him inside properly.

“Mmmmmphh!! MMMMM...” Xin’s eyes widened in surprise, her lips stretching around such a vast size that she was not used to at all. But soon that look softening with desire as her lips started softly working over his tool to make the Shu officer moan out with approval. Bai guiding the inexperienced beauty up and down slowly and smoothly as she held onto Xin’s head. Acting like a sinful teacher to show the warrior from Jin how to properly handle this sort of weapon with skill far removed from the battle field. In her turned on state, Xin didn’t dare resist as she stared up at this handsome hunk and slurped along his cock. Applying her soothing saliva onto that spear of a dick as it moved back and forth between her lips that from his approving groans were made to suck cock.

“Yes, that’s it my pretty little plaything… You use that dirty little mouth of yours to suck on this filthy, perverted cock...” Dong encouraged, licking her own lips as she watched that shaft vanish into the mouth of her new female sex servant. Making Xin’s bobbing motion happen from her own handiwork as she pushed that gorgeous face of the dark haired woman along that thickness. Groaning with approval as she actively made this blowjob happen so the already well controlled male moaned out whenever the oral hole of the breaking beauty she was clutching slid along his member. “Mmmmm… Tastes good, doesn’t it? Sucking the cock of such a nasty man like this?” Bai teased, whispering the dirty talk into Xianying’s ear to make her shiver as she sucked away. The white haired Mistress only now finally moving her hands off the other beauty’s head as that mouth moved smoothly on its own now Xin was used to the feeling and taste. “Make him moan, my sexy little slut… Show your Mistress how you suck on some cock like the bitch you were made to be...” She ordered even with such clearly insulting terms.

“MMMMMPHH!! Mmmmmm!! MMMMM...” Xin’s moans were muffled around that thick cock as she pushed down further onto him. Her own hands sliding up the toned thighs of the hunk she’s only just met but was now sucking off like they’ve been lovers for years. Easily making the once noble, strong-willed warrior moan out with need and desire as he stared down. Seeing that gorgeous face sliding back and forth along his ‘spear’ as the saliva dripped down onto the bedsheets and Xin’s smooth legs as she slurped. “MMMMM… GAHHHHH!! MMMMMMPHHH!! GAHHHHHRRRKKK!!” The eyes of the beauty from Jin widened when his bulbous crown connected with the back of her mouth. A size of shaft that she clearly wasn’t used to at all as she started to gag when he went in too deep. But sensing she might pull back from the oral action, Dong gripped onto that long dark hair in commanding fashion to make Xin whimper around the dick she was blowing. Making her carry on even as the gagging continued to further coat that pole with more spit.

“Oh no! Don’t you dare let up now!” Bai grinned wickedly, forcing her newest playing to engage in deepthroating on one of her most prized male toys as he stood and moaned out. Keeping Xianying’s head in place so her mouth kept pumping back and forth as the spit started to drool down her chin and trickle down her neck for a sinful display. “We’re teaching you after all… You wouldn’t want to disappoint your Mistress by not giving this your all now, would you?” The white haired stunner claimed, easily manipulating things to make Xin keep bobbing away even as her eyes started to water from the discomfort from having her snug throat filled up with man-meat for the first time. Glancing up to see the look of pleasure and desire that Zhao had as he watched on – clearly knowing that he had the stamina and the dick to help her really corrupt the officer from Jin into a whorish shell of her former self just because she wanted her for her own personal harem of playthings.

“GAHHHHH!! HHHHHRRRLLLKK!! HHHHRRRRRKKK!! GAAAAAHHHH!!” The tears gently rolled down Xin’s pretty cheeks yet her watered eyes will still full of lust as she sucked away. Gagging each time she pushed down and forced her oral tunnel to widen and accept the biggest cock she’s ever seen in her usually military only life. Groaning around that dick as her pussy still stayed nice and wet, aroused by hearing this hunky stud moaning from her oral talents even as inexperienced as she clearly is. “MMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM!! GAHHHHHRRRKK!!” Xianying moaned around that dick as she felt Bai suddenly grip both of her perky tits with her hands. Squeezing and knowing just how to fondle her as Dong smirked. Watching as this new woman continued working over a shaft that would easily leave even a Brothel whore with a sore jaw for over a week. Xin looking like, even with her gagging and the pain, she could still slurp away on Yun for an hour more before she’d need to beg for a break.

Thankfully for her, Bai was satisfied with this for now as she pulled Xin’s head off by the hair with a rough grip. “That’s something we can work on for sure, my lovely little pet...” The wicked woman with white hair said as she grinned. “But let’s move on to something far more… Physical, shall we say?” She decided for the woman still leaning against her.   
“M-More? Wasn’t that enough?” Xin blushed again but tellingly offered no objections as her legs were spread apart to show off her soaking wet pussy, highly aroused especially after her earlier orgasm.  
“You know what to do, my faithful, horny hound of Shu...” Dong said, having clearly given her obedient man orders about what to do before this had all started.  
“At once, my Mistress.” Zhao said as he stepped forward with the look and tone of a man long broken and addicted to the woman bossing him and the woman she’s still holding onto.

Bai grinned broadly, licking her lips at the sight of the dick she was very familiar with herself but resisting hogging it for herself. Watching as Yun pushed that cock into the snatch of Xianying to make her gasp out in delight while she kept those long, smooth legs spread wide apart with a commanding grip. Slowly nodding as the cruel Granddaughter of the Prime Minister of the land watched that cock start to slide in and out of the woman she had in her gasp. Loving the sounds of the moans coming from the dark haired beauty leaning back against her tits. Dong’s own pussy nice and wet herself despite having not even rubbed herself during the course of this encounter. Just turned on by the clear control she has over both these two equally desirable officers from opposing Dynasties of the Three Kingdoms.

“MMMMM!! Oh!! AHHHHH!! It’s… Y-Your so big, Master Yun!! MMMMM!!” Xin moaned out as she stared with awe and desire as the muscular hunk between her legs. The discomfort of her throat being filled up now a distant memory as her tight, wet pussy was stuffed with a ‘spear’ perhaps more powerful than the one he used to wield in the battlefield. Already her slim and sexy body jolt back against the woman she’s on top of as she takes these stiff pumps. “MMMMM!! It’s so big! So good! MMMMM!! I’ve never… AHHHHH!! F-Felt like this before!” Sweat already forming across her pretty, moaning face as she all too eagerly and willingly takes a fucking from a man she barely knows but has already sucked off in what’s become her first bisexual experience. Having gone from cumming on Bai’s fingers to now getting that snatch filled with dick and looking like she’s happy to take on men or women when it comes to bedroom action.

“I know… He’s very good, isn’t he? One of my favourites...” Bai bragged without any hint of shame both at admitting to having fucked the man pumping away deeply into Xianying’s snatch plenty of times before, and the fact that he’s just one of my of her living sex toys she uses from her expansive harem. Right now just enjoying a sinful show as she watches that thick pole pumping away in and out of Xin’s snug, wet pussy. “Mmmmm… How is she, you filthy beast? Huh? This slutty, wet pussy feels real good around your sickening cock I bet, doesn’t it?” She mocked, knowing neither he nor her new female plaything could do anything about her cruel words. That fact keeping her aroused along with the feeling of Xin’s back gliding against her rounded tits as she rocked back and forth from the stiff thrusts the beauty from Jin was handling.

“MMMMM… She is, my Mistress… AHHHHHH! FUCK!! She’s very tight around my cock… MMMMM!! And most wonderfully wet as well for good… MMMM!! For good measure...” He openly admitted between his lusty moans. His gaze easily locked down to see that stunning look of pleasure from Xianying as she became more and more addicted to sex thanks to his lengthy shaft. Seeing his Mistress grinning back with approval of his role in her sinful plan being to his broken mind even better than actual feeling of being deep in a piece of damp, snug pussy like he currently is. “AHHHHH… Nothing compared to you of course, my Mistress… MMMM!! FUCK!! But still… MMMMMM… She feels divine, my Mistress!” He made sure to add, as if he’d dare disrespect the woman who had corrupted him long before he played this part in breaking down the will of a beautiful female warrior. Groaning as he pumped smoothly and deeply to fill up Xin’s love tunnel with his member, showing off superb technique that’s come from countless sessions pleasing and pleasuring his Mistress.

Bai just let out a wicked cackle at his submissive words. Those along with both sets of moaning from the two others in this action being sweet, sinful music to her cruel ears as she keeps her legs around Xianying’s legs so they are wide apart. Allowing Yun to thrust away with increasing pace and stiffness. Making the dark haired woman groan out and jolt against her body as those pumps become balls deep. Stuffing Xin full in a way she’d never have dreamed possible before this fateful trip that’s seen her become a new, but the first female, plaything for Bai’s collection of officers. Dong even leaning in to lap her tongue against Xianying’s neck to continue overloading the slim and sexy body she’s gripping with sensations and pleasure. Ensuring she’ll be so broken and addicted to sin that there’s no chance she will ever return to a battlefield again just like all the women her Grandfather as broken over the years.

“MMMMMM YES! YESSSSSS!! AHHHHHH!! S-SO GOOD!! MMMMMM!! F-FUCK!!” Xianying was forced to curse in a way she’d have never done before, showing that Bai’s sinful plan is working to perfection. As if any red-blooded woman could possibly resist such a meaty, manly cock from a handsome, muscular hunk like this ploughing in and out of their wet, snug pussy. Xin just staring with lust like this is the only man she’s ever craved in her life, despite having been rendered into an orgasm a half hour before from some expert female fingers. “MMMMM!! M-MORE! PLEASE!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! I N-NEED IT!! PLEASE!!” She begged between loud moans as the sweat dripped off her gorgeous frame. Making it all too easy for her to slide up and down against Bai behind her as those large breasts continued to grind into her back to help Dong moan out herself. Her snatch gripping at that pumping pole with need, leaving him coated with juices as the stunner from Jin took the length from the Shu warrior with ease. All of this orchestrated by the wicked beauty who commands Dong Zhou’s forces as his Granddaughter.

“Mmmmm… What do you think, my fowl dog in heat?” Bai smirked, looking over at Yun as he moaned and pumped away. “Does this slutty bitch deserve more of your cock?”  
“MMMMM… That is not for me to decide, my Mistress...” Zhao said obediently, but sounding like he’s never been a part of the Shu forces with the way he’s talking and acting with such desire. “But if it so pleases you? MMMMM… I will gladly do my part...”  
“I had a feeling you’d say that...” Dong said, likely because she’d ordered him to say that as part of this corrupting plan. “About time we saw what else you can do, my new plaything...” She said, moving back so she could turn Xin around to face her.  
“Yes… Yes, my Mistress...” Xianying agreed without question. No resistance offered as Bai held her hair and guided her face down towards her wet pussy. Making her ass raise up and her already dripping wet snatch be offered up invitingly towards the hunk behind her.

She might not have ever experienced any action of this kind with another woman before until today, but Xianying looked like she was an expert at it as she didn’t even need to be ordered as she brought her soft lips to press into the folds of Bai in front of her. Sliding her tongue out with a groan as the scent of womanly arousal filled her nose. Tasting juices sweeter than any fruit she’d ever tasted as the addictive flavour of her new Mistress’ fluids hit her. All that was needed as she started to lap and drink down those juices with eagerness. Her lusty eyes staring up and seeing the look of approval and wicked desire that the bustier woman had as she watched on. Feeling Dong’s legs wrapping around her head for an extra display of control since that pretty face was already right down into her crotch as she started munching away.

Meanwhile behind the stunning female officer of Jin, the once proud warrior of Shu moved up behind her. Once again filling her wet slot up with his mighty length as he pumped in not just deep but to the hilt under Xin’s backside was touching his toned midsection. His hands holding her slim but sexy waist as he started to resume his pumping motion. Ensuring his moans echoed loudly around this lavish bedroom while those of the woman he was fucking were muffled by the pussy she was dining on. The smack of her butt connecting off his desirable frame soon ringing out too to add to the occasion as he pumped her balls deep with a stiff and steady rhythm. Looking like a man more built to please women than claim victory in battle as he was once known for before being broken to be an obedient sex servant for the wicked beauty at the other end of the woman he was pounding.

Bai just leaned back, laughing without shame or care as she stroked through the long dark hair of the woman deep between her thighs. Enjoying the feeling of an inexperienced but eager tongue sliding and probing around her wet pussy and unfazed by it belonging to a fellow woman of the Three Kingdoms. Seeing that pretty face at her crotch jolting when Xianying took a deep pump from behind from one of her already faithful living sex toys. A lick of the lips as she ran a hand across her bust for an extra buzz of pleasure. Knowing how sinfully easy it’s been to turn this encounter from a lesbian fingering to a deep throat lesson and finally a bisexual threesome. Turning a once innocent beauty know into a horny slut eager to please cock and pussy in equal measure, and at this point both at the same time.

“MMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM!! MMMMMMPHHH HHHHHHMMM!!” All Xin could do was shift back and forth as she moaned into the snatch she had her mouth clamped to. Exploring around as juices coated her lips and dripped off her chin. Her ass still raised up as it clapped back into the muscular form of the stud behind her whenever he delivered a fresh stiff pump deep into her soaking wet love tunnel. “MMMMM!! MMMMM… MMMMMMPHH!!” She drank down as much of the juices as she could from the woman she now called Mistress. Having come to this Imperial Palace to just do her duty, only to have been transformed into a sex-craving whore with shocking ease by a wicked beauty. The only difference between her and the rest of Bai’s sizeable harem of playthings being that she’s the first female ‘recruit’ to that legion of sin. 

Moans filled the air as Zhao kept his stiff pace doing at a constant pace even as the sweat poured off his hunky body. Doing his duty to follow the orders of his Mistress even if it means fucking another woman, let alone one from a rival Dynasty to the one he’s supposed to serve. Filling up Xianying’s still snug but now dripping wet slot with pump after balls deep pump as if they’ve been lovers for years rather than around an hour. Utilizing his more sinful ‘spear’ than the one he used to use in battle to perfection as he worked in and out of Xin again and again to keep her rocking towards their Mistress. This likely being the only other snatch his meaty and mighty cock has even been in since being broken into sexual (and a lot more) submission by the woman at the other end of the one he’s pumping into.

“MMMMMM… That’s it! Make me cum, you filthy whore! MMMMM!! Disgraceful bitch!! MMMMM… Make your Mistress cum… Like the sex-craving slut you were born to be! MMMM!!” Bai yelled her demand, grinning with an intense stare as she saw how clearly long gone and broken her new plaything was. That tongue still lapping away at her slick folds that have been worked over with a far from expert technique made up for with energy and potential. Then again, Dong’s state of arousal has been more from the fact she’s corrupted this woman from the Jin family more than any actual action itself during this. “MMMMMM… Yes! YES!! Please me! Worship me!! MMMMMM!! You’re my fucking plaything now forever! Until I get bored of you! MMMMM!! So make me cum, you Jin bitch! Make me cum!!” She ranted out, not even looking at the man who already was one of her loyal sexual playthings as she stared down at the face buried between her legs. Loving the look of desire and need from those once pure eyes as Bai’s hips bucked into that munching mouth on her twat. Her plan working to perfection and leaving her full, curvy figure shining with sweat for an extra visual treat for her two new servants.

Whimpering into her Mistress’ folds, Xin Xianying found her eyes rolling back in delight as this whole situation and the onslaught of sensations took a deep toll on her. Cumming hard onto the cock plunging into snatch from behind as her tongue lazily flicked out at the snatch in front of her as she couldn’t focus on that task with the pleasure flowing through her. Coating Zhao Yun’s cock with her own juices and making him groan from the increased pressure as her snatch clamped around his prick. At the same time, Bai grinned as she came herself not from Xin’s tongue work but seeing the act of submission into a life of sin of the dark haired woman’s orgasm. ‘Rewarding’ her new pet with a fresh flood of juices that mostly just covered Xin’s face than actually was slurped down. That being suitably shameful as the liquid dripped off Xianying’s chin to further leave the expensive bedsheets ruined with sweat, spit and juices as she weakly drank down some of her Mistress’ offering.

“Yes… That’s a good plaything...” Bai mockingly praised as she unwrapped her legs from the tired head of her newest conquest. “You’ll be a fine addition to my collection… I might even look for new women now at this rate! And see about ‘borrowing’ some of Grandfather’s more ignored women...”  
“T-Thank you, Mistress.” Xin timidly said as juices still dripped from her chin. Completely defeated and broken into obedience by this sinful beauty she’s staring up at. Groaning when the fat cock that had been pounding her was pulled out of her twat.  
“Ah, of course. Start stroking off, you pervert of a dog!” Bai ordered, looking at Yun who simply nodded and did as commanded. “Let’s finish of your introduction into my service the proper way...” She then said to Xianying as she made her turn around before sitting her up on the edge of the bed. Making her stare at that pulsing dick being jerked off right in front of her. “Now be a good dirty pet for me Yun… And cum on this whore’s face!”

The command was all the broken man needed to hear as he grunted. The shots starting to fire out of his pulsing length as he started to coat Xin’s gorgeous facial features with his thick load. The target held in place as his Mistress gripped the hair of the worn out beauty so she couldn’t move away. Leaving Xianying just groaning as the cum landed across her cheeks, nose, chin and lips. Even catching up high into her dark hair across her forehead for added humiliation. A size of load more expected from a group of men rather than the one former proud and noble warrior of Shu. Leaving the beauty of Jin with her face coated in spunk as it started to drip down onto her perky chest in a twisted form of branding. All at the command of the cruel beauty that both he and she both now call Mistress.

“Mmmmm… Wonderful...” Bai grinned with approval as she looked over the cum-coated face of her new plaything. “But you’re far from perfect, my new whore… We’ll need to get you trained up with many more sessions like this before you’re ready to really please me. I assume that’s acceptable to you?” She ‘asked’ but already knew the answer before it was said.  
“O-Of course, my Mistress...” Xin said with a lusty, submissive tone as she sat with the cum all across her face of a fellow plaything to this woman. Unable to stop herself from sneaking a taste of that spunk with a lick of her lips.  
“Good… And you did well, my faithful mutt...” She looked to the man in this, glancing at his spent rod with desire of her own for that well broken in hunk. “I shall require you to return to my chambers this evening for an… Appropriate reward.”  
“It would be my honour and pleasure, my Mistress.” Yun said with a bow, showing how under her control he was to abandoned his dreams of a land of virtue for a life of sin and submission instead.  
“And pleasure is exactly what you’ll get...” Dong stated without any hint of shame, and with a wicked smirk to match.

* * *

Later in the day, Dong Bai is stretching her arms out having gotten cleaned up and dressed again as she walked the grounds of her castle. Casting a look of disgust at peasants doing mundane cleaning and groundwork tasks as she passed. But a smile forming on her face when she saw her beloved Grandfather approaching as he yelled at Palace official walking with him.

“Well I don’t care! It’s not my fault they can’t find a way to pay their taxes if I already took their livestock last month!” Dong Zhou rudely said as he barked orders at the cowering official. “Send a few troops there to rough them up and silence their complaining. And if they have any women? Hold them hostage until they can pay back their taxes in full! On top of the fees for keeping their women ‘entertained’ as I’m sure they’ll be!” He added, before dismissing the retainer with a wave of the hand.

“More trouble with the rabble of the land, my lovely Grandfather?” Bai smirked, proud at seeing her Grandfather put people in their place in such a cruel way.  
“Ah! Dong Bai! My sweetheart!” He grinned a wide, ugly smile seeing the Granddaughter he cares about so much. “Don’t you worry about that. Just some ungrateful farmers not willing to keep up both in the lifestyles we’re accustomed to!” He lied and didn’t even try to go a good job at it. “Nothing to worry about. Just like how soon enough all this war stuff between the Three Kingdoms will soon enough be over and done with!”  
“Oh? You’re finally going to put an end to all this pointless fighting? Wonderful!” Bai smiled, as she walked alongside him. Offering an arm for him to hold.

“All in good time, my precious flower!” He laughed as they walked, warmly holding his Granddaughter. “My strategists tell me that Shu are wearing themselves out with this Northern Campaign obsession. We’ll be able to soon strike into them from the East and South to claim their lands. Then with that advantage we’ll overwhelm this new Jin lot with ease. We just need to sneak a few agents in and get some influence with them like this peace accord nonsense is supposed to help with. After that? Shu will easily fall from overwhelming might.”  
“Splendid! Then after that you can become the new Emperor of the land unquestioned! And I can be the new Prime Minister! Or maybe even Queen!” Bai smiled with a wicked look in her eyes, liking the idea of having even more power than she already has.  
“Ha! You can have all the titles you want once I unify these wretched lands!” Zhou claims with a bragging smile. “No one can stop me! I’ll even get you a new palace! Two if you want! Hmmmm… That reminds me… Those fools of Jin were supposed to send me some new female officer here as part of our deal...” He pondered, stroking his bushy beard thoughtfully.

“Oh? Is that so?” Bai said, gritting her teeth for a moment, clearly hoping her Grandfather would have forgotten about that since she’s claimed that woman for herself. “Perhaps I can send word and have Jin send along a new woman instead? I know how much you like having lots of naughty wives to enjoy, my oh so generous and wonderful Grandfather!” She said, making sure to flatter him in the way she knows will get what she wants from him.  
“What an excellent idea, my sweet! As it goes, Jin has a particular beauty I want to get my hands on eventually but I’m sure they’ll have someone I can enjoy!” Zhou said with a chuckle.   
“Of course… And perhaps Jin has a nice selection playthings I can sample as well...” Bai said with a sinister laugh of her own. Especially now that her potential new ‘toys’ can include women as well.

* * *

I'm not currently accepting requests or suggestions for stories to write. However, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	14. 14 - Guan Yinping

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Guan Yinping, Dong Zhou (both Dynasty Warriors series). 

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 14

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, the four-way scales of the battle of the Three Kingdoms was beginning to slowly tilt in the direction of the wicked Prime Minister of the land, Dong Zhou. His lock on the Central Plains absolute, armies building and (in secret to the other lands) having double agents and officers loyal to him in the ranks of the other Dynasties. Not to mention his ever growing harem of wives, and his own granddaughter building a collection of ‘playthings’ of her own to enjoy. Wu was held off in the south, battling Jin in the North. While Shu seemed focused with tunnel vision on a campaign to claim land in the North. Dong Zhou was merely biding his time to make a move in either North, South or West to begin his own dreams of full conquest. Until the day came where he finally decided to break the paper agreements with the other Dynasties, he was more than happy to live his life of wine, women and song. All as he slowly plucked beautiful female officers to claim as his own. And his sights were set on a particular daughter of the infamous, late God of War…

* * *

“You’ve been ever so nice to me, Lord Dong Zhou...” Guan Yinping smiled as she impressive carried her huge Wolf-tooth Mace weapon over her shoulder as she walked beside the Warlord. Despite the weapon being trice if now more her own weight. The long dark haired beauty of Shu clad in her short, tight green uniform with black long gloves with gold bangles. The upper top resting nicely against her sizeable bust while the red skirt at the bottom was almost scandalously short to just cover her rear. “To think my Brothers and Father warned me against meeting you like this. I think they thought of you as some big mean brute!” She said with a sexy giggle.

“Well, I do have a reputation I suppose...” Dong Zhou, in his usual lavish and expensive attire, chuckled as he checked out the beautiful warrior. “But you’re a woman of Shu! And despite everything, Shu is still an ally to me and I take care of my allies in the proper way things should be. Although I must say some of the decisions made by your new ruler of Shu and his advisors have been quite questionable.” He smirked. Knowing full well he would happily stab Shu in the back once the chance presented itself.

“W-Well, they do seem obsessed with trying to this Northern Campaign stuff all the time even after it keeps failing...” Yinping admitted with a sad tone. “I just want everyone to be happy and stop fighting all the time. I don’t think that Jin or Wu really want that, but Shu used to be about being so righteous… Are we still trying to get the same goal as my Father tried to help achieve?” She thought out loud, doubting herself.  
“Ah! Well, if it’s peace you want my dear, then you’ve come over to the right side!” Dong pounced on the moment of weakness. “We live such a peaceful life here in the Central Plains! Ask any of my wiv… I mean, my officers here in the palace! You’re aware that Yueying resides in my forces full time now, don’t you?”  
“That’s true...” Guan nodded, stopping as she looked at the grinning Warlord. “And you have people who used to be in Wei along with Wu as well, right? With how they’re all supposed to be at odds with people of Shu like me? I’m very surprised you’re able to make everyone get along around here.” She pondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
“Then perhaps, my Lady, I can show you exactly how I’m able to… Convince, so many to join my side?” Zhou said, boldly putting an arm around the often innocent beauty.  
“Convince? You’d let me in on your secrets? That’s so kind of you!” She warmly smiled, not seeing what he was clearly up to with her. “But don’t you try any funny business like my Brothers warmed me you might pull! I’m a Dynasty Warrior, you know. I can handle myself in a fight!”

“Is that so?” He chuckled again as he used the hold to walk Guan alongside him. “Well, this is a fight of sorts I suppose… And we’ll both be getting nice and sweaty along the way...”

* * *

“OOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMM...” Guan Yinping was finding out all about Dong Zhou’s methods of ‘convincing’ women as he was kneeling and lapping at her snatch while she sat on the edge of his spacious, royal bed. Both of them fully naked so her gorgeous, curvy body was on full display to contrast with his more unsightly, rounded frame. Her eyes wide and staring down, watching his tongue flicking against her lower lips as she got clearly, and easily, moist from that educated organ working over her twat. A wide smile already on his ugly face as he made another seemingly untouchable beauty and officer moan out as his wicked plan was already well underway.

“MMMMM… Lord Dong Zhou!! OOOOOOOOH… I n-never knew you could feel so good… MMMMM! Being licked down there!” She gasped out in pleasure as she stayed leaning back with her arms behind her. Her eyes locked down to see the man between her spread legs. His face so close into her twat that she giggled a little from the brushing of his bushy beard against her thighs. “MMMMM… It feels sooooooooooo good! MMMMM...” The beauty of Shu moaned out. Her more than ample chest sticking out, topped with already rock hard nipples to further show her state of arousal. As if how wet her pussy was didn’t prove that already. Her impressive skills in battle no match for the erotic talents of this twisted Warlord as he licked away at her entrance to work over her folds. Drinking down the forming juices that was staining across his large, haggard beard.

Zhou let out a snigger into her twat as he moved closer in. Further making her groan out when he slurped loudly and without any shame at all on her pussy. Sipping down the fluids and making more and more form as he dined on that tasty, once thought to be untouchable snatch of the daughter of the God of War. His hands gripping her smooth legs as she made them rest over his shoulders. Easily keeping his face deep into her crotch as he ate her out with more intensity than he would scoffing down a third course of a banquet. The sounds of this young beauty moaning from his tongue work sweet music to his sinful ears. Already imaging those moans getting louder once he filled her up with his cock and properly claimed her.

“MMMMMM… OH! AHHHHH!! MMMMM M-More, Lord Zhou! Please! MMMMM...” Her eyes were half closed as she watched that hideous face being buried between her thighs. Shivering ever so slightly when she felt his hands groping her thighs but soon moaning again when that tongue of his pushed into her pussy properly. The pace increasing as he licked away to probe about, finding her sweet spots and making sure she felt the joys of a life of sin just like so many officers of the Three Kingdoms before her. “AHHHHHH… So good! MMMMM!! Yessssssssss… AHHHHHH!! F-FUCK!!” She found herself blushing from cursing, showing how much pleasure she was getting from seemingly being eaten out for the first time in her life. But those filthy cries just continuing to escape out of her as the tongue lashing continued. A generous constant flow of sweetness that the cruel Prime Minister kneeling in front of her eagerly drank down like it was the finest wine in the land.

He knew full well what a prize this warrior woman was to claim, let alone the potential advantage in the war to have the famed daughter of Guan Yu as part of his harem of wives. That’s why he was going the extra mile to eat her out with every bit of filthy skill he had in him. His lips coated with her fluids and other drops becoming matted through his jungle of a beard as he sucked away on her folds. Switching from licking to kissing her pussy, grinding his lips against her lower ones to keep her groans echoing around his lavish bedchamber. A fresh smile coming across his face as he finally felt her hips buck forwards towards his mouth as he chipped away at her defences, looking to unlock a new perverted side to her and keep her in such a state.

It was clearly working from how Yinping gasped out. Having to use a hand to brush her away from her gorgeous face as she couldn’t help but stare down at the sight of a man she’d been clearly warned about doing the exact sort of things her Brothers knew Zhou would try with her. Yet loving every moment of it and craving more as she ground her snatch against his eager lips. Further staining his facial hair while providing more of her nectar to drink down. Biting down on her bottom lip when he locked eyes with her to exchange lusty looks. Desire starting to build inside of her from top notch action that she wasn’t used to but she could handle with a desirable body like hers. Built to be taken and claimed even if she didn’t know it yet.

Pulling back, Zhou smirked as he looked up at his soon to be newest wife and sex slave. “Lady Yinping, you tasted quite divine...” He didn’t need to exaggerate about that either as he stood up. “I’m very honoured to have been the first to taste you in such a way...” He added with a clearly bragging tone about that fact.  
“I-It felt amazing, L-Lord Zhou...” Guan admitted with her ample chest rising as she took in air. Her eyes widening as she locked onto the sight of his thick, long cock that was a stark contrast to how out of shape and unsightly the rest of his body is.  
“If you think that’s good? Then I must show you how proper sex feels like...” He suggested, but at this point he was already deciding for the pleasure-craving beauty. Stepping forward between her spread legs, lining up his length with her more than warmed up entrance. “And feel free to keep letting out those naughty curse words too, my dear… We’re both adults, after all...” He added with a teasing snigger.

“N-Naughty? I didn’t mean to… OOOOOOOOH FUCK!!” He claims were cut off with a loud moan as he pushed his dick into her wonderfully tight and damp pussy. Easily making him groan out with approval at the same time as he gripped onto her hips and started to slide in and out of her. Already the pleasure making her fall back onto the comfy, lavish bedsheets as she squirmed in delight as that huge length worked in and out of her. “MMMMM!! FUCK!! I am naughty!! MMMMM… Being… MMMMM!! Taken by the man my Father… MMMMM!! And my Brothers… FUCK!! W-Warned me about...” She groaned as her breasts started to bounce as he body shifted on the bed. Jolting upward as he already was using a stiff pace to give the stunning warrior officer the sort of fucking he knew a woman built like her could handle. Being further corrupted with each thrust she took into her wet tunnel by the wicked, sex-crazed brute towering over her.

“MMMMMM… Those are your words… AHHHHH… Not mine, my dear...” The Warlord just grinned as he gripped onto the tiny beauty and filled her twat up with his fat cock. Feeling victorious as he moaned out. Loving how her pussy felt gripping his length as it seemed clear that with even how inexperienced she was, she’s never had anything quite like his vast size buried inside of her. “MMMMM!! But it feels good, doesn’t it? MMMMM… Yes… You love how good my big, commanding dick feels… AHHHHHH! Deep inside of your naughty, tight little pussy, don’t you? My… MMMM!! My sexy little beauty...” He asked between his groans. Knowing just how to provoke the reactions he wanted out of a stunning female of the Three Kingdoms as he twisted her mind with his silver tongue and gave her supreme pleasure from his thick cock. Made all the more sinful by the fact she’d agreed to all of this action. Willing, if not simply out of curiosity, from the start and entering into the world of lust and sin just like all the rest of his wives before her.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM!! It’s true!! MMMMM… I l-love how you feel… MMMMM!! SHIT!! You’re… AHHHHH!! S-Stretching me out, my Lord!! OOOOOOOOOHH!!” She groaned out, arching her back to stick her jiggling chest out as her long dark hair sprawled out around and under her as she took his pumps. Her arms reaching out, grabbing onto the sheets as the fucking went deeper inside of her in ways she’d never dreamed before with the virtuous mindset she’d had at the start of this day. “MMMMM!! More!! P-Please!! AHHHHHH!! I don’t care… MMMMM!! W-What my Brothers said about you! MMMMMM FUUUUCK!! I need it! I n-need your cock!!” She gasped out the beg, her bright, lust-drunk eyes locking onto him as she found herself licking her lips with need. Her hips bucking back as best she could against his thrusts. Her motion, and descent into desire, rewarded as he increased his pace with extra speed and stiffness to both of their moaning delight.

“Oh? MMMMM!! Is the daughter of the God of War trading in… MMMMM!! A life of battle for a life of sin already? MMMM… Then I will gladly give you what you need, Lady Yinping!” He grinned as he eagerly did just that. His crotch smacking off her body as he drove in. Filling her wet love tunnel up with thick man-meat to stretch her out. Ensuring that she couldn’t possibly be sexually fulfilled by any normal sized man, Shu or otherwise, after he was finished with her. “MMMMM… But you know, such a request comes at a price, my Lady… MMMMMM… So perhaps you’d like to become one of my wives?” He dared to make the indecent proposal even as he had his dick buried right inside of her snatch. Driving her wild with pleasure and leaving her starting to sweat on his own bed as he pumped away. His heavy, hairy balls smacking off the bottom of her ass every time he drove in balls deep into his latest conquest and claiming her with such ease that it would have brought shame to Shu, let alone her Brothers and her Father’s legacy and name. “MMMMM… You also couldn’t possibly return back home to Shu… AHHHHH!! MMMMM… And have to live here in my lovely palace for the rest of your days...”

“MMMMMM!! FUCK!! OH FUCK!! YES!! MMMMM… Whatever you need! Whatever… AHHHHHH!! W-Whatever you want! MMMMM… I agree!! MMMMMM...” She purred as her hands let go of the nearly ripped from her grip sheets. Not considering the consequences of her needy agreement to his demands as her palms slid down her gorgeous, jolting body. Moving across her rounded breasts to enhance the moment with a little grope to make herself groan in delight. “MMMMM… J-Just don’t stop, my Lord!! MMMMM!! YESSSSS!! AHHHHHH… K-Keep… MMMMM!! Keep fucking me!!” She begged again without shame. Acting and sounding more like a desperate one gold coin whore in a back alley than the respected office of the Three Kingdoms she was before accepting this sinful Warlord’s offer. Finding out exactly why he’s managed to tame and claim women from Shu like herself along with Wei and Wu along with ‘Others’ as his massive shaft ploughs in and out of her wet and now extremely willing slot.

“MMMMM… Is that so?” Zhou grinned as her left her whining with need as he pulled out of her far from satisfied box. “Then I’m afraid you need to do more than just that my dear… How about you turn around, present yourself and beg for your husband’s cock… Like a good, slutty wife should...” He boldly said, daring to use such language with a beautiful, dangerous woman like this.  
Letting actions do the talking first, she found a filthy smile forming on her lips as she moved up. Getting onto her hands and knees and raising her cutely rounded butt up to show off her wet, desperate pussy to her new Master. “Fuck me… Husband...” Guan said with a tone of voice that was new to her. Filled with desire and sin to show how his wicked plan to corrupt her was working. “Fill me up with that big, wonderful, fat cock of yours...”  
“Such language, Lady Yinping!” He laughed heartily, moving behind her. “So you agree? You’re my wife now?” He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting her to make the agreement herself. And aiding in that as he worked the crown of his tool up and down against her folds for good measure.  
“I’ll be your FUCKING wife!” She almost snarled like a bitch in heat, looking over her shoulder with lust as she rocked back, trying to get that cock back into her. “Yes, I’ll be your wife!! I’m Guan Yinping, and I’m Lord Dong Zhou’s new wife!! Now are you going to fuck me or AAAAAAAAHHHH YESSSSSSS!!”

Her demand was cut off as she got what they both wanted. His shaft, ramming into her snatch to go balls deep with a single commanding thrust. Making her sinful smile widen as she stayed staring back to watch as the unsightly, out of shame man behind her had his wicked way with his new piece of property. Pumping briskly in and out of her as he gripped her slim waist. Sending her tits swinging back and forth underneath her as they hung. Now also making her rounded ass cheeks ripple from the stiff contact his bulging body smacking into her gorgeous frame from behind. The woman once a respected officer of Shu now rendered into a sex-craving whore not just like women of her Dynasty before her, but so many other women across the Three Kingdoms. But the wide grin on her sweat-coated face showing her thoughts were far, far removed from anything to do with battles and uniting lands. Craving just this big cock pounding into her snatch again and again like she was getting to her moaning and now totally shameless approval.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! YES!! FUCKING TAKE ME!! AHHHHH!! LORD ZHOU! M-MY HUSBAND!! MMMMMM!!” The words more suited for a Brothel whore poured from her open, moaning mouth as she jolted back and forth on her hands and knees. Actively pushing herself back against the stiff pumps to ensure her needy tunnel was stuffed full and stretched by that dick she was already addicted to. Making the smack of her body meeting his ringing out around his bedchamber nice and loud to go along with both their cries of passion and delight. “MMMMM!! FUCK!! I NEED IT! I WANT IT!! AHHHHHHH FUCK!! FUUUUUUUUCK MMMMMM!!” She gasped out. Once again finding herself gripping big handfuls of the bedsheets as the pleasure flowed through her. Her head tilting down now as she groaned out. Not used to being in such a high state of lust so it was taking a toll on the famed daughter of the warrior known as the God of War.

“Hmmmm? What’s this? MMMMM… Your husband’s cock too much for you Lady Yinping? We can’t have that now… AHHHHH… Now, can we?” Zhou taunted, seeing the way he’s corrupting the once innocent but powerful woman. Reaching forward as he grabbed onto her signature long dark hair with both hands. Roughly tugging and pulling her back towards his next stiff pump as he forced her head to tilt back. Rewarded by feeling her snatch squeeze his member as he worked in and out of her along with the deep, sinful groan of pleasure that came out of her from the hair pulling. “MMMMM… That’s more like it… That’s how a wife of mine should act! MMMMM… Aren’t I a kind, generous husband to give you… AHHHHHH!! The action only a real man like me can?” He ranted between his moans. Stroking his own ego constantly even with having the victory already of turning this warrior into his latest sex-drunk slut. Keeping her ass cheeks jiggling away now as thrust after quick and hard balls deep thrust was delivered into her soaking wet box. Only starting to sweat now after all this intense action but loving every moment of it as he tugged away on her long hair to mix pain and pleasure.

“UHHHHHH!! FUCK!! FUCK FUCK AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMMM!!” Guan was slipping further intoxicated mindset with every ramming pump she took. Barely able to think as the pulling of her hair rather than hurt her just gave a new thrill to go along with being filled up to limit she never knew she had before. Eyes closed and her mouth almost drooling from her arousal as he continued to be yanked backward in harsh fashion against a man she should be fighting against rather than whoring herself out to. “MMMMMMM!! YESSSSSSS!! F-FUCK ME HUSBAND! FUCK ME!! AHHHHHH!! I NEED IT!! MMMMM!! I N-NEED YOU!!” She begged as she got just that. His balls slapping against her pussy whenever he drove forward into her. Strands of hair sticking to her face while the main, big ponytail was held by two commanding handfuls from the perverted Prime Minister of the land hammering her doggy style. The sort of pace that would render any normal woman unable to walk straight for over a week, but seemingly perfect to be handled by the woman who is the daughter of the God of War.

“BWHAHAHAHAHA!! Yes, you filthy whore! Take it!! MMMMM!! Take your husband’s cock!! MMMMMM!!” He heartily laughed in victory at her shameful, desperate words as he pumped away. Timing his pulling back of her dark locks with the motion of his hips. Ensuring he drove in as deeply as possible when his bulging stomach connected with the top of her backside. Revelling in his wicked corruption of a woman that should be totally untouchable and not just because of how repulse he is compared to her stunning beauty. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! You’ll be a fine addition to my harem of wives! MMMMM!! This is your life now, you wonderful slut! MMMMM!! Taking my cock every day… And begging for me to fuck you!” He added between his own grunts. Her snatch now more stretched out than the major tightness she’d had to start with, but her inner walls still gripping his thickness with obvious need. A perfect fit to take his cock and ensuring that even if she ever left his ‘service’ as a sex slave, she’d never likely be able to cum from any lesser length than his from now on.

“MMMMM!! YES!! I’M A SLUT!! YOUR SLUT! AHHHHH!! I’M… I’M!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHH!!” She tried to further agree with his dirty talk and insults, but found herself saying those very words triggering herself as she kept having her hair roughly pulled back. Cumming suddenly and hard over Zhou’s fat dick, causing him to groan out and grin with approval as the sudden vice-like grip his dick was now taking. “AHHHHHH!! AHHHHHH… FFUUUUUUCK!!” She groaned out, still staying impressive up on her hands and knees for him. Not that with his grip on her locks she had any place she could go other than sharply back and forth. Licking her lips as the pleasure ripped through her and she left his shaft more than generously coated with her love juices. Her transformation from warrior officer to cock-drunk whore complete with her left with a wide, sinful smile across her swear-dripping facial features.

“MMMMM… What a display, my Lady...” Zhou grinned, letting go of her hair at least so she could rock forward under her own power. “I knew from the moment I’d laid eyes on you that you were being wasted on a battlefield! You should be...” He started to brag.  
However, this time he was cut off when suddenly she showed off her surprising strength for a woman of her small size. Grabbing his arm and tossing him down back first onto the bed to make it creak as he laid there. Thrown as easily as she used to swing her Tiger-tooth Mace in battle. “More...” Guan purred with that lusty smile and a wild look of lust in her eyes as she mounted his crotch. “MORE!!”  
“My Lady! Still hungry for more?” He grinned back, loving the sex-addicted monster he’d created from the once innocent beauty as he saw her look. “Well then, I must do my duty as a good husband...” He chuckled as he laid back and let her have her fun.

“MMMMMM!! YES!! MORE!! UHHHHH!! I n-need more… FUCK!! Of my husband’s big, wonderful… MMMMM!! Fucking cock!!” Even in her sweat-dripping state Yinping still had this new burning lust fuelling her as she started to bounce up and down on this already familiar cock. Her ass dropping sharply down as she filled up her dripping twat with his dick. Tossing her famously long, dark hair back to put on a new show for a man she’s only met today but has already agreed to be the wife to along with clearly sexual duties than any true housewife jobs. “MMMMMM FUCK! FUCK!! AHHHHH SO GOOD! MMMMMM… LORD DONG ZHOU’S COCK!! AHHHHHH!” She started lustfully yelling and rambling again as her riding motion already got quick and eager. Smoothly lifting up before dropping right down to make that sexy slap of skin hitting skin ring out around his luxury quarters. Looking in this moment like she was more suited for a life turning tricks and taking dick than fighting to try and unify the Three Kingdoms into one.

“MMMMM!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! I’ve created… MMMMM!! Quite the sexy little temptress, haven’t I? MMMMM!!” The twisted grin on the face of the corrupt in more ways than one Prime Minister of the land showed that he wasn’t sorry one bit for the altered state he’s fucked his latest wife into. Making her sound let alone act like a completely different woman that the once feared daughter of the God of War once was earlier this very day. “MMMMM… What a wonderful problem to have! AHHHHHH...” His eyes locked onto her stunning body as she shifted up and down onto his still rock hard prick. Watching her rounded tits bouncing away as she moved, before gazing up at the intense look of pleasure and lust plastered across her gorgeous face through the loose strands of hair sticking across her cheeks and nose. While her long ponytail sexily swayed in the air behind her as she moved on his fat, pussy-stretching dick.

“MMMMM YES!! YESSSSS!! AHHHHH FUCK!! I’M W-WHATEVER YOU WANT, MY LORD!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOH!!” She gasped out as she felt pressure building within her once again. Such was the amazing (to her now broken, lust-addicted mind) feeling of having that perfect, fat and lengthy cock stuffed up inside herself. So far gone that she didn’t even care that the man she was riding wasn’t even thrusting at all up into her wet, needy tunnel. Just having him inside her was more than enough to thrill and excite her. “MMMMMM… WHORE! WIFE! FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH!! MMMMM I’M ANYTHING Y-YOU NEED! JUST… AHHHHH FUCK! FUCK!! L-LET ME GET THIS C-COCK SO DEEP INSIDE OF MEEEEEEEE MMMMMM!!” She rambled out like a sex addict. Her eyes starting to roll upward and drool escaping from the corner of her constantly grinning mouth. Her hands working to put on a show for the man she’s now married to even without a real, binding ceremony. Sliding her palms up over her jiggling tits before back to run through her long, sweat-soaked hair as she purred out a low and long moan. Hoping it would gain the favour of her Master even as he clearly and loudly moaned out with every bounce she gave him.

“UHHHHH!! MMMM… How shameless! MMMMM!! What a wild woman! MMMM!! Very well! Take it, you filthy slut!!” He just grinned away himself, reaching up to hold onto her hands as she rode him. Thrusting upward stiffly and swiftly into her dripping snatch, and instantly making her head tilt back as she arched in delight with a loud scream of delight to match. Just encouraging him pound away up into the woman who already is one of the most corrupted, and to him best, wives he’s claimed so far. “MMMMM!! Yes Lady Yinping! Take it, my wonderful slut!! MMMMM!! You can’t possibly be a warrior now! MMMMM!! You’re my slut! My whore!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! What would your Father think, seeing you now??” He taunted between his grunts, feeling his cock starting to throb as he pounded up into that wet and willing twat of the stunning woman of Shu mounted on his shaft. If not for him holding her hands to keep her in place, she might have just bounced right off his pistoning pole from the intense pleasure such an already wild fuck is giving her.

“FUCK HIM!! TO H-HELL WITH MY FATHER!! I’M… I’M!! I’M DONG ZHOU’S WHORE NOWWWWW AHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCK!!” She screamed out as her body shuddered on his fuck-stick. Guan Yinping cumming even harder than before, submitting to this wicked, hideous Warlord and his monstrous cock. Her snatch once again clamping around that pounding dick as she jolted up and down. Managing impressively to keep in time with his motion so she was stuffed full to the hilt each time she dropped down and met the next hard pump into her love tunnel. Her sweat-dripping body now the property of this sex-crazed man as she bounced along his thrusting member. “FUCK… FUCK!! FUCK… MMMMMM...” Her eyes rolled back and one twitching in delight while her tongue flapped about from the side of her open, smiling mouth for an extra shameful and sinful expression. Looking truly like a filthy whore who couldn’t possibly be ‘cured’ of her addiction to sex and sin and return to life on the battlefield. Completing her corruption like so many other women before her, and knowing full well she’s only just one of his many wives as well to make her new state of mind all the more disgraceful.

Zhou laughed heartily as he watched his newest wife slump forward onto him in a tired state as she mumbled like her mind was truly shattered beyond repair. Another lovely problem for him to have as he rolled her off of his similarly sweating, but in his case far more hideous, body. Shifting off the bed to stand but reaching over, grabbing her by her signature long ponytail to pull her across in primal fashion towards his cock. Making that tired face stare up as her eyes gazed in wonder and desire at his shaft as he used the free hand to pump away at his pulsing inches.

Soon finishing off her corruption and introduction to life as one of his wives. Sending his thick, hot spunk splattering across her stunning face to leave her groaning from her cheeks, nose and lips being painted. However, he made extra care to ensure that he shot is load into and onto her famous dark hair for good measure. Humiliating her with the bright white streaks landing through the locks across her forehead and at the sides of her face to become matted through beyond any simple wash clean. Making it worse as he used the grip of her hair to make her bow forward in submission. Allowing him to shoot the rest of that massive load through that super long ponytail as his jizz rained down through from the tied top down to the tips as if a gang of thugs had finished off on her. Instead of the one cruel Warlord who cackled in delight at the mess he’d made on the once innocent beauty.

He didn’t even give her the dignity of staying on the bed. Pulling her off and leaving her groaning as she slumped to the floor with her hair soaked through and branded with his load along with it dripping from her face as well as she was left laying on the floor of his bedroom. Yet, even as humiliated as she was, she was so far gone from the confident officer she once was that she wore an almost insane smile on her pretty face. Thinking the feeling of her husband and Master showering her and her trademark long hair with his seed was such a wonderful reward for being such a good whore and wife to him.

“Lady Yinping? I think you’ve just become one of my favourites...” Zhou stated the obvious as he stared over the fallen, in more ways than one, woman laying shamefully at his feet. “I’ll make the arrangements for a proper marriage ceremony to be held tomorrow. It’s been a while since I had a public ceremony to show off a new whore anyway!” He said, clearly only thinking about himself and not the state of the broken beauty he’s looking down at. “Doesn’t that sound good, my little slut of a wife?”  
“S-Sounds perfect, m-my Lord...” Guan gasped out, her tits heaving for air as she still smiled even though she barely had the energy to keep herself awake. Shivering as she felt spunk drip through her hair and onto her back. “I c-can’t wait… Mmmmmm… To show everyone… What a fucking dirty slut of a w-wife I am… To my lovely husband...”  
“Oh I like you… I like you a lot!” Dong grinned before he showed his true colours. Literally stepping over her in disrespectful fashion as he picked up a robe from off of a cabinet and slipped in on. “You can go clean up once you’re recovered… I’ve got my daily musical performance from Lady Wenji to enjoy… And having Wang Yi riding me through it always is a treat!” He said, not even looking back at the broken daughter of the God of War he’s fucked into submission as he left his chamber. “I’ll see you later tonight, my new slut of wife!” He called out as he left.

“Mmmmm… It will be my pleasure, husband...” Yinping purred before her head slumped down in defeat as the tiredness forced her to slumber in her own sweat, juices and her Master’s spunk. But sleeping with that wide smile of a sex addict on her stained with jizz lips to show her corruption was absolute. Her life as a warrior office of Shu, carrying on her father’s legacy now completely dead. But a pleasurable life of sin as a harem sex slave and wife only just beginning...

* * *

I am not currently accepting suggestions or requests for stories to write. However, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or send it via email: daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk. Thanks for reading!


	15. 15 - Zhang Chunhua

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, historical events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Zhang Chunhua, Dong Zhou (both Dynasty Warriors series). 

Dynasty Warriors: Shangri-La – Chapter 15

An erotic videogame fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral.

* * *

The Prime Minister’s Imperial Palace, the Central Plains...

“I must say, Lady Chunhua, that your reputation precedes you...” Dong Zhou chuckled with a broad, wicked smile as he walked along the corridor of his lavish imperial palace, clad in his similarly expensive, golden Prime Minister robes. Then again, who wouldn’t be smiling when walking alongside a gorgeous, curvaceous mother and wife of another man. “The blunt way you dealt with my palace retainers and made demands for this new peace deal between my lands and Jin was quite refreshing! Even if not needed a little renegotiation of course...”

“As does yours, Lord Zhou...” Zhang Chunhua responded with a sly smile. The wife of Sima Yi and mother of Sima Shi and Sima Zhao stroking back her long brunette hair as she walked with the cruel Warlord. She was dressed in a form fitting battle dress of the regal shades of blue and purple set into gold to match the Jin Dynasty she represents, with matching long sleeves and thigh-high boots, showing off her sizeable bust nicely. “The way you have your troops and your people falling into line is quite admirable… And desirable...” She stated with a calculated look over him. “But what was wrong with demanding a better deal for my darling husband? He’s going to become ruler of the Three Kingdoms soon enough after all...”

“Ha! I rule as a ruler should! With a merciless iron hand, striking down all those who stand against me!” Dong bragged as he smiled. Ignoring her remark completely about her husband. “Keeping the rabble and peasants in check is far too easy. And with my lovely granddaughter making sure my campaigns are carried out ruthlessly? The Central Plains and beyond have nothing to fear! As long as they don’t get in my way of course.”  
“Is that so?” Zhang smirked, glancing over the cruel man. “You clearly have a cruelty about you… But a firm hand is needed to keep people in check. Like my husband and my sons for example… I do need to whip them into shape once in a while.” She stated bluntly with a coldness to her.  
“Sounds like you Jin lot are a weak sort then if you ask me!” Zhou claimed with a chuckle.  
“Oh? And why is that?” She came to a stop, locking eyes with the Prime Minister.  
“Well, a woman? Commanding and giving orders instead of following them? That’s just madness!” Zhou rudely claimed, showing his nasty, sexist mindset. 

“I think you’ll find you’re most mistaken, with all due respect my Lord...” Zhang narrowed her eyes as she looked at the obese, unsightly man. “You even said yourself that your Granddaughter...”  
“The reason why my Granddaughter is such a success is that she follows my lead!” Zhou cute her off with a grin. “She even has her own set of playthings to try and rival my harem of wives! Where else would she get that idea from if not from me? And look at all my wives! Tribal Queens, warrior daughters, crown Princesses… So many silly, weak little girls thinking they could play officer in a war, and I opened their eyes and made them see how life should be for a woman! Either on her knees, on all fours, or on her back! Serving me, if not serving some lucky lesser man than I.”  
“And you dare say all of that to the wife of the ruler of Jin, right to her face?” Chunhua raised an eyebrow as she coldly smirked. “How wicked… Misguided, but wicked...”  
“Oh? You think you could resist my charms, Lady Chunhua?” Zhou smirked, seeing a chance to pounce on another beautiful woman. “Then let’s say you and I have a wager, shall we?”  
“A wager? Go on...” She said with confidence, but knowing the reputation of this man she should have thought twice about listening to any deal from him.

“It’s simple… You and me in my chambers… And you can outlast me? I’ll cut you and even better deal to make your worthless husband very happy you did his work for him!” Zhou said, with carefully cutting words to provoke this woman.  
“And if I somehow fail?” She took the bait, glancing over him.  
“Then you’re my new wife! You agree to a worse deal… And I make sure that you never love that husband of yours ever again, living a life of service to me alone.”  
“That all? And here I was worried...” She smirked, brushing her hair back again. “That deal for my beloved is as good as gotten then!” Zhang claimed, licking her upper teeth a little as she teasingly stroked a hand across his flabby chest. “Well then, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get to your room, the sooner I can go home with a lovely deal...” She stated, turning away with a clearly seductive sway of her shapely hips.  
“What a lovely whore… You’ll make for a fine trophy, my dear Lady...” He said under his breath with a grin of his own as his eyes followed that swinging behind with eagerness.

* * *

“B-By the Gods...” Zhang Chunhua gasped as mere minutes later she was kneeling, naked, in front of the similarly undressed Dong Zhou as he sat on the edge of his massive, extravagant bed that creaked under his weight. Staring with awe in her usually cold and cruel eyes at clearly the biggest, fattest and longest cock she’s ever locked onto. Unable to stop licking her lips even before she’d reached forward. Her rounded backside and large, rounded MILF tits on full display as the married beauty reached forward to grip his member. “Very well… It appears the stories about you have some… Truth to them...” She tried to recompose herself, realising she wasn’t going to win this bet as easily as she first thought she would. Pumping his tool to ensure he was rock hard before brushing her hair back as she looked up. “But I will still make short work of this, my Lord...” She claimed with an expression of confidence to mask her true concern as she leaned in. Getting to work with a slow lick up the underside of his shaft.

“Oh, the stories are true my Lady… You have no idea how true...” He chuckled arrogantly, already knowing from her reaction that her husband couldn’t be packing even half the size of dick that he possesses. Starting to moan from the licking of her surprisingly soft tongue for such an infamously wicked beauty working over his dick. Watching her work over the crown as she stroked away at the shaft with some as to be expected experience from a mature stunner like her. “Mmmmm… After all, if I was worried about finishing prematurely to your touch? Then why would I agree to let you blow me first of all, Lady Chunhua?” He made the point to again chip at her confidence as he enjoyed the combination of handjob and tongue work over his length. A light coating of saliva left over his bell-end as he stared down and saw her mounds jiggling a little just from her arm brushing against her breast.

“You may not be lacking in size here, my Lord… But I’d say you could do with lacking with self confidence… A hard lesson you will learn today...” She smirked, far from defeated yet as she parted her lips. Making him moan properly as she sunk down and impressively took half of his size up into her cunning mouth. Again giving him the pleasant surprise of feeling warmth and wetness from a woman known for her cold attitude as she began to suck him off. Gazing up with seductive, narrow eyes for an attempt of a stimulating show as she slurped up and down smoothly on his cock. Using her hand more to just hold his thickness steady with a little twist around every now and then. Groaning around his manhood as her lips stretched around that size she was clearly not used to.

“Mmmmm… We shall see, my wife to be… We shall see...” The unsightly man just grinned away. Seeing this married woman blowing him just to try and score a deal for the man she was willingly cheating on. Seeing her gorgeous facial features raising and lowering onto his prick as she coated him with saliva. Unfazed by her poker face stare at him as she slurped up and down to make him moan out. “Ahhhhhh… With talent like that, Lady Chunhua? Mmmmm… You are truly being wasted in a marriage with someone as lowly as your husband… Mmmmm!!” He made sure to remind her of the adultery going on here along with the back-handed compliment itself. Judging one of the few female officers in all the ranks of Jin only on her sexual skill instead of any battle ability. Moaning out as her full lips glided back and forth along his length even as he mocked her.

Those words getting the expected glares from her as she was unknowingly lured in to take his shaft deeper into her oral hole. Being more used to something much smaller in length and width than this, so she couldn’t help but groan when his fat crown connected with the back of her mouth. Her hand moving off his pole, holding onto her own knees to try and keep focus. The gorgeous mother slurping along the shaft of a man that certainly isn’t the one who fathered either of her children. Yet was moaning around his length as if to show that she was at least enjoying the fact she could send some time servicing a cock like this without it having already blown a load like she was more used to.

Zhou just chuckled, seeing the growing lust building in the woman from Jin as she bobbed back and forth along his cock as strands of her brunette hair fell out of place. Taking the opportunity to lean down and brush them back, much to her glaring annoyance. Even if she didn’t once stop her slow and steady sucking of his dick. His action another trick as then moved the hand down further, capturing a full breast and squeezing firmly. Making her moan around his tool as she deeply sucked back and forth along him. Her saliva starting to drip off his inches and down her chin from the repeated, smooth and well paced motion. Trying to keep her cool and remembering that her freedom is basically at stake here. She therefore should have been concerned that out of sinful reflex her tongue flicked up every once in a while against the underside of his pole as it passed between her sucking lips.

Eventually, after a round of bobbing she pulled off from his length with a groan. Wiping saliva off her chin with the back of her hand. “If you were serious about trying to beat me in this? You shouldn’t have let me give you oral sex for so long...” Zhang noted as she stood up, looking over him and down to his cock, seeing her saliva coating him.  
“Ah, so you’re eager to move onto the good stuff at last?” Zhou stood up as well with a smirk more arrogant compared to her confidence. “I wonder what your dear husband would think of you, craving sex so much with another man that you gave up on just trying to make me climax from oral!” He claimed, twisting the truth as his wicked way of playing mind games with potential wives showed again.  
“T-That’s not so! I just want to win this bet, that’s all!” Chunhua snapped for a moment, before clearing her throat. “Let’s just, just get on with it...” She said, deciding to go over to one of the posts of his lavish bed as she held onto it with both hands for a slight lean. Keeping one foot firmly planted on the floor as she watched him approach.  
“As you wish, my Lady...” Dong said before letting out a snigger. Raising her other limb to raise it up as he lined his shaft up with her snatch. “And such an unusual, lewd position too! Did you ever bust this one out when you tried for one of your kids before?” He teased before he pushed forward.

“MMMMMM...” The course of this sexual battle was being to look clear just from the first, loud moan that the woman of Jin let out the moment that fat, long cock penetrated her snatch. Proving without a doubt her pussy was more familiar with a size far under half of this one as her surprisingly snug tunnel, for a woman who has given birth to two children, clutching onto this invading shaft. “S-Shut up, you brute! MMMMMM… This is just my special technique for… MMMM!! Dealing with swine like you!” She resorted to insults, showing her cruel nature as she glared across at the ugly, grinning face of the man she most certainly was not married to. Not planning on being defeated yet however as showing off more skill she started to rock back against his motion. Grinding her pussy down as she moved away from the bedpost to start meeting his cock as it came in.

“AHHHHH… So I’m getting Lady Chunhua’s special pussy, you’re saying? MMMMM… I’m truly honoured, my Lady...” He mocked back as he licked his lips. Loving how tellingly wet and tight her twat was as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Easily holding her leg up for a smooth entry as well as being able to stare down at her crotch. Watching his pole vanishing forward into her snatch before reappearing as he got his pumps moving a little quicker now that they were both used to the sensation. “So that means you’ve never let… MMMMM… That pathetic, weak husband of yours take you like this? MMMMM… What a waste!” He said with a deranged laugh as he revelled in not just fucking another man’s wife but mocking him when he wasn’t even about. Getting pleasure and stroking his already oversized ego as he does so. Moaning from how her walls were gripping his tool as he slowly knocked down those defences and looked to make her body betray her famously calculated and cold mind. All in the name of getting sinful pleasure as he cared more about getting a new stunning wife than really about any land and peace deal.

“D-Don’t you… AHHHHH!! FUCK!! Ever shut up?? MMMMM...” She snapped again between groans as the pleasure effected her. Clutching onto the post to lean against her as her large breasts bounced away with one squished into the carved wood a bit from her position. Still managing to rock against his pumps with the idea that the more pleasure he can make him feel from her rubbing snatch the quicker he’ll race to a sexual peak. “MMMMM… Insulting my beloved husband like that! MMMMM!! You have no shame at all!” She said with another piercing gaze that would turn even a red blooded man to going limp from the intimidation. Her words sadly ironic since she was moaning out in quite a shameless fashion, let alone being the one who agreed to such an indecent proposal such as a fucking contest to determine contracts being Dynasties in the Three Kingdoms. 

“MMMMM… No shame? Why, I take great pride in being… AHHHHH… A fantastic husband to all of my wives! MMMMM...” He grinned, as already possessing just over a dozen wives clearly still wasn’t enough for this sex addict Warlord. Proven already by how he was briskly shoving his dick in and out of the snatch of a married mother to make them both groan out in delight. Even if hers was still resistant to an extent but completely consenting to this filthy action. “AHHHHHH… MMMMMM… Something that you’ll soon find out on a daily, physical basis… MMMMM! FUCK! My pretty little bride to be...” He stated as a promise, not just a bold claim. Seeing that her already stunning and curvaceous body was starting to look even more appealing with sweat starting to form across her. Not that he needed any further encouragement to plough away into her wet, snug box than the opportunity to break and claim her as his wife when she was already wed to another power hungry officer back home in Jin.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! N-Never! MMMMMM… Y-You might be d-decent enough so far, you wicked man you! MMMMM...” She couldn’t help but moan as she was taken from the side, leaning over with her leg held up as she expertly rocked back and forth on that one planted foot. Moving her snatch along that shaft as it stiffly and quickly slid in and out of her folds and despite what her mouth was saying, her pushing back movement wasn’t simply to try and force him to cum first any more. Moaning out as her eyes scanned over his unsightly frame with growing desire as the expert fucking her box was taking worked his wicked magic over her. “MMMMM… This war is far from over yet, my cruel Lord...” She claimed. Her look though a mix of fury and defiance, but the pleasure clear to see from any in or out thrust she has to handle. No sexual encounter she’d had in the past, including those that led to her children being conceived, has lasted anywhere close to this length of intense time. Let alone being so pleasurable as her soaking state of her snatch proved.

“On that point, you are very, very right my Lady...” Zhou smirked, pulling out of her with clear planning as it made his latest target of lust groan from the empty feeling her snatch now had.  
“Getting tired, are we?” Zhang tried to claim, even as her stunning, curved body was coated with a light layer of sweat while he still had plenty in the tank to contrast to his overweight and out of shape frame. “It’s not too late to give up now and save yourself the shame of losing to a silly, weak little girl like me...” She added, trying to use his words from earlier against him with an overconfident smirk to match.  
“And miss out on some top quality pussy? You truly are that silly girl!” He laughed off her words as he made her gasp. Moving her roughly down onto her back onto his lavish bed as he spread her legs nice and wide to quickly step in between them.  
“W-What do you mean? You have to be tired! There’s no way you could...” She started to protest, before being cut off when he stiffly shoved his dick back into her wet, tight and (even though she won’t admit to it yet) needy pussy.

“MMMMM!! D-Damn you, Lord Zhou! MMMMM!!” She groaned in delight, head tilting back as her arms went out to the sides. Already clutching the expensive bedsheets of his room that has seen countless action including the breaking of beautiful warrior officers like her long before she’d agreed to this increasingly unwinnable bet. “C-Curse you!! MMMMMM FUCK!! And that d-damn… AHHHHHH!! B-Big cock of yours! MMMMM!!” Already her huge MILF tits bouncing away from his powerful thrusts even before he was balls deep into her. But that slap soon ringing out to mix in the air along with both of their moans as he pumped away into her. Clutching her legs by the ankles and keeping her spread eagle as he stared down to gaze over his soon to be latest prize with grinning approval. 

“So! MMMMM… You approve of my cock, do you Lady Chunhua? MMMMMM...” He let out a snigger since he already knew that from the feeling of dampness his shaft felt as he banged this stacked woman from Jin over and over better than her faithful husband ever could. Loving seeing her resistance continue to break with each thrust he sent balls deep into her twat as his crotch slapped sharply off her body. “MMMMM… Admit it, you beautiful harlot you! MMMM… I’m much better at this than your worthless husband! MMMMM… You need a man who can tame and claim you! Not some… AHHHHH FUCK!! Weakling like your sorry excuse for a husband!” He continued to remind her about certainly the lack of skill in the bedroom that her actual husband possesses if not exaggerating the truth about his other qualities. Staring down to gaze for a long, lusty time at those large jiggling breasts of hers before switching up to the undeniable look of pleasure plastered across her own pretty face. The mass of his oversized stomach preventing him from watching his dick vanish completely into her box before a few inches reappeared as he continued nailing her nice and hard. 

“MMMMMM… Is that all you want me to admit?? MMMMM… Betraying my darling husband? MMMMM… I d-do suppose he’d never forgive me… FUCK!! If he ever knew I’d slept with another man!” The gorgeous wife of Sima Yi groaned out, as if she was trying to convince herself now that her current state of pleasure wasn’t worth fighting against any more. Her back arching off the sheets that were getting stained from the sweat rolling off her curves. Her chest delightfully bouncing away as her body jolted back with every fresh, hard thrust she took from the perverted Prime Minister between her legs. “MMMMM… OOOOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMMM!! D-Damn it! I-I won’t! MMMMM!! I can’t give in!!” She whined, trying to resist even as she gasped out when his dick filled her tightness up to the hilt. Making her tunnel stretch out so that there’s no possibly way she’d feel even a moment of pleasure from her the far smaller and slimmer dick of her beloved husband inside of her. If she’d even be able to feel anything other than this big side within her after this encounter.

“AHHHHHH… I do love it when they try to act… MMMM!! Like they aren’t desperate, sex-craving whores!” Zhou taunted with a sleazy grin. Reaching down as he shifted position to lean over her, making her groan when she felt his bulging, greasy stomach pressing against her far more desirable, toned midsection. Grasping both of her huge mounds with his hands to deeply squeeze as the jiggling flesh escaped around his fingers. Soon capturing a nipple between his lips as he loudly, shamelessly slurped on her like he was trying to suckle milk out of the MILF’s chest. Setting happily for making her moan out louder as he targetted weak spots with his licking and sucking. All as he impressively multitasked with his hips still briskly working back and forth to fill up her snatch with his commanding dick.

“MMMMMMMMMM FUUUUUUCK!! OOOOOOOOOOOH!! MMMMMMM...” She groaned out, further giving in as the hands of the officer of Jin went onto the back of the head of the perverted Warlord having his increasingly wicked way with the formerly cold and calculated beauty. Gasping out as she felt his tongue flicking at the nipple of the tit he was working on, let along the shivers going up her from his haggard, bushy beard rubbing into her sensitive flesh. “FUCK! FUCK!! AHHHHHH MMMMM YESSSSSSSS...” There was no denying now that she was deep in a world of cheating sin here taking the cock of a man she isn’t married to. Not even caring that the sweat from his hideous body was falling down onto her far more desirable, hourglass-like body. Just groaning out with closed eyes as she pushed her chest up against his face so he could switch between slurping on one nipple then the next. All as he ploughed in and out with sharp, balls deep strokes to prove all the rumours she’d heard about him were far worse (or better, considering how loud her moans are right now) than she could have imagined.

Zhou lifted off of her tits with a cruel grin, seeing her sweat-soaked state as he made her groan again when he pulled out of her. But just to swap positions once again as he rolled her over on to her front before pulling her back so her rounded backside was against his crotch. Her body still on the bed but her legs off the edge, spread apart with feet on the floor. Allowing him to just get right to work before she could even beg for more. The result instant as her brunette haired head tilted back in delight when he rammed in to the hilt into her slot to make them both moan out loudly. The rest of her curvy frame slumped on the stained sheets as she was so drunk with pleasure she could barely think. Just moaning pouring out of her open mouth along with a shameful trail of drool as the outcome of this wager was all but confirmed.

“MMMMM… Enough of this pointless foreplay, my Lady… MMMM!! Now it’s time for you to admit it! Admit I’m better than your… MMMMM!! Worthless, weak, pathetic husband! Admit it!!” The demands came loudly from Dong as he groaned out. Slamming home into his soon to be sexual property as he filled that still needy, wet tunnel of her full with his fat man-meat again and again. Using her more like a cheap Brothel whore than the once intimidating wife and mother she was at the start of this day. “Then become my wife, you wicked whore you! MMMMM!! Cum and admit your defeat! Become my wife, you damned cheating wench!! MMMMM!!” He continued to insult the woman he was driving rapidly in and out of. Making her body rock forward onto his bed from the relentless way he was hammering into the MILF from behind as her legs dangled almost limply off the edge of the bed. Toes curling with pleasure as the pressure built inside of her already well used body.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! YESSSSSS!! MMMMM!! YOU’RE THE BEST!! AHHHHH!! YOU’RE B-BETTER THAN THAT… UHHHHHH!! WORTHLESS… MMMMMM!! W-WEAK HUSBAND OF MINE!! AHHHHHH!!” She screamed out between sinful moans as the sweat dripped down her face and made loose hair stick across her facial features. Staring blankly ahead like she was in a trance from the pleasure. Tits squashed into the bed she was being fucked over and offering no resistance to him, physical let alone mental as she insulted the beloved husband she’s supposed to be happily married to. “MMMMMMM… I NEED YOU, MY LORD! PLEASE!! AHHHHH FUCK!! FUCK!! L-LET ME CUM… AHHHHH!! L-LIKE A FILTHY WHORE… MMMMMM!! ALL OVER YOUR MASSIVE, B-BIG COCK!! PLEASE!!” She begged pathetically, further confirming her now broken state of mind as she couldn’t even keep her head raised up. Drooling with delight onto the sheets as she grunted and jolted. Arms sprawled out to the side in further defeat while she was hammered over and over by her new wicked husband and Master.

Her confessions just made that cruel, sex-obsessed Warlord laugh out loud in twisted approval. Gripping her slim waist as he began hauling her back hard against his cock. Ploughing away deeper into her love tunnel as he timed his actions perfectly. Ramming in with his fat, long prick as he yanked her body into the motion. Making her thick backside ripple wildly to his smirking approval as he stared down. His bulging stomach covering up being able to see his shaft being buried into her every time he pumped in but the sensation of her dripping wet and impressively tight for a mother of two pussy more than making up for not seeing the action itself. 

“C-CUMMING… CUMMING!! G-GONNA… FINALLY… F-FINALLY!! FUCKING!! CUUUUUUUMMM AHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOH!!” Zhang’s eyes rolled back up into her head. Tongue hanging out of her lewdly smiling mouth for full blown ahegao to complete her fall from power and importance into a life of sinful servitude. Juices gushing out across that pistoning cock as she lost more than just the bet with the most powerful orgasm of her life yet. Clearly a high she never would have gotten if she’d stayed faithfully loyal to her lacking husband. Leaving her soaked in sweat and now her fluids joining the mess all over the expensive but now ruined bedsheets. Her body shivering in delight even as he’s still hauled back and forth onto his pumping dick. Not to let her ride out all of her orgasm of course. He just wanted to enjoy all the pleasure he could from his newest whore – not that there was any outcome in his arrogant mind that she’d lose and be his before she’d even laid eyes on his shaft.

“MMMMM… All too easy…” Zhou claimed even with his body looking even more disgusting than usual with him being bathed in his own sweat. “As if there was any doubt… You barely put up a fight, Lady Chunhua!” He claimed, despite the look of him telling a different story.  
“Mmmmmmm… Y-Yes, my Lord...” Zhang was barely able to think, let alone listen as she purred in the afterglow of the best sex of her life. Offering no resistance once again as she was rolled across onto her back. “W-Whatever you say… Is m-my command...”  
“Ha! An excellent response, my new wonderful wife!” Dong mocked her as he moved up onto the bed. Climbing over her chest and making her groan from his bulk resting against her. “I knew you were far better suited serving me than that worthless Jin scum...”

All his newest whore could do was lay back and take it as she felt his hands taking a hold of her large, rounded mounds from the sides. Sandwiching his thick cock between her tits to make him moan instantly even before a single pump. Grinding her breasts against and around his prick before he started to go to work. Working his shaft in and out of her mountains to leave the deep cleavage he’d created stained as he rubbed her own pussy juices off of his shaft onto her ample flesh. Moaning as he stiffly pumped his already starting to pulse shaft in and of her superb MILF titties. Grunting out like the sex-craving beast he truly is with each motion into her as he further used the beauty he’d lured into an unwinnable bet to betray her family, husband and Dynasty. Reaping those rewards in the form of a steamy titfuck that left him grinning and moaning.

“Mmmmmm… So cruel… So wicked, my Lord...” Zhang stared down, licking her lips in her new broken, lust-drunk mindset. Watching the fat head of his throbbing prick pop up from between her large, juicy tits as they jiggled away even within the commanding grip of the Warlord mounting her. His thrusts making her orbs bounce from the rough way he’s using her as she groans out. A mix of pleasure just from feeling the dick she’s addicted to against her sensitive boobs, while feeling discomfort from not just how roughly he was fucking her rack but having his obese frame pressing down into her tired, sweat-coated body. That pleasure overriding the pain easily as she gazed with lust for his length even after cumming nice and hard just a couple minutes ago.

With how fiercely he’d been slamming into her snatch to ensure victory in that sinful battle, it was no surprise that fucking her large, motherhood enhanced breasts soon raced the perverted Prime Minister right towards a sexual peak of his own. Not bothering to warn the beauty he was pumping between the tits of as his dick began to unload. Making Zhang groan as thick shots of spunk fired out far onto her gorgeous face and catching into her hair for added shame. Groaning with a wide smile as he kept pumping back and forth, sending more spunk across her neckline and the tops of her tits before eventually smearing the last drops into her cleavage for good measure. Finally pulling out to give a couple of strokes to leave the last drops over the front of her tits for a sinful finish to his ‘art’ all over her.

“Mmmmmm… Oh yes, you’ll be a fine wife like the rest of my harem, my Lady...” Zhou grinned, dismounting her as he wiped sweat of his forehead. “Once this war business is all over with, I expect you back at my palace promptly! Hell, I might just claim you back when I finally do away with those horrible Jin lot myself!” He boasts as he stands up from the bed.  
“W-What do you mean my Lord??” Zhang was confused, looking over as she stared at his cock even in his limp state. “Don’t you want to tame your filthy, naughty new wife some more?” She offered in whorish fashion, licking her lips.  
“Oh, I would my Lady… But if I’m ever going to become the Emperor of the land then I need more than just wives… I need influence...” He said with a wicked smirk. “That’s why I need you to return to your husband with the deal that’s been agreed upon, and stay by his side… And as you do? You’ll send me all the details of every operation and campaign that he, your sons, and the whole Jin Dynasty carry out.”  
“A double agent...” Now it was Chunhua’s turn to smile with cruelty. “Right at my husband’s side… He’d never suspect a thing! What a terrible wife I’ll be… To him at least...” She added with a sadistic laugh as she slowly sat up in her tired state. Making his spunk drip from her face onto her big heaving tits. “Very well, my Lord… I shall do as you demand and return to my… Lesser husband… Until you summon otherwise.”

“Good! And be sure to build up a personal little army too as well for good measure… A capital thrown into chaos from an enemy within will work wonders...” Dong stated with a snigger. “Well then! Get cleaned up and be off with you! We can’t keep your worthless husband waiting for too long now, can we? And I shall be seeing you soon enough my Lady… No doubt moments before I capture the North for myself along with the rest of these sorry Three Kingdoms so I can finally have my land of wine, women and song! The perfect Shangri-La… And all for me!” He boasted as he let out a long, hearty, evil laugh that only a sex-drunk, power-mad Warlord could produce. But now with an agent deep in the ranks of Jin? His plans looked more and more like coming to reality with each new wife he claimed...

* * *

While I'm not currently taking requests for new stories to do, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or send me an e-mail. Thanks for reading!


End file.
